Mario and Bowser: Frenemies Forever
by C. Mechayoshi
Summary: (Epilogue 2 added. Story COMPLETE) You know what they say, keep your friends close and your enemies closer! Will Mario and Bowser's associates approve? Was the illness that disrupted their tennis match part of something bigger? ... Other genres: Drama, humor
1. Go karting with Bowser

**Mario and Bowser: Frenemies Forever**

 **Created: 1/24/16**

 **Summary: The friendly (and not so friendly) rivalry never ends between Mario and Bowser. How far will they go?**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Mario, but if I did, life would be good !**

* * *

It was a day at the races. A Mario Kart race took place on the ever dangerous Rainbow Road. Twelve racers used their driving skills along with any other trick up their sleeve to win the gold reserved for only the best of the best.

Among these racers were none other than the great hero, Mario Mario whose primary rivalry was with the evil lord Bowser Koopa. While the other ten racers were giving it their all, Mario and Bowser lead the pack, fighting for first place. It was the final lap so it all came down to their performance now.

"Don't you even think of passing me, plumber boy. I can and will hit you with a giant replica of my own shell !" Bowser shouted to Mario who was driving parallel to him.

He was referring to the Bowser shell item from Double Dash but this wasn't Double Dash, so immediately Bowser realized how stupid he had just sounded.

"Silly Bowser, that item isn't even in this game," Mario teased stating the obvious. He cut a corner that allowed him to pass Bowser slightly.

"What are you talking about?! This is not a game, my life is on the line here!" Someone whined from behind them.

It was Toad with the dreaded thundercloud above him meaning that he was about to get shrunk and also confirming that this is Mario Kart Wii apparently.

 **ZAP!**

Toad was shrunk allowing Yoshi to take third.

"Yoshi! Yoshi!" Yoshi cheerfully called.

"Why are these freaks getting as much narration as us?" Bowser complained.

"Yeah, I thought this was about OUR rivalry?" Mario added. He wouldn't exactly consider his friends freaks though, (well, most of the time) but he did see Bowser's point.

They both snatched item boxes. Mario was in first so statistically he was probably going to get a lame item like a fake item box. Bowser was second so statistically he was probably going to get a red shell because this is MKWii and it hates the person in first place.

To their surprise and/or relief they both got single green shells.

"So it looks like we're even, Koopa!" Mario said while defensively holding his shell behind him to protect his rear end.

"Yeah right, pasta face. Don't you know that I'm the best green shell bouncer in Dark Land? I'm gonna hurl this shell at that wall and hit you from the front. You won't see it coming, plumber!" Bowser bragged, thinking he had just made the best plan ever.

" I won't see it coming? Well, if it's coming from in front of me, I think I will see it. Even then, you just revealed your whole plan!" Mario said rolling his eyes.

"Ugh! Whatever! He-yah!"

Bowser threw the shell at an wall to the side of Mario. It hit the wall (one of the few walls on Rainbow Road) and immediately fell off the track. Mario wasn't scratched.

"Best shell bouncer huh?" Mario teased again. " Maybe YOU were shell bounced as a baby." Mario laughed as he entered the final cannon warp thing on the course. Bowser growled ferociously as he entered right after them and wished he had the ability to use his fire breath in the Mario Kart games.

The moment they emerged from the cannon warp thing, they got lightning zapped by 12th place Donkey Kong. Why? Because people in last place deserve to be rewarded for it. This made Mario loose his green shell protection and now he was on equal footing with Bowser.

Bowser caught up with Mario and rammed into him, trying to knock him off of the edge. The hit didn't shove Mario much, because they were both tiny. Mario took this rare opportunity of being the same weight as Bowser and shoved back.

Just then, Yoshi popped up again. He had unshrunk before them and easily caught up, knocking both Bowser and Mario off the track.

"Noooo!" They both screamed.

"Yoshi! Yoshi!" Yoshi cheerfully called...again.

Before Lakitu could rescue them, everyone else had passed the finish line, even Donkey Kong.

"Could you take any longer?!" Bowser screamed at Lakitu while being fished up.

"Look, I work all day using this stupid rod to fish up you idiots then I have to go home to clean up the house, do my community service, and take care of my family. I'M DOING THE BEST I CAN!" Lakitu unexpectantly screamed back.

Bowser was shocked. So shocked that Mario sped off, having been rescued as well and claimed 11th place. Bowser tried to move but his car mysteriously stopped working, because that's what happens in MKWii if you're in 12th place and everyone else has finished.

* * *

Later after the race, the participants were in the Mario Kart lobby...

"GAAAAHH!" Bowser screamed in frustration.

"Hey, I lost too, Bowser. It's not the end of the world," Mario reassured him. "But I did do better than you!" Mario gave him a sly look. Bowser stomped the ground.

"Whatever! I want a rematch, mustache moron!"

"Fine, name the place the time the-"

"Hey guys," Yoshi interrupted. He could speak English suddenly and was holding the gold trophy.

"Oh, I didn't see you. Well, congratulations Yoshi," Mario said, giving Yoshi a pat on the back.

"Hey, stay out of this! We were clearly trying to schedule the next time we'll try to kill each other!"

"Bowser, be nice," Mario said as he tried give Bowser a pat on his back with his other hand.

They both jerked away from each other (awkward). Bowser's back did have spikes after all.

"Don't touch me! Listen plumber, I'm gonna call you on the phone and we will meet again. And you WILL lose! Bwa ha ha ha- *cough* uh...BYE!" Bowser ran off.

"That's Bowser for ya!" Mario said laughing.

"Yoshi! Yoshi!" Yoshi cheerfully called for the last time.

His English speaking phase was over. Maybe it never happened. Maybe Mario should lay off the the shrooms. Maybe Mario should treat his hand which was now bleeding slightly. Either way, Mario would look forward to that call because that's what frenemies are for. Frenemies forever.

 **To Be Continued...**

 **Life lessons:**

 _Thunderclouds suck._

 _You should be rewarded for being 12th place._

 _Don't pat Bowser on the back._

* * *

 **Author note: This is a story adaptation of an older hand-drawn comic of mine I wrote primarily in 2008. It was called "J-Man and the Dragon" referring to Mario and Bowser obviously. I'm going to try to make this a series of sort, loosely following my comic. No, the comic isn't posted online anywhere so you'll have to take my word for it, but hopefully you will enjoy this series. I based this particular chapter off of Mario Kart Wii, which is my favorite Mario Kart despite the craziness of it. Feel free to critique!**


	2. Bros before Koopas

**Mario and Bowser: Frenemies Forever**

 **Created: 2/3/16**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Disclaimer: Mario and co. are owned by Nintendo. You can tell because they all have 'Nintendo' branded on the back of their head. Don't ask how I acquired this info.**

 **Author note: Despite what Bowser complained about with extra characters and what not, this is exactly what this chapter was about. Specifically Luigi. I cutdown on some of the snark the first chapter had. I hoping this will sound a bit more neutral without the unreliable narrator**.

* * *

It was a normal early morning at the Mario residence. Luigi just couldn't sleep so he sat up on his bed reading a book. Since this was the most quiet time of day for the Mario bros, why not? Well almost...

Mario was sound asleep and snoring. Luigi rummaged through some drawers on his side of the room. He found what he was looking for, a sleeping mask that they had bought some time ago. He slipped it around Mario's head to control snoring problem.

"Now why did Mario stop using this thing?" Luigi asked himself.

Just then, Mario's Cellular Shopper loudly vibrated on the drawer.

"A phone call at this time of morning?" He caught a glimpse of the caller id-

"K-king Koopa?!" he shrieked loudly.

Mario stirred a bit at the noise. Luigi rushed to his bed and shook him violently.

"M-mario! It's Koopa!" Luigi screamed.

"Huh? Uh- Wow!" Mario jumped up.

"We must be under attack!"

"I sure am Luigi... Can't you see they've put a 'Koopa Kanine Klamp' on my face?!" Mario shouted in a muffled voice, sounding disgruntled and drowsy at the same time.

"A what? No, your phone- Bowser is calling your number!"

"Oh never mind the phone, now help me with this Koopa Kanine Klamp!" Mario said while wrestling with the sleep mask. It was only then that Luigi remembered why Mario stopped using it. He would attack it every time he woke up while half asleep.

Mario freed himself from the "Klamp", throwing it on the ground like it was a dangerous object. Immediately the phone stopped vibrating and chimed-

 _'You have one new voice mail'_

"This is it bro. It might be a threat, a ransom, a declare of war-" Luigi was shaking as he stood above the phone.

"Nah, It's probably nothing. Now, what's up with this Koopa Kanine Klamp?"

"Mario, it's your sleep mask! We need to listen to the message-"

The voice mail started:

' _Hey pal. Uh, I was up because of Ludwig's all night concert and I was just thinking. What was that recipe for that Couple's Cake? You know, that cake that only friends eat together? That cake that we ate together that other day? *unintelligible mumbling* No, I'm not calling Mario! *more mumbling* Shut up Kamek, you're not my real dad! *mumbling* Talk to ya later, plumber!-'_

' _End of message'_

The voice mail stopped. Mario was now fully awake sat on the bed worried. Luigi was dumbstruck.

"Oh, that Bowser. He wouldn't be able to use a cookbook if his life depended on it-" Mario nervously chuckled.

Luigi gave him a concerned look.

"-Anyway, I wonder why Bowser had this thing labeled "Medi-mask Sleep Apparatus." he added, trying to change the subject.

"M-mario, did he call you p-pal?"

"Oh that, uh…maybe you just heard it wrong," he quickly answered.

Mario picked up the phone and appeared to be sending a text. He put it down and cut it off.

"Oh look at the time! We can still get some nice rest bro, good night!"

"But.."

Mario jumped back in bed and threw the covers over his head. Immediately after snoring noises was heard, although they sounded a bit fake.

"What the heck just happened?" Luigi questioned himself.

He picked up the sleeping mask and wisely decided against putting it back on Mario. It would stay in the drawer, indefinitely.

"That Bowser thinks he's pals with my bro? No, that can't be right. Bowser is just being the trickster that he is...Hmm, and with that text, Mario must have told him screw off. Yeah! Uh, maybe…Well Mario has a tennis game tomorrow. I better let him sleep." Luigi reasoned to himself.

Not entirely satisfied, Luigi went back to bed. He still couldn't sleep, but for a different reason this time….

* * *

"Well what are ya trying to say?" Toad asked while twitching.

Luigi was hanging around Toad, who was running a concession stand in front of the Castle's courtyard. A tennis match was scheduled today and Peach allowed citizens to run their own businesses at the entrance with her permission.

"They are pals. PALS. I know what I heard last night. " Luigi said while shaking Toad.

"And tennis partners...did you see the schedule?"

"What?"

"Now please put me down, unless you want to be covered in my signature Shroom Shakes!"

Luigi quickly complied.

"So are you gonna be at the tennis match or not?" Toad asked.

"I guess so and, wait aren't you participating?"

"Yeah."

"And you actually want to go against Bowser? And my brother?"

"Why not?"

"Because...never mind. Toad, you've been a bit different since that Mario Kart race."

"Yup. Being zapped ten-thousand volts and surviving teaches you to enjoy life a little. Treasure the good and bad. Follow your own path in life."

"That's..strangely deep, Toad…"

"I'm just kidding! I now have this twitching problem and my heart is beating fast and and I think all this will give me an edge in the game!"

Luigi rolled his eyes.

"Uh, see you later Toad.."

"Okay, but don't you want to try a Shroom Shake?"

"I know how they taste already."

"But you don't know how mine taste," Toad teased.

"Okay fine."

Luigi put a coin in the tip jar. Toad immediately got to work making the fresh Shroom Shake. He poured the ingredients in glass bowl and then hand spun it. His arm moved as fast as lightning. He stopped after five seconds and poured the well blended contents in a cup, not even out of breath.

"D-did the Thunder cloud give you that too?" Luigi said baffled.

"Uh, I guess so. Hey look!"

Approaching the courtyard entrance was Mario. Toad greeted by waving his hand, at an extreme speed like before. Mario gave a confused look and waved back. He then turned his attention to Luigi.

"Bro. I see you're out and about early."

"Sure." Luigi responded. He took a sip of the shake and shivered. It was ice cold, but actually good.

"What? Worried about that phone call, last night?"

"No, but I see you will be with Bowser for the doubles…"

"Well, it's not like you're playing, or Peach, or anyone else I usually partner with."

"There's Daisy.."

"No," Toad chimed in, " Im Daisy's partner! AND WE WILL DOMINATE AND DESTROY. CRUSH AND COMMAND. FRUSTRATE AND...well, have fun of course. That's what it's all about, right guys?"

Luigi hesitated to take another sip. On the other hand, should he drink something Toad has made?

"Yoshi Yoshi!" Yoshi came out of nowhere and cheerfully called, because he's in this chapter now.

"Hey Yoshi!" Mario greeted.

"What up, my homeboy!" Toad announced through a megaphone for no reason.

"Uh, hey Yoshi..." Luigi muttered. The megaphone was right next to his ear.

"How are you guys? I'm in the tennis tournament with Shy Guy." Yoshi said.

"I'm with uh..Bowser" Mario said discreetly, now aware of Luigi's suspicion.

"Team 'Daioad' for the win!" Toad screamed through the megaphone.

"Toad, don't say it like that. It sounds like you're shipping yourselves together," Luigi fumed, "and give me that megaphone!" He snatched it from Toad.

"You're just jealous cause Daisy doesn't love you-"

"Shut up-"

"Besides, I need the megaphone for this-"

Toad snatched it back and yelled, "ALL SHROOM SHAKES HALF OFF NOWGETTHEMWHILETHEYAREFRESHBECUZWHILEIMSMOKINGITWITHDAISYSHOPWILLBECLOSED...thank you!"

A large line appeared in front of his stand. Toad's shakes where indeed popular. Making enough shakes for the crowd was no hassle with Toads new tornado arms. Mario and Yoshi snuck away for good reason. They were some of the first players on court for the match. Luigi stood amidst the chaos in a stupor.

He still had no idea what the heck was going on.

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **Life lessons:**

 _Maybe thunderclouds don't suck after all_

 _Cellular Shoppers from the early Mario Party games rock._

 _If Ludwig is holding a concert, invest in headphones_

 _You probably shouldn't share a Couple's Cake with Bowser either.._

 **Author note 2: Alright alright, so I kind of went back to the first chapter's tone at the end at the end of the story but that's on purpose. Next chapter will focus of our favorite mortal enemies and/or frenemies again. I just felt like establishing some other characters. Alright, peace out!**


	3. Power shots were cheap anyway

**Mario and Bowser: Frenemies Forever**

 **Chapter Three**

 **Created: 2/4/16**

 **Disclaimer: Mario and co. Belong to Nintendo**.

* * *

Mario was in the mens locker room, his doubles match was about to start in a few minutes.

He took out his signiture 'M' tennis racket and examined it. His fireball power shots had taken a toll on it. It was seared and black looking as opposed to the blue color it originally was.

"Raaaawwrr!" Bowser anounced, coming from the bathroom.

"Bowser, quit."

"Whatever, 'Man in Red'."

"You talking to me? Is that a new insult?"

"Well yeah, you're the only loser in here."

"I wasn't sure, Koopa. That sounded too nice coming from you. You going soft on me?"

"Plumber, the only thing that's soft is your crappy tennis racket. Its literally toast."

"What?"

Mario looked back at the racket. It was pactically crumbling in his hand.

"HELLO HOMEBOYS. LET'S HAVE A GREAT GAME!" Toad screamed into that megaphone again. He was standing that the door.

"Shut the heck up! Your voice has been annoying enough since the Gamecube days and I'll be darned if I have to hear it through a megaphone!" Bowser screamed back.

Mario found himself mentally agreeing again. Bowser was mean, but he sometimes had a point.

"Don't you remember that I had to have throat surgery after screaming so much in Mario Kart 64? You are going down for insulting my medical issues, Koopa scum!- Oh hey Mario." Toad ranted and then greeted cheerfully in that exact order.

"Uhg, didn't we have enough issues with these extra characters?!"

"Listen Toad. Me and Bowser need to 'talk', could you leave us?" Mario carefully said while nodding his head to the exit.

"Oh, okay Mario," Toad calmly replied. Then he picked up the megaphone, "Screw you, Bowser!"

He ran out of the door laughing. Bowser growled loudly while holding his ears. Mario accidentally dropped his racket in surprise at Toads random megaphone useage combined with the growling from Bowser.

* **Crack** *

The brittle and battle worn racket broke in half. Now Mario was in trouble. That racket had lasted every Mario Tennis game untill now.

"OH NO!" Mario dropped to the floor trying to pick up the pieces.

"Well what did you expect, plumber? That thing was more burnt than that time Kamek tried to grill steak- usng the castle's lava!"

Mario could help but to giggle a bit at the thought of that. Bowser had a wierd way of lightening up the mood, even if it was usually unintentional.

"What are you giggling about, mustache? We are screwed. Well, unless you can handle one of my spares…."

"Would you really do that for me, Bowser?" Mario said getting up.

"Look, you can't be my partner without a racket and I'd hate to lose because you're too cheap to replace your gear so-"

Bowser dramatically punched a locker, making the door fall off.

"Was that nessessary?"

"Yes. Now take this," Bowser said, reaching into the battered locker. He pulled out a racket that looked very simular to his own. It was green with a Bowser emblem in the middle.

"It's old, plumber. Be careful with it!" He motioned it towards Mario. Mario took it, only to be caught off guard by the weight. It considerably heavier than his usual racket.

"Uh, thanks. I guess I can get used to this.."

"Well, you'd better. We're up!" Bowser said, looking at the clock on the wall, " I may be sleep deprived because of last night but I can see that!"

Mario looked worried, Bowser had unknowingly reminded him of something.

"What? You don't like my undeserved generosity?" Bowser laughed.

"Uh no... It's just that last night, I thought I was being attacked by one of your 'Koopa Kanine Klamps', but that's besides the point- I had to lie to Luigi because of your phone call!"

"Huh? Oh you mean 'Green'? So?"

Mario gave him the side eye. Bowser pouted.

"Look, let's win this game and then you can apologize to him. Okay? I really don't want to lose against Toad..."

"What about Daisy?"

"Oh her? Listen, don't tell anyone I said this but... She can win over me anytime," Bowser winked. Mario suddenly felt disgusted.

"Let's get out of here..."

* * *

Mario and Bowser exited the locker rooms and entered the court area just as Lakitu started to announce the game. This was just a recreational match between Mario and friends so there wasn't a big crowd. Mario tried to spot Luigi from the bleachers but couldn't. What little audience there was was raving and ranting like it was the Super Mushroom Bowl. Lakitu was sitting in the umpire chair and spotted the duo. With everyone here, it was game time.

"Ladies and gentlemen...and Bowser!" Lakitu and Bowser exchanged nasty looks. That fact that Lakitu spoke through a megaphone ticked off Bowser extra

"Our first doubles, Mario and Bowser vs Princess Dasiy and Toad!"

As Lakitu announced that, Toad and Daisy entered the court. Daisy was dressed in her sports outfit while Toad was wearing a red bandana on his head. He was also twitching and foaming at the mouth. They got into position on court and Mario and Bowser did the same.

"The winner will face off against Yoshi and Shy Guy! First serve, Mario."

"Uh, Toad? You alright?" Mario asked. Toad definitely wasn't looking good. He seemed even more crazed than before. In fact, a Daisy didn't look so good either. He noticed her eyes were bloodshot and-

* **Thwak** *

The ball hit Mario in the face and laughter could be heard from the crowd. The excellent aim could only be attributed to Lakitu.

"I said- first serve Mario!" Lakitu clarified with a scowl. The 'enemy of my enemy is my friend' motto didn't apply here. Lakitu hated Mario and Bowser equally.

"Mario, didn't you hear? Pick it up and serve!" Bowser commanded.

Mario groaned but obeyed. The quicker the game was over, the sooner he could set things straight with Luigi. For now, it was show time.

To be continued...

* * *

 **Author note: Get Ready To Rumble! Next chapter at least. I just had a writing bug today and wanted to get a short chapter out. Sorry, no life lessons this time. Peace**!


	4. In which there is a mystery

**Mario and Bowser: Frenemies Forever**

 **In which there is a mystery (Chapter 4)**

 **Finished: 4/22/16**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Mario and co.**

 **Author note: This series is back! I played around with the idea of more than on P.O.V. I hope it isn't confusing.**

* * *

Luigi got himself together and finally entered the stadium. He realized he was late as he caught a glimpse of Mario getting hit by a ball. I hope this turns out alright for my brother, working with the enemy and all, he thought. He found a seat next to an unfortunately familiar face.

"Hello there, he he he!"

"Hello Boo. Uh, nice to see you."

"Nice to seeee yooou!" Boo sang.

Luigi signed and observed the game. He saw Toad and Daisy looking rather unhinged, and an impatient Bowser. He then saw Mario recovering and getting ready to serve.

* * *

Mario took a deep breath and swung. He shot towards Toad who immediately hit it back. Bowser intercepted at the net and attempted to lob it over Daisy's head. It seemed to work but then Daisy did a backflip made contact with the ball. It flew in between Mario and Bowser leaving a fiery trail.

"0-15!"

"H-how!?"

"I don't know either, plumber boy. Let's just win."

Mario served again but with a topspin towards Toad. Toad curved the ball around Bowser at the net. Mario saw a clear shot and attempted a flatshot but the added weight of Bowser's racket threw him off and he sliced the ball. It landed right in front of Daisy who deliver a nasty topspin shot down the line. Bowser did a mad dash and made contact. The ball flew towards them...

"Out! 0-30"

..and out of bounds.

"Way to go Bowser..." Mario groaned.

"Excuse me 'Mr. I can't do an easy flatshot'!"

"I'm new to your racket!"

"Mustache, you just aren't used to real sports equipment!"

As Bowser argued and Lakitu got someone to recover the ball. Mario wondered how Daisy and Toad were doing on the other side of the court. They were awfully quiet and rather well coordinated. Under usual circumstances the two could barely tolerate each other.

"Okay we have the ball. Let the game continue-" Lakitu scowled, "-Or else!"

After a few more rounds they managed to tie with Mario/Bowser having advantage. Mario served lighter than usual, wisely compensating for girth of Bowser's racket. The oserve went as planned this time. Daisy went for a simple shot and Bowser hugged the net. She made the mistake of serving directly to Bowser and he thanked her by sending a power shot her way. She managed to hit it back but force shoved her to the back. Bowser did a drop shot her way and not even her weird backflip thing could save it.

"Mario and Bowser win!" Lakitu announced begrudgingly.

"Great job!"

"Yeah, for me. You barely did anything, Mario. I hope we don't suffer when I have to serve and YOU have to take the net!"

Mario felt unsure. Bowser was carrying the team right now. He'd need to get completely comfortable with Bowser's racket and soon.

"Change!"

* * *

Luigi had to admit he was mildly impressed. Mario and Bowser weren't as awful together as he would have though. Mario even seemed to be doing okay with that strange Bowser racket he was using. Then he heard Lakitu call for them to change sides. Suddenly he saw Daisy mumbling as she toppled over. Toad started shaking, more like vibrating. He could heard hear him shrieking, "H-h-e-e-a-a-p-p?" Boy, Toad is shaking so much, I'm wondering if he's going to lift off to the moon, he thought.

"Umm, time out I guess. And get a medic!" Lakitu called.

Toad? Daisy? What is going on?! Luigi questioned himself. He got up. He had to check this out. Unfortunately the crowd was just as shaken by this and Luigi suddenly started to regret not being nearer to an exit. He was getting nowhere fast.

He saw Mario rushing to their aid as medical staff entered the court. Bowser rushed over too. Then one of the more animated crowd goers who happened to be a Whomp blocked Luigi's view.

"Uh- hey! Sir?"

"Ah..its noooo good. He he!" The boo next to him laughed.

"Hey, these are my friends involved here. Well except for Bowser but-"

"But whhhhhyy would you worry when it's all going according to plan?"

"Huh?"

The boo blushed.

"I guess I'm saying too much, he he!"

"Excuse me? Do you know something here?"

The boo looked away and Luigi got more agitated. It goes without saying that Luigi doesn't get along with these types. He felt helpless.

* * *

Some of the medics were examining the fallen Daisy. Others were trying restrain Toad. Within seconds, Toad was tazed and he fell over, joining Daisy in an unconscious state. Toad's megaphone fell out of his pocket and broke.

Bowser chucked. "Serves you right. Well, I mean it would if this wasn't a potentially life threatening situation..."

Mario gave Bowser a particularly nasty look.

"This is serious, Bowser. No games." Mario said sternly. Bowser found himself obeying for some reason.

"Give us space people! She's in shock!" one medic called.

"Oh what is happening-will they be okay?" Mario asked in a panic.

"We cannot say at the moment. They will need to be rushed to the Mushroom emergency room, pronto," one medic answered. Just then sirens could be heard.

"All, right show's over..." Lakitu announced bored.

"This cannot be happening..." Mario muttered as he watched medics cart Toad and Daisy away to ambulances.

"So. Does this mean we win?" Bowser asked and immediately regretted.

Mario turned to him with fiery eyes. Before Mario could seriously hurt Bowser, someone ran on the court screaming an horrible cry that could be easily heard over the crowd and commotion.

"NOooooOoOOOOooo!"

"No, Shyguy. Don't throw your life away over this. It's just a game!" Yoshi pleaded as he followed him on court.

"No no no no no no no. This was my last chance. I can never play again!" Shyguy ran to the net and cried profusely.

"Please, there will be other times!" Yoshi called as he ran to him. Everyone else on field either awkwardly stared or ignored. The crowd was too busy ripping themselves apart to notice.

"No, they simply don't play tennis where I'm going!" Shy guy dramatically pulled out a soda and a pack of Mentos."

"Ohmygoodness I love those!" Lakitu shouted. He ran from the umpire chair to Shyguy in matter of seconds and snatched the items away. In a frenzied state, he combined the soda and Mentos in his mouth, the resulting foam spraying everywhere.

"Umm. What just happened?" Yoshi asked.

"Yeah. You mean doing that won't make you explode or something?" Shyguy asked.

"Shyguy, of course not. Why would you...oh my-"

Bowser and Mario stepped up.

"What was this all about?" Bowser complained. "I didn't know this was a drama story!"

Mario jabbed him in the ribs in an unplayful way and glared. Bowser shot back the same look.

"Are you guys okay?" Mario asked with mixed emotions.

"No! I'm moving to Australia right after the game. This was my last change to play tennis because the sport is illegal there! I know it's true, I read in on the Internet!" Shyguy got on his knees and tears started to fall again.

"Shyguy..." Bowser uncharacteristically paused to choose his words carefully. "That's not true- at all pal. It's a big sport there."

"Yeah," Mario joined in, "You must have gotten lied to online. Or umm...what's the word?"

"You mean trolled." Yoshi said.

"Garden trolls lied to me. Got it!" Shyguy said now with a look of determination.

"No, it's garden gnomes," Mario corrected.

"Gnomes lied to me on the Internet?"

"No- Never mind. Have a safe trip, Shyguy," Mario knew it was best to drop that topic.

"Okay now this is just strange instead of dramatic..." Bowser shrugged.

"Hey- the game is over. Leave!" Lakitu interrupted.

Lakitu was covered in soda foam, making him look more rabid than usual. The gang took one look at him and made the right choice.

* * *

Luigi felt like he was being tortured amongst the wild crowd, unable to move or see what was going on.

"Cheer up! He he," Boo smiled.

Luigi shot back a ghastly look and kept silent.

"Okay fine...I will admit it...I love you," Boo said simply.

"What?!" Luigi gasped.

"Just kidding. He he. It's a set up. A conspiracy. Who would want Mario and Bowser together? What's next? Cats and dogs living together? Mass hysteria!" Boo laughed playfully.

"Boo. Be straight with me!" Luigi warned. Boo blushed again.

"Okay, weegee. The plot was to ruin the game. Got the info from trusted sources!"

"Soooo, Bowser did this?" Luigi asked. Boo was strange and joked around alot, but Luigi had no reason to assume this was a lie.

Boo shrugged. "I don't know. I just know what I know. Hehe."

"Well I know that this scheme has Koopa written all over it!" Luigi suddenly shouted. "I HAVE to get out of here! Could..you help me I'm some way?"

"Okay, why didn't you say so?"

Boo suddenly grabbed Luigi's arm. Before Luigi could react, the was a blinding flash!

 **Poof**!

Next thing he knew, he was in the parking lot outside with Boo holding on to him.

"Wha- of course. Teleporting... You can let me go now, Boo."

"Umm, of course! Hehe!"

"I'm going to the hospital uh, thanks..."

"You don't want any help?"

"I'm not saying I dislike you on principle or anything but, I want to be alone..." Luigi said more coldly than he meant.

"Oh..." Boo sulked and slowly walked (floated?) away.

"I mean wait!" Luigi called back, "I'm being rude. I don't handle stressful situations that well and- I didn't mean to come off like that!"

Boo turned around. Luigi continued.

"You did just reveal what was going and and save me from the crowd," Luigi smiled.

"Soooo, we can be the 'Scare Pair' again?" Boo asked.

Luigi was impressed with the fact that Boo remembered Mario Party 6. "Sure, uh. Partner. One thing. I left my phone at home. Could you text Mario for me?"

"Annnyyyy thing for you!"

* * *

As Mario, Bowser, and Yoshi left the stadium-

"I have so much to worry about right now. First, I need to head to the hospital," Mario said.

"Me too," Yoshi said. "I don't even know what's happening, but if something was tough enough to knock Daisy out, It's serious business."

"Yeah..come to think of it-" Mario turned sharply to Bowser. "You wouldn't have anything to do with this, would you?"

Bowser was taken back. "Me?"

"Hey, Bowser would have reason to rig your match," Yoshi half whispered in Mario's ear.

"I heard that. And I did not! What makes me the first suspect?"

"You're evil?" Mario answered annoyed.

"Well yeah but...Toad weirds me out and Daisy? You know I don't mess with her! I prefer Mushroom Kingdom Princesses, you know!"

"So he's xenophobic too!" Yoshi whispered again.

"I can hear you, dinosaur breath! I win my matches fair and square! Look, Mario do you believe me or not?"

Mario scratched his head. Bowser did seem surprised at the strangeness of Toad and Daisy. Also he knew (or hoped) that Bowser would know better than to truly hurt his friends. Still, he couldn't seem too friendly with Bowser. Yoshi was present and much like Luigi, Mario hadn't really shared the extent of their relationship with him. Like usual it was time for Mario to play peacekeeper.

"I can't say for sure if I know anything so let's just drop it for now and see what the doctors say. Also, Bowser are you coming with me- I mean-" Mario immediately regretted that.

"Mario, this is BOWSER. Why would you want him to come?" Yoshi asked suspiciously.

Before Mario could answer, his phone made a text message sound. Saved by technology he thought, as he checked it. It was from an unknown number?

Message: _Hello bro, dis is Luigi. I'm heading 2 the hospital. I need to talk 2 u there. Btw, I think Bowser has something 2 do w/ dis! Watch out! See u there._

Mario looked up from the phone and then to Bowser and then to Yoshi. They both looked to Mario expectantly. A choice had to be made.

 **To be continued.**

* * *

 **Author note 2: Cliff hanger! Will Toad and Daisy be alright? Is Bowser innocent? Can Mario hide his friendship or friendemieship (That is a thing, right?) with Bowser? What is Luigi and Boo up to? Stay tuned.**


	5. Aww, they do care!

**Mario and Bowser: Frenemies Forever**

 **Aww, they do care! (Chapter 5)**

 **Created: 2/15/17**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Mario and friends.**

 **Author's note: I'm back! Be sure to read the notes at the bottom**.

* * *

Luigi and Boo entered the hospital, Luigi shaken and anxious and Boo passive.

"I haven't been in a hospital since forever!" Boo blurted out.

Luigi thought about a Boo wouldn't need a hospital unless...well his mind didn't want to go there. Not with his friends in critical condition.

"Let's just find their rooms," Luigi half-yelled over the confusion in the lobby.

The waiting room was more of a chaos room, Mushroom Kingdom citizens of all types were standing around in a mild panic. Nurses and doctors repeatedly crossed past the lobby to either wing of the hospital, all in a hurry and often carrying supplies and/or wheel chaired patients. Luigi felt in his gut that something was wrong.

"They sure are busy today!" Boo yelled back as the reached the front desk. The nurse Toad inside looked back at them in horror.

"What's going on miss?" Luigi asked.

The nurse screamed and retreated somewhere behind. As if that scream was a wake up call, some of the people waiting in the lobby screamed. Then other people screamed because those people were screaming. Several Bob-ombs lit themselves up. Koopas retreated in shells. Monty moles attempted to burrow through the ground, which didn't turn out well with the concrete floor. Whomps and Thwomps fell to the floor, further damaging the concrete. Shyguys and Toads well...they don't have special abilities so they just screamed normally, but at least they didn't damage the concrete!

After everyone was done freaking out for no reason, it randomly got silent. Everyone stopped and stared at each other in confusion, except for the nurses and doctors who continued to busily scurry about.

"Oh uh I forgot to mention, Luigi," Boo mumbled embarrassingly, "People are usually scared of Boos in hospitals. It's in bad taste or something? I'm so sorry!" Boo turned to Luigi and gave him the "forgive me please" eyes.

Luigi blushed. "Aww, how could I not forgive a face like- er uh, wait what?"

Luigi didn't know what was going on but...well, it was more pleasant this time.

* * *

"WHO DO YOU WANT, ME OR BOWSER!?"

"Yoshi, what are you doing?"

"Sorry, Mario. I'm on the phone," Yoshi whispered while holding his hand to the phone speaker. "And I was just reciting what happened before to Birdo."

"But that's not how it happened-"

"-And so Mario was like, 'Yoshi, you are the best' and you see Birdo, this is why you gotta love Mario..."

Mario tuned out the rest of Yoshi's revealing conversation and stared out of the bus window. They were on a route speeding towards the hospital and fast. Mario had made a tough decision but he had no choice...maybe. It was for the greater good and he couldn't send the wrong idea to Yoshi. Besides, Bowser was used to doing things on his own anyway, right?

Or at least Mario wished he could reason that way. He pulled out his phone and stared at the contacts list. He had a few contacts of past enemies that would made the Princess shrug in polite disagreement, but only one would make her question his heroic integrity.

Mario texted Bowser.

"* _nervous emoji_ *"

A moment later. " _What, plumber?_ "

 _"U mad?"_

 _"I'm busy."_

 _"*sad face emoji*"_

 _"Enough mustache, speak English to me!"_

 _"Bowser, I'm so sorry. I just want to to know that-"_

The bus skid to a halt right before Mario finished typing. Not that he knew what to say anyway. Yoshi jumped in excitement.

"Yes, this bus has hit a new record on the amount of potholes hit. Remember last time we kissed right as we went over that construction zone?"

"Excuse me?!"

"Shh, Mario! I'm on the phone, remember? Okay, I gotta go Birdo, my friends are in danger and Bowser's definitely behind it all. Bye!"

Mario was scowling until he heard that last part. Suddenly he knew how to end that text. He quickly sent the message while exiting the bus.

" _Bowser, I'm so sorry. I just want to to know that- I know you didn't do this. Meet me at the hospital please!_ "

Mario waited. No immediate response. He walked to the hospital entrance and Yoshi followed with a more serious demeanor than before. Yoshi was playful and kind natured, but deathly serious about the well being of friends. Mario would have to forget about Bowser for now and focus on other issues, he recalled a text from Luigi saying he would he would be-

"Bro! You're here!"

Luigi greeted him from the lobby area. Mario noticed a lot of people standing around confusingly and the hospital staff hurrying along and ignoring everything but their jobs. Also, the concrete floor was in rough shape. Weird.

"Luigi? What's going on?"

"Uh, we had some hiccups when we got here but it's okay now. A nurse will lead us to Toad and Daisy soon."

"We?"

"Yeah, who else is here?" Yoshi asked.

"Well..."

"Hehehehe," someone crackled.

"What the-?" Mario and Yoshi started.

"Guys, calm down. It's Boo, but invisible. That's how I sent you that text, remember?"

"Ok well, why? Don't you know what happens when Boos visit hospitals?"

"Yes, bro. I sure figured that out," Luigi rolled his eyes. "Anyway, Boo helped me get here quick from the tennis match. I didn't have enough on me for the the Mushroom bus anyway."

"Thats what we took though," Yoshi said. "Did you know he hit more potholes than the previous record?"

"Yaaaay!" Boo cheered, making Mario and Yoshi jump again. "Oh yeah I'm invisable. Sorry?"

Just then, a nurse approached. "Okay, you can visit the two. Follow me," she stated matter of factly and without looking up from her clipboard. Mario and the rest complied silently. Then Mario felt a buzz, his phone. He checked it expectantly.

" _It's about time you got some sense in ya, plumber. I'll meet you on the roof in an hour. Be ready. *evil emoji*"_

Mario smiled, feeling suddenly better, but then he worried. How would he pull this off with Yoshi AND his brother around? And what would be the case with Daisy and Toad?

To be continued...

* * *

 **Lessons and fun facts:**

 **-Screaming often makes others scream...for some reason.**

 **-Kissing while riding a bumpy bus in a construction zone will not end well.**

 **-Only the bestest of friends meet you on the roof!**

 **-This being written the day after Valentine's Day is a coincidence, trust me.**

 **-I've never stated Boo's gender on purpose**.


	6. Let me tell you about dream universes

**Mario and Bowser: Frenemies Forever**

 **Let me tell you about dream universes... (Chapter 6)**

 **2/16/17**

 **Disclaimer: Mario and co. are owned by Nintendo**

 **Author note: Yes I will be referencing some of my other fanfics of mine in this because why not be meta? Don't worry, you won't need to have read my other stories to get this.**

* * *

Toad was a dangerous mushroom. Or rather a mushroom in danger, not that he couldn't be dangerous though. Wait, hadn't this happened before?

Toad looked at himself. He was dusty and dirty. Toad was no stranger to adventures or even alternate dimensions but he'd never woken up in the middle of nowhere before after a tennis match.

Up ahead he saw a booth of some sort. It was square shaped about six feet tall and made of a weird greenish material. He walked towards it.

"Hello? Anyone inside? I'm missing my own tennis match and we where winning!"

"Greetings exhumed traveler," the dark robed figure said simply. Toad ignored the insult.

"I'm Toad and you gotta help me. I know I might have gotten zapped by one too many thunderclouds but I've never blanked out before."

"Blanked out? This is the **Whoa Zone**. And it's as real as ever. Oh, and nice racket!"

"But but-" now Toad was starting to panic. He felt something in his pocket. It was his tennis racket! The custom one he owned with his insignia on it!

"How did-"

"Hey maybe I can help for a fee," the guide interrupted. "I am the only guide around here in the known universe."

Toad check his other pockets, they were empty except for a familiar hair accessory. A hair accessory that Toad remembered coming from Daisy. She wanted him to hang on to it until after the match. This was real...or was it?

* * *

Mario and his friends were at the 'Koopa and Kailey Circus'. They observed the various freaks being displayed in cages such as a Chain Chomp mixed with a Ptooie.

"It's nice to see these weirdos in cages for once," Mario said, although he had never seen anything as freaky as that. He shrugged and took a bite out of his corn dog. "It's about time we got a day off for fun."

"I'm hungry," Luigi complained.

"Luigi, you complain about everything. That's why you aren't my real brother!"

Luigi cried as Toad and the Mushroom King laughed. Daisy looked on in horror.

"Mario! How could you say- Wait, where am I?"

"The circus, your highness!" Toad said, burying his face in a cup of popcorn half the size of him.

"Toad, I'm not your princess. You can call me Daisy."

"Princess stop being modest," Mario said with a hint of sarcasm. "We get it. You are the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom ever since you kicked Peach out of office."

"Y-yeah and-" Luigi sniffled, "Now all Nintendo gamers finally give you the respect you deserve."

"Yes dear, and you appear in way more games now. And they aren't spin-offs either. Isn't that great?" The King added.

"Umm excuse me guys. I appreciate all this but, I don't know what y'all are talking about. I'm missing my own tennis match, and I was winning!" Daisy shifted uncomfortably. Something was very wrong here. She was still dressed casually as usual but away from the game and her hair accessory was missing. Of course she didn't feel all that great during the match but she was enjoying it, and winning it!

Mario and the rest just looked at her and laughed, even Luigi who was seemingly over Mario's insult and Toad whose head was still in the bag of popcorn.

"Good one my daughter!" The King said.

"Hey, you aren't even my dad. You're Peach's!"

Everyone laughed again.

"Hey!" Toad yelled as he lifted his head from the popcorn, "Let's have a picture taken in that tent over there."

"But guys-!" Daisy protested. This was it, she was going to get some answers.

As everyone made their way toward the tent, Daisy suddenly tackled Mario, pinning him to the ground.

"Omg!" Toad shouted.

"TELL ME WHATS GOING ON OR 'HI I'M DAISY' WILL TURN INTO 'HI-YA DAISY'!" she screamed from on top of him.

"OKAY! And please don't hurt me with that tennis racket!" Mario shouted back in panic.

"Well you'd better- wait what racket?"

"R-right there?" Luigi said pointing towards the orange racket with Daisy's insignia strapped to her purse.

Daisy got up from Mario and grabbed the racket. Everyone covered their faces defensively.

"No, I'm not about to hit any of y'all but don't you see? This proves I don't belong here. I was in a tennis match against Mario and Bowser-"

Mario gasped.

"And Toad was my partner-"

Toad gasped.

"Like I'd ever partner with Bowser. What do you think we are friends? Frenemies?" Mario laughed at his 'joke'. "How dumb, besides you yourself defeated Bowser with your karate a while back."

"And as if you'd partner with me?" Toad said, " You hate me!"

Daisy stomped her feet. She wasn't getting anywhere with these people who called themselves her friends and family.

* * *

Bowser got up from his throne and head toward his kitchen, while trying to discreetly put his phone away. Kamek, who was observing followed.

"Meeting 'him' again, your evilness?" Kamek said snidely but respectfully.

Bowser started. "Excuse me?!"

"You know, Mario?"

"No!" Bowser replied, crossing his arms.

"No offense, your evilness. But we need you here in the Castle and not playing games with Mario and friends. Did you know your son Ludwig was just pranked by TMKMZ?"

"Hmm? Didn't they put that quicksand in my bodywash? Whatever, I'm over that and this doesn't involve games this time." They entered the kitchen. It was quiet at this hour with only the head cook in and the Koopalings and other castle citizens having already ate dinner.

"Then what could it be?!" Kamek asked.

"Nothing! Now cover for me for tonight. That's an order!" Bowser commanded while grabbing snacks from the fridge.

"And who is that for, Mario and pals?" Kamek said snidely and now without respect.

"Hey! You are my lead Castle Advisor, not my nutritionist. Hey- back off!"

Kamek snatched something Bowser was reaching for. Pasta!

"T-this proves it!" Kamek screamed.

"Shut-up and give me that!" Bowser snatched it back. "I have somewhere to be an I'll need an air ship to do it. Do as I've told you," Bowser grabbed the snacks and hurried away to his private quarters.

Kamek narrowed his eyes…

* * *

"Okay Toad and Daisy are here-" the nurse said opening the door.

"Umm, nurse Nass T. I wasn't done," the mustached Koopa Doctor plead. He was in the middle of a check up on them both.

"Too bad- here they are," Nass T. said walking away quickly. Mario and co. walked in and simultaneously gasped.

"Er uh. They're unconscious as you can see, but the brain scans show lots of brain activity on both. This is umm good I think," the doctor tried to quickly explain.

They rushed past him to the beds. Toad was in the bed near the window, looking peacefully asleep but also confused. Daisy was nearer to the door and seemed slightly peeved in her sleep.

"Oh no..." Mario muttered, "I had no idea..."

"But doc, do they have a fever, a rash, an anything?" Luigi asked in hysterics.

"N-no? But lots of patients today are showing similar symptoms. I can't say much else.

"That explains the mad house in the lobby," Luigi thought.

"But why not?" Mario demanded.

"By the way, I'm Doctor Professor Koopa." The doctor said, dodging Mario's question.

"Doctor Professor?" Yoshi asked.

"Yes. You can be both you know, and I promise to do all I can for your friends but um. The nurse sent you too in here a bit too soon, could you guys come back in half an hour? We have more brain scans to do," he explained timidly.

Mario and co. took the hint and left silently after one last glance.

"Yes, I promise. I will get to the bottom of this," Mario said quietly to himself.

They stood outside the door silently for a moment.

"This seems fishy, hehe," Boo said, still invisible.

"Of course it is," Mario started, "I knew that from the start but-" His phone buzzed. "Hold on, uh, I'll meet you guys in the cafeteria!" Mario said backing away.

"Bro. Where are you going?" Luigi asked.

"Uh, bathroom. I'll only be gone a sec, see you there!" Mario quickly rounded the corner and checked the message.

 _"Okay, plumber. I'm on my way. Yes, I have snacks. *mischievous emoji*"_

Mario smiled a bit. With Bowser's "forceful" nature. Maybe they could get some real answers, and his friends would just have to deal with it. Or, he hoped he could convince them to.

* * *

 **Author note: Updates after this chapter might slow down, because this very day of writing this, my ipad was stolen! Don't worry, I'll try to work on this story and more when ever I can.**


	7. Conversational interlude

**Mario and Bowser: Frenemies Forever**

 **Conversational interlude (Chapter 7)**

 **Created: 2/25/17**

 **Disclaimer: Mario and co. belong to Nintendo.**

 **Author note: I hope this isn't coming off as a rip-off of another certain fanfic involving Mario and Bowser. To be honest, yes that did inspire the premise of this story, but I'm taking the idea in a different direction of course. So that's just a heads up if anyone was noticing parallels, trust me most were unintentional! :p**

 **This chapter may be less "actiony" compared to other chapters but more conversational (thus the title) characters will ramble a bit but hopefully not too much. Enjoy.**

* * *

"-And so the doctor was suspicious and stuff but it's going to be okay because we have Mario on the case!"

"Yoshi, we can hear everything you are saying," Luigi griped.

Luigi, Yoshi, and Boo were in the hospital cafe. Birdo was too, in spirit at least since Yoshi had filled her in on so many details though their phone call that she might as well have been present. They had been waiting twenty minutes at least and no Mario in sight.

"Well, sorry Luigi. It isn't my fault Mario is taking forever!" Yoshi griped back.

"It'll be alright," Boo said thumbing through a free 'Zess T. approved' cooking magazine. Another magazine, a weathered 'Kart and Driver' from three months ago was resting on Boo's head like a hat of sorts, serving as a disguise. No one had screamed yet, so it seemed to be working.

"Easy for you to say," Luigi muttered.

"What's gotten in to you? You haven't been the same since...before the tennis match," said Yoshi.

"Well it's just that-" Luigi leaned back as he contemplated, "Life has been strange lately..."

"Compared to what, dear?" Birdo asked.

"Well, just the way things HAD been and the way they are now- wait, Birdo?"

"Oh sorry I must have put the speaker phone on!" Yoshi apologized.

"No darling, leave me on. Listen Luigi, life is a little strange, and we are all a little strange but that's what makes life wonderful. Right now from what I understand, our friends are in danger and we'll only get through this together."

"Haha, right on," Yoshi agreed. Luigi sat up.

"I guess you're right-"

"Yes, Luigi. Live, laugh, love. Inspirational posters stole that line from me. Alright now, Yoshi I gotta go. Keep me in touch, okay? Bye now!" Right when Birdo hung up Yoshi got up from his seat with a panicked look.

"My battery is at six percent- Is there an outlet anywhere?!"

"Yeah, in the lobby," Boo said, now looking at the driving magazine. As it turned out, a new thing was coming out called the Koopa Petty's Karting Experience meant to rival Mario Kart.

"Great. I'll be right back, text me if you hear from Mario," Yoshi said leaving before Luigi could remind him that he had no phone. He slouched back in his seat again.

"Depressed again?" Boo asked. "Birdo is a real quote maker, right?"

Luigi shrugged. "Oh, sure but that was nothing new. I'm no stranger to strangeness."

"Same. Besides I like 'funny' more than 'weird'. My personal quote is 'Laugh or else!'"

"Or...else what?"

"Who knows? Something something boos are scary and all that. I don't know. It was passed down from my great great great grandfather's dentist's lawyer's milkman. Who heard it originally from his neighbor."

"And was the neighbor?"

"Hehe. A clown."

Luigi at first shuddered but then smiled slightly at the absurdity.

"Having conflicting emotions?" Boo teased.

Luigi attempted a straight face, "Its nothing I just uh- so anyway could you text Mario again for me?"

"Sure, but are you worried?"

"What do you mean?"

"You've only had me text him twenty times since we've been in the cafe."

"Well, yes I am worried about my friends," Luigi said defensively.

"No no. I mean about Mario? Listen, you can tell me. I've been keeping secrets for thousands of years."

Luigi paused for a moment. "Really? Well uh, it's just that.." he leaned in to whisper, "Ever since the night before the tennis match, there was this voicemail from Bowser!"

"And then?"

"Well, it seemed like they were friends. I was in disbelief but then I found out they were tennis partners. And then this weird thing with Daisy and Toad happened. Mario is hiding something and it kind of hurts that he'd do this.." Luigi sat back and sighed. Boo took on a serious expression and said-

"Luigi I-"

"SPECIAL ANNOUNCEMENT: Mushroom Kingdom East, the Princess Peach Toadstool has entered the building! Let's give her a round of applause!" The intercom blasted with forced enthusiasm. The cafe was nearly empty during the evening so unfortunately the Princess did not get her applause.

Boo and Luigi stared for a moment.

"Er uh, so Boo. Do you believe me?"

"Yes."

"Yes?"

"Yes, Luigi."

Luigi sighed in relief. "Great, because I don't think anyone would believe me. Especially not Yoshi. He's sooo loyal to Mario. Too loyal. So it's good I guess that I'm not crazy."

"Of course not, but I am if that counts for anything," Boo said jokingly. Luigi grinned.

"Listen, we can solve what's going on with my brother and confront Bowser. I just know he has to be behind this somehow."

"Possibly but let's get the facts first. Like that show, 'Cheaters: Game Genie edition'."

"Uh, I pray to Eldstar NOT! How could Bowser not be behind it? How many more villains do we have?"

"You'd never know. Bowser's an easy scapegoat. The most popular unpopular guy."

"True but at the tennis game, didn't you gave me the idea that Bowser was behind it?"

"No I said there was a plot to ruin the game, hehe. No one mentioned Bowser."

"But your 'trusted sources'?"

"My agency. My secret one that I can't reveal to a non-boo. Sorry the rules are speciesist like that. But yeah, I know something dirty is going on but I don't know where exactly that dirt is coming from, so is a mystery for now. Oooh, this is sooo much fun! Well...aside from people's lives being in danger."

Luigi rolled his eyes. He should have been annoyed by now but he wasn't.

"Boo? You know, I really was wrong about you. You've only been my best ally from the start during this mess. I'm sorry for being grouchy before."

"Thanks, but how could I not try to help? I have a confession too. I don't actually have thousands of years worth of secrets!"

Luigi's eyes widened. "Don't tell me. You're even older?!"

"Heck no. I'm twenty five like you, hehe. You calling me old? It's okay, until today I though you were just as awesome as Mario. Now I realize you're twice as much. I mean, you're more sensitive and more honest. More down to Earth- Yeah, Mario might be more popular but I'm agoraphobic anyway. Besides I uh hehe, I've always been a fan of yours... When I saw you at the tennis match, I was like, 'wow I'm getting to work with Luigi!' Sweet!"

Luigi found himself blushing again. A real fan? Before anything else could be said, Boo's phone buzzed as it finally got a reply from Mario.

 _"Hello Bro and Boo. Sorry about the delay my phone was on silent. Meet me back in the lobby. *apologetic emoji*"_

"Hmm," Luigi narrowed his eyes. "I guess you are right, pal. Let's play nice for now, especially since Peach has entered the building. After all, it's not like Mario would bring Bowser right to our faces!"

* * *

Mario felt... guilty. This was certainly different, he'd never been the secretive type and he didn't like the feeling of lying either. Even if it was for the 'greater good' like he tried to convince himself. That was it, he'd come clean right when Bowser showed up, well to Luigi at least. Yoshi and even the Princess were close friends but also very "by the book". They'd be the last ones he could convince about Bowser not being a completely bad person. Besides Luigi was the only family Mario had nearby and "Bros before Koopas" as they'd always say.

As he stood on the roof, at the airship drop off zone, he then heard the roaring of an airship. A Koopa airship. He looked up, sure enough one was fast approaching. Airships were authorized to hover over the dedicated zone over the hospital for emergency patients, but he wondered what staff may think if they realized it was a Bowser ship. As if on cue-

"Wow, didn't think I'd see one of those!" the Ems worker, Emery T. said. "I thought Bowser had his own hospital for his lackeys. I wonder why he's sending someone here?"

"Eh, actually Bowser is coming himself," Mario said. He figured might as well be honest at this point.

"B-Bowser? Good thing we have you here, Mario. The Princess has just entered downstairs!"

"What? Peach is here? Oh no!"

"It's okay Mario. You can like, protect us right? But how do you know it's Bowser?"

"Because...I told him to come?"

"Huh?-"

"Listen, don't sound any alarms. It's going to be okay. He's not attacking, or doing anything illegal this time... I hope... I need Bowser to help me get to the bottom of the mysterious illness going around."

"The 'T-Virus'?"

"Huh? We know what it is now?"

"Oh no, that's just what my supervisor told us refer to it as. Don't worry, the "T" just stands for "tennis", since the cases only starting popping up after that tennis match earlier. Hey weren't you in it?" Mario nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, thought so. I was sneaking and watching it on my break earlier. I have like, no supervision as the only ems waiting on the roof all day. Anyway, how could Bowser help?"

"Well, he has a way with words, and everything is so 'hush hush' here, that would help. Besides I kind of threw him under the bus earlier and I wanted to make it up, especially since some people are thinking he's behind it all."

Emery shrugged. "Don't tell anyone, but I don't really dislike Bowser. I know he's technically bad and stuff but he's so cool as well. I had a Bowser fan club back in college before.. well... you don't wanna know. Anyway. I'm not sure about him ruling the Kingdom but, I've always wanted to visit his castle at least. If you think he's innocent, then I do to!"

"Ready? I didn't think anyone would believe me. I just want things to be alright with us, you know?"

"Oh, yeah. I get it," she smirked. "I guess even Bowser deserves a second chance. Yep, that's totally what's going on here. Yes sir, your secret is safe with me."

"Phew! Thanks, wait what do you mean by-"

"- LANDING!" She announced loudly. "-Sorry its the procedure."

The airship was now hovering above the hospital, its shadow covering only part of the building. This was a smaller personal Airship, made for speed and general transportation rather than battle and thankfully it had no visible cannons or other weapons.

In a well rehearsed fashion Emery did a landing sign meaning 'standby'. She entered the airship's Id number in the database and then signed again, this time signaling patient transference. Mario stood by nervously as a shadowed figure suddenly took a thirty foot drop from starboard and landed right on the painted target.

 **Thud**!

"The King has arrived!" Bowser announced. He stood straight up and flipped the hood off of he head as his black robe blew in the wind. Right then the airship took off in the opposite direction it came. Mario was momentarily speechless.

"Wow, I've never been this close before. I didn't know you were so tall!" Emery fangirled. (I'm making that a word.)

"Uh, yeah. Who are you?"

"Emery T.! Shhh, don't tell anyone, but can I have your autograph?"

"Ha! Well of course you can have your future King's, uh... got a pen?"

"Bowser!" Mario started. "I saw Toad and Daisy and they were in a coma like state- no one knows what's going on and the doctors aren't giving out any information- and the Princess is here-"

"Hold it now, what's this about a Princess?"

"Bowser! It's Peach!"

"Oh man!" Emery said.

"Oh man? More like oh yes! Mario, why didn't you tell me this would be fun?"

"Fun? I don't think so," Mario sighed. "And do you always exit airships like that?"

"Only for you, Mario." Mario blinked twice and Emery suppressed a laugh. Bowser ignored their responses. "Now take me to your Princess."

"No, I'm taking you to...wait, where was I gonna take you? Oh yeah, uh.. I'm texting Luigi. We need to talk to him first." Mario checked his silenced phone. There were a LOT of messages from Boo's number. Mario suddenly felt a bit sick.

"Fine, whatever plumber. Then to the Princess, right?"

"What about my autograph?" Emery whined.

"I'll give you one when I take over the Kingdom. Deal?"

"Yes!" She fist pumped. "Wait, should I be cheering about that?"

"Bowser come on!" Mario grabbed Bowser's arm and lead him back inside. "Oh and keep that hood on please." Mario added silently. Bowser laughed.

 **To be continued.**

* * *

 **Author note: Okay, hope this turned out well. Next chapter, I'm going to try to bring back more action and comedy. Stay tuned!**

 **Life lessons/ fun facts:**

 **-When you see motivation posters in doctor offices, thank Birdo.**

 **-Bowser did gymnastics in high school. Don't tell him I said that.**

 **-College is not the place to start Bowser fan clubs. Especially if said collage is funded by Peach.**

 **-The Koopa Petty Karting Experience is still open for participants. It's safer than Mario Kart they say.**


	8. Confrontational interlude

**Mario and Bowser: Frenemies Forever**

 **Confrontational interlude (Chapter 8)**

 **Created: 3/1/17- 3/7/17**

 **Disclaimer: If only I owned Mario and co.! (So basically I don't guys...)**

 **Author note: Okay there is a little more talky stuff here, but don't worry. Action is coming next chapter! This chapter went through a few rewrites as you can see by the creation dates and for some reason this has been the hardest to write. One issue was is that didn't want to make characters too OOC (because this is NOT a AU story) but at the same time I needed to make things work. In the end I settled for something way less melodramatic than I initially had. Enjoy.**

* * *

Mario tugged on Bowser as they made it down the stairs. Mario was lost in thought, trudging along half beaten through a lava and spike filled fortresses actually seemed easier than admitting you've messed up this badly to your closest friends.

"Hey, mustache, knock it of!" Bowser shifted out of his grasp. "Listen I like ya, but- wow you don't look so good. Are you sick now too?!"

Mario stopped and looked towards him worriedly. "Listen Bowser, I can't believe I'm saying this, but I need to know I can trust you."

"Trust me? Now, what do you mean?"

"I'm serious. I know I've thrown you under the bus a lot but I promise I won't anymore. We're going to head downstairs and tell Luigi everything but I need be sure that you won't..."

"That I won't what?!"

Mario hesitated. "Well, can you uh...'play nice'? Make it easier for them to see that you aren't all bad?-"

"But I am certainly bad-" Bowser crossed his arms defiantly.

"Well I don't mean 'bad' meaning 'good'. I mean make them realize that you're a frenemy and not a fiend. Make any sense?"

Bowser contemplated.

"Okay so you're gonna tell Luigi or whatever that we talk on the phone sometimes, that you intentionally invite me to your parties, and that we even eat cake sometimes? By the way, I brought you this-"

Bowser handed over the sealed but fresh pasta to Mario, whose stomach growled as if on cue.

"Thanks I uh, hadn't-"

"Don't mention it plumber," Bowser smiled. "Alright now look here, I'll play nice or whatever because believe it or not, you ain't the only one whose had to hide things from friends and family. Only Kamek knows I left the castle tonight and he's kind of on to us, but that's a problem for another day. It's alright though, he's never been invited to any Mario Parties anyway."

"Mario Party 8 and 9" Mario mumbled, eating the pasta straight from the container. The savage!

"Darn it. Oh well, let's see that brother of yours already and would you not smack so loudly?"

Luigi and Boo were back in the lobby. At this hour it had calmed down considerably. In fact, no one was around aside from one other person sitting in the lobby.

"Now it's a ghost town... no offense Boo."

"Hehe. It's fine. But where is Princess Peach?"

"Someone mentioned me?" a high pitched and feminine voice called. They brought their attention to someone sitting alone, wearing a pink colored cloak.

"This is terrible and its all my fault." The person removed their hood to reveal the daintily featured Princess Peach. Her hair was pulled back, she wore no make up, and her eyes were slightly reddened from crying. The cloak covered over her usual dress. She put away some tissues as she got up.

"Princess! I had no idea!" Luigi got up to hug her.

"Oh Luigi! I should have never hosted that tennis tournament. Everyone might be okay otherwise!"

"It's not your fault, your highness. We don't know what the heck is going on ourselves," Luigi said. Peach regained her composure slightly.

"Doctor Professor Koopa hasn't spoken to you? He says it's exhaustion, but the severest kind!"

"What? We haven't heard a thing, that Doctor Professor or whatever kicked us out earlier."

"Uh huh. Total creep. And I know creepy!" Boo boasted.

"Boo?! Oh I didn't notice you- why do you have a magazine on your head? I mean... where are my manners? Forget that."

"So, you got actual explanations from the Doc?" Luigi asked quickly to avoid farther awkwardness.

"Technically a nurse relayed the info from him to me and promptly disappeared. I didn't see him personally but if he's the Doctor Professor Koopa I know, he isn't a sham."

"You know him?"

"Kind of. When I was a little girl, he worked for my father as a castle physician, so he has to have some merits. Anyway, I came here incognito, but then the receptionist just had to announce my name like that," Peach pouted. "Fortunately hardly anyone was here then. So strange, I thought more people was being affected, or at least that the word I got at the Castle earlier. So who's with you? I thought I saw Yoshi a while ago talking loudly on the phone, but he didn't notice me here."

"Yeah, that's Yoshi alright. Mario is here too, but where? I don't know..." Luigi said slightly disgruntled.

Peach raised one eyebrow as foot steps of two people were easily heard around the corner down the hall. Suddenly there was the sound of someone running ahead.

"Guys! I'm sorry I took so long!" Mario said whipping around the corner. "And Princess, what a surprise-er oof!"

Peach immediately latched on to Mario with a firm but princess like hug. Mario stood with a dear in headlights look as Luigi and Boo side eyed them.

"Mario! Oh thank the stars. What to do?"

Mario stood frozen in her grasp as someone else appeared from around the corner. Peach pulled back and gasped.

"Hello, Princess," Bowser greeted with an toothily grin.

"B-Bowser?!" Peach and Luigi shrieked. Boo took this opportunity to speak up.

"Ah-hem. Luigi was wanting an intervention with you Mario, because he feels he is being lied to and this makes him feel bad as well," Boo explained matter of factly. "Oh and DON'T YOU UPSET MY LUIGI!" Everyone stopped and stared at this outburst.

"Wait, I do have something to say," Mario said breaking the ice.

"Bro, why is Bowser here?" Luigi asked in a hushed fashion.

"Yes Mario, this is my kidnapper!" Peach said likewise.

"Yes, yes I know. We don't have to whisper. It all started back during the very first Super Mario Kart, you guys all remember how weird it was at first to be playing along with each other in a friendly way, right?"

"Yes I guess so..." Luigi said.

"And so, after the one of the circuits, me and Bowser talked. He was just insulting me and bragging about his castle but that's besides the point. I said something about it looking dangerous and unlivable. He told me that that was just what was visible in the games, the normal parts were really nice. I hadn't really bothered with Bowser aside from the games so one day finally I came over to see how things were and it was completely different than I thought. Then it hit me: I didn't really know Bowser all! Later we had the Mario Party's and so I invited Bowser and then the sports games and etc. Yeah, Bowser was a villain in those too, but behind the scenes, we casually talked more. He was kind of cool aside from the princess kidnapping and villain stuff. So it didn't happen over night, but it's been decades and over time we're like that friend that you dislike except not really because you keep hanging out anyway."

"-Because you call me first," Bowser quipped. No one else was amused.

"But Mario, why didn't you tell us about this!?" Peach demanded. Luigi remained silent.

"Well...I was a coward. Yes, even me 'Mario' is scared of some things. Turns out my weakness isn't lava, baddies or even poison mushrooms but...what people think of me. Me hating Bowser was like the law, and so many people looked up to me. I just felt that if I told anyone otherwise I'd be letting them down. I've always had a hard time expressing things so I just kept silent about it. I shouldn't have hidden this for so long. I'm sorry, and I hope that you guys can forgive me but Bowser isn't a truly bad guy, and we won't get though this if we don't work together. You have every right to be upset, but I ask at least that we can work with Bowser for now to get to the bottom of things." Mario waited for a reaction as Bowser stood behind slightly impatient.

" So..." Luigi finally said, "friends?"

"Frenemies," Boo clarified.

"Since way back?" Peach asked.

"Since forever, more like," Bowser said grinning again. (ZOMG title drop!) "So are we all together now or what?"

"Umm-"

"And the living quarters of my castle are great. You should really check it out sometime, Princess." Bowser winked, Peach shuddered.

"Uh, thank you Bowser but I'd rather not. Mario, I forgive you but-"

"What about me?" Luigi interrupted. "You could have told me!"

"Luigi, I'm sorry," Mario plead. Luigi stared towards the floor and didn't answer.

"Can Bowser really help though?" Peach thought out loud, oblivious to Luigi.

"Of course I can, babe. Who would go up against this?" Bowser flexed a bicep. Mario ignored (or tired to ignore) this and approached Luigi under the scrutiny of Boo.

"Luigi, I'll never do it again. I promise! Please don't hate me brother!"

"Okay," Luigi said flatly before Mario suddenly hugged him, catching him off guard.

"Yeah I sped down the hall and almost got trampled a few times by people rushing out of the hospital for some reason, but I had to get to that outlet, because that is just what our love means me!" Yoshi conversed loudly as he rounded the corner.

Everyone froze.

"Birdo...I'm gonna have to hang up," Yoshi said as he slowly put the phone down. He looked quizzicality at the gang.

Bowser turned towards him. "Hey Dinosaur breath. Look, I'm not here for trouble, but there's a lot of explaining to do. You might wanna sit down."

* * *

Doctor Professor Koopa sat down in his cramped, dimly lit office for the first time in hours. Everything hurt, especially his feet. His ears from the constant screaming of the higher ups. Speaking of which-

 _Ring! Ring! Ring!_

Doctor Professor jumped. Once glance at the caller Id sent shivers to his spine. He hesitantly hit 'accept'.

"You IDIOT! Exhaustion?! Even the Super Mario Party fools will see through that!" they screamed.

"B-but t-the Princess! She seemed to understand-"

"Listen here you backwards quack. She. Is. Blonde. You think that means something? What's next, you gonna brag about how you stole candy from a baby? Ooh! Look at me! I am a Doctor and a Professor and a Koopa and I used to work in Princess Peach's castle! I must think I'm important!"

"P-please don't mock me, master!" The Doctor spoke up.

"My goodness! At least you managed to evacuate the hospital like I asked you,

so you aren't completely useless. Now, tell them something better."

"L-like what?"

"You are the doctor here or the professor, what ever you are! Make it good-" the other end hung up. Doctor Professor waited for his heart to stop pounding. He got up and left his office limping slightly.

 **To be continued.**

* * *

 **Life lessons/ fun facts (but mostly facts)**

 **-Mario and friends are canonically actors in their own games.**

 **-Bowser's castle is a fun place...if you like lava!**

 **-Regarding Boo: As a generic enemy their Japanese name is the feminine "Teresa" so my reasoning is this, depending on localization boo is male or female and that's my basis of ambiguously gendered Boo in this story. (Yes Boos that are specific characters have genders like King Boo and female Boos in Paper Mario, but again I mean generic ones.)**

 **-My original script was...crazy. Enough said.**


	9. More Dream Shenanigans

**Mario and Bowser: Frenemies Forever**

 **More Dream Shenanigans (Chapter 9)**

 **Created 3/7/17 -3/10/17**

 **Disclaimer: Why do I even bother? Well since I've already started, I don't own Mario and co.**

 **Author note: I'm going for a conspiracy thing here, things won't be as the seem.**

 **Like before, this went through some some rewrites, though it didn't come from difficulty but rather me changing my mind on the direction I was going. Excuse the delay.**

* * *

Toad was a dangerous mushroom. The most dangerous one ever known. More deadly than a "Death Cap". More sticky than the web of a "Webcap". More cold and dreary than the autumn of an "Autumn Skullcap". Well, in theory.

So anyway he was dangerous. When one thinks of a bad mushroom trip, it comes from Toad. And Toad was still walking for miles...miles in the **Whoazone**!

"Sure, I'm flattered, opening narration. Apparently I'm not only dangerous, I'm more 'bad' than Mario Jackson. But I'm still lost and nothing has been accomplished aside from finding this tennis racket. This sucks!"

"Hey you!" a feminine voice called.

Toad looked to the right. Where was a purple colored booth ahead with a dark figure inside, though Toad could have sworn nothing was there a second ago.

"Head on over here handsome, if you just don't know what to do!"

Toad raised one eyebrow but approached anyway.

"Hello, I'm Toad and-"

"You are lost. Just admit it! Men never want to use a map, I tell you. It's always, 'Oh I'll find away out of this alternate dimension on my own!' and then of course-"

"-Excuse me?" Toad cut in. "I would love a map, ma'am!"

"What? I'm shocked. You can't see it right now but I am!"

This was true. This guide was dressed exactly like the one before, a dark robe with her face an all else completely hidden.

She began again, "You are going to be my first customer since forever."

"Yeah about that, I'm broke. Could I borrow a map or something?"

"Oh sure, just sign here!" A paper suddenly appeared on the booth's desk. "But I'll need to take collateral, sugar."

"Umm," Toad mumbled while speed reading the agreement, a skill any trusted Castle Advisor should master. "I have a racket with my emblem on it and a hair accessory, but the hair thing belongs to an important friend so you'd better not take-"

"So hair accessory it is!" the guide said.

"Hey, wait where did it go?" The yellow hair band was gone from his pocket.

"Dude! I mean- ma'am! I can't give you that!"

"Oh really? Because you already signed the contract."

Toad looked down and gasped. "Toad Toad" was signed on the dotted line.

"Here is your map of the wonderful, infinite, maddening **Whoa Zone**! Enjoy buddy, but don't forget that it might take one in a half eons to work off the debt."

The "map" by the way was an ancient looking sheet of paper with only a face printed on it. A face with a grotesque smile, amused most likely at the expense of someone's feelings on the internet.

"So a troll face?" Toad grumbled. "Does this narration have to exaggerate everything? Did I even walk for miles?"

Suddenly the original booth he visited was next door...because Toad didn't walk for miles after all. Oops.

"This underground freak giving you trouble?" The original guide asked the female guide.

"This is serious. I HAVE to get home. Can I get out of here or not?!"

"Yes but that info will require another fee," the female guide said as the male snickered. "Maybe if you would let me take that _racket_ of yours for collateral.."

The racket...

The racket!

As if Toad was no longer in control of himself, he pulled it out and held it high above his head. The incoherent world around him went red as Toad started to personify danger itself.

Oh, and this was no exaggeration...

* * *

Mario and his friends were at the 'Koopa and Kailey Circus'.

"I've heard this before," Daisy complained.

They observed the various freaks being displayed in cages such as a-

"Chain Chomp mixed with a Piranha?"

-Chain Chomp mixed with a Ptooie.

"Close enough. Now can I get out of this dream land?"

"It's nice to see these weirdos in cages for once," Mario said, ignoring meta rants of Daisy completely. He took a bite out of his corn dog. "It's about time we got a day off for fun."

"I'm hungry," Luigi complained.

"Listen," Daisy interrupted, "I've been through this and even brutalized Mario for it-"

"-So anyway Luigi, you aren't my real brother."

Luigi cried as everyone laughed.

"Stop!" Daisy shouted. Mario and the crew looked at her curiously.

"I am Princess Daisy of Sarasaland, NOT the Mushroom Kingdom! The Mushroom King is NOT my father and I have nothing to do with your politics. I don't think I am even really here right now. All I know is that I was preparing for my tennis match when Toad and I had one last drink of _FungusUp_. Then during the match I must have blacked out or something! Now don't sit here and treat me like I'm crazy!-"

"-She's crazy, get her," Mario commanded. Toad, Luigi, and the King approached her.

"Wait, stay back!" Daisy backed up to a tent behind her. She was cornered. This was it. She was always the Princess to stay out of danger, at least compared to Peach, but she would have liked to believe her reputation had something to do with it. She took a serious interest in physical training after Mario saved her from Tatanga long ago and everyone knew it. These weren't her real friends anyway, or at least she hoped, because she feared she'd have to do something drastic.

"What will it be, Daisy?" Mario asked coldly.

Daisy grabbed the flowery racket and held it above her head. Mario's face changed from a scowl to a look of terror as her vision went red...

* * *

"So we're all together now?" Bowser asked impatiently.

"Yeah I guess," Luigi answered.

"One big happy family!" Boo cheered.

"Umm, one step at a time, Boo," Mario said nervously.

"Ahh! Don't run over me!" Yoshi blurted out. Until then, he had been shocked into silence by the explanation that Mario and Bowser were friends. "Oh sorry I just had a flash back to when I was trying to find a wall outlet. So many people running out of the doors..." Yoshi seemed slightly traumatized.

Mario felt uneasy again. "About that, I'm not a fan of this abandoned hospital feeling. Let's head back to the rooms.."

After an uneventful walk from the lobby to the patient area, Mario knocked on the door, room 444. All was silent. He tried the lock. It didn't budge. He looked back to the gang.

"Leave it to me," Bowser said and he took a few steps back and bent down about to charge.

"Wait Bowser- don't-"

 _Creak_!

The door opened, revealing Doctor Professor Koopa's aged face. He looked straight at Mario.

"Hello Mario and friends. Just a minute please."

"Doctor, we don't have a minute. What is really going on?" Mario asked sternly.

He frowned, with a hint of confusion. "I'm...but...the patient confidentiality-"

Bowser reached out and grabbed the Doctor unexpectedly. Everyone sans Mario gasped.

"Ack! Help!"

"Mario," Peach plead. "Stop him!"

"So again, what's really going on?" Mario continued. Peach gave Mario a nasty look that he ignored.

"I b-but..." the Doctor Professor stuttered.

Bowser yawned. "The cats got this old man's tongue. Let's just look inside already."

"Yes. Let's," Mario said, brushing past the terrified doctor in Bowser's arms to push open the door completely. Boo, Luigi and Yoshi reluctantly followed.

Toad and Daisy were exactly as before. They were connected to no monitors or other equipment and lay as if the were simply sleep. Mario stomped his feet.

"Bowser? Bring him in here," he called.

Bowser complied and the Doctor who was previously squirming a much as his old joints would allow went limp in Bowser's arms. Mario walked right up to the doctors face.

"Listen here doc, if you are doing ANYTHING to our friends-"

"Mario!" Peach scolded as she stepped in. "When we agreed to work with Bowser, we didn't agree to work with TWO Bowsers!"

"Princess," Mario stuttered, "It was just an act like-"

"Good cop, bad cop," Bowser said, "Cept, we're both kind of the bad cops right now, ha!"

"Well you cannot just walk in and force people to do things. Not in this hospital. Not in my hospital!"

"Wait! I can explain," the Doctor interjected, conscious again. "It's... soap opera death syndrome!"

"What?!" everyone exclaimed. The shock made Bowser drop him.

"But we're video game characters," Mario said annoyed. "And that is a terrible excuse. So I will say this again: What is wrong with our friends? Where are the other staff? Why is this hospital empty?-"

"-And are you really a Doctor and a Professor?!" Bowser added. Everyone stared at him. "What? You don't find that weird?"

Someone pounded furiously at the door and opened it at the same time. It was a Monty Mole wearing a bright yellow hazmat suit.

"Jimmy M. of the Mushroom Kingdom Disease Control Unit!"

"What the-!?" Everyone exclaimed. Doctor Professor backed up against the wall near the window.

"Oh no..." he muttered. "Nurse Nass. T must have done this, the traitor..."

"Speak up, doc!" Mario commanded.

"Back off!" The Doctor warned. He pulled out a seemingly normal ink pen and aimed it at Mario. "I will shoot!"

"Huh?"

 **Pop**!

A glistening object flew towards Mario. Suddenly, someone shoved him to the side, with enough force to send him towards the wall in between Toad and Daisy's beds.

"Mario!" Everyone screamed. Luigi and Peach rushed towards him to help him up.

"I'm okay! But- BOWSER?!"

Bowser was grimacing at his arm, the one that was closest to Mario. The projectile was on the floor, having bounced off of his thick skin.

"Ugh, I'll be alright. You owe me one, mustache. Oww!"

Mario rushed to his side. "Bowser, are you sure you're okay?!"

"The doctor guy!" Boo called out.

 **CRASH**!

Glass shards hit the floor as Doctor Professor hurled himself through the window.

"Ahhh! Wait. This is the first floor so he's probably okay, but why didn't you do something?!" Mario asked the MKDCU agent sharply.

"Deranged and murderous doctors are not my problem sir. So anyway outside resources have been looking into this 'T-virus' and this hospital is wholly unequipped for this kind of thing." He checked Toad and Daisy's files. "Yep, Toad Toad and Princess Daisy Bloom. We're gonna have to take them away." The agent whistled and two more suited agents, a Paratroopa and a Wiggler, entered and wheeled the beds with Toad and Daisy on them away.

"What the-!?" Everyone exclaimed...again. Mario was the first to regain his composure.

"Guys, let's let them do their job. We clearly failed here, and as much as I hate to admit it, they're probably in better hands now," Mario groaned. He checked Bowser's arm. "A hidden pen gun. I should have known that playing 'bad cop' could put us in danger."

"What are we going to do, Mario?" Peach asked.

"We are in a hospital that someone has called the health department on. No one knows what's going on and we've had at least one murder attempt. Who would we normally call in these situations?"

"You, Mario."

"And I got nothing," Mario replied with slight annoyance at everyone's lack of concern for Bowser. His tough skin made the attack nothing more than a scratch but it could have been worse had Mario gotten hit. Bowser could have just saved his life.

"By the way, thank you Bowser," he said sincerely.

"Don't mention it, plumber," Bowser cooly replied, though smiling revealed his true emotions. "I have an idea. I know where we can go!"

Peach hesitated to ask. "Where?"

"Your castle, Princess," Bowser replied.

Peach gasped, but Bowser was right. Her personal doctor staff was world renowned for excellency.

"Luigi? Uh, how do you feel about this?" Mario asked. "I did promise to keep you in the know from now on, bro."

Luigi was briefly confused at the sudden attention. "I...sure good plan! Peach's castle, but with Bowser and..." his eyes widened at the realization.

"Don't worry bro.," Mario comforted. "We will just have to explain things like before. I'm sure they will understand. Let's get out of here."

Sometimes Mario's unfailing optimism was a very bad thing, Luigi thought. Bowser was thinking something as well:

"I get to visit Peach's place!"

* * *

"So what's the secret to your amazing lips, Kylie?" the MKDCU driver asked.

"You got the wrong Kylie," Kylie Koopa of the "Koopa Kronicle" scolded, "I ain't got no lip secrets, and I'm the reporter here! Is this situation hot or not?"

"I don't know. I'm not a doctor!"

"Ugh, then why am I interviewing you?" Kylie groaned. The ambitious reporter was often the first on the scene for "The Big Scoop" but in her haste she often staged impromptu interviews on the first person she saw. Often the wrong person.

Many were gathered outside of the hospital, having been sent out by a silent alarm. Hospital staff and patients stood around anxiously and the MKDCU truck was parked in front of the entrance. Kylie had just arrived on the scene after the commotion triggered her sixth sense for "Scoops".

"Hey," a Goomba MKDCU agent called to the driver, "Jimmy M. says he has the two special patients and they're heading out." Kylie listened carefully, recording this info in her notebook.

"Special patients havin to be evacuated from Mushroom Kingdom East? The special disease unit needin to be called? A random guy that just jumped out of that window other there? This IS The Big Scoop!"

 **To be continued**

* * *

 **Life lessons/ fun facts:**

 **-Do not confuse Kylie Koopa with another famous Kylie. Violence will ensue.**

 **-Only the bestest of friends save your life from murderous old doctor professors! Okay, seriously though, we all need friends like that.**

 **-Daisy's physical activities involving, soccer, tennis, track and field, karate, volleyball, gymnastics, and competitive gardening, to name a few.**

 **-The "Troll" face was actually invented by the otherworldly Whoazonians in 1337 B.C.E. Then some guy on deviantart or something stole it and made it popular.**

 **-Like before, the original version of this was...not crazy actually. But I realized that I didn't want the hospital to be the focus of the conflict so a rewrite was needed.**


	10. We're gonna take you back to the past

**Mario and Bowser: Frenemies Forever**

 **We're gonna take you back to the past (Chapter 10)**

 **Completed 3/14/17**

 **Disclaimer: Mario and Co belong to Nintendo.**

 **Author note: Now you get a flash back of the (so far) untold story of what happened between Toad and Daisy! This is slightly short, but I had a writing bug and this was the result!**

* * *

 **In the hospital**

"Since your airship dropped you off, how were you planning to get home?" Mario casually asked Bowser as he and the rest headed away from room 444.

"Your car."

"I came by bus."

"Well shoot. I was looking forward to arguing with you all the way home." Bowser smiled.

Mario pretended it ignore it and shrugged. "We could argue in a taxi."

"Well whatever, but you'd better split the bill RIGHT this time."

"Bowser, the charge was an odd number. And I paid a coin more than you!"

"Yes, but it's the principle that counts. What, you think I can't afford to pay the larger bill?"

"But I was just being nice-"

"This is going to take some getting used to," Luigi thought out loud.

"TELL ME ABOUT IT," Peach blurted out, but in an instant she was back to herself. "I mean, oh dear. We'd better hurry!" She marched ahead of the others in an obviously uncomfortable way but stopped suddenly around the corner.

"What's wrong Princess?" Mario asked.

The beds could not fit though the normal sized lobby doors, and so the MKDCU agents hadn't left the hospital yet and looked quite foolish.

"Why didn't you tell us to use the over size emergency exit in the first place!" Jimmy M. complained to someone on the phone. His companions continued to stand behind Toad and Daisy's beds.

"Need any help?" Mario asked as he and the gang caught up with Peach in the lobby. Jimmy M. looked his way begrudgingly.

"Uh, no sir. We gots this under control. It's just a matter or wheeling the patients to the over size emergency entrance which is..." The mole trailed off as he squinted at a map of the hospital.

"On the other side of the hospital," Peach chipped in.

"Yes. Very well, thank you," Jimmy thanked her cordially though his face revealed his annoyance. "Wiggletron, exactly how far is that?"

"The Mushroom Hospital East over size emergency entrance is appropriately 1.5 miles away from our current location. Destination will be reached in 3000 steps, sir," the Wiggler explained mechanically.

Jimmy groaned. "Let's get to it then-"

"Wait!" Luigi shouted. Everyone looked to him.

"Er, uh. I have an idea?"

"What, Weegee?" Mario asked.

"Well...Boo!" Luigi called.

"Yes, bae?" Boo addressed him.

"Your powers. Maybe you can-"

"Teleport you guys out of the building! Why didn't I think of this? Luigi, you remember my powers better than I do!" Boo blushed. Luigi blushed back, but before anything interesting could happen, Jimmy put his foot down.

"Hold up, we are prohibited by...Parabilly, what's that protocol again?"

"Mushroom Kingdom Disease Control Unit Law Protocol #103. You can't be sendin' patients under the care of us MKDCU through no dimension tamperin', sir!" the Koopa Paratroopa explained in a thick drawl. "And that includes teleportin'!"

"Yes, that. Thems just the rules you see? Now step aside and-"

"What's up with them now?" Yoshi asked. The rest of the gang took a closer look at their unfortunate friends and noticed a change.

No longer did Toad and Daisy look peacefully asleep for the most part. Now, they looked like they were having a very bad dream. A bad dream that involved them both clutching their tennis rackets!

"Hey, since when did they even have those?" Mario asked no one in particular.

"Hmm. Yeah that's weird- MOVE OUT!" Jimmy ordered his companions. They obeyed readily and wheeled the beds around.

"Hang on!" Mario protested. "Didn't you hear? Something weird is going on here because they didn't look like that before. Shouldn't we check this out?"

"Yeah, I thought you guys were on our side," Luigi added.

The MKDCU ignored their rants and continued down the hall. Bowser started to follow, catching the attention of Peach immediately.

"Bowser!" she called out, "No more brutish behavior, remember?"

Bowser looked back and smiled condescendingly. "Princess, no offense, you know I like ya but- I don't take orders from you! I agreed to help y'all out and I'm going to do so. MY way!" Bowser continued to steadily walk towards the departing agents.

"But brute force isn't the way- Mario! Stop him!" Peach plead, turning her attention to Mario.

Mario contemplated for a moment and then turned to Luigi suddenly. "Bro, please get everyone to the castle safely. I'll meet you guys there."

"But-" Luigi and Peach started.

"Do it!" Mario commanded as he ran after Bowser. Within seconds he had disappeared around the corner.

Peach stared down the hallway they'd just been in as did Luigi. Peach was feeling abandoned and helpless, Luigi, a burning rage.

Mario had abandoned them for Bowser.

 _Again_.

* * *

 **Peach's Castle**

"Dear Eldstar!" Toadsworth exclaimed as he pace back and forth. "The Princess is not back, I know she is supposedly with Master Mario but-"

"Whoa," Buckenberry said. The blue capped Toad was viewing something from his Facebook feed. "I have to tell Peach!"

"Tell her WHAT, young man?"

"Didn't you see? Someone posted that they thought the saw a Chain-Chomp mixed with a Ptooie at MK East hospital!"

"I do not trust what those doohickeys say. Our Princess is out looking after a dear friend and our lead advisor. You will not disturb her with silly internet stories!" Toadsworth warned.

"Yeah, whatever," Buckenberry said as exited the throne room. He stood by his post in the hallway and texted his girlfriend, Toadette.

"Toadette, hey baby. What's up?"

She responded: " _Writing my college thesis. *book emoji_ *"

Buckenberry and Toadette would normally be on hall duty together, partly as their job and also as a date. Recently however, her studying for college was interfering with this, and the Nsmb veteran was on hallway duty alone.

She continued: " _MKDCU is at *hospital emoji*. Their bus driver just posted about it on Instagram_."

"Sounds serious. You think this has to do with before?"

She replied: " _What_?"

"At the tennis match, Daisy and Toad collapsed and the game was canceled. And so I think they are there. That's why Peach left."

She replied: " _What? Toad? Which Toad?"_

"Toad Toad. You know...your ex..."

She replied: " _OMG I had no idea he was Daisy's tennis partner. I thought they hated each other. I'm heading right over to the castle_!"

Buckenberry frowned, feeling slightly jealous. Despite his recent escapades with the Mario Bros as a backup hero, he'd still never compare to the illustrious Toad Toad.

* * *

 **Flashback**

Toad and Daisy were in their locker rooms before the much anticipated match between them and Mario and Bowser.

"What up, my homegirl Daisy!" Toad greeted though his megaphone. (Yep it's back!)

Daisy rolled her eyes. "So, I hear you've recently broken up with Toadette?" Daisy asked in an attempt to converse normally.

"Uh huh," Toad said winking. "I'm back on the market, baby."

So much for conversation Daisy thought. "Okay, game plan: you stay in the back and I make the shots."

"No way. I've been training! And...I might have gotten genetically enhanced a while back by a thunder cloud. But still, I can do this."

"No, Toad," Daisy grumbled. "I can't have my record ruined by a speed character!"

"Excuse me, you Peach clone!-" Toad stuck his tongue out.

"Oh no you didn't, you little-"

Someone knocked on the locker room door.

"Ooh, must be a fan of mine!" Toad said.

"How do you know it's not one of my fans?" Daisy asked defensively.

"Don't kid yourself," Toad replied with a smirk. Before Daisy could smack him, he opened the door to reveal two lime green sodas that had been left on the floor.

" _FungusUp_?" Toad asked, picking up the drinks.

" _The only drink that springs up overnight_?" Toad and Daisy said, quoting the infamous slogan. They looked at each other surprisingly.

"Daisy, I thought I was the only one that remembered these! I would binge on a ton of em during overnight watches at Peach's place."

"Me too, Toad. I remember when they were discontinued and we couldn't import them anymore to Sarasaland. I never thought I'd see one again!"

"You think-" Toad started, "Someone really is a fan of us both. How would they know about our favorite discontinued drink?"

"Maybe so. Either way, hand mine over!" Daisy said, reaching for one of the cans. She glanced nostalgically at the cheesy logo but then noticed the expiration date.

"Umm, maybe we shouldn't-"

"Daisy come on! I saw the date too, but I eat expired stuff all of the time. Here goes nothing!"

Toad popped the can. The carbonated drink hissed appealingly. Toad wasted no time and took a big gulp.

"Whooo hooo!" he yelled, sounding almost like his MK64 self again. "Come on, try it. It tastes just like before!"

Daisy stared at the icy cold can in her hand.

"Come on, or...are you gonna be like Peach?" Toad teased.

"Excuse me?!"

"Sorry, but no one knows Peach like I do, and she wouldn't dare drink FungusUp. She was always too afraid of what the caffeine might do."

"I ain't afraid of nothing! Look here!" Daisy popped the can open and tried to chug it down. The moment the soda hit her tongue, the memories of her rambunctious past came back vividly. The sneaking in the royal kitchen at midnight...The street fights she'd secretly get in while on a caffeine trip...The soda caps she'd collect in a vain effort to get "free" prizes...Proudly wearing FungusUp branded t-shirts to the dismay of her royal family...

Then, the memories faded... She'd finished the whole thing.

"Ha ha! Well?" Toad asked, observing Daisy who stood looking totally lost. "Good right?"

"YEEEAAAHHH DAISY!" She did a triple backflip which resulted in her hair band falling off. She immediately regained her composure.

"Uh, sorry about that. That drink sent me...out of this world...Anyway you'd better finish yours soon, Toad. It's almost time!"

"Yeah yeah," Toad said. "Want me to hang on to that hair accessory thing? It's bound to fall off with your crazy antics!"

Daisy ignored the insult. "Sure, Mushroom head. Now hurry up!"

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **Life lessons/ Fun facts...**

 **-FungusUp is from a Nintendo Adventure Book #12: Brain Drain. The slogan came from that too!**

 **-Before getting a job at Peach's Castle, Buckenberry worked as a Mouser exterminator. He didn't like it. His training from that however is how he made the cut for New Super Mario Bros Wii.**

 **-With Bowser there is no good cop, bad cop. Only bad cop..and he isn't really a cop either. More like a guy that comes around and gets what he wants.**


	11. From Bowser's Castle With Love

**Mario and Bowser: Frenemies Forever**

 **From Bowser's Castle With Love (Chapter 11)**

 **Completed around 3/17/17**

 **Disclaimer: Mario and co. Belong to Nintendo.**

 **Author note: This took a little while because I'm trying to proof read my work a lot more than before. Let me know if errors slipped through, grammatical, contextual, or continuity wise.**

* * *

Mushroom Kingdom East Hospital was reasonably famous due to it's relatively small but top notch staff, close proximity to Toad Town, and most importantly it being officially sanctioned by Princess Peach herself. The building represented hope for all those entrusted to its care.

Now however, it was a place of despair. The hospital staff were grouchy and the patients confused and scared. It was cold. It was now late. They continued to wait in the grassy lot in front the hospital while the MKDCU supposedly did their job. Problem was, it was taking seemingly forever and their oversized truck blocking the entrance was still there. Worse still, since fifteen minutes ago a Channel 64 News Airship had been hovering over the hospital, no doubt spreading bad publicity like a wildfire.

One member of the crowd marched straight to the MKDCU truck. The short sunglasses wearing Noki wasn't a doctor or a patient, but a bystander that had noticed the madness.

"Hello? I need to speak to whomever is in charge!" he asked authoritatively.

The Snifit driver perked up. "Who's talking?"

"Ah-hem, I'm down here. People are sick and dying. Literally. What's going on?"

"Oh about that! Boss said that-"

"Hey, stop revealing stuff to bystanders!" the Goomba agent guarding the door scolded the driver.

"Right, sorry! I'm not allowed to tell you that it's going to take longer because they came to the wrong-"

"Sebastian, you idiot! You're doing it again! Why don't you tell him all of our company secrets while you're at it? Who are you anyway, pipsqueak?" the Goomba suddenly addressed the black shelled Noki. He turned to face him calmly.

"The name's Bond. Jelectro Bond." He walked away, fiddling with something on his phone.

"Hey, wait!" a girl called as she caught up to him. "I'm Kylie Koopa of the Koopa Kronicle!"

"No interviews," Bond replied without taking his focus off of his phone.

"You don't understand mister, this situation is stranger than a Yoshi that's a picky eater!"

Bond looked up finally to the taller Koopa. "Listen young lady, I know this is dangerous. You'd better write your little book report AFTER we have all of the bad guys put away." He continued forward.

"But-but, I saw a guy jump out of that window over there!" Kylie called out. Bond stopped.

"Hm. That one over there?" He pointed to the broken window.

"Uh huh, and it was right after those agents walked in. That's fishier than a Cheep Cheep party ain't it?"

"I was wondering about that. In fact I was just now trying to hack into the security cameras to see what's really going on inside."

"You can do that?"

"Hm. Now I'm the one talking too much. Thank you for the tip, but I have to go. Don't give me that face, madam. Maybe we will meet again!"

The mysterious Noki disappeared into the night's darkness before Kylie could follow.

"Aww, I let em get away!"

* * *

"Bowser!" Mario called as he caught up to the slowly but steadily moving Koopa King.

"Oh, Mario," he said smugly, "You just couldn't get enough of me, could ya? Ha! You gonna get on me too?"

"No."

"No?"

"I'm here for backup," Mario said. Bowser raised an eyebrow.

"I know a shortcut to that exit. We'll be waiting before those agents get there and then we can-"

"Hold on, plumber! Is this really you?!"

"Er, yeah?...I told the rest to wait at the castle. We're gonna get our friends there if it's the last thing we do!"

Bowser started to laugh.

"Well, I mean MY friends..." Mario corrected.

"I'm not laughing at that. As if this day couldn't get more strange!"

"Excuse me?"

Bowser shrugged, "I don't know, I just was sure we would have punched each other in the face at least once by now. And to think, we were just at each other's throats at that last Mario Kart. Now look at us!"

"Look at us what?"

"Stop being dense, mustache. We are working TOGETHER. We're on the same page as opposed to the same battle field preparing to fight. Are we still frenemies or actual friends now? "

"Pretty sure it's still frenemies. I wouldn't want you over at my place."

"Really. Cause I'd want you over mine, to crush ya! Ha ha!"

"Very funny..." Mario said flatly.

"Okay, serious talk, mustache. I just never thought I would be listening to ya and not hating it. It kind of warps my mind actually, more than Super Paper Mario did! Tell anyone I said this and I'll roast ya, but I'm mildly enjoying your company." Bowser smiled.

"Oh?" Mario flushed, "Uh, okay then. Actually I-"

"AHHHHH!" someone screamed from ahead.

The hero and villain looked to each other in surprise. The scream came from just around the corner.

"You think that's?-"

"Obviously, plumber. Let's go!"

* * *

"Sebastian," the Goomba agent called.

"What, Dick?"

"What did you think of that Bond guy? It's like straight out of a movie or something."

"Yeah, like an action movie or something."

"I just said that! Anyway- You guard the door, my feet are killing me."

"Aww!"

"Come on, you lazy fool!"

"Alright," the Snifit muttered as he jumped out of the truck. Just then-

 **Bam**!

The hospital's front door slammed open, knocking Dick into the bushes. In a flash, something green exited the building.

"Luigi, wait!" Boo called from the doorway. Luigi continued to march into the crowd, unfazed. As Boo moved forward as a nurse walked up.

"Can we enter now?" Nass T. asked impatiently.

Boo attempted to dodge her, but she blocked the way. "Were...you talking to me?"

"Yes. I don't care that you are a Boo. Can we enter or not?!"

"Sure, whatever. Could you please let me go?" Boo finally squeezed past her and disappeared into the crowd as well.

Nass T. whistled and immediately there was a stampede of staff and patients cramming though the two door wide entrance.

"Wait! Don't!" Dick shouted from the bushes, "Sebastian, do something!"

"Right! Uh...uh oh. I'm locked out of the truck!"

"WHAT!?"

"Send these news reporters away and get that news airship out of the sky. Also have someone tow this annoying truck," Nass T. complained to an onsight security guard, "It's partially blocking the entrance."

"You wench," Dick grumbled as he shook leaves from his suit. "Listen, this illness is serious and your duty-interrupting-loud-mouthed self is in our way! Our agents are still in there but you have anyone rushing inside! That's against our protocol!"

"That is unfortunate, isn't it?" Nass T. hissed, entering the building.

Dick groaned. He wanted to do something, but what he had in mind would definitely be against protocol, and pretty much illegal.

"Sebastian!"

"W-what did I do now?"

"Nothing! Just...ugh, I don't even know. Jimmy isn't responding on the radio for some reason so who we gonna call?"

"Jelectro Bond!" Kylie said running up to them.

"What? That is the least stupid thing you've said all day! Wait, who said that?"

"Me, and MOVE QUICK!" she warned. Dick moved away from the entrance just in time avoid getting stepped on by Sumo Bro.

She continued, "And lighten up, brother. I saw the whole thing and I now see that you aren't crooked after all. Maybe we can help each other out."

"Me?!"

"Yes, come on will ya?" She moved away from the crowd to a more secluded area. Dick looked around to see his partner still panicking at the crowd. He decided to follow Kylie after all. Despite being more ticked off than an Angry Sun, he was curious about things himself.

"We need to find Bond," she continued. "So far, my research shows that at least one nurse and one doctor from here are more shady than Twilight Town!"

"You think?! That Nass. T is...NASTY!"

"Tell me about it..." Kylie flipped through some more notes. "Oh! And this ain't no natural virus either."

"Uh huh, keep telling me what I already know. It's not like we're short on time or anything."

"But do you know this? This sounds like Mushroom Flu!"

"You sure? Our case file says there are no rashes or any other typical symptoms in the victims. What, you're a doctor now?"

Annoyed, Kylie continued, "Listen here, brother. I've covered a story like this before and advanced strands of it can cause victims to go into comas straight away, like bam! Only symptoms then are crazy amounts of brain activity and eventually coma-walking!"

He thought for a moment. "Well...yeah, I do remember something like that in rare cases. Why do you even care though? Don't annoying reporter brats like you cover criminal cases only?"

Kylie ignored the insult. "Yes, that's where I'm getting at! As you should know, the virus is now dormant and can only be made in a lab. And what is the only lab that's been known reanimate dormant viruses? Bowser's!"

"Bowser you say? Sounds more like something those illegitimate children of his might cook up. Wonder if he's around?" Dick asked, now fully invested.

Kylie laughed. "Like that guy would be hanging around Mario and friends! Anyway, you're sharp, because the Koopalings are exactly where my research was going. But there's one problem..." She nervously fidgeted with her notebook. "Thing is brother, even a top-shot reporter like me has no business dealing with Bowser's shenanigans alone. Now, I'll do anything for a top story but ever since I dealt with time travel I've tried to be more careful. Jelectro Bond is the only one I'd trust for help with this."

"Well," Dick muttered, "I guess I will help you find Bond. He has to be meddling around here somewhere, but then I have to report back to my fellow agents. No telling what's going on in there!" He motioned towards the hospital. "One question though. Why did you single out me?"

Kylie smiled. "Because even though you're more abrasive than a Pokey's back, I see you're smart enough to be packing heat!" she said, referring to the very visible Fire Flower on Dick's tool belt.

"Oh heh heh, that. Fine girl, I'll work with you."

"K! It's a deal, brother!" Kylie said, reaching towards the Goomba for a hand shake. "Oh right..." she apologized.

* * *

In an instant, the hospital was bustling like before, despite the late hour. It was as if nothing had changed. As soon as she could fight through the crowd, Peach exited, fuming much like Luigi before.

"Princess! Wait!" Yoshi called.

"What now?!"

"Uh, can I get a lift with you to the castle?"

Peach paused at this, and somewhat regained her composure. "I suppose so."

"Ok... I'm calling Birdo to pick us up."

"You don't need to do that. I can call my folks, I'm sure Toadsworth is worried sick. Let me use your phone."

"Ok Princess, but I thought you had a phone?"

"Toadsworth doesn't allow me anymore. Something like 'anyone can contact you with those things'."

Yoshi suppressed a laugh. "Isn't that the point of a phone?"

"Of course," Peach said slyly, "I do still have a phone, but he doesn't know about it. Obviously I can't call the castle from my secret phone!"

Yoshi handed over the phone, and soon a castle guard was on the way to pick them up. Little did they know, they were being watched...

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **Life lessons/ Fun facts (but mostly facts)**

 **-A guy named Jelectro Bond is actually not a Jelectro, but a Noki. Strange, I know.**

 **-Speaking of Bond: He's a real secret agent in this universe as opposed to a movie star. That's why only the ever savvy Kylie Koopa really knows his deal.**

 **-A Goomba named "Dick" is less vulgar than it seems. It's only referring to personality , so it's less rude!**


	12. One level forward, two levels back

**Mario and Bowser: Frenemies Forever**

 **One level forward, two levels back (Chapter 12)**

 **Created: 3/18 - 3/27/17 (edited 4/2/17)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Mario and co.**

 **Author note: Both a little and a lot happens in this chapter. The delay was half proof reading, half writing the thing! No fun facts this time. It wouldn't fit in as well in this chapter I think.**

* * *

"What? This is your idea?"

"Uh huh, we'll be able to see everything from the rooftop!"

"But...all the way up there?!"

The ambious reporter and the MKDCU agent had snuck around in the dark to the side of the hospital where the emergency ladder to the roof top was. The plan was simple, at least in Kylie's young but decisive mind. They would scout out the area from the roof for Bond. It would surely work, she though. Besides that dashing Bond guy had promised to see her again...That is, if Kylie wasn't imagining that part.

"Come on, brother! Don't be a...well..."

"What?" Dick shot back.

"Just climb!" Kylie watched him climb from the ground until he was about ten feet or so up. "Wow brother, you're good at climbing," she called up. "Especially for a big ol' goomba!"

"Impressive indeed. He had better hang on to the safety rails though," Jelectro Bond warned as he walked up behind her.

"Bond?!" Kylie shouted, scaring Dick and making him fall off the ladder in a thud.

"Yow! You little brat!-"

"Hm. Look at the time," said Bond, glancing at his 'Rolex Submariner', "Its not safe to sneaking around at this hour."

"Bond." Kylie started, "How did you-"

"I succeeded in hacking the cameras, and you two looking mighty suspicious was the first thing I saw." Bond's tone was serious, but not harsh.

"Oh yeah. Bond," the angry Goomba spat, getting up. "Aka that pipsqueak from before..."

"Ah-hem, yes Richard. So madam," he now addressed Kylie, "I understand that you need some assistance."

"Yes siree! I don't know how you know that, but we do! We need to investigate Bowser's Castle, pronto!"

"No doubt because of the the illnesses, correct? Hm. I was afraid that fiend would have something to do with this. After all, he's targeting Mario's dear friends."

"Well actually our agent buddy brought up something interesting. Didn't you?" she addressed Dick.

"Huh? Oh yeah uh, maybe his meddling kids are involved. But I ain't telling you all of my confidential agent theory stuff, 'Mr. wears-sunglasses-at-night'!"

Bond chuckled softly. "My dear uncooperative Richard. Of course this plan would be too 'complicated' for Bowser alone, mes amies."

Dick sighed. "Yeah yeah. How'd you know my name?"

"It's on the bracelet on your leg." Bond said, motioning towards it.

 _It read: Richard Goomba. Giant Land Disease Control Special Agent._

"So you MKDCU agents aren't necessarily locals aren't you?" he continued, "Hm. This is serious."

Dick raised one eyebrow. "Well you got sharp eye, shortie. Anyway, I have to scram. We found ya, or you found us after all. Sneaking around like that..You aren't half Boo are you?"

Bond smiled. "No, I won't be dead until another day, hopefully! I know you have your duties to attend to, but I suggest we keep in touch. Here." Bond gave him a radio device. "Needless to say, this is a secret operation. Don't let your fellow agents see it."

It was a BooTracker turbo radio, made for the most stealthy of operations and miles ahead of the bargain bin radios the MKDCU were supplied with. It really was like this guy was straight out of a movie!

"Thanks," Dick muttered, trying not to sound too excited.

"You are welcome mon ami, you'd better go now."

Dick mumbled something affirmative as he headed back towards the hospital's main entrance. Bond turned sharply to Kylie.

"Okay, listen here. You must follow my instructions carefully. You understand, madam?"

"Yes-siree!" she beamed, "Anything to save Mario's friends and for the 'Scoop' of course!"

"Good. Now what do you know about Bowser's Castle and the kingdom of Dark Land? I understand you've won twenty or so journalism awards?"

"I don't know how you know that either but, sure! I know it's a dictatorship, though a lax one, not very diplomatic, no osha compliance, low cost of living. Oh, and not very friendly to citizens that aren't alliances with Bowser."

"Hm. Political discrimination, I will definitely have to pay a visit," he chuckled. "Okay, mon amie. Let's go."

"Uh, where?"

"You'll see," he replied slyly.

Bond lead the way towards the street to a silver car waiting in the darkness. Kylie's jaw dropped. His car was an Aston Mushroom!

* * *

After the setback involving the main entrance doors being too narrow, the MKDCU retraced their steps to head towards the alternate exit. Jimmy M., the leader of the pack, lead the way while Wiggletron and Parabilly wheeled the beds of Toad and Daisy. Halfway through the uneventful walk, Jimmy ordered a brief stop near the children's zone to get some fountain water. The area was small, smaller than the main lobby and decorated in a more colorful and cheerful way. Children sized chairs and piles of toys littered the floor as Jimmy's slurping echoed loudly.

"Ha ha! This lil walk has ya THAT worn out?" Parabilly teased.

"Do not *pant* question my *pant* athleticism!" Jimmy replied before taking another huge gulp of the fountain water. Water splashed everywhere, dripping from the fur on his face to his yellow hazmat suit. Parabilly held back laughter as Wiggletron face palmed.

"Please control your indulgence in order to leave some of the resources for our aquatic acquaintances," Wiggletron snarked in his own way.

During this exchange Daisy and Toad lifted up from their beds in a jolt.

"Hey!" Parabilly exclaimed, as Jimmy lifted up from the fountain.

"Well, well. The patients are no longer unconscious," Wiggletron droned, "Permission to initiate patient examination?"

"Umm, wait just a second Wiggs. Toad Toad and Daisy Bloom? You twos know where yer at?" Jimmy asked Toad and Daisy.

Toad suddenly hopped off the bed. He turned around and flipped it over with a wicked grin. Wiggletron immediately restrained him, making Toad scream wildly. Before anyone could react, Daisy made a dive for for Jimmy. She and the unsuspecting mole hit the floor. Parabilly screamed like a girl and hid behind a over sized doll house as Jimmy wiggled out of the Daisy's grasp and made a mad dash towards the hallway. Daisy staggered after him for a moment, but was then distracted by something. She looked towards children's toys with a psychotic smile.

"Code Lightning! Code Lightning!" Jimmy screamed into his radio. Then he realized that the entire back half of the communicative device had fallen off and was on the floor near the fountain. The cheap standard issue thing had broken as they tended to do.

"Okay. Think Jimmy, think!" he thought out loud. "We uh,- whoa!"

 _Whoosh_!

A toy airship was hurled towards Jimmy at 101 mph. (Nice!) He dodged just in time and the toy shot down the hallway, braking on impact. Daisy stood on the mist of the pile of unkempt toys, playfully spinning the racket in her hands as she stared down Jimmy with her reddened but focused eyes. The portly but experienced agent's heart raced. He and his team inside had no weapons. Sure, they had some in their truck, but what good was that here? After all, they were supposed to be dealing with unconscious patients! The only option now was peaceful restraint, at least according to protocol #88, maybe with a touch of protocol #45 too.

"Wiggs! Help!-" Jimmy called as he dodged the projectiles Daisy shot at him.

"MKDCU Protocol #45: Protect fellow agents at any cost is being followed. I must restrain the most immediate threat, and that is Toad," Wiggletron said flatly as a tempestuous Toad bashed him in the head repeatedly with his racket. Not that Wiggletron seemed bothered by this.

"Aww, shucks! We shoulda brought our dern tazers, Jimmy," Parabilly cried from behind the dollhouse, "Or at least took them rackets away!"

"What's going on?!" Mario asked as he and Bowser rounded the corner.

The agents froze. Toad and Daisy ceased their attack and looked towards them in a trance like state.

"Daisy?" Mario asked.

"Toad?" Bowser asked.

"Mario?" Jimmy asked.

Silence.

"What? No one's gonna say my name?" Bowser groaned.

"Help us!"

"And did that doll house just scream for help?"

As if on cue, Toad and Daisy resumed their assault. Toad squirmed and screamed again as Daisy continued to practice her deadly serves, this time alternating between Jimmy, Mario, and Bowser.

"What the Bonzai Bill!?" Mario exclaimed as he ducked away from a flying mini Mario toy. "When did they wake up? What's wrong with them?"

"And if- yow!" Bowser took a direct hit from a hard plastic Koopa doll, "...And if you try to give us the runaround when it comes to answers, we'll treat ya like we did the old doc back there!" Bowser warned despite his obvious pain.

"We don't know!" Jimmy yelled back. "-And as if we'd hide something like that from you twos. You gots weapons, right?"

"No, unless these guns count," Bowser said, showing off one bicep. He glanced towards Wiggletron. "Besides, you have 'Terminator' over there. Have him use lasers or something!"

"Weapons?! Lasers?!" Mario said appallingly.

"Wiggs is a *pant* pacifist anyway," Jimmy huffed, worn out again from all the dodging, "He wouldn't hurt a Fly Guy. *pant* Of course, he'd restrain one though. Wait. Why aren't we getting shot anymores?"

"Ahhhhhh!" Parabilly screamed. Daisy had finally noticed him and had him cornered behind the doll house.

"Daisy, it's me! Mario!" Mario called to get her attention.

As soon as she heard his name, she turned slowly towards him. Fire was in her eyes as her grip tightened on the tennis racket. Mario hesitated but approached slowly.

"Listen," he started in a calm tone, "In case you don't remember, we were having a tennis game and you fell out in the middle of it. You and Toad have been out all day, and no one knows why."

She huffed loudly and continued to stare him down as Parabilly slowly inched away from behind her. Mario accidentally stepped on a toy Cataquack, emitting a loud squeak. Parabilly made a mad dash away and Daisy turn her attention to him again.

"Wait wait! Daisy!" Mario called again, "Listen, so these guys right here in the suits? They are here to help...Well, they are supposed to be..." Mario was now an arms length away from Daisy.

"And so, I glad to see you all awake now and maybe-"

 _Thwack_!

Mario hit the floor.

"Mario!" Bowser and Jimmy screamed. In a déjà vu, Bowser rushed to Mario without thought.

Right after the assault with intent to gameover, Daisy went straight for Wiggletron swinging.

 _Thud_!

Wiggletron ignored the hit and without a beat, he grabbed her with his other set of arms. Now Daisy screamed hysterically. Over the chaos Wiggletron declared, "Patients are restrained."

"Whoa! We did it? With no broken bones!" Jimmy cheered.

"Ye-Ha!" Parabilly hollered.

"Billy, you didn't do a thing," Jimmy scolded. "I will be reporting your failure of protocol to the agency. Now pick up these beds!"

"Aww, shucks, Jimmy," he whimpered while obeying, "You know how them nerves of mine-."

"Hey people! What's wrong with y'all?" Bowser interrupted. "Plumber down! I repeat. Plumber down! Do something Benny!"

"It's Jimmy!.. Uh, give em a Mushroom or something. Who gots a power up?"

"Me," Dick said as he rounded the corner. "Wow, how long does it take to walk through a door designed for fat people?! Anyway, what sorry sapsucker needs it?" The Mega Goomba walked casually next to Wiggletron and directly in the way of Parabilly, who was picking up the beds.

Jimmy groaned. "Agent Richard, we CLEARLY had some delays here. Deploy that Fire Flower to Mario over here."

"Mario you say? Mario and...B-Bowser?!" Dick stammered, suddenly remembering his conversations with Kylie and Bond.

"Yes, Richard," Jimmy said through clinched teeth.

"Hand over the flower!" Bowser demanded. "Plumber boy here will be in another realm if he takes one more hit!"

"Yeah yeah. Why do you care about Mario so much anyway, hot shot?" Dick asked, trying sound defensive, though is voice wavered a bit.

Bowser growled. "Because, you oversized fungi, NO ONE defeats Mario but me!"

Dick reluctantly approached them. Despite being born and raised in Giant Land, a land neutral to Bowser (aside from one past invasion), Dick still had some ingrained fear of the Koopa King.

"Bout time!" Bowser snatched the Fire Flower and shoved it in Mario's mouth. Mario eyes immediately popped open.

"Phew! What was that?!" Mario screamed as he jolted up. He spat out leaves.

"A Fire Flower?"

"You don't eat a Fire Flower! You absorb it by holding on to it!"

"Well it worked, didn't it mustache?"

"Well yeah but..." Mario looked around. "Wait. So that wasn't a dream?"

While they spoke, Dick whispered to Jimmy.

"Jimmy, I need to speak to you."

"Not now, agent."

"But-"

"EHOUGH!"

"Listen here," Dick said sternly, returning to his old self, "A meddling nurse towed our truck! Worse still, people are back in the building. It wont be long before they come back here. Lastly, maybe this is Mushroom Flu after all!"

Dick immediately regretted that last part. Wasn't he supposed to keep the theories shared between him, Kylie and Bond secret?

"Excuse me?" Jimmy perked up.

"Nothing, Jim. We'd better go. We wouldn't want to break protocol would we? I'm coding for another truck right now," He whispered back. "Sebastian is waiting in the front being useless."

"Patients are in dire need of proper examination," Wiggletron droned after whistling for everyone's attention. "Also...ouch my cranium..."

"Ugh. Let's go before Wiggs gets permanent damage from those rascals! Now! Quick! Hurry! Leave the beds!" Jimmy announced as he hightailed it.

"Yes sir!" Parabilly said as he and Wiggletron followed suit. Dick lingered behind to glance at the bewildered Bowser and Mario.

"I'm watching you, fatty." Dick warned, glaring at Bowser. He then followed the others.

"Mario, get up. They're taking them away! Again!" Bowser pulled Mario up forceably.

"I don't know," Mario said groggily, "Could we really take them to Peach's Castle while they're on murderous rampages? Also, you can let me go now.."

"Oh yeah..." Bowser let go and distanced himself in a "manly" way, then stomped the ground. "It's like we did this for nothing and I can't even put the blame on anyone else!"

Mario rubbed his head. "Ouch. Daisy should have been a power character in the games! Let's go. It's not like we could have fought them or changed anything. Maybe it really is for the better..."

"What?!"

"We need to get back to the rest, or they'll never trust us again!" A crowd could be heard in the background.

"Oh yeah. I guess even you can't lie forever." Bowser said nonchalantly. Mario made a face. "Well you're welcome, plumber! I've only been your savior, buddy cop, and therapist lately!"

"I guess so. Thank you, and I mean it... What did that giant Goomba guy mean anyway?" Mario quickly changed the subject.

"Hey you two!" A nurse addressed them.

They turned around to see a familiar black haired Toad nurse. Nass T. continued, "Didn't think I'd see you two again. You'd better clean this up or I'm calling security."

"Umm," Mario started. "Sorry for the mess but things got wild here."

"Yeah, besides its late at night. What kids are going to be playing here tonight?" Bowser crossed his arms.

"Ah-hem. Security!" The nurse radioed.

"Run." Mario said quietly.

The two took off before security arrived. Said security were instead greeted to a room full of broken toys and anything but a fun time.

* * *

"Toadette? What are you doing here?" Peach asked.

Toadette had just entered the Peach's room as she reclined in a pink beanie chair. Toadette was a special castle servant (and one of the few girls) so had permission to visit Peach's more private quarters. Despite being the late hour and physical exhaustion, Peach's racing mind kept her up.

"Buckenberry told me the news. I'm so sorry, Princess. I would have been here sooner."

"Oh, never mind me. There's little we can do unless Mario and Bowser pull through. I've learned to patiently-"

"What? Mario AND Bowser?"

"Oh dear. That hasn't been explained has it? You see, simply put...they are working together to get to the bottom of things." Peach tried to put on a cheerful smile.

"Umm. Okay? Might I ask why, Princess?"

Peach looked vacantly. "I don't know. I mean, well..."

"Do they really need to do this?"

"Oh they had reasons for it but..."

"What princess?" Toadette asked, growing more concerned, "I can tell you aren't okay with this."

Peach got up to look into her vanity. "You're right...Ever since their open alliance, nothing has gone right. This all started when they became tennis partners. Now they only seem to work together and the rest of us are never in the know. It's like, oh I don't know, we are all being shut out now? And he's especially done this to poor Luigi. I swear he was about to cry earlier."

Toadette gasped. "It's all Bowser!"

"What do you mean?" Peach asked, turning to her.

"Well Princess, Bowser is doing this to have Mario all to his self!"

Peach's heart sunk, for a reason she didn't entirely know. Toadette continued.

"Yes. The plan is simple. Isolate Mario from you guys so Bowser can take him down easy!"

"But Toadette," Peach explained, "Mario can and has taken down Bowser single handedly. I don't think that's the plan. If there is one..."

"What? Then do you think this is real? Their friendship?"

"It's supposed to be a frenemyship actually. But either way, I don't think he directly targeted Toad and Daisy. It would be too obvious!"

"I wouldn't put it past the big dumb Koopa!" Toadette said triumphantly.

"I still say that Bowser is not THAT simple minded," Peach said as she now stared out of her window into the night sky. This wasn't mere optimism.

After all, she was the Mushroom kingdom citizen that had spent the most time with Bowser, second to Mario of course.

 **To be continued.**


	13. Mario Party

**Mario and Bowser: Frenemies Forever**

 **Mario Party (Chapter 13)**

 **Created: 3/30/17 - 4/2/17**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Mario and co.**

 **Author note: Unlike some other chapters, the writing process for this was one day (the rest was proof-reading and editing)! Sometimes my brain is rapid fire like that...We will switch between a lot of characters here. (Long chapter go!) I want to make sure everyone's whereabouts are established in relation to everything else. Expect dramatic irony.**

* * *

After the events at the hospital, Boo had finally caught up to Luigi at his house.

"Luigi, open up! I know you're in there!" Boo knocked again. "Luigi! Please!"

Luigi sat at the kitchen table in the dark. He couldn't help but to glare at the happy picture of him and his brother that hung on the wall, taken right after Super Mario 64. Mario had taken him to the new Game Guy Palace to make up for the fact that he didn't get called to be in the game. Luigi remember how he quickly forgot his sadness when he had a blast, and even managed to win three thousand coins in his first Mushroom Poker game. In the picture, he and Mario stood in front of a huge pile of coins with huge grins on both of their faces.

Such happy times...but according to Mario's confession, he was seeing Bowser even then. The thought made his blood boil. Then he heard someone behind him.

"Ahh!"

"Relax," Boo said, "It's me!"

"How did-?"

"Yes, I'm guilty of 'TP' again, hehe. They should ban me from the servers!"

Luigi sighed. "I'm not in the mood for jokes."

"Weegee, I know how much you care. Daisy is your girlfriend or something right?"

"No."

"Right. I mean I knew that. I mean...so anyway, I know you care." Boo said awkwardly.

"Look, I appreciated it, but it's hard to get over this. I give Mario a chance and then it goes wrong. Every time. Maybe I'm better off alone.."

"But you don't have to be alone," Boo put a hand on his shoulder. "Luigi, even if Mario isn't here for you, you have others."

"Like who?" Luigi stood up. "Peach is a nice person, but too busy to really understand. Yoshi has his own relationship to worry about! Even when Toad and Daisy were normal, Toad was too much of a socialite to care and Daisy?...It just didn't work out. We pair off a lot in games but in real life our personalities conflict...a lot."

"I'm sorry..."

"I know. Listen, I don't have a ton of friends, okay?"

"I'm your friend."

"I know Boo, but-"

"And like I said before, I'll be here for you and I'll do anything to help, even if no one else does. I don't have a ton of friends either, most people don't even like me! But you know what? The ones I do have are special to me, like you are..."

Tears formed in Luigi's eyes as they were silent for a moment.

"Did... I say something wrong?" Boo asked.

"No. *sniff* It's just that-"

"What?"

"Thank you," he said, giving Boo a hug. Boo smiled. They held each other for a moment.

* * *

Lightning flashed in the red sky of Dark Land. Rain drops began to fall, and thunder boomed in the distance.

After his drastic escape though a hospital window, the old Doctor trudged through the brambles that lay off the main road leading to Castle Koopa. He was tired and slightly injured, but the kelp on. If he was seen by one of Bowser's sentries, the consequences would be worse than any discomfort he received now.

"Halt!" someone called. A blinding light was shone in on Doctor Professor Koopa, making him jump.

"Oh it's you. Hehehehe. You're dead! Hehehe!" The Dark Boo cackled.

"Leave the old man alone, Z," Larry scolded. "Giving the elderly heart attacks is my job. Anyway, I hear you failed!"

"Yes. I-I am sorry Prince Larry, but-"

"Save it. I'm just out here because no one else wanted to wait for you in the brambles and they paid me ten dollars. You can can cry for Luddy later. Come on!"

The Doctor followed the young prince and giggling Boo. He might as well have been walking to his execution he thought, but maybe this is what he deserved. He left Peach's Castle years ago for the "dark side" and he was finally having to pay for it. He wished he could be back there now. Even though he was the only Koopa in the area, he received nothing but love and respect from the staff of the Mushroom Castle and the King himself.

Unfortunately back then, the rest of the the Mushroom Kingdom's attitude towards Koopa's weren't so great, an the pressure eventually got to him. After much deliberation, he left Castle service while Princess Peach was only a child. He was supposed to be moving on to something that would appreciate his kind more, Castle Koopa service. Of course working under the then young and handsome Kamek and Baby Bowser was a straight downgrade. Backtracking was futile, Castle Koopa didn't have normal working permits at the time and never "laid off" anyone, at least safely. Kamek had the Doctor "fired" to a Fahr Outpost prison before Bowser grew up.

He supposed this is why he decided to join the plot against Bowser though the more he thought about it, his contempt was mostly for Kamek. Either way, if he could have some revenge for his stolen life before his game was over, he would have some closure.

* * *

Toadsworth walked the castle hallways tall and proud. Despite his old age, he was very much accustomed to staying up late. No use going to bed if things are not in order, he'd always say. And since Toad's absence, he had a few more duties to pick up on anyway. Buckenberry called out for him as he passed his post.

"Master Buckenberry? Greetings again! You may go to bed now. The Princess is here and safe," Toadsworth warmly assured him. Buckenberry huffed at this. Toadsworth continued undeterred. "Master Buckenberry, get a hold of yourself! I know all is not well, but we must keep our hopes up!"

"It's not that, Toadsworth. Everyone has been going on and on about Toad! Toad this! Toad that! That cutie! I miss him!" Buckenberry said mockingly.

"Ah, yes. Our friend was in bad shape last time we checked. Why not the adoration, young man? He is our Lead Advisor!"

Buckenberry crossed his arms. "Why not? Because Toad does not respect princesses, you know."

Toadsworth jumped. "How could you say such a thing? Preposterous! Master Toad is one of our loyalist servants and he has been a resident of this castle for very long. I suggest you think before you accuse someone of such an dreadful thing!"

"No," Buckenberry shot back, "I suggest you look at this!"

He brought his phone up to Toadsworth's face, making him jerk back. "What is this?! Why are you showing me that bright glowing cellular phone of yours?"

"Read it! See what Toad Toad is really about.."

Toadsworth squinted his eyes to see the small text. It was a Facebook post that Toad had privately posted to...Larry Koopa?

"Oh, I don't get it?"

Buckenberry sighed. "Okay, this is a pm. A private message. He sent this to Larry other day at 2 a.m. No one was supposed to have seen this but them, but he accidentally shared this one publicly and then deleted it immediately. I just happened screenshot it! Now read please."

"Alright alright. You youngsters have no patience, I say! Now it says...'hottest princesses of the year?' Master Toad says he would put Peach miles above that annoying...oh my, what language!" Toadsworth stepped back in shock. How could such coarse opinions come from Master Toad?

"Now you see? Toad is..well...a jerk."

"Dear Eldstar," Toadsworth shook his head, "It's like those phones transform you to someone horrible."

"Well, people do get more bold while they're on the internet, so you kind of have a point. My point is this; Toad should resign!"

The two stared at each other for a moment. Buckenberry continued.

"Well?...No offense Mr. Toadsworth, but you saw the evidence. Toad not only has 'frat boy' options of our dear Princesses, but he converses freely with Koopalings. What if one of us conversed with a Bowser minion? What if one of us conversed with Bowser? You know that you would want us out of the castle, so why should Toad get a free pass?"

Toadsworth still looked blankly, lost in thought. "Master Buckenberry, I will...discuss this with the Princess..."

"That's it?"

"Yes, for now. This is a private matter from this point forward. If something comes of it, you will know then. Good night, young man."

Toadsworth quickly left the room. Buckenberry couldn't believe it. Not even this shocking revelation seemed to matter. It was almost as if...he'd have to take Toad off of his pedestal himself...

* * *

How could one car be so fine? There were more doohickeys than she thought could fit in one little ol' sports car. It was almost out of this world and she would take a picture or two if not for the fact that Bond was driving at 100 mph down the Toad Turnpike in the dead of night.

"So, being a Koopa, you have a natural advantage here," Jelectro Bond said after minutes of silence.

"Hmm?" Kylie responded, taking her eyes away from the dazzling streetlights.

"Your disguise will be easy. I don't think they hire many Nokis, however."

"So...we are going to work for Bowser?!"

"Ha ha," he laughed dryly, "No. But we will pretend for a moment. Sneaking in will not be an option for once."

"Why is that?"

"The guy that jumped out of the window, remember?"

"Oh yeah. I know the poor thing is connected somehow, but why would that stop us from sneaking in?"

"He is obviously working secretly himself. There are likely guards out specifically for secret agents of Bowser. To not be outed by other spies, we will need to appear in a normal context. I'm thinking...plumbers!"

Can't argue with that, Kylie thought. "So what are you saying, Bond? We just go right up to that sucker's front door?"

"Exactly. We will start tomorrow, madam. I will pick you up and we will get our disguises together. Are you fond of Koopasta?"

"Excuse me?"

"I know that neither of us have eaten since lunch, and the Game Guy Club near where you live is open. Today drinks are free, by the way. You care you join, mon ami?"

Kylie flushed. "Heh, sorry I gotta refuse. I don't drink on the job!"

"Then it's not a job. It's a date," he said in a low voice.

"O-kay..." Kylie stammered. Bond smiled.

"By the way. I read your book. Very interesting."

"Fungicide: The Epic Battle for the Mushroom Kingdom?! My epic totally true story of the alien invasion that never was?"

"Yes. Speed read it while I was waiting for you and Richard earlier. So very smart to chronicle that. Time travel can be messy after all." Bond gave her another look. Kylie's face was red hot. In a good way!

"Well Bond," Kylie said sheepishly, "That situation was intense, but we got through. The story HAD to be told! That's my motto, ya know."

Bond laughed softly. "And it's a good one, mon ami." They turned off of an overpass to go back onto the city. Now that there were more lights, Kylie could see the front panel of the car better. It looked more like a spaceship! In her awe, she forgot that she hadn't even told him where she lived!

* * *

"And so I gotta go, baby. Good night," Yoshi said, hanging up his phone. He sat on the castle's front porch in wait for Mario. Finally, a taxi had pulled up. "About time, Mario!" Yoshi called.

Mario exited the cab. "Yoshi?"

"What went wrong? Where are they?"

"Good news: Toad and Daisy are awake. Bad news: The MKDCU has them."

Yoshi's jaw dropped. "What? How?"

"Long story," Mario yawned, "Is everyone alright?"

"Yes," Yoshi answered annoyed. "My girlfriend is alright too. By the way, where is yours?"

Mario scratched his head. "Peach is in the castle, right? And Peach isn't my girlfriend..."

"No, I mean Bowser!" Yoshi huffed.

"Oh, he went back home. He was only going to visit if we got them back."

"Hm," Yoshi rolled his eyes,"Let's just go inside." Mario followed him inside, confused. The moment they entered the main hall, several Toads gathered around.

"Hurrah for Mario!" A purple capped Toad shouted. Soon the others joined in.

"What's going on?" Mario asked Yoshi, but Yoshi was no where to be found.

"Is Toad okay?" a yellow capped Toad asked, blocking Mario's path.

"Er...he's going to be. Maybe. I hope. Where is Luigi? Peach?"

"Greetings Master Mario! Make way!" Toadsworth announced as he came down the stairs. "Master Luigi hasn't been heard from, but the Princess is in her private quarters. Would you like to-"

"What do you mean he hasn't been heard from?" Mario interrupted.

"Hm? Oh, I do not know. Was he supposed to arrive? Forgive my brashness, but do you have any new info on our Castle Advisor? Oh, and Princess Daisy of course." Toadsworth then leaned in to whisper, "And I say, Master Mario, It sure is more difficult around here without Master Toad expediting things in his own special way. We can talk more upstairs. Come, will you?"

Mario nodded. He was eager to get away from his awkward welcoming party anyway. As they walked upstairs, Toadsworth spoke again.

"Now, Master Mario, I know you aren't technically a staff member of our dear castle, but I don't want to worry the Princess needlessly."

Mario raised one brow. "Is this about the illness?"

"Oh, no. Before you arrived, something was brought to my attention by Master Buckenberry. You remember the young chap?"

"Blue Toad? Yeah, he's a good junior hero in our NSMB games," Mario spoke truthfully. Buckenberry was indeed brave and ambitious, however his opinionated personality had also caused a few conflicts that Mario was too nice to bring up at the moment. "What did he say?"

"You know about that 'hip' Facebook thing, right? Well, Master Buckenberry has some startling evidence that Toad was rather rude online, and more worriedly, he conversed with Bower minions!"

"Oof!" Mario almost tripped up the stairs in shock.

"Master Mario? Are you alright? Yes, I know someone like that should be ran out of the castle but-"

"I'm okay!" Mario said quickly. "Uh, what do you want me to do again?"

"Oh, I guess there is little to do until Master Toad is with us again. It would not be fair to accuse a sick man of such misconduct. I just needed to get that off of my chest, you see? I know you are as level headed as they get!" Toadsworth said with a smile. "So, about that news-"

"We can talk later," Mario said, brushing past him to go to the second set of steps.

"Master Mario? May I ask where are you going?"

"Uh, to Peach's room. I need to speak to her about something," Mario mumbled. His hands shook as he grabbed the railings. All of the confidence he gained from being honest to his friends earlier was gone, and he was the same nervous wreck from before his confession. Just as he was halfway up, Toadette came out of Peach's door.

"Oh!" she said surprisingly, "You're back! You look sick too!"

"Do I really?" Mario thought out loud.

"Uh huh! Are you alright Mario? Bowser hasn't...hurt you has he?" Toadette asked mischievously.

"How did-"

"Peach told me. Just come on," Toadette reached out her hand to him. "You look like you are about to collapse any second."

"Maybe I am," Mario said exhaustedly, grabbing her hand. "Maybe I am..."

* * *

"They need to do something about these here potholes in Toad Town," Jimmy M. complained, "They're bad for my bones!"

"This is nothin' like them holes we had on our country roads!" Parabilly said.

"Did I say you can talk, agent?"

"I'm hungry," Sebastian whined.

"I don't want to hear you either," Jimmy said, "All agents that didn't follow protcol don't get to speak, you hear? You gots to earn that again." Sebastian and Parabilly groaned.

"I believe I followed the correct procedures, James. I would like refreshments," Wiggletron requested. He adjusted the cool pack on his head.

"Okay fine. We head to the Club 64 real quick.."

The Mushroom Kingdom Disease Control Unit were packed in a replacement truck that wasn't a truck at all, but rather a cramped white van. Toad and Daisy sat dazed and retrained in the very back. Sebastian, Wiggletron, and Parabilly sat in the next row and Dick and Jimmy in the front.

During the banter, Dick kept a close eye on the BooTracker from Bond. It was flashing, indicating a received message. He just needed a way to check it with out alerting someone. "Hmm. Yeah, Club 64 sounds good," he said.

"Agent Richard? You hate them normally!" Jimmy said.

"Actually I said their portion sizes where small. But you if grew up in Giant Land like me, everything is too small," Dick jest. "Let's just hurry up, you vermin!"

Jimmy rolled his eyes, but complied. During this, Dick took a peek at the message.

"Meet us tomorrow 7.00 at post office. -J.B."

There was one problem. The MKDCU wasn't planning on sticking around Toad Town, let alone the Mushroom Kingdom!

* * *

"Lord Bowser! Welcome home!" Kamek greeted from the castle gates.

The taxi had just dropped off Bowser after cursing at him for a less than sufficient tip.

"You can quick the act, gramps," Bowser groaned. "Where is the leftovers?"

"In the fridge, your nastiness. By the way," Kamek paused, "How did it go?" he asked sweetly. Bowser ignored him and entered the castle. Some of the Koopalings were waiting for him in the front room.

"Hurrah for King Dad!" Lemmy cheered. Wendy, Morton, Iggy, and Roy joined in.

"What is this? What are y'all doing here tonight?" Bowser asked.

"We just appreciate all you do, King Dad!" Lemmy said. Iggy put a pink Hawaiian necklace around Bowser.

"Uh, okay? I don't remember doing anything for you brats. Is Junior in bed?"

Wendy pouted. "Yes, he is. Anyway, King Dad, we love your style."

"I don't wear clothes." Bowser said matter of factly.

"Not fashion wise, attitude wise! You do your thing and you do it well and we love it!"

"Yes. If you need a death machine built, let me know, he he!" Iggy cackled.

"Yeah, and I when I beat people up, I uh...dedicate it to you!" Roy shouted out.

"Furthermore, your contributions as an iconic villainous character in videos games has paved the way for more lovable but ruthless villains thought out the years. One cannot think of a more iconic rivalry between you and the much hated and disdained Mario Mario, Brooklynite plumber and hero of the Mushroom Kingdom-"

"Alright already!" the rest of the Koopalings shouted at Morton.

"This is crazy. I'm leaving!" Bowser marched past them to his inner chambers. Ludwig came around a corner to intercept him. He was wearing a black overcoat and held on to some hot tea.

"King Dad," he greeted genially, "Welcome back. What is wrong?"

"Ludwig...Well you seem comfortable at least. What's with them back there?"

"Being imbeciles as usual," Ludwig yawned. "Did your excursion go well?"

Bowser figured he could drop the charade. Besides, unlike Mario, he was in the position of power and had nothing to lose. His approval ratings were in negative numbers anyway, he paid employees little, and thank goodness Dark Land had no OSHA compliance! His underlings would have to accept it, or else! "If you haven't heard, Toad and that Daisy chick went out cold earlier today."

"Yes father. That is why the tennis match was canceled, right? Shame. You and Mario were clearly going to win."

"Heh. Well yeah. So anyway I decided to help them figure out what's going on."

"Them? Who?" Ludwig asked with a smirk.

"...Mario. But it ain't what you think!"

"Is it?" Ludwig asked, sharply. "Is it, father?! Do you think you can rule the Kingdom with your BFF, Mario?!"

"Hey!" Bowser shouted, "What are you saying?!"

Ludwig calmed down and laughed slightly, to Bowser's confusion.

"I am saying this, father. I do not know how Mario and friends are receiving you now, but they will not want you back in that despicable Toad Town soon."

"And why not?" Bowser got in his face. Ludwig instinctively leaned back, but continued.

"Because, who would want to associate with someone who gave their friends Mushroom Flu!"

"Mushroom Flu?! How?" Bowser grabbed Ludwig by his collar, "And what makes you think I'm going to let you get away with this?" he roared. The tea hit the ground, shattering the ceramic cup. Ludwig panicked for split second, regaining his composure only enough to snap his fingers. Suddenly a jolt went through Bowser's spine. He dropped Ludwig instantly as the shock went from head to toe, originating from the Hawaiian neckless! In a matter of seconds, Bowser hit the ground. He was out cold.

"It worked!" Iggy said, stepping through the door. "Ha ha ha! Wonder if Larry's still watching the old doc?"

"Iggy," Ludwig said, still breathing heavily, "Get Roy and Morton to move King Dad to the dungeon. We have a lot to do tomorrow."

"Geez, okay Luddy. Lighten up! My patented shock Hawaiian necklace worked like a charm after all!"

Ludwig groaned something in German as he felt where buttons were now missing on his expensive jacket. "I meant to ask, why Hawaiian? What did I tell you about your Real World obsessions? First it was anime, now this?"

"Oh just let me have my fun, Luddy. Soon enough, we'll have the old King Dad back, like gramps said we would!"

"I hope so," Ludwig said as he glanced towards the fallen Bowser with an unreadable expression.

* * *

"This Golden Oldies, Toad Town's best radio station! That was 'I love Koopatrol' by Joan T. And the Black Shy Guys!" The radio host said, "Now get ready for the Mature Gamers Contemporary Silent Storm!"

"Aww, man! Now they're only going to play crappy old people music!" Emery T. complained. "Please, play more Atari and iiiii!"

The doors leading to the roof of Mushroom Kingdom East hospital swung open. Emery quickly shut off the radio, put away her phone, dusted the crumbs off of her uniform, hid the candy rappers, spit out her chewing gum, sat up in her chair, and appeared to be doing her job. The nurse shook her head.

"Emery, you can go home now. And don't have the radio up so loud next time." Nass T. spoke cordially.

Emery fidgeted with her beacons, "So...I'm not in trouble?"

"No dear, why would you be?"

"Uh, never mind. So is Mario and the rest alright? I saw this whole place kind of evacuate earlier."

"He is fine. The health department took away his friends though," Nass said, looking down from the roof top.

"Umm, okay? Why did their truck get towed?" Emery asked. Nass T. turned around quickly. She had forgot that her daughter could see everything from her vantage point.

"Who knows why? It's ten o'clock, go home dear."

"Okay, mom. Can I at least stop at Club 64 first?"

"Sure. Take the car, I'm going to have to stay overnight again." Nass handed over her car keys.

Emery pretended to pout disappointedly. This was actually perfect for her. With no curfew, she had lots of reasons to look forward to Club 64. "Bye, mom. Love you."

"Love you too, dear," Nass T. said, continuing to look at the town form the rooftop.

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **Author note: Hope this was easy to follow. I really wanted to include everyone and their whereabouts and situations in this. Like I said before, the mystery aspect is over kind of. (Unless I missed a plot point somewhere. PM me if I have or something else doesn't make sense) Stay tuned.**

 **Retrospectives:**

 **-Other people being sick with the "Tennis Virus" is NOT a forgotten plot point like it seems. It's just that only Toad and Daisy are so severe and they get the most attention as the first ones to get sick. Other people getting sick will come up more as Bowser's slander plot goes full swing.**

 **-"I love Koopatrol" is a pun of "I love rock and roll". "Atari and iiii" is a pun of the group, "Azari and iii".**

 **-Mario and Bowser's experiences are supposed to parallel.**


	14. Night of the restless Mario Characters

**Mario and Bowser: Frenemies Forever**

 **Night of the restless Mario characters (Chapter 14)**

 **Created: 4/5/17 -4/9 (edited 4/10)**

 **Disclaimer: Mario and co. Belong to NIIIIINNNNTTTEEENNNDDOOO (Woohoo!)**

 **Author note: Can events ever stop happening all in one day? Well they will after this chapter. The original draft was written in one day, then over the next couple of days I rewrote it to fit in tone wise. The rest was editing and etc. etc. you get the point. ^_^**

* * *

The streets of Toad Town were quiet. Shops were closed and the town's residence slept peacefully at home. Those however that knew what's up, tended to flock to one place, Club 64. A nice and friendly little restaurant/cafe in the day, nightclub and bar at night.

Jelectro Bond's silver Aston Mushroom pulled up. Kylie Koopa's face was practically glued to the window, she could hardly contain her excitement. As Bond pulled into the crowded parking space Kylie even recognized a few license plates of past trouble makers she'd had encounters with on the job. 'STINGYA', a B Dasher kart that belonged to a venomous Pokey she'd exposed for conspiracy. 'NOTAGME88', a Barrel Train that belonged to a mentally unstable Shy Guy who was convinced his life was a video game. 'DAISYRLZH8RZ', a Power Flower kart that belonged to a con-artist Princess Daisy impersonator. Lastly, 'BOWZAFAN', a oversized Koopa King kart that seemed strangely familiar? Strangely though, no Mercedes-Benzes were in sight.

"Is everything okay?" Bond asked, cutting off the ignition.

"Uh it's nothing. Just wonderin'...if you ever worry about getting dents in this fancy thing!"

"Do not worry. This is safe, despite the occasional seedy customer." Bond replied, as if he had read her mind.

Kylie was mildly weirded out, but forgot about it when she saw the giant billboard. "Free dranks? Woohoo! Shame I'm not dressed for the special occasion!"

"You are stunning as you are, mon ami. Take my hand."

Kylie flushed. She never thought she'd meet a true gentleman in a two in a half foot Noki! As they walked from the parking lot hand in hand, booming bass could be heard through the walls. The neon lights, including a now vintage Nintendo 64 sign, were displayed in the glass window. Despite the uncharacteristically rowdy aura that surrounded the club at this hour, this was still the relatively safe Toad Town, so they went inside with no harassment from bouncers or security.

Suddenly an unmarked white van screeched to a stop straight in front of the door.

"Think they'll let us park here?" Jimmy M. asked. The rest of the MKDCU agents groaned.

"You imbecile, haven't you learned anything? We just got towed for this today!" Dick snapped.

"Just get out, Richard. Wiggs, you too!"

"Whata 'bout us?" Parabilly asked.

"You and Sebastian get to stay and watch Toad and Daisy! We gots to get them at the Toadley Clinic in another hour, or we will loose our commission. By the way, they are awfully quiet now..."

"Patients have went into a unconscious state. Do we exit the vehicle now?" Wiggs asked.

Jimmy suddenly leaned to the side to look at something in the mirror. "Are...are thems flashing blue lights back there? Uh oh!"

Dick and Wiggletron jumped out immediately at the suggestion. The van sped towards the parking lot right as a Mushroom Police car passed by. The Toad officer inside narrowed his eyes and followed the van into the parking lot anyway.

"Gotta love Jimmy, eh?" Dick said sarcastically.

* * *

 **Meanwhile at Peach's Castle**

"Oh Mario! I'm so glad you're here," Princess Peach exclaimed the moment Mario entered the room. Toadette had came in with him, holding his hand.

"I'll uh...leave you guys alone now," Toadette said ackwardly. She slowly backed up and closed the door.

"I'm so sorry Princess," Mario apologized, looking towards the ground.

"It's Peach, remember? But anyway, what happened?" Peach asked impatiently.

"Daisy and Toad are still in the 'care' or should I say, clutches of the MKD-whatever.." Peach gasped and instinctively clutched her hands together. Mario told her about the crazy events that happened at the hospital which kelp her on the edge of her seat.

"This is terrible! But Mario, that part isn't your fault!"

"I know, but everything else is...I'm sorry that I've been so wrapped up trying to be Bowser's friend that I've pushed you all away. I'm sorry that I've came up with plans without you guys. I'm sorry that I've broken my promises. And I'm sorry to...Luigi!" Mario suddenly remembered. "Princess, I mean Peach, I have to get home."

"Fine Mario. But...at least tell me something first." Peach got from her seat up to approach Mario. "Is it real?"

Mario scratched his head. "Is what real?"

"You and Bowser?"

Mario continued to look confused. "Umm. Yes? Why, Prin- Peach?"

"I don't know. Just...are you sure Bowser can be trusted?"

Mario was silent for a moment. "Yes. I believe so. Wait, I know so! Bowser isn't the nicest guy in the world, but he knows to not cross the line. Bowser has never tried to hurt us outside of our games has he?"

"Yeah, I guess so. Listen Mario, I believe and trust you, but you can't expect everyone else to. If this information spreads..."

"I know, I know. People will always judge others, but you can't please everyone either. The only thing you can really worry about is making things right with your friends and family. I'll talk to you tomorrow, Princess. Good night." Mario turned away.

"It's Peach!" Peach called out, "And one more thing!" Mario turned around. "Where do you think those agent people are taking Daisy and Toad?"

Mario thought hard. "Hmm...I'd check out the Toadley Clinic tomorrow for a start. Hopefully though, we can plan something out tomorrow. Together, I mean!"

Peach smiled until she thought of something. "Yes, it would be nice to have some team work for once, but what about Bowser?"

"Oh about that...We can always meet outside somewhere to not scare anyone. Either way, we'll think of something. I won't even bother to call him tonight. He has enough worries with the kind of people that live at his castle!" Mario and Peach laughed.

"Okay Mario, so long," Peach said, giving Mario a hug.

"So long...Peach."

As Mario left, Peach felt a lot better about the whole situation. Yes, despite the dire circumstances she knew Mario could accomplish anything with the help of others. Still there were matters to attend to. Peach rung for Toadsworth.

* * *

 **Club 64**

The Dance music was loud, dancers danced (or stumbled around) on the dance floor, and the more subdued customers sat at the tables, eating and drinking.

Emery sat that the bar, sipping her Strange Fruits juice. Only cheesy Super Mario Bros Super Show cartoons were shown on the TV screens so she found herself quite bored. After work, she had sped to there in her prized (and unpopular among her peers) Koopa King kart for some fun but 'fun' was in short supply tonight. There wasn't even a local garage band playing! Then, across the room, she spotted someone she could swear she'd seen before. A sunglasses wearing Noki? Also, was that her friend Kylie Koopa? She watched them seat themselves towards the back and order something.

Feeling brave and curious, Emery got up to set down in an empty bench directly behind them, carefully escaping their notice. Since when did Kylie have a boyfriend? They were definitely into each other, holding hands and what not! Wasn't she married to the job, like she insisted when Emery had tried to hook her up with a cute Doctor she knew? No matter, Emery would finally get to snoop on the master snooper!

Dick and Wiggletron entered the club and went straight for the bar.

"Hmm. Wonder what they serve at night like this? I've never been the clubbing type!" Dick yelled over the music.

"I just want a cup of ice," Wiggletron said wearily.

"You alright?"

"Headache. I did not want James to know of my condition."

"Why not?! He's not really really our boss."

"Correct. We must however communicate respectfully with him regardless."

"Well aren't you an sweet angel? I'll call the fool out any time."

"Yes," Wiggs said mischievously, "And look at the situation that will befall you now!"

Dick looked back in annoyance and confusion. "Wiggs, what is with you? Seriously!"

Wiggs laughed. "I am kidding! I will be honest with you. You are my friend, correct?"

"Uh...sure...You ARE the only person in the world I don't hate right now.."

"Do you wonder why James tolerates your unpleasant attitude?"

"Because he'd better?" Dick huffed.

"Because he plans to fire you when when we drop off our patients. He will do so before our pay as a final 'screw you' so to speak. He explained this to us all before we picked you up for the mission." As Wiggs explained this typical monotone, Dick was fuming.

"WHAT?!" He screamed, louder than the dance music. Everyone nearby stared at the Mega Goomba and Wiggler like they were freaks.

"It was the plan all along, Richard. He wanted to work with you no longer. He hates you actually, as does the rest. Please calm down."

"That dirty rat! I knew he was taking my insults a little too well. He just couldn't wait to get rid of me! And the rest agreed? I knew they were idiots but...hey! Did YOU agree?"

Wiggs chuckled slightly. "Of course not! I was waiting for a moment to disclose this information to you, actually. You know I have affection for you."

"Oh, okay. Good... Wait what?"

"What would you two like tonight?" the morbidly polite bartender, who had been listening to the whole thing, asked.

"Beverages are free, correct? Ice water only," Wiggs said.

"The strongest thing you got!" Dick ordered. "I'm as good and fired and I needed this money! Why did we ever let Jimmy handle the commissions? What am I gonna do?"

The bartender sat down the water and some Root Beer. Dick chugged his as Wiggs looked on amusingly.

"I can assist you," Wiggs said. "I knew the Morse code from the BooTracker you suddenly acquired. Your secret is safe with me. By the way, James is here. Hello James!"

Root beer spewed out of Dick's mouth as Jimmy M. walked up to the agents in his usual pompous way.

"Sorry for the wait. Would you believe the coppers gave me a ticket anyway? I swear the cops in the Mushroom Kingdom are more tight wound than a... What's Richard's problem?"

Dick breathed deeply, as if holding himself back from doing something. "I quit," he said simply.

Jimmy gasped. "What? Why?"

"Because...I found a better agency! Yeah!"

Jimmy gave him strange look. "Better than the MKDCU?"

"Uh huh. Why do we call ourselves that? None of us are even from the Mushroom Kingdom."

"I will report you failure of protocol to boss, and he won't be happy bout this!" Jimmy said sternly.

"Tell him then. And tell him about your failure of protocol #143,656,343! Don't backstab fellow agents!"

"What?"

"You were gonna fire me anyway!"

"What?!"

"I told him." Wiggletron admitted.

Jimmy crossed his arms. "Both of you twos are fired then! Yeah, who's boss now?"

Wiggletron sat continently, as if he expected this. Dick got up from his seat and approached Jimmy, towering over him. "You'll never be the boss of anything, you coward. You care more about following arbitrary protocols then getting work done. Do you even know what's going on right under your furry little nose?"

"Back off you! You think that I?..Ugh, whatever! You twos planned this didn't you? Enjoy your unemployment together!" Jimmy turned around. "MKDCU, out!" He announced to himself as he scurried out of the door.

"HAHAHA, wait...Did he just say that?"

"It appears so. So unfortunate. I could have really expended that five dollars."

"FIVE DOLLARS? I must have misheard five hundred. I've earned more money scrubbing pipes during the summer. What a waste!"

"Who is your agency now?" Wiggs suddenly asked.

"Hm. Well I guess it's now this Bond pipsqueak and annoying reporter girl. In fact, I think I see them in the back. You should join me and we can maybe get some money out of them for helping them out."

"So you would like my assistance!" Wiggs said grinning ear to ear. (Use your imagination.)

"Well what else were you going to do? We're all struggling in the big level called 'life' together, right? Besides, you ARE my only friend. Pals?"

Wiggs responded by unexpectedly patting him on the back. This knocked to the breath out of Dick slightly.

"I apologize for underestimating my strength. What information do they possess?"

Dick quickly explained Bond and Kylie's hypothesis to Wiggs. He sat up with a serious face. "Let us not let more time elapse uselessly."

* * *

 **At the Mario bros. House**

"Got you!" Luigi said excitingly to Boo. His character (which was himself) did their victory animation.

"Only because you wave dashed!"

"Boo, this isn't Melee. Besides, what I kept doing was a 'tech'."

"Huh?"

"You just said a random smash bros term, didn't you?"

"Ummmm, maybe? Whatever. I'll get you next time, hehe." Boo and Luigi were on the floor playing Smash Bros 4 for the WiiU. Mario entered, surprised at the house. Candy wrappers and soda cans were on the floor and games were strolled everywhere.

"Hello Luigi..and Boo?" Mario greeted.

"Hey bro!" Luigi got up and gave him a hug. "Sorry I got carried away this late at night. Wow! 1 a.m already?" The younger brother looked around embarrassingly.

"Er, it's okay Luigi. You seem happy tonight!"

"Because he's beat me every time in Smash Bros," Boo said. "I'm edge guarding next time!"

Luigi pretended to be annoyed. "Yeah but you'll need to learn to 'punish' first!"

"Not if I spam you from afar, hehe. Well I better go. As much as I love nighttime, I know it's important for you humans to sleep," Boo said, heading for the door.

Luigi yawned. "Yeah I guess so..Talk to you later, Boo. You can call me on my own cell phone by the way." Luigi winked and Boo did so back. Mario was confused at this, but let it go. This wasn't the atmosphere he thought he'd come home to, so he wasn't going to complain. Still, he had to get something off of his chest.

"Boo is such a 'casual', right?" Luigi jest, turning to Mario. "Hey, I still had a blast during that one hundred stock match!"

"Actually bro, I have to apologize again. I-"

"I know. You got so wrapped up in trying to be a fair and good friend to Bowser that you forgot about us for a moment. You promise to keep your promises from now on and not be a 'tuna head' so much." Luigi said matter of factly.

"Umm...Yeah. That's exactly what I was going to say! Wait, you guys think I'm a 'tuna head'?"

"Sometimes you are, but it's okay bro. We're just plumbers from Brooklyn, not angels! It was about time Mr. Perfect screwed up."

"Who's that?" Mario asked.

"You?"

"Oh? Me?..."

Luigi looked at him funny until he realized that this was actually new news to Mario. "Of course they do! You aren't just the hero, you are their savior, local celebrity, leader...well you get the point."

Mario sighed. "Oh yeah, that...You know, I love to help everyone, but that can come with a lot of pressure too."

"One level at a time, right?"

"Right, I guess.. So I bet you're wondering what went down. Well-" Mario then explained the day's earlier events to him. Luigi went pale at the mention of Toad and Daisy's attack. "And so you see, I'll never let something like this happen again. We will all meet up tomorrow and discuss how we should do things together."

"Discuss what? Isn't this out of our hands, now?"

"Maybe not. It's whatever you think we should do. I elect you leader now!" Mario explained warmly.

"Me?"

"Yes. I am a tuna head I suppose. You're just as passionate about our friends and you have patience and delicacy that this situation needs. You've been on adventures before and you know the deal. My biggest mistake was to think that we needed brawn to handle this but look at where we are now! I know you can do this, bro. I believe in you." Mario put his hand on Luigi's shoulder.

"But...what will everyone?-"

"They will accept you as the leader for now, I'll make sure of it. Now we'd better settle down if we want to be any good for tomorrow. This mess can be cleaned later." Mario went into the washroom as Luigi stood speechless.

He was prepared to forgive Mario and be content with that but not for Mario to elect him leader of their little mission. Where to start? Would this mean that Mario would take orders from him now? What about Bowser and the rest? Luigi didn't know what was happening, but he was eager to find out how this would turn out.

* * *

 **At Peach's Castle**

After leaving Mario and the Princess, Toadette got ready to head home. Since this was school season, she was staying on campus at Mushroom College instead of the castle. There was just one thing, she hadn't seen Buckenberry since her arrival! She checked his post inside the castle but he wasn't there. She asked other staff but they hadn't seen him either. She knew something was wrong, Buckenberry only disappeared like this when he was in one of his "moods". Of course by disappear, she meant he went to set on the lake shore to brood. Sure enough, she spotted him outside staring into his reflection in the water.

"There you are! What's up?" Toadette greeted.

Buckenberry jumped. "Toadette?"

"Um, who else? Anyway, why the long face? Sad cause there hasn't been a New Super Mario Bros game in forever? Get over it!" she teased.

Buckenberry continued to look in the water. "Do you know something?"

"What?" Toadette sat beside him.

"It's about Toad Toadstool."

Toadette shifted uncomfortably. When she and Toad went out, Buckenberry rarely if ever interacted with them. After their breakup though, Buckenberry randomly asked Toadette out and she said yes for the fun of it.

They hit it off to her surprise. He was less bombastic for starters and Toadette appreciated being with someone who wasn't a celebrity. She also liked how Buckenberry was kind of mysterious. He showed up out of nowhere as castle employee, and then immediately volunteered to help the Mario bros. on a dangerous mission. He was brave, educated, and hardworking, but he had one problem...

"What about him? He's in horrible shape! Haven't you heard about them being taken by some special agents?"

"I know that!" Buckenberry snapped. Toadette frowned.

"Well excuse ME! I sort of care when people I know and love are sick!"

"Do some of those people talk to Larry Koopa on Facebook?!"

Toadette's stomach turned as Peach's revelation about Mario and Bowser came to mind. "Umm. He does?"

"Yes! I can't believe it. I told Mr. Toadsworth and he didn't want to do anything about it."

"Well, what do you want him to do?"

Buckenberry stood up. "Throw the rotten fungus out of the castle! He talks to Koopalings!"

"And what exactly is wrong about that, huh?!" she asked pointedly.

"What's wrong with that? Bowser and his associates are our enemies! Do I need to explain this?"

"Maybe so, but they might not be that bad in real life. There's forces out there more evil than Bowser, you know!"

"Are you defending him?!" By now their voices raised to the point of attracting curious looks from the night gardeners.

"Lots of people may converse with the Koopa Troop occasionally. It doesn't mean it's wrong or evil. Heck, even your idol Mario talks to Bowser!" Toadette immediately covered her mouth. Buckenberry's eyes went wide in shock. "Listen, you can't tell anyone I said that! Everyone will freak-they won't understand! Please!"

Her boyfriend then did something unexpected. He broke down and started to cry! Buckenberry, affectionately nicknamed "Cool Blue" by Mario for his stoic and cold demeanor, cried hysterically.

"I'm...so sorry..." he sobbed, "I just get so jealous sometimes! I can't help it. No matter what I do, it's never good enough!"

Toadette put her arm around him. "What do you mean?"

"Toad gets the credit for everything! I did my very best, risking my life in a way hardly any Toad ever has and I get nothing! Why can't I be the hero for once?"

Toadette shook her head. "What does it matter? Toad works very hard here. Haven't you seen how things are running with him gone? No one is organized, dust is piling up, and everyone in despair. Would you really be selfish enough to want him gone, because YOU don't like his friends?"

Buckenberry stood silently as he wiped away his tears. Toadette took a deep breath, "You know what? I talk to a Bowser minion too! Wendy O. Koopa and I share beauty tips on Instagram sometimes. It's no big deal, we don't talk much but still. I guess that makes me a hypocrite for judging Mario at first. I was just sure Bowser must have some evil motives behind it, but the Princess seemed to really believe in Mario. We both know that the Princess has the purest heart in all of the kingdom, so if she can believe in their friendship, I do to! Think about it- We both love the Princess, right?"

"I would risk anything for the Princess! Why would you ask me that?" Buckenberry asked pointedly.

"Because we need to band together instead of tearing each other apart. It's not about getting a statue made or New-Mushroom Peace Prize, it's doing what's right. THAT'S how you can do a real service..."

They stood for a moment. Toadette looked towards the lake and Buckenberry sniffled some more.

"Well I'm going to the dorms," Toadette spoke up. "You take care of yourself, okay?" Toadette started to walk away.

"I won't tell," he said quietly.

She turned around. "Well...good. I guess..."

"I really am sorry. Everything you just said was right. I just...feel so useless sometimes.."

Toadette gasped. "Why? Like you've said before, you've done so much more than most Toads. You have tons of accomplishments to be proud of. You just can't let jealousy turn you so ugly!...Besides, I love you."

"I love you too." They hugged. The castle gardeners rolled their eyes. Typical youngster romance!

* * *

 **Club 64**

"Wow oh wow! This place is smoking!" Kylie exclaimed. Bond smiled in response. She took another bite of her Koopasta. Since they were in the back, the music was less loud and the place more subdued in general. They talked and ate, though Bond was unusually quiet. But in a hot way! Dick and Wiggletron approached the table to Kylie's surprise.

"Richard! I was wondering when you'd join us," Bond greeted cordially, "And I see Agent Wiggletron Berry of Yoshi's Island is accompanying you. I'm so glad you both knew Morse code."

"Greetings to you, Jelectro Bond," Wiggs said. His voice was flat as ever but he smiled genuinely enough to make Kylie feel at ease with the tall stranger.

Dick didn't bother with a greeting. "We ain't stupid, you know. Now don't give me trouble, I just got fired. Wiggs too!"

Bond's eyebrow raised. "Hm? That is unfortunate! Sit, will you? And tell us what is new."

"Sure shorty!" Dick sat next to Bond, accidentally squishing him against the wall, and then recited the earlier events involving Toad and Daisy, but he forgot to mention that Mario and Bowser were there. Kylie pushed her plate aside and wrote the details in her notebook, somehow keeping up with Dick's mildly incoherent and rambly recount.

"What IS the MKDCU exactly, brother? How'd you get into this bucket of Cheep Cheeps?" Kylie asked, too excited to notice that Bond had disappeared.

"I can answer your inquiry," Wiggs said. "The MKDCU are independent heath experts that band together in times of crisis for a fee. They work according to strict protocols set by the employer. Someone from MK hospital called us in, but I am uncertain as to who. James may have that information but he has left our vicinity."

Kylie studiously recorded this info in her notebook too, then her pen died. "Dang, my special glittery pen!"

"Take this," Bond said, handing her a silver expensive looking fountain pen.

"Where were you just now?" she asked.

"Being suffocated to death. I knew Richard might try to kill me one day, but I didn't think it would be unintentionally." Bond said casually.

"Okay?" Dick said, not really following the conversation.

"Who is James anyway?" Bond asked amusingly, "I feel like I should know him."

"James is Jimmy M., the lazy Monty Mole. He was kind of our leader, but really he's just the son of the actual boss. Ya know, dirty sneaks from Donut Plains. What does the have to do with stopping Bowser anyway?! Hey, where is Bond now?"

"Over here. Where were they taking Mario's friends?" Bond had crawled under the table to Kylie and Wiggletron's side and sat in between the two. Kylie had never been this close to Bond before and was distracted by his cologne. Wow, it smelled expensive!

"It's Demented by Dimentio," Wiggs whispered to her. Kylie game him a weird look.

"How do you keep disappearing? Anyway, the Toadley Clinic," Dick answered. "Then once there was a diagnosis, some special hospital in Special World. Why?"

"Oh this is not good..." Bond murmured.

On the row behind them, Emery couldn't believe what she'd heard. Toadley Clinic? She'd volunteered there before and the place was cray cray. They only dealt with the worse of the worse. Secondly, if Mario's friends were going there, they might get sent off to they maximum severity hospital in Special World. Legend says, patients never leave! She have to do something now! She peeked over the bench seat.

"Emery?" Kylie called out. "Guys, this is my buddy. She works at the hospital and she's a crafty one too!"

"I'm disappointed in my self," Bond admitted, "You were snooping in on us and I only noticed now. Someone's wonderful smile must have distracted me!" Kylie flushed after he said this. Wiggletron too!

"Thank you," Wiggs said.

"Uh, I meant...never mind. You are Emery Toadstool of MK East, right?"

"Yes! And I can- I mean...What were y'all talking about?" Emery had been listening at first, but after a moment she had gotten bored spent most of the time playing on her phone. The Toadley Clinic being mentioned was what had caught her attention again.

"Emery, do you want to do your country a service?" Bond asked with sudden seriousness.

Emery shrugged. "Sure?"

"Country? Isn't this about Mario?" Dick asked.

Bond dodged the question. "If what I think is about to happen happens, we might have big trouble mes amies..."

"I'm not gettin it, Bond. What do you know that we don't?" Kylie asked with some annoyance. Bond motioned for everyone to get up. He lead them to the back stage kind of area where bands would play. At this time it was empty, save a giant fish tank filled with exotic and colorful Cheep Cheeps.

"Everything is confidential from this point onward, understood?"

Everyone nodded. Wiggs raised his hand. "Does this mean you consider me to be an assistant in your operation?"

"Of course?" Bond replied curiously.

"Thank you! It means so much to be accepted by a wonderful Noki such as yourself!" Wiggs affectionately patted Bond on the back, which sent the Noki flying into the fish tank. Water splashed on the floor and Dick laughed hysterically as Wiggs and Kylie frantically ran to his aid. Emery only rolled her eyes unimpressively. This was the least weird thing that had happened all day. No one in the club seemed to notice the commotion either.

Once he was (fished) out, he immediately continued, "These are the facts: Toad and Daisy's coma walking proves that is is Mushroom Flu; we know this had to have originated from Bowser, specifically his castle laboratory; we know they would have had to have been deliberately targeted; we know that all other cases of the T-virus are less severe for an unknown reason; we know Bowser, or someone in his household would have a motive; we do not know how this was introduced. And worse still, all of the has occurred in one day. Questions?"

Everyone was silent as if taking his statements in. Or maybe cause Bond was soaking wet, his sunglasses were crooked, and he and acted as if he wasn't just smacked like Daisy smacked Bowser in Mario Party 3. Wiggs raised his hand.

"Umm, yes?" Bond asked hesitantly.

"You stated that Bowser or someone in his household would have a motive to hurt Mario's friends, correct? If so why was he working with- Do you require assistance?"

Bond seem to be a a brief trancelike state. Then he immediately regained his composure and felt his glasses, as if making sure they were tightly on his face.

"Excellent...question!" Bond blurted out. Everyone was too weirded out to interrupt. "You did ask something, right? Well anyway, these are my secondary points: It is clear that the MKDCU coming was part of the plan. I would not at all imply that the MKDCU themselves are in on it, but it is obvious now that they were meant to interfere somehow. Because of the complications that arose from that, Toad and Daisy are now ultimately inaccessible and are in danger of being permanently that way. How does the crazed Koopa Doctor and Nurse Nass T. come into play? Surely they didn't call-"

Emery jumped. "Nass T.? My mom?"

"Oh yeah! She is your mom. I forget that," Kylie said. "Are you saying she's involved, Bond?"

"Yes. And I say that without a doubt. That is why I ask again, are you willing to fully cooperate?" Bond looked expectantly to Emery.

Emery thought for a moment. Her mom didn't have the best reputation and their family was in debt. If some kind of reward was involved in all of this, she would have to admit that her mom getting involved in the conspiracy was exactly what she'd do.

As if Bond could read her mind, he added, "Listen mon ami, I also know for certain that she isn't at the head of this. I just want you to find out about all of the circumstances of the victims tomorrow at work. You don't have to turn anyone in or mention anything to anyone else. Here." He handed her a soaking wet BooTracker. "It's water proof, don't worry. Just let me know what you find, okay?"

Emery slowly nodded. She could do that at least, right? And now all of this serious business was making her tired. Emery swept back her black hair. "I'm gonna go, guys," she said.

"Very well. Au revoir!"

"Stay safe," Kylie said, feeling uneasy about the whole situation again. Wiggs waved. After she left Bond signaled their attention.

"As for the rest of us, we will put our infiltration plan on hold." Bond said, spacing out again. Something had occurred in his mind. Something that he'd been suppressing from the moment they entered the club. Now however what he saw was real, or it seemed to be. Mass chaos. Confusion. Hopelessness. Betrayal. War.

"What?" Dick said, snapping Bond out of it.

"Huh?"

"Why put the plan we were so sure about on hold?" Kylie asked, noticing Bond's sudden stiltedness.

"Because...When the official word of Mushroom Flu gets out tomorrow morning, all Underwhere will break loose. And...I just can't say what our next move should be.." At least not without another vision, he added in his head.

"We oughta warn somebody, right? Like Mario?"

"He will find out. I know this for certain."

"How are you so certain of the future, Mr. wears-sunglasses-at-night?" Dick accused, stepping up to him. "This is the Mushroom Kingdom and everything has eyes for Pete's sake! Anything can happen! If we're gonna work with you, you better fill us in on your plan, buddy!"

Instead of a response, Bond suddenly slipped past them and threw some coins on their table for a tip. Then he turned back towards them as if he suddenly remembered where he was. "Umm, so long gentlemen, we have to go. Now that is. We will talk more tomorrow. Let's get you home, Kylie."

"Huh?" Kylie gave him a confused look but followed. She grabbed his still soaking wet arm and they marched straight for the door.

"Yeah you'd better scram! I mean wait...That's not what I wanted! What IS this guy?"

"Sauve. Mysterious. A perpetual sunglasses wearer. Handsome?" Wiggs answered. Dick looked at him funny.

"Okay...How dare they bail on us? We don't have a ride or a place to sleep tonight! We didn't even discuss our fee!"

Wiggs looked to him and smiled. "Regardless I am extremely glad to be part of his operation. I even forgot about my headache! As for a place to reside, I have provisions for that!"

"And what exactly do you mean by that?"

"My friend, T. Yoshisaur Muchakoopa lives near here. I am surprised he did not recognize me earlier."

"You mean Yoshi? I know what you and that Bond guy have in common. Y'all are too dang formal!"

Wiggs laughed loudly though no one was joking. "Affirmative, friend!" Wiggs wrapped his arm around Dick's back, but thankfully no one flew anywhere this time.

 **Later**

"What was that about, Bond?" Kylie finally asked as Bond pulled up to her apartment. She lived in a meager complex off of Pleasant Path. Since this was somewhat rural, there were no street lights aside from the high beams of Bond's Aston Mushroom. "We were out of there quicker than a Speedy Comet!"

"You can call me Jelectro, and I had no more answers for them." Bond said apprehensively. Kylie could swear he seemed disturbed about something.

"But why? Richard is well... a Richard all right, but the did have a point. You have more mysteries than the Forest of Illusions!"

"I do not mean to be vague on purpose. Well, I do often, but not all of the time. Do not share this info with others, mon ami, but-"

"-What?" Kylie was finally starting to feel creeped out.

"Not all of my spy skills are spy skills. You see, have premonitions," he said simply, "I always have."

His exotic charm on her had worn off. In Kylie's mind, he might as well have told her that he was Santa Claus. "Oookay. And so you just 'know' something is going to go down tomorrow?"

"Yes. It hit me while we were setting down, what I saw...was bad... What is wrong, mon ami, what are you-?"

Kylie hopped out of the car seat in disgust. "I didn't become a reporter and journalist to deal with tomfoolery. What is this? Boo Hunters? How did you really get this info? How did you even know where I lived?"

"I just knew. You have to listen!-"

"-You ain't really from Spy Land are you?" she asked accusingly.

"Yes I am! I trained at the Super Spy Headquarters and everything. It's just that, as long as I remember, I have had dreams and visions and...I am adopted you know!" Bond blurted out.

"Take off those sunglasses," Kylie asked. She suddenly needed to see his face.

"Excuse moi?"

"Take them off, Mr. Jelectro Bond," she said sternly, "If that's really your name!"

Bond slowly removed this thick sunglasses. Once Kylie saw his eyes she gasped. They had a milky white appearance that Kylie got mildly lost in, before snapping out of it.

Kylie gawked. "What in tarnation?!"

"Mon ami, wait! This is just because I am having my er...visions now!"

Kylie ran to her apartment without looking back.

 **To be continued.**

* * *

 **Recollections**

 **-The fact that Mercedes-Benzes exist in Mario's world is ridiculous?**

 **-Boo's favorite character in ssb4 is Wii Fit Trainer. You can see how this was an easy win for Luigi.**

 **-tuna head comes from Maniac Mansion**

 **-Game Guy club from the previous chapter was retconned to Club 64**


	15. New day New Problems

**Mario and Bowser: Frenemies Forever**

 **New day. New problems. (Chapter 15)**

 **Finished: 4/17/17**

 **Disclaimer: Mario and co. Belong to Nintendo**

 **Author note: Took my time with this one. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Morning**

As usual, the Mario brothers were called in to fix an early morning leak. It wasn't going so well however.

"M-Mario! Come quick!" Luigi screamed.

Water was up to his knees and the source of it, the toilet, showed no signs of stopping the downpour. Or uppour...either way, water shot up and drenched Luigi.

"Luigi, you forgot plumber school rule #34: never turn your back to a leak!" Mario lectured.

"I thought that was- *gah* rule #47, big bro," Luigi replied, having to spit out toilet water also.

"Eh, well maybe so. Either way here-" Mario tossed a monkey wrench to Luigi.

"Yoshi! Yoshi!" Yoshi called from the door way. He jumped up and down in the water, splashing it everywhere.

"Well, it's good Yoshi finally got over his water phobia," Mario chucked. "Now if only we could get him to stop eating the snacks! Hmm. Wonder what's for dinner?"

"Mario? Not now!" Luigi grunted as he struggled to shut the leaking valve with the undersized monkey wrench. "It's like this water is throughout the whole buil- WATCH OUT!"

Pop! A screw flew off out a pipe and hit the wall behind them, cracking the drywall. Steam poured into the lavatory, making it hard to see or breathe. The toilet continued in its surge of water, not unlike a raging volcano, only grosser of course.

"M-mario! What now?" Luigi asked in desperation. The water was up to his neck.

"Who knows? You're the leader now!"

"What?! What do you mean, bro?"

"It's all on you, Luigi," Mario said with a odd grin.

"But this is *phew* this is...*gah* NOT FAIR!" Luigi struggled to keep his head above the water. Mario and Yoshi were suddenly out of site. There was now enough water to swim in and his head was about to hit the ceiling. It's showed no sign of stopping as Luigi was forced to take his last deep breath. All of the air in the room was gone...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Beep Beep Beep!

Eight o'clock AM. Mario slammed on the alarm clock. He peeked over in the darkness and saw Luigi asleep.

It was a normal morning at the Mario Brother's house. Mario had a good sleep, or at least he thought he did considering that he didn't use his 'Koopa Kanine Klamp' sleeping mask. He went through his morning ritual of shower, shave, fix breakfast as though there was no care in the world. Ten minutes or so later, Luigi joined him in the kitchen, looking like he'd been ran over by the Mushroom Bus.

"Hey bro? What's up?" Mario asked as he read the morning paper.

Luigi stumbled into the bathroom without a response. As Mario continued to eat, he reflected on the past day. A lot had happened, that was for sure. Just last morning, no one knew of his friendship with Bowser and now most of his closest friends did, aside from Toad and Daisy. The thought of their names made him anxious. What had those agent health people done with them? And what did they plan to do? Mario also regretted some of his decisions. He was fortunate his friends even wanted to deal with him anymore with the antics that went down. Bowser was to blame, he rationalized. Bowser had a weird way of making him act differently, for reasons he wasn't entirely sure of. Starting today, he promised himself, he was going to go back to his normal ways. Hearing Luigi's shower running brought his thoughts to him. What was it with him and Boo? Why did Luigi take things so well last night? Mario wasn't sure, but he was certain his little brother could handle his new leadership. If anyone had problems with that, he'd make sure they'd reconsider, even if it was Bowser!

With that last thought, Mario desired to call Bowser, just in case he decided to behave cantankerously with the new arrangements. He dialed the number and the phone rang twice before an answer.

"All hail Bowser! State your purpose," an unfamiliar voice answered.

"Hello? This is Bowser's number, right?"

"...Your phone records identify you as Mario Mario, a registered enemy! King Bowser will NOT accept personal phone calls from enemies of his kingdom! Have a rotten day!" the person said harshly before handing up.

Mario looked at his phone in disbelief, as Luigi exited the bathroom and plopped down in the chair across him.

"Hey bro..." Luigi mumbled. "What?"

"Uh, nothing. Someone must have hacked Bowser's phone again.." Mario said, putting the phone away. "Oh, the bacon is on the stove."

As Luigi fumbled around the kitchen, Mario's phone made a text message noise.

It read: Hello Mario. Come over plz.

Mario replied: Who is this?

"Peach silly! Rembr my secret phone?"

Mario slapped himself. Of course! He didn't even have the Princess's number in his contacts, yet he had Bowser...Peach did not need to hear him admit that...

She texted a moment later, "Makng a cake. Keep it a secret frm Bowser tho. We don't want to tempt him. *devil emoji*"

Mario smiled. "Okay. We will see."

"Can't wait! *peach emoji*" (Yes, that's a thing.)

Mario related the message to Luigi. "Should we?" As Luigi sat down with a plate full of delicious home cooking, Mario looked to him expectantly for an answer.

"Huh?" Luigi responded.

"You know, should we have a little fun or go straight to business? You are the leader now."

Those words struck a cord with Luigi as memories of his nightmare came back. He broke out in a cold sweat.

"Bro are you okay?" Mario sat his phone down to look him straight in the face. "You didn't have a nightmare, did you?"

"Ooooh it's uh, actually I just had a dream about... swimming!"

"Hm, okay then," Mario said with some suspicion. They were silent for a moment as Mario sipped some orange juice.

"-But anyway," Luigi piped up, "let's go to Peach's place, and have yet another bland cake of hers!"

Mario burst out laughing to Luigi's surprise, juice almost pouring out of his older brother's nose. Back in the day, the brothers wouldn't dare joke at the expense of their princess. Now, Peach was like an old pal and no matter how pretty she was (not that either brother was infatuated with her anymore anyway) she wasn't exempt from banter.

"Good one! Okay, we'd better get there soon. We've got a bright day ahead of us!" Mario said, returning to his paper. Luigi continued to eat with his mind going elsewhere.

* * *

 **At Yoshi's house.**

Yoshi, Dick, and Wiggletron sat at Yoshi's log table, eating a very nice breakfast consisting of fruits and eggs. The two MKDCU agents had spent the night there after their abandonment from Jelectro Bond and Kylie Koopa.

Yoshi bit into an apple. "So that's cool that you love your job, Wiggs."

Wiggs put his morning paper down. "Yes. It is rewarding to do what I adore immensely. I have experienced many interesting occurrences in the field. In fact, our current mission may be the most intriguing yet!"

Yoshi nodded admirably to his old friend's optimism for the future. If only he could say the same about himself...

Dick suddenly got excited, going "Mmmm!" and whatnot. "Wow! Your eggs taste amazing!" Then smile dropped from his face. "Wait. What are these?"

Yoshi looked at him funny. "You just said it. Eggs?"

"No," Dick said furrowing his brow, "Is this from an animal?"

"Yeah?...I mean, it's Yoshi eggs. Why?"

Dick immediately choked and spat out the eggs, dropping to the floor gagging and rolling around.

"Richard?!" Yoshi dropped to the floor to help him. He hoped Dick wouldn't pass out, because he certainly wouldn't be able to pick the giant Goomba up, or carry him from his treetop home. "Are you okay?"

"Gah! I'm...I'm...vegan!" Dick exclaimed.

Yoshi gave him another weird look. "Umm. Why did you eat eggs in the first place then?"

"Good...question..." Dick said exhaustedly.

"Umm. You gonna answer it?" Yoshi asked annoyed. He knew that Dick was a piece of work last night, when he insisted on extremely specific sleeping conditions. He had no idea he'd be a prima donna at breakfast!

"Richard will not require further assistance. He frequently forgets about his personal convictions, often in the morning when the aroma of food is most enticing," Wiggletron explained, continuing to glance through the paper.

"Ooookay Wiggs. Thanks for the details. I think," Yoshi said, returning to his seat and leaving Dick on the floor to spaz out. Yoshi and Wiggs were natives of Yoshi's Island and grew up around each other. They only became distant when Yoshi met Mario and started to run off with him and his friends. Back in the day, Wiggs stood out as the most calm and collective Wiggler to ever face the Earth. Some even rumored that he was a robot! Of course Yoshi knew that was nonsense, Wiggs was just...different like that. "So Wiggs, what are you guys going to do today? You said something about Kylie and James Bond, right?"

"Affirmative. Well, Jelectro Bond, that is. We will try to contact them to reestablish business relations. A new agency will require a new uniform." Wiggs (and Dick) were no longer wearing their hazmat MKDCU suits. In fact they'd decided to burn them last night, which was Dick's idea obviously. "Consider some of my ideas!"

Wiggs turned the paper around to reveal a sketch he had made. Yoshi did a double take. There was a cowboy, a cop, an Indian, a leatherman...wait.

"Hey there buddy, you tryna say something?" Yoshi teased.

"What do you mean, T. Yoshisaur?"

"Nothing. Just tone down the costumes, people might think it's...funny!"

By now, Dick had returned to the table. "Wow, eight already? Thanks for the meal and shack up, but we'd better head out. You got takeout bags, Mr. Munchakoopas?"

"Just Yoshi please.."

"But then how would we know ya from the rest of the Yoshis running around here? How about we call you 'Munchie'?"

"Actually no. Don't call me that or I'll hit you," Yoshi said sternly.

Dick laughed as if he'd heard a joke. Wiggs just smiled weirdly.

"Just take the bag..." Yoshi moaned, not entirely unhappy that they, or at least Dick were about to leave. He tossed Dick a paper sack as he pulled out his phone to call Birdo for the morning. He had a text message from Luigi.

It read: Hey we will meet at the castle before 9 this morning. Can u come?

With his loyalty to Mario now shattered, Yoshi considered it seriously. After one day, he was already tired of Mario's 'frenemy' issues. Still, Toad and Daisy didn't deserve to suffer for Mario's drama so he supposed he'd stick with the gang, at least for a little longer. Also, kind of weird for Luigi to text him. Doesn't Mario usually organize stuff like this?

Yoshi finally replied: fine.

Just then, he looked up to see Dick and Wiggs leaving.

"Farewell, good friend!" Wiggs said as he waved. Yoshi waved back. He wouldn't mind talking to Wiggletron again, and learning more about what he'd gotten into with this health agent business. Dick on the other hand? What did Wiggs see in him?!

* * *

Jelectro Bond was at Main Street, reading a newspaper from a sidewalk bench.

Or pretending to.

Just ahead and across the street, Kylie Koopa was ordering her routine coffee and paper from a breakfast stand. Jelectro was heading towards the MK East hospital on foot, not wishing to drive his very notable Aston Mushroom in the heavy traffic, when he subconsciously found himself visiting the very place Kylie was.

Such coincidence.

"Great job, Jelectro. First you give valuable allies the cold sholder, then you startle the wonderful Kylie, now you find yourself stalking her from across the street? What is wrong with me?" Bond scolded himself.

He justified her reaction from last night. It wasn't normal for a Noki to have such powers. It also wasn't allowed for a secret agent to either. Their exchange racked his brain so much he decided that he would decommission himself the moment Mario's friends were safe. He took one last glance at Kylie, who was ordering something else. He already knew, a breakfast wrap, extra tomato, hold the lettuce. Curse his powers again!

* * *

 **Peach's Castle**

"Princess, is it necessary to work so hard so early?" Toadsworth asked among the chaos in the kitchen. Toad servants zoomed back and forth holding ingredients and mixing them together in a giant baking pan. Peach watched over the work with nervous anticipation.

"Yes, dear. It must be perfect! I will be perfect!" Peach replied sweetly.

"Princess, the eggs are beaten. Throw them in?" Toadette asked. She was one of the volunteers, (un)fortunately. Peach's cakes were a sight to behold, all of them, because she baked the exact same one every time. The recipe was from Peach's grandmother, and attempts to switch things up came to a polite but dead stop when suggested.

"Yes, quickly now. The Mario brothers will be here soon!"

Her obsequious staff did just so. Soon the giant pan of cake batter was wheeled into an even bigger oven. As her servants caught their breath, Peach bent down next to the oven to peer inside, as if her expectant gaze would expedite the cooking process.

"Peach goes crazy about her cakes, eh?" A yellow capped toad, Alagold, whispered to the rest.

Buckenberry, who was in the group, nudged him harshly. Toadette also shot the him a disapproving glance. Alagold shrugged. "Whatever..." Peach was just one of many pincesses, not a goddess, as far as he was concerned.

Toadsworth tapped his cane in the floor for everyone's attention. "Enough standing around. Let us prepare the tables for our guests. Come!" He lead the way out of the kitchen and everyone sans Peach followed.

* * *

It was a little before eight in the morning when Emery walked into Mushroom Kingdom Hospital East for her usual all day shift. The forecast called for a cool and cloudy day, so she wore a black hooded jacket. The hospital was still busy inside, and she over heard the pleas of people at the reception desk. Friends and or family suddenly falling out into a deep sleep? Emery thought about what she'd heard last night. She needed to get to her computer right away!

"Hello Emery. Sleep well?" Nurse Nass T. asked her daughter as she passed her in the hallway. Nass was standing right in front of the elevator, looking over the lobby.

"Oh uh, hi mom... Is it what I think it is?"

"Yes. Unfortunately many more are now sick," she replied with a slight edge in her voice.

Emery shook her head. "Wasn't it just a handful yesterday? What if this is-" Emery stopped herself.

"What if what?" Nass asked as she finally looked Emery in the face. At that moment mother and daughter realized that they were both hiding something from each other.

"What if-What if- I GOTTA GO TO THE BATHROOM?" Emery blurted out.

Nass T. looked at her confusingly, but let it go. "Can't you use the one upstairs? Get to your post, now."

"Umm. Yeah I guess," Emery muttered as she finally walked pass her to enter the elevator. "Bye mom..."

Nass continued to look at her weird as the elevator doors closed. Emery let out a deep breath. Once she was at her post on the roof, she wasted no time looking into the files of every patient that had been checked in since a day or so ago from her computer. There was little common ground at first. All ages, backgrounds, species and genders were affected. Since said patients were unconscious, no personal accounts could be gained from them. From the recounts of the friends and family of the patients however, she could see that they often mentioned that beverages had been consumed before the fallout. Most were unspecified about the beverage but a few name dropped ' _FungusUp_ '.

This caught her attention immediately. Why would that infamous and discontinued drink pop up? Surely all cans of it in existence would be way past it's expiration date. Where would these people even get it? The recounts of friends and family didn't mention that. Still, that was something. Now it was just a matter of waiting for Bond to show up. She cut on her radio, tuned in to the Golden Oldies station, pulled out her snacks, loaded up a game on her phone, and leaned back in an attempt to get comfortable. For some reason it didn't work this time...

* * *

 **Toadley Clinic**

The clock struck 8:00 AM when Sebastian's phone died. He was at the Toadley Clinic, opposite of MK Hospital East in many ways. Not busy, not well liked, not sanctioned by Peach, and definitely not a symbol of hope.

The Snifit groaned. "Billy? Where's your battery power pack?"

The Paratroopa next to him shot him a glance. "It's dead too, 'cause you used it up last night playing them stupid games! When is Jimmy coming back? They've been gone back there for hours!"

Sebastian shrugged. "I kind of miss them, you know?

"Who?"

"You know, Wiggs and Dick? We never got to say goodbye..."

"Good riddance. They were two peas in a pod, I say! Besides, we knew Dick was gonna get booted soon."

"Yeah, but..." Sebastian trailed off as he suddenly felt guilty. "Never mind."

"That's right. Now shut up."

Sebastian huffed. "That's a lot of talk for someone that hides behind dollhouses!"

Parabilly crossed his arms. "Well, I didn't lock the dern keys in the truck and let it get towed!"

"Well you!-"

"Shhhh!" the front desk receptionist said. The restless and sleep deprived agents were forced to silently glare at each other as they continued to wait.

Meanwhile...

Dr. Toadley, the local crazed doctor, rubbed his hands together as he read the computer's reports aloud. Toad and Daisy were restrained in glass containers and sedated. The advanced scans run on them took all of the early morning hours, but the result was now clear.

"No rash present. Unconsciousness. Extreme brain activity. Coma walking." Dr. Toadley turned to Jimmy with an odd smile. "No doubt Mr. James, MUSHROOM FLU!"

...Mushroom flu, known as 'MF'. One of the most destructive diseases in all the land. The final result was always total insanity before death.

"Uh. I see," Jimmy M. responded, not exactly sure what there was to smile about. "Guess it's the maximum severity hospital after all."

"Is this very bad? Yes it is. I have not seen MF in so long!"

"Me neither, doc. Me and my whole squad had no idea, and we're the experts! Guess I outta... call someone?"

Dr. Toadley looked to him suspiciously. "Who?"

Jimmy threw his hands up. "I don't know! Eldstar knows that only Dr. Mario can save em now! Still though, maybe the princess?"

Dr. Toadley turned away and laughed wildly at a nonexistent joke.

"Where's the bathroom?" Jimmy asked, eager to excuse himself.

"FYI FYI Lobby lobby!" Toadley's bird announced suddenly, making Jimmy jump. He took one look at the bird and the doctor, and high tailed it.

A moment later...

"Boys!" Jimmy called to Parabilly and Sebastian as he entered the lobby. They looked to him expectantly. Parabilly jumped up as if he couldn't wait to get away from Sebastian.

"Sir, yes sir!" Parabilly answered.

Jimmy ignored the clown show and took a deep breath. "It's MF..."

The agents gasped.

"I know, I know. How could this be? Who knows, but we gotta get em to the Special World hospital by tomorrow."

"Jimmy, shouldn't we tell the princess?" Sebastian asked.

Jimmy rubbed his eyes. "Er, yeah I was getting to that. Actually we'll tell the newspaper!"

"Huh?"

"Yeah. That makes since. Peach ain't a doctor, unless she's in an RPG I mean. The paper will spread it around and- something might happen. It's the best we can do really. In fact, we'll head there now!"

The two agents groaned. They weren't about to get any rest anytime soon.

* * *

 **Mushroom Press**

Kylie Koopa glanced at her watch as she entered the doors of the Mushroom Press; it was 8:30 already.

"And I thought going by foot would actually save time..." she said to herself. Her idea to walk to work to avoid the horrid Toad Town morning traffic failed miserably. By now all of the typical staff were inside and busy getting ready for their competing evening papers.

"About time, you showed up," a Toad reporter teased as she passed him.

Kylie ignored him and sat in her station. She had determined to still pursue the case for Mario's friends, WITHOUT that Bond freak's help.

"Why you so down, babe? Mad cause my paper outsold yours?" he asked facetiously.

"Shut your beak," she spat back, not bothering to turn around, "Your paper is no better than a fake-as-plastic gossip magazine! Your idea of a scoop is Peach painting her nails a different color!"

The Toad's face twisted in annoyance. "Whatever! All I'm saying is our Kingdom Enquirer sells way more than your Koopa Kronicle. What, are you about to have a top story that involves the importance of the whole kingdom?"

Kylie spun her chair around to face him. "I'll have you know-"

Someone pounded furiously at the door and opened it at the same time. It was a Monty Mole wearing a bright yellow hazmat suit.

"Jimmy M. of the Mushroom Kingdom Disease Control Unit!" he announced theatrically. Everyone inside gawked at this. A front customer service rep approached Jimmy.

"Hello, sir. Would you need anything?"

Jimmy plopped down in a chair, out of breath. "What do I need? Uh, a drink of water would be fine. No wait, I need coffee. Yeah..."

"Okay sir, but this is a newspaper press, not a restaurant. Was that all?"

Jimmy leaned up. "Oh yeah, that! Okay, I gots some important news too. You all are familiar with the incident that canceled yesterday's tennis game, right?"

The reporters and writers nodded, Kylie got especially interested.

"Well, according to what has been discovered at the Toadley Clinic, Toad and Daisy gots Mushroom Flu!"

Everyone gasped. Then the sound of loud typing was heard. Some of the reporters and writers were already organizing articles on this. Kylie shook her head at her fellow reporter's over eagerness. They hadn't even heard any real facts for a "mega scoop", as she'd put it. In the midst of the commotion, she approached Jimmy herself.

"James? Nice to meet you, I'm Kylie." She reached out to shake his hand.

"Hello miss. What are you, a celebrity?"

"Wrong Kylie. I'm a reporter and you say they have MF? Is this certain?" She had her notebook ready for his response.

"Yeah no doubt. Listen kid, there's something fishy behind it but that's not my business really. All I can tell you is that we'll have to move em to the Special World hospital tomorrow."

This news made Kylie's heart stop. "Uh, thank you for your time.." She said finally, attempting a poker face.

"Heh kid, you aren't gonna ask about us?" Jimmy asked humorously, "The MKDCU? It's almost like you knows about us already!"

Kylie nervously laughed along, happy their Snifit driver wasn't around to tattle about her previous day's snooping. She'd prefer to not show her hand yet.

"So anyway," Jimmy started again, "Where's that water or coffee?"

"Near the reception desk," Kylie answered, grabbing her things. She left right away, through the back exit. It was time to return to MK Hospital East.

* * *

"And stay out!" the taxi driver yelled.

Dick kicked the taxi as it sped off.

"Good riddance then!" he screamed into the street. They were a block away from the Mushroom Press.

"It is past 8:30. We should have arrived sooner, Kylie is sure to be busy now," Wiggs said with a hint of disappointment.

Dick turned to him sympathetically, "Well we tried! It's that idiot taxi driver that held us up and that's why I only gave him one coin! Don't give me that look...We're unemployed right now and we gotta save enough money for lunch. I don't think your pal 'Munchie' will feed us again for free after I spazed out on his floor."

Wiggs', who was looking to him disapprovingly at first, face softened after his last statement. Dick's flippant humor never offended him like it would coming from anyone else. Then Wiggs realized that he'd been staring.

Dick raised on eye brow. "What? Stop smiling at me like that, Wiggs. You are strange..."

"Not as strange as someone who forgets that he is vegan!" Wiggs laughed.

Dick didn't have an insult to say back, so he could only laugh at himself as they approached the building. Once they got close both stopped dead in their tracks. A white van illegally parked very close to the door?

Dick gawked. "That the Bonzai Bill are they doing here!?"

"I have several theories actually," Wiggletron droned, back to his typical manner of machine like disinterest.

Dick marched ahead, smoke practically pouring from his nostrils. He passed by the driver door to peer inside. The moment his eyes meet with Parabilly, who was in the passenger spot, the latter let out a girly scream.

"What the?" Sebastian gasped from the back seat. "Richard?"

Dick ignored them for the moment, turning to enter the Mushroom Press's entrance.

A second later, Wiggletron caught up. He looked apologetically to Parabilly, who was wetting himself. "I am very sorry. Did Richard threaten anyone?"

"No," Sebastian answered. "Wait! Wiggs I- I mean, what's going on?"

"No time to answer." Wiggletron turned around to enter the building. He was greeted to the most chaotic news paper press ever. People were typing furiously on the computers, people were making loud phone calls, and papers were flying everywhere. In the corner near the reception desk, Dick had Jimmy cornered.

"What are you doing here? What do you know?" Dick demanded.

"Me?" Jimmy jumped with such fever that he spilt his own coffee everywhere. "What are YOU doing here? What happened to your suit?"

"That's not how it works now, buddy! I can beat you up if I want to, you aren't the boss of-" A hand tapped him on the shoulder.

"Please do not get us arrested," Wiggs interrupted calmly, "We cannot complete our mission in jail. Besides, should we not be inquiring of Kylie?"

"Mission? I knew something was going on with you two!" Jimmy said. "Besides, that Kylie chick left a moment ago."

"Dang!" Dick cursed. "But where?"

"Possibly the hospital," Wiggs said. "Remember what Bond said to Emery?"

"Oh yeah, that Bond pipsqueak. Wonder where he lives?"

"Nokis are typically natives of Noki Bay, unless Bond is illegitimate somehow."

"What?"

"Are you not familiar with the Isle Delfino adoption process?"

"Umm, no. I know my family, unfortunately. You?"

"I adore my parents very much, thank you...What were we conversing about?"

"About Bond! I thought you liked him?"

Wiggs gawked. "Excuse me?"

"Yes, excuse me," Jimmy interjected, "You twos know I'm still standing here, right?" Dick and Wiggs both stared at him stupidly. Jimmy used that moment of awkwardness and confusion to squeeze past them and back out of the front entrance.

"Earth to Goomba and Wiggler over there. Do you two need any help? This is not a restaurant by the way." The front desk person asked in a curt fashion.

Dick, recovering himself asked, "Quick woman, does the Mushroom Bus run around here?"

* * *

After breakfast, the Mario Bros sped off the castle in a Mach bike modified to fit a extra passenger with its side kart. Mario drove, and Luigi was in the side kart. Traffic was rough so it was past 9 AM before they could see the castle coming up.

At a particularly long stoplight, Mario spoke. "Shame I couldn't get in touch with Bowser. I mean, I wouldn't invite him exactly, but it was so weird what happened with his phone earlier." Mario attempted to speak idly, but Luigi detected his uneasiness.

"He might be your friend, bro, but he probably has kingly stuff going on too. Besides," Luigi lowered his voice, "You think Bowser has told anyone about your guy's secret?"

Mario hesitated. "Well...I dunno... Ooh, I smell the cake from here!"

Luigi sniffed, confirming the enticing smell. Soon his stomach caught wind of it and growled. He'd let Mario's abrupt change of subject go this time. "Me too, bro. It's one of her giant ones again!"

"Yeah, fit to feed the whole kingdom!"

The Mario brothers looked towards each other and then laughed. Once they got to the castle, Alagold greeted them from the front porch.

"Hey guys! Nice bike."

"Thanks," Luigi said.

Mario looked towards Alagold slyly, "Hey buddy. Tell me, how big is the cake?"

Alagold rolled his eyes. "One of the biggest yet! Took about ten of us to put the pan in the oven, and when it was done it took twenty minutes just to spread the icing. You'd better enjoy it 'guests of honor', or else!"

Mario nudged Luigi. "You hear that? We're practically royalty. Wonder why the Princess is is such a good mood today?"

"Beats me," Alagold answered. "Now hop out you two. I wanna ride your bike to to parking area."

The brothers hopped out and made their way into the castle. Toadsworth was ready the moment they entered the doors.

"Greetings Master Mario and Luigi! Right this way!" He lead the brothers into the dining area. Things were quiet since it was still morning, and it was clear that the get together was meant to be a private and small affair. Toadsworth swung open the dining room doors. On the table was the giant cake itself. It was a two layer cake as big as a queen sized bed, decorated in white and pink inching.

"Mmm mm!" The Mario bros said in unison.

"Hello guys, teehee!" Peach spoke from behind the cake.

"Oh wow! This one even talks!" Mario jest.

Peach groaned. "It's me, Peach! Now come around and sit!"

The Mario brothers went to the end of the table where Peach was. Peach was dressed in one of her fancy pink dresses. Her blonde hair was also made up in a extra nice way. She was definitely having a good morning.

"Hi Princess...I mean Peach!" Mario said, taking a seat next to her. "You ever think about feeding a village with these?" He gestured to the cake.

Peach rolled her eyes. "I just thought that we could eat and discuss our plans. You know, the plans we're going to make together?"

Mario caught the hint. "Actually that sounds good. Right, Luigi?"

Luigi, who had helped himself to a slice of the cake mumbled, "Uh hm?"

"Yeah," Mario continued, "Luigi has all sorts of nice things planed I'm sure. I know we're late, but did Yoshi make it?"

"Oh, he arrived a moment ago. He's in the restroom," Peach answered. Just then Buckenberry walked up to the trio.

"What would you like to drink?" he asked formally.

"Cool Blue, what's up?" Mario greeted.

"Ha uh, n-nothing..." Buckenberry flushed. Mario always turned him into a softy. "So what did you want again?"

"Oh just water. Luigi, what do you want?...Luigi?"

"Hmm?" Luigi mumbled. He was really preoccupied with his slice of cake, or pretending to be.

"Er, water too. Hey Yoshi!"

Yoshi walked in. "Hi guys," he greeted curtly. Before Mario could question his behavior, Alagold ran into the dining room in a panic.

"Guys guys!"

Mario stood up. "What's wrong?!"

"When when...after I parked the bike there was...this..."

"What are you trying to say?" Peach asked sternly.

"There is a messenger from Bowser!...Uh guys? We can all scream now..."

"Oh just that," Peach moaned. "Let him in..."

"Okay...?" Alagold questioned. He whistled loudly and soon a Dark Boo floated in.

Everyone looked to it suspiciously, aside from Peach, who looked on with annoyance and impatience.

"What does Bowser want now?" Peach asked sharply.

The Dark Boo cleared its throat. "Ah-hem, hehe. King Bowser Koopa has a video message for Princess Peach!"

At this Mario's face softened. A video message from Bowser had to be something silly. He was probably trying to annoy the Princess for a laugh. In fact, he'd probably text Mario later just to see what Peach's reaction was. No big deal.

The Boo pulled out a tablet device. Buckenberry in his usual bravery approached the Boo to hand it over to Peach. Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, and Alagold all stood close to see the screen. Peach pressed play without hesitation.

The video was of Bowser from a front view, setting on his throne. He looked menacingly but vacantly towards the camera. Mario also noticed a pink flowery necklace he was wearing.

"And action!" Someone off camera croaked.

"Greetings Princess Peach! This is your future lord and king, Bowser. I have news for you and your friends. Toad and Daisy are sick with the Mushroom Flu!" Bowser paused intentionally.

"WHAT?" Everyone watching gasped. Peach dropped the tablet on the table in shook.

After a moment Bowser resumed. "That is right, citizens of the Mushroom Kingdom! The reanimated virus is from my lab and I infected them by airborne pollutants. Unless you surrender to me, Princess, I will infect even more. Already, as you get this message, a number of your citizens are currently infected by means of secret agents I have deployed in your land. Please consider my offer, unless you want your entire kingdom to go mad! You have one day..."

Bowser stared blankly for a moment before someone whispered, "Laugh evilly, my lord!"

"Gahahahahahaha!" Bowser laughed. His tone, while threatening, seemed forced in a way everyone recognized but couldn't pinpoint. The transmission ended as everyone gaped. The Dark Boo cackled with laughter at their reaction.

"Better watch your back! Hehe!"

"Hold on just a second!" Mario commanded, jumping out of his seat again.

"Hehehehe. Gotta go! Hehehehe!" The Boo's laugh faded as it disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Princess what does this mean?!" Luigi asked.

"Bowser wants..." Peach trailed off, her voice shaking.

"Well, he can't have you!" Buckenberry shouted, glancing towards Mario for support. Mario nodded.

Peach clasped her hand together in nervous habit. "But my people! If he spreads it.."

"-Princess! Master Mario! Master Luigi! Everyone else! What was the meaning of that visitor?" Toadsworth asked as he barged into the dining room in a hysterical manner. Toadette wasn't far behind. Actually, the whole castle was stirring as if they'd gotten the memo too, and they had. The tablet's transmission had played over the castle's intercom system.

Mario pounded his fist on the table. "Cool Blue is right. We won't let him have you, Princess! I don't know why or how he'd do this when-" Mario stopped himself before he got too personal with his feelings. "Anyway, this is clearly a real threat against you and everyone else!"

Peach turned to him expectantly. "Will you really fight him? Even after...you know?"

"What?" Alagold asked. "Why are we hesitating to kick Bowser's tail for the hundredth time?"

Everyone sans Toadsworth looked to him guiltily, simultaneously forgetting that he wasn't in on the secret.

"We'll explain later," Mario answered regretfully. "But I'm getting ahead of myself. What's the call, Luigi?"

"Luigi?" Peach asked.

"Yes," Mario said with finality, "I made him leader. Again, what's the call, bro?"

With all of the attention in the room then being directed to Luigi, instead of shrinking back in his usual way, something in his mind clicked. This was his time to shine. The time to show others that he could be considered just as reputable as his older brother. With the way Mario had been handling things recently, maybe he could be even better. He had his answer.

"If Bowser wants war, we'll give it to him. We can make it to his castle and beat him before the day is over. That way, no one else will get hurt!"

"With what army?!" Peach interjected.

"Us," Luigi said, looking towards Mario, Buckenberry, and Alagold. Then he turned to Yoshi. "Will you tolerate us too?"

"Yes!" Yoshi answered with eagerness that surprised even himself.

Luigi then looked at them determinedly. "Frenemy or not, let's bust Bowser!"

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **Retrospectives:**

 **-The dream sequence at the beginning was a fragment from a never finished or published fanfic of mine written Sept 26, 2016!**


	16. New day New Problems, part 2

**Mario and Bowser: Frenemies Forever**

 **New Day. New Problems, part 2 (chapter 16)**

 **Created: 4/19/17 -4/23**

 **Disclaimer: Mario and co. belong to Nintendo. :/**

 **Author note: Drama and conspiracy is back! I'm getting groups back together again so I can keep up with them and cut down on any continuity errors that might slip through. I know a couple have in the past, sorry about that. I might edit older chapters later. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

 **MK Hospital East**

"So Bond, you a fan of soda?" Emery asked, putting her hood over her head. The temperature was already dropping on the rooftop. Bond has quietly arrived a moment ago, sometime past 9 am.

"Not really, mon ami," Jelectro Bond replied flatly.

"Uh, okay. So yeah, that FungusUp is definitely the common denominator here. You guys should look into that. Hey, where is Kylie?"

"I don't know," Bond muttered.

"Oh...If you don't mind me asking, did you two break up or something last night? I'm just getting that vibe, I mean, not from experience, but-"

"-You could say that."

Sensing the awkwardness, Emery just stared at the sky for a while, the conversation seemingly over. Bond seemed to be lingering around for some reason and muttering to himself.

"Hmm," he said to himself, "it's usage must appeal to nostalgia. People are so stricken by it, that they would drink figuratively ancient cans of the stuff...Very deliberate..."

The door to the rooftop opened and out came Kylie Koopa! Her and Bond stared at each other and Emery stared at them staring at each other. Then the sound of an airship approaching broke the silence.

"Guys," Emery spoke up, "I know we're having relationship drama and all, but you'll have to excuse me for a moment. I gotta do my job for once." She suddenly did some signals. "LANDING!"

"Wait. I'm so sorry Kylie! I shouldn't have hidden this from you-!" Bond blurted out as the airship started to land.

Kylie put her hands up to stop him. On her way to the hospital, after learning about Toad and Daisy's Mushroom Flu, she realized that their petty personal issues couldn't get in the way of a more serious problem. That, and everything Bond said was right, strange powers be darned. "Hold yer horses, Bond. I'm just here for more info. They have MF. It's confirmed. I...we, I mean, were right." The airship was now hovering over them.

"Oh, that's good. Wait, that's bad. Uh, what else?" Bond asked.

Kylie hesitated before answering. "They're gonna get packed off to the Special World Hospital. I'm not sure what to do, you got any ideas? You're the secret agent and all.."

Bond scratched his head. "We have reason to believe that they were infected by stale FungusUp.."

Kylie gawked. "You mean to tell me that this whole plague could have been avoided if people didn't munch on stale food?" Kylie would have laughed if people lives weren't at stake.

"Permission requested to drop off!" Emery announced. Kylie and Bond paused their conversation as a person sized basket was slowly lowered from the airship. Two people were onboard, a guard Toad and a unconscious human with a black beard and a dark colored mushroom cap. The Mushroom King!

Kylie gaped as Bond furrowed his eyebrows. Emery continued her procedure despite her own shock. She noticed the Poshley Heights tag but had no idea it would be Peach's father, who had retired to there after his daughter started to rule the Mushroom Kingdom. "What is your name? Right. I already know this is the king. What happened?"

"He fell out this morning ma'am," the guard answered briskly. "We didn't mention our identities in our landing request on purpose. Can't start too much commotion."

"Right. So he just fell out? That's it?" Emery asked seriously, doing a check on the King's pulse.

"Yes. Our in house doctors at the palace couldn't find anything wrong."

"Uh, sir? Did our majesty drink any FungusUp?" Kylie asked.

The guard finally acknowledged Kylie and Bond. "Huh? Who are you? A nurse?"

Kylie smiled and pulled out a notebook. "Umm, sure. Just gotta get it on record. Did he?"

"Yes. This is VERY important," Bond added in nervous excitement.

"Well...I don't know what he drunk exactly, but our King was mentioning something about how he'd found a beverage he hadn't seen in forever. I don't where it came from. I'm not in the delivery division, you see. Do I need to find out for sure?"

"You can, I guess. But that's it!" Kylie announced excitingly. "I mean, it has to be, right?"

Bond grabbed her shoulder, excited as well. "Surely! Excellent detective skills, speaking up like that. It has to be deliberate like I thought."

"Deliberate like what?! Might I ask what you nurses are talking about?" the guard asked in a stern and suspicious manner. He approached the 'nurses' expectantly.

Stepping forward a bit, Bond said, "We should be open about this at this point. There is a conspiracy and it involves the Mushroom Flu!"

"What!?" the guard gasped. "I must inform our advisors in Poshley Heights immediately! How could this even happen?"

"Well, someone is using FungusUp to infect them. Also we know that MF could only come from Bowser's Castle. Do the math, mom ami. This is a Bowser plot, and a rather ruthless one at that." Bond spoke in a serious but low voice, much like his old self. Emery had qualms with his statement, but kelp silent.

"Eldstar in Star Heaven! Call the Mario brothers!" the guard demanded. "Our King is at stake!"

"You and the royals can count on us! In fact, we're wise to it all know," Kylie responded. Bond nodded.

"Yeah and umm, let's get the King in a room," Emery said, entering a code on the computer. "I'm calling backup."

"Now what will happen?" the guard asked Emery in a frenzy.

"Huh? Oh...Dr. Mario!"

"Oh yeah, that's right!" Kylie chipped in, "According to my last report on this disease, only Dr. Mario had a cure, but no one knows where he's up and scrammed off to!"

Emery turned from the computer. "Smash Mansion. You know? That cliche place that's always appearing in Smash brothers fan-fiction? After being reintroduced in ssb4, he decided to stay there as a local physician."

"Emery, how do you know that?" Kylie asked curiously.

Emery looked around nervously. "Because...because my mom used to date him!"

Kylie gave a disgusted look. Bond nudged her away from the landing zone. "Let us find the Mario brothers, shall we?" he said. Kylie was too shocked to protest.

* * *

Luigi pointed to the plans on black board. He was in his own house now, along with Mario, Buckenberry, Alagold, and Yoshi.

"So this is the plan," Luigi said. "Like Peach told us before, Bowser hadn't captured any fortresses this time, so we can march straight up to his castle. We'll be done before evening. Right, Mario?"

"Oh yeah, and we have fire flowers, cape feathers, tanookis, the like..." Mario answered, his mind drifting off.

"I can't wait to beat up Bowser!" Alagold exclaimed.

"Okay, buddy," Luigi chuckled, "You'll get your turn soon enough. Is that knocking I hear?"

"I'll get it," Yoshi said. He opened the door to Boo.

"Hey, guys. What's going on?" Boo asked, holding a paper bag.

"Boo?" Luigi asked, "Sorry I didn't call you earlier. You might want to come in.."

"Oh, okay then," Boo replied, realizing the serious mood. "What did I miss?"

Luigi sighed. "A lot. We're at war...with Bowser..."

Boo almost dropped the bag in shock.

"Yeah, that fiend gave our friends Mushroom Flu, and he wants the Princess to surrender in one day!" Alagold explained.

"What? That's what's wrong with them? Why would Bowser do that?" Boo asked.

"We're not sure. Well, I have ideas but..." Luigi's eyes drifted towards Mario, "Umm, we can theorize later. Point is, we have a day to stop Bowser or more may get sick."

"I know," Yoshi said with a hint of mischief in his voice, "Maybe, I mean it's just an idea, but what if this was his plan?"

Mario started. "What do you mean, Yoshi?"

"Well, how would Bowser know how to target everyone unless he'd gotten familiar with us? I mean, Bowser could never parade in town and get people sick unless he wasn't viewed as a sworn enemy!"

"Hold on," Mario said quickly, "Bowser didn't say he did anything himself, he used er...secret agents and..."

"-And how is that better? Point is, he hurt our friends and admitted to it!" Yoshi spat. Alagold nodded in agreement. Buckenberry gave a worried glance Mario.

"Mario," Luigi sighed, "They have a point. I'm not sure why Bowser would do this either but he's clearly done something and now it's clear that we should do something. Besides, I'm leader now, remember?"

Mario's head sunk down. "Right...well can't we admit that his delivery was off?"

"Wait, what are you guys talking about?" Boo asked.

Luigi turned to Boo. "We were at Peach's place this morning and Bowser sent a video message to us, telling us how he infected them by air pollutants and secret agents or some junk!"

At this, Boo remembered something. "Hmm. So, he said that he'd done this to Toad and Daisy and everyone else sick?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"..And he SAID this?" Boo repeated with some apprehension.

"Yes?" Luigi answered with mild impatience.

"Never mind, but let me join you guys. Please!"

"Umm..."

"I just feel that I need to come along. I promise I won't get in the way!"

Luigi shrugged. "Okay Boo, fine. What's in that bag by the way?"

Boo's face lit up. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot, hehe. So I was in Toad Town and stopped by Merlon's place for a while. He said that someone had given him a gift but he couldn't drink it so like, he just gave it to me. I brought it over here to show it to you." Boo pulled a can out of the bag. "FungusUp! Remember this stuff?"

"Oh yeah!" Luigi said. "Toad loved to drink those, remember guys?" Everyone nodded.

"Guys," Mario, who had been lost in thought until then interrupted, "Hear me out! Something was wrong with Bowser's message. There was no banter, no passion. He even had to be reminded to laugh evilly! And what was with that Hawaiian necklace? Was I the only one who noticed that? Has Bowser ever acted like this?"

Yoshi rolled his eyes. "Does it matter how he delivered it? Bowser could have been in a Cat Suit and it would still be a threat!"

"He has actually threatened us in a Cat Suit before.. but listen," Mario plead, "just yesterday, Bowser was just as confused about the whole situation as we were. How could he suddenly be the cause of it?"

"Bro, I know this is hard to believe," Luigi said delicately, "but it all makes sense. Mushroom Flu could have only came from his lab. There's no way around it." Luigi approached Mario to lay a hand on his shoulder. "Maybe Yoshi has a point. Maybe...Bowser lied to you?"

The color drained from Mario's face. "But...but...He wouldn't!"

"Just face it!" Yoshi said harshly. "Your friendship was one sided. You just thought he was a frenemy when he was still an enemy all along. He was probably planning this long ago and he knew you'd be too nice to see through it!"

"No!" Mario shouted back, "I don't believe that! I need to talk to him."

"What?" everyone gasped.

"Mario, there's no time to talk things out. We have ONE day!" Luigi shouted.

"But we have to!"

"And then what?" Luigi asked, getting in Mario's face, "They have MF now, no talking will change that! Besides, how could Bowser possibly justify this?"

Mario stood his ground. "...I thought you believed me when I said our friendship was real!?"

"I thought YOU put me in charge!? I say that we put a end to this, and save our friends!"

"I say, we talk first before we make things worse!"

"How could it get worse? Our friends may die, Mario, secret agents or whatever are apparently running loose, we don't even have a way on hand to cure them and yet you want to waste time with a friendly chitchat?!"

"Brute force isn't always the way, I learnt that yesterday! I rushed into things and the outcome was terrible! You've only been in charge for one day, so I say you listen to your older brother!"

Luigi gasped offendedly. "Really?! Then I say...I say you're OFF THE MISSION!" Luigi screamed, surprising everyone with his tone. The room got silent in a surreal moment. No one had ever witnessed a real argument between the brothers.

Mario stepped back in disbelief. After a quick scan of the room, Mario silently turned around with his head down and briskly exited the house. Buckenberry left after him as Luigi fumed, Alagold and Boo looked in shock, and Yoshi crossed his arms in a mix of surprise and guilt.

Outside Buckenberry caught up to Mario.

"Wait! Mario!" he called out.

Mario stoped and turned around, his face red. "What? Oh, Cool Blue," he said amiably, "what's up?"

Buckenberry nervously kicked up some dirt. "I uh...I believe you."

Mario smiled weakly. "Oh, thanks.."

"Yeah. I mean, I know it looks 100% like Bowser is guilty but you were right about his message being weird."

Mario sighed. "It does look completely like he's guilty. It's just...I can't let it go. I don't know how, but it has to be more to this. I have a theory, but it's crazy."

"Tell me! I won't go away until you do!" Buckenberry crossed his arms, resulting in a laugh from Mario.

"Ha ha, you always were a go-getter, weren't you? Okay so, Bowser never really told me how his companions viewed our relationship so I assumed Bowser never told them. What if like, they caught wind of it? They might feel betrayed, right? I wouldn't expect them to be as understanding as you guys and so, well...Maybe the weirdness in the message was Bowser being coerced to do it somehow? I mean, that's a big stretch since it happened over night, but you never know."

Buckenberry scratched his head. "So, a conspiracy?"

"I can't say for sure, but I know Bowser and I know something isn't right. I just need to talk to Bowser before he gets beaten up. I just feel like fighting him directly is a trap. Still though, Luigi was right. People are still sick and I don't see any other way to stop it."

"No way to- You mean there's no cure?"

"There is a cure, technically. You see, long ago, we had an issue with the Mushroom Flu but Dr. Mario took care of it."

"Who?" Buckenberry asked, feeling ignorant. Another con of being the new guy.

"It's before your time a bit. We're two different people, you know. I can't explain it, video game logic, but anyway he came up with a cure and terminated it for good. Natural strands of it, that is. Problem is, I don't where where he is now.."

"Oh.." They walked silently for a moment.

"-So why did you believe me?" Mario suddenly asked.

Buckenberry started. "Well I came to a realization last night and stuff. So like if the princess's heart believes that..the pure..I mean- Never mind, I botched that. Basically, the Princess believes in you and I look up to you and stuff, okay? And I know we can only get though this if we support each other and stuff, okay?"

Mario looked his way and smiled. "You're alright, you know that? I'm not actually mad at my brother. Just surprised. And a little hurt.. But I made him leader and he gets to carry things out the way he wants. You go back with the rest. I'll be fine."

Buckenberry gasped. "What? Why? I want to work with you!"

"I need to sort out some things myself, okay? Please. If you like me so much, you'll listen, alright?"

"...Okay. Fine. But one thing-"

Mario stopped. "What?"

Buckenberry gave Mario a hug, pulling back embarrassingly after a moment. Mario laughed at the random gesture.

"Cool Blue? Is this really you?" he teased. Buckenberry flushed.

"Just, take care I guess. Are you sure there's nothing I can do for you, Mario?"

Mario debated on if he should say anything. "...Umm, yeah. I'd never sabotage Luigi, even after we've fought but, I need you to stall them slightly."

"But-"

"I know, I know. Time is short. Don't stop them, just stall. Like I said, I need to talk to Bowser before his beat down. If it turns out that..well, I'm completely wrong, we'll fight him just like old times and that will be that. Sounds good?"

Buckenberry nodded and took off back to the house as Mario headed for Toad Town.

Luigi was giving a final count on the power ups when Buckenberry burst through the door. There were five mushrooms, three fire flowers, one cape feather, two Tanooki suits, and one starman. Not much, but fine since the only level they were doing was the final castle.

"So you're back.." Luigi muttered idly.

"Yeah," Buckenberry said, catching his breath. "Mario's okay."

"What is he going to do now?" Luigi asked solemnly, catching Buckenberry off guard.

"Just...stuff?"

"Eh, good for him I guess. Let's go." Luigi picked up the power up bag.

"We aren't gonna talk about what just happened?" Boo asked.

"There's nothing to talk about. We have to protect this kingdom. That's our job."

Boo decided to drop it for now. "Well what about the FungusUp?"

"Isn't that stale by now? Whatever, save it for later," Luigi said.

Yoshi, Alagold, Buckenberry, and Boo looked at each other briefly and then followed Luigi out the door. They headed for the path leading to Dark Land.

* * *

"Extra extra! Read all about it!" the newspaper salesman screamed to everyone exiting the mushroom bus. "Mushroom Flu is mysteriously back!"

"You hear that?" Dick asked Wiggletron as they exited the bus. They were dropped off a block from MK Hospital East.

"Yes. I continue to be amazed at the swiftness that newspapers are published."

"Me too. I swear they're like magicians! I see em walking around with that newspaper bag thing and I'm like, 'you're gonna pull a rabbit out of that too?'"

"Actually I worked at a newspaper facility as a teenager for a period of four months. It was brutal, but I saw no rabbits." This caught Dick's interest for some reason.

"Now I didn't know that. Say, how many jobs have you had?"

"Seven in a half," Wiggs answered proudly.

Dick chuckled, "In a half?"

"Yes, I was fired from one before I was officially hired. It was at a Yoshi egg shipping facility back home. I was never known for delicate maneuvers and I utterly obliterated every one I touched. Thankfully no unborn children perished that day, they were the- what?"

Dick laughed wildly, not because the story was funny, but at Wiggs' dry delivery of it. "Haha, wow! I can only imagine! I don't have anything as interesting to share. I had no high school jobs and after school went straight to Giant Land college for my doctor degree. After that, I scrubbed pipes for a living until I realized I could be a for hire health agent. Easy cash, baby! So here I am now! Broke and on a wild goose chase for a weird Noki an reporter brat. Ain't life great?"

Now Wiggs laughed wildly, not because the story was funny or at Dick's usual strident delivery. He laughed because, actually he wasn't even sure himself. Dick just made him laugh a lot. And show a hint of emotion for once. And have fun, even in bad situations.

"Oh, we're back at this stupid place again!" Dick said and they approached the hospital. "Mushroom Kingdom Hospital East. More like hospital 'suck'! Am I right? Well that didn't rhyme, but you're in a giggly mood, aren't ya, Wiggs?"

"Huh? Oh uh, yeah Richard. You are great. Ha ha..."

Just then Kylie and Bond exited the building and they almost collided on the sidewalk. Everyone jumped at the sight of each other.

"Agent Richard and Wigg-" Bond started to say.

"-Get them before they run off!" Dick shouted.

"Wiggs captured Kylie and Bond, grabbing each with a set of arms.

"Goodness gracious! Let me go!" Kylie demanded, unable to wiggle from Wiggs' iron grip, "We got business to do!"

Dick shook his head. "I don't think so, sister. You'd better tell us what's up, orrrrr.."

"I will never release you from my grasp! Not even if you ask politely!" Wiggs tried to warn in a threatening way.

"Okay that's kind of weak, but yeah, what he said! Speak up!"

"Maybe we do owe them an explanation," Bond said calmly. Then he took a deep breath. "I apologize for the abrupt abandonment last night. I will not do that again. Also, we spoke with Emery. Expired cans of FungusUp are the cause of the illness. Etc. etc. Bowser is a cunning, diabolical, schemer. Okay, this next part is shocking..."

"Lay it on me, shorty," Dick said facetiously.

"I am serious! We just learned that the Mushroom King has Mushroom Flu!"

"Whoa, wait, hold up now! Does Peach know this?" Dick asked seriously.

"Well, we would be heading there if you didn't call your partner to snatch us up!" Kylie said annoyingly, "Let us go, brother!"

"Okay okay fine. Let em go, Wiggs." He dropped them. "Have y'all seen the papers? The word is out!"

"Yes, Richard, but the origin isn't. I don't think..." Bond paused. "Still. To the Princess and from her to the Mario brothers. This means war."

Dick sighed. "How are you so certain? Haven't we been though this vague junk?"

"Oh, that. Yes, you see. I know things..." Bond explained. Kylie started eyeing Bond in a weird way after he said that.

"Encyclopedically?" Wiggs asked.

Bond put his hands in his pockets and looked at the passing cars. "I'm not normal, okay? I'm like the 'Chomp Whisperer' but with people. And I see bad things in the future. And I can never take these sunglasses off."

Dick and Wiggs looked at each other mildly disappointed that his secret wasn't more exciting, like him being an escaped convict or a space alien. "That all?" Disk asked, "Who cares? Ain't never heard of a Noki like that but other species are like that all of the time."

"We'd better mosey on to the bus stop. It'll be showing up soon," Kylie said in an uncharacteristic drone. She glanced at her watch as she marched ahead of the rest silently. Bond hung his head and followed, motioning the ex-MKDCU agents to come along.

Dick sighed. "We still haven't discussed our pay, but whatever. Something went down between those two, and even I don't wanna get mixed up in it," he whispered to Wiggs, who nodded thoughtfully.

* * *

Bowser turned to his side, still feeling tired and with a headache. He'd need to wake up soon for breakfast; no one else could eat until he was served, and staying in bed would delay breakfast for the whole castle. Not that he cared that much, he just didn't want to hear the moaning he'd get from his family and complains from staff.

He opened his eyes to stare at the ceiling. What was planned for today? No castle events. No concerts from Ludwig. No scheduled games from Mario and friends.

Mario and friends...

The thought of yesterday's events almost made his headache worse. That was a day! He thought he was just going to have a nice game with Mario as a partner for once and then it turned into a horror show! A horror show that didn't amount to much, but it was all Mario's fault! Well, he'd have to admit that he was influencing him a bit, but it was Mario's job to filter out the bad ideas. He was new to the 'working with heroes' thing, give him a break!

Still, he was a bit worried. No, not worried. Just curious. Yeah, he didn't care THAT much about Mario's friends, he just wanted to get to the bottom of it. Also, how was Mario doing? Again, he only cared about getting to the bottom of things, he wasn't feeling genuinely concerned or anything. That would be ridiculous. Bowser growing fond of Mario? What a joke!

Okay, but still. He thought he should probably just check in on the meddling plumber. He reached over for his phone which normally sat the dresser next to his bed. Instead, his hand found a cold stone floor. Come to think of it, his bed was feeling a bit stiffer than usual. And damp. And there were no covers. And his ceiling was concrete. And there was no windows...

Bowser jolted, getting up. "Where am I?"

A brief look around confirmed it. A dungeon, his own!

"The heck?!"

"So you're up, King Bowser," someone said from a cell across the room.

"Who? What the- am I dreaming?"

"I wonder the same things. No. They put you down here too. I'm Doctor Professor Koopa."

"You mean that crooked doctor that tried to kill Mario!?" Bowser accused, sounding more concerned then he meant.

Doctor Professor walked up to the bars of his cell. He looked haggard, surprising Bowser. "I'm sorry. I had to do it. Do you even know what's going on?"

"Well," Bowser thought for a moment, "all I remember was coming home last night and... my children were throwing some weird party and... I spoke to Ludwig and...er, the rest is a blank. I know that once for my birthday, they threw me down here as a joke but I ain't gettin' any older today! What gives?"

Doctor Professor sighed. "I might as well tell you everything...it all started when...I started to work for your castle."

"Huh?"

"I mean, when you were young, that is. I worked for Kamek after my service in Peach's Castle. Things were bad. If you think your employees complain now, you don't even know how harsh it was working here. I got fired after complaining too much about the cruelty."

"Uh huh? Where are you going with this, doc? I don't got all day!" Bowser asked impatiently.

Undeterred, the doctor continued. "So I was fired. And by fired, I was sent to a camp in Fahr Outpost for some years. My young life was ruined, but I was released when Dark Land was officially handed over to you, and Kamek no longer called the shots. I hated your kingdom. I wanted it gone and that seemed to be the opinion of the Mushroom Kingdom as well, but then something happened."

"Keep talkin.."

"Well, I noticed that Mario started inviting you to parties and sports and whatnot. It became clear to me that Mario and the Princess had no plans to exterminate you permanently. You were all pals!" Doctor Professor spoke in sudden fervor.

Bowser clapped. "Bravo. You figured out what I don't think half of my staff have, and you haven't even been around us. What, so you got disappointed with my social life? I still don't get what's going on."

"Oh, yeah. So I was at my new job, at MK Hospital East, when I overheard some teenagers speaking about what was written on the back of Toad Town's billboard. The rumor was that you and Mario were friends! I already knew this, but that revelation prompted me to seek out someone at your castle. I figured that wouldn't be a popular opinion among your staff."

Bowser crossed his arms. "Yeah, that was true..."

"So I met up with Ludwig and I told him my plight. He said that only your closest staff were aware and they planned to do something about it. They could in fact use someone that worked closely with Peach's own officially sanctioned hospital, and that I'd be perfect as a secret agent, or a double agent as I said in my mind-"

Bowser's eyebrows furrowed, but he didn't interrupt.

"-So, he said that people were gonna get sick soon, thanks to a plan he'd cooked up from your lab. He said to stall Mario's friends if they caught wind of it. Problem is, things went horribly wrong! First of all, I myself had no idea it'd would be Mushroom Flu-"

"WHAT? That's what it was?" Bowser gasped.

"Yes. And I didn't know Toad and Daisy would be some of the first targets either! Supposedly they used a discontinued soft think that would make people nostalgic or something."

"Wut? Why did you work with us? I mean them? You know what I mean. Why were you trying to hurt Mario if you want him to win?"

"That's the double agent part! The ends justify the means, is what was going on in my head at the time. I was just one of many who suffered because of Dark Land. I just had no idea it would get this serious. You see, Ludwig and the others just wanted the friendship over. But If that worked, maybe Mario would retaliate by finally taking your kingdom out. I mean, I didn't really have anything against you, King Bowser, just that rotten Kamek, but I didn't see another way hurt him other than hurting you as collateral damage."

Bowser growled. "Ya hate gramps that much? You'd better be glad we're separated! Besides, you were double stupid. It's not like we were all pals or something. Everyone but Mario still viewed me like an enemy until yesterday. Now tell me, how do I end up in my own dungeon?"

"About that...I haven't seen it, but I overheard guards talking about a message you sent to Peach this morning. They want to start a war."

Bower's eyes popped out of his head. "Gha! What?"

"Yes, but there is hope. When the MKDCU stormed in, they messed up the plan to keep Toad, Daisy, and everyone else sick at the hospital. It's possible that Mario and the rest know what the disease is by now."

"Hold it, hold it," Bowser said, giving his cell bars a death grip, "Didn't you say I sent a message? I don't remember a thing!"

"I don't know how they did it, but it's true. They put you down hear early this morning."

Bowser kicked the bars in anger. "So you, and who else? I want to have my hit list planned out," he said through clinched teeth.

The doctor gulped. "Well, me, Nass T.-"

"That black haired Toad nurse too?"

"Yes. I got her in on it. You see, she and I were...well involved kind of-"

"-Cut to the point, doc!"

"She and I worked together. She jumped at the idea actually, when we spoke of a prize being rewarded. Yesterday though, she was acting weird, like she was suddenly trying to sabotage the whole deal. I think she might have called those agents..."

Bowser leaned his back against the bars in defeat. "Mushroom Flu eh?... Gosh dangit, this is death sentence! If Mario and company really believe that I did this, they'll never forgive me." Bowser shook his head, extremely disappointed in himself for failing to see a conspiracy happening under his nose, and at that fact that his dealings with Mario were probably going to be over, the later feeling especially surprising himself.

"What'll happen now, then?" Bowser muttered.

Doctor Professor sat down. "I'm not sure, for you that is. My game might be over soon, that's the danger of dealing with you enemies."

Bowser turned to face him quickly. "Yo, doc! Do you really think I'm the enemy?! I don't want anyone to die! I mean, I'd like to rule the world and all but I have standards you know! I know things might of been rough in the past but gramps is from the old-school world of villainy. I promise you that when I fire someone, they get a pink slip and broken dreams but I don't ship them off anywhere!"

"Really?" Doctor Professor asked, "You wouldn't carry out a plan like this yourself?"

"Heck no! Pardon my French. It's like a game for us, we don't try to really hurt anyone. Point is, your bone to pick is with Kamek and if you're willing to hurt me, and plenty of innocents like Mario's annoying friends to get to him, who's really the villain here?!"

Just then, the dungeon door swung open and Kamek entered. He stopped at the sight of Bowser standing and glaring at him.

"Oh, you're awake? Uh, greetings your evilness!"

"Gramps," Bowser said, approaching the bars again, "what's the meaning of this?"

Kamek looked around nervously and didn't answer. Bowser repeatedly stomped the ground in anger.

"I don't know WHAT you're up to, but you'd better let me go or it's your neck!"

Kamek approached Bowser's cell, but kelp a safe distance. "So you don't know, your nastiness? Mario is probably on his way here right now. Would you like us to put up castle defenses?"

"No I don't wanna- are you listening to me? Let me out!"

"We can't yet. But soon we will, and you'll be feeling just like your old self- YAAAAH-"

Flooosh! Kamek stumbled back just before the Bowser's flame breath hit him. The spot where he stood was charred black.

"You are fired," Bowser roared, "literally!" His last words echoed in the dark dungeon.

Kamek, still in shock, left the dungeon with energy he didn't know he had. The doors slammed shut again. Bowser breathed heavily. This doctor creep was right! While he never got a direct confirmation, it was clear that closest cohorts were plotting against him, and for what, Bowser wondered. Did they really want normalcy so much that they'd resort to this?

"K-king Bowser?" Doctor Professor spoke up.

"WHAT?!"

"Why didn't you rat me out?"

"What do you mean?" Bowser glared at him.

"You said that you didn't know what's up? You could have revealed that you knew their whole plan!"

Bowser stopped for a moment to think. He didn't spill the beans because he was still in mild disbelief. Also, he thought it may be safer to play ignorant for a while. Not that this crooked and vindictive doctor deserved an explanation. "I have my reasons," Bowser answered simply. He turned his back to think some more. How was he going to get out of this? His thoughts were interrupted by another person opening the dungeon door.

It was Bowser Junior, wearing a Koopa Scout uniform and backpack.

"I'm back from camp early, King Dad, why would you do this?" Junior bawled.

"Son! I didn't- it's all lie!" Bowser cried out.

"I THOUGHT WE KIND OF LIKED THEM, WHYYYY?"

"Son, listen to me! Stop the madness! Go to Mario, tell him it's a trick to make everyone hate each other and find a cure for the Mushroom Flu!"

Junior stopped crying. "Huh?"

"That's the sickness. I don't know how they even got infected, but do it! Go go!" Bowser told him, pointing to the door. "What ever happens, I love you! And the rest, even though I'm mad at them. And Mario and his friends- Wait not like that! Just go!"

"Umm, okay, dad. I'll try!" Junior yelled as he exited as quickly as he came. Bowser continued to look at the dungeon door sadly as the Doctor, who had been silent and ignored during the whole exchange, sighed regretfully.

* * *

Elsewhere in the castle...

"So what are we gonna beg for?" Roy asked. The Koopalings minus Ludwig were lounging around in the castle den watching tv.

"More allowance!" Larry answered.

"And then we will get Xboxes right?"

Everyone but Wendy cheered.

"You said Sony at first," Wendy complained. "My Princess Parlor Sim is ONLY available on the Playststion JPN network!"

"Hey, you can just use my account, Wendy," Iggy said, changing the channel. "After all, we both like obscure weeb games.."

"Eww no! I don't wanna see the things you've downloaded! I want my own PlayStation!"

"What about Nintendo?" Lemmy asked. Everyone booed his childish suggestion as Ludwig entered the room with a look of annoyance. He was wearing dark blue jacket and sipping on coffee this time.

"Oh hey Luddy, what's up?" Iggy said, quickly excusing himself from the others.

Ludwig leaned in to whisper, "They are surely on the way now.. Why aren't we doing anything?"

"Because, gramps said not to?"

"I know but.." Ludwig sighed.

Iggy, looking back briefly to make sure no one was paying attention, whispered, "Look, I know this is crazy for you, especially since you're the military general and all, but it'll be over in a day!"

"And then what? I pondered over the problem all night and now I'm not so sure this plan will work..."

As they spoke, Wendy, who was preoccupied with the tv, decided to check her Instagram on her phone. She was looking through her feed when she noticed a post from Toadette, made this morning. It was a melancholy picture of the horizon, obviously taken from the top of Peach's castle.

It was captioned: It's always a sad day when our Kingdom is at war. Things may never be the same again...(numerous crying and sad emojis)

Wendy hastily replied, "Toadette? You okay?"

Toadette replied, "No. smh."

Wendy replied, "?"

"Why are you doing this to us?"

The realization punched Wendy in the gut.

"I'm sorry," is all Wendy could say.

"You'd better be. Mario and the rest are heading your way. If we don't find a cure, me and the rest of the kingdom will never forgive any of you!"

"Umm. Okay. Bye. Sorry again," Wendy said. After a moment it was clear Toadette wouldn't be replying. Wendy cut off the phone in shame. She looked to Larry, who was also ignoring the tv for his phone.

"Pssst!"

"What, Wendy?"

"Come over here for a moment."

Larry groaned and scooted closer to her. "Okay, and?"

Wendy sighed then whispered, "Didn't you talk with Toad a lot?"

Larry looked worriedly. "Uh, yeah... and what of it?"

"We all know this is stupid and wrong. Why are we going along with it?"

"I dunno. I just like, went along cuz everyone else was..It would kind of suck to lose them. Toad was my only Facebook friend that didn't cuss me out and Daisy was...well she never spoke to me, but she's hot, so there's that!"

"What are you talking about?" Ludwig asked, done with his private conversation with Iggy.

"Hey, do we even have a cure for their disease?" Wendy asked, her change of conscience giving her a confidence boost.

"Mushroom Flu? Why do you suddenly wonder that? We don't, do not inquire further!" The harshness in Ludwig's voice made the room quiet, save the tv. Ludwig, noticing this, took a sip of his coffee and composed himself. "Well, I suppose I can share... The scientific method that was used to conjure the artificial germs was reverse engineered from the cure Dr. Mario manufactured, which was in itself reverse engineered from the virus itself!"

Everyone looked at Ludwig funny.

"Basically, we'd need Dr. Mario to engineer a new cure all over again," Iggy explained casually. "Guys, lighten up. They'll probably be alright! I'm sure they'll figure it all out and get the cure. Besides the whole point is for them to hate us, right?"

"Right!" Roy, Morton, and Lemmy agreed. Wendy and Larry stayed silent.

"By the way," Ludwig whispered to Iggy, "where is Junior? He came home early from camp or something?"

"Off to see his dad."

Ludwig spit out his coffee in shock. Then Iggy suddenly remembered why that was bad. Junior wasn't in on their secret!

 **To be continued...**


	17. Noon of the restless Mario Characters

**Mario and Bowser: Frenemies Forever**

 **Noon of the restless Mario Characters (Chapter 17)**

 **Created: from like a month ago to 5/16/17 edited 5/18**

 **Disclaimer: Why do I bother? I don't own Mario and co.**

 **Author note: Long chapter, go! See notes at the bottom too. Edited for tons of errors that slipped through and less wordiness.**

* * *

Mario strolled into the bustling Toad Town. This was going to be a beautiful day, he thought. The weather was warm and the sky blue, the only thing ruining it was the frequent smell of exhaust fumes. The town really had urbanized in recent years with more and more people owning their very own kart to drive around. Mario could even spot a Mercedes-Benz or two pass by, reminding him of Brooklyn. The Usonian resemblance didn't stop there; recent structures were designed to be sleek and modern and only a few buildings still shaped like the mushroom structures of old.

After a moment, Mario approached town square to meet a bigger crowd. Men and women in business suits, parents with children, and teenagers on cellphones among them, no one seemed to care that Peach had put the Kingdom in a state of emergency not long ago. In the past, such an announcement would shut up the citizens in their homes until the moment Mario and his brother saved the day. Now it was like any other day. Just another Bowser attack. Mario wasn't entirely surprised, because Peach wasn't actually kidnapped in this "emergency", and she also omitted the fact that Mushroom Flu was apparently being spread by secret agents, for the sake of avoiding panic. For all the kingdom's citizens knew, the emergency involving Bowser could have been him invading a land on the other side of the globe. Still, the change of social climate from what he used to remember made Mario feel older than he was.

After waiting forever to finally be able to safely cross the street, because he refused to jay walk like everyone else, Mario made his way to the post office. Despite recent developments surrounding the humble wooden structure, it hadn't changed a bit inside or out. As he entered, he was greeted by the aged but active Postmaster, a Paratroopa with a busy grey mustache and thick glasses.

"Long time no see. You have no letters, guess nobody's worried about you!"

"Oh I just have a little something to send off," Mario said walking up the counter."And you know, a lot of people don't really get written letters anymore."

"That's tomfoolery!" the Postmaster exclaimed. "I get letters all the time, son! You need more friends!"

Mario laughed at the irony as he handed him a letter labeled for 'Smash Mansion'. "I need first class mail. I have the money."

"Mario, it's on the house for you. No need to fret, we deliver no matter what, remember? Who's it for?"

"Can't say. It's a secret," Mario said with a wink.

"Ah, fair enough. Whatdaya think of this Mushroom Flu issue?" the Postmaster chucked.

"What..was that again?" Mario asked, trying to hide his surprise.

The Postmaster put a label on the envelope. "Mushroom Flu. You heard of it, right?"

"Yeah, but why would you bring that up?"

"It's all over the papers. See here?" The Postmaster pulled out a drawer and gave Mario the day's paper. This particular one was 'The Kingdom Enquirer'.

The headline read: MK citizens struck by 'MF'!

Mario gasped and immediately read out loud front page article. "According to rich entrepreneur 'James Monty', the president of the ministry of health, Toad Toadstool and Princess Daisy Bloom were stricken by Mushroom Flu, known as MF. According to him, he has no idea where it could have came from, but he suspects aliens. Citizens of MK, watch out for aliens! Suspects include Tatanga, Shroobs, Kirby..." Mario stopped reading and looked up confusingly.

The Postmaster smiled. "I know Mario, that was my reaction as well! Completely idiotic, right?"

"Well," Mario muttered, taking another glance at the headline, "it didn't sound like they knew what they were talking about...At all."

"Right. Tomfoolery as well. I caught wind of people being sick at the hospital but that's just crazy. These journalists really think we'll believe anything, except Kylie of course."

"Kylie...Koopa?" Mario mused.

"Right. You getting sick of me saying 'right'? Anyway, she's the writer of the Koopa Kronicle, and a darn good one. That's the only paper I trust now a days. So anyway, I'll have this sent out right away. That all?"

"Oh yeah. Thanks..."

"Right. See you later, Mario!"

Mario left and stood on the street corner, deliberating on his next course of action. It was clear to him now that mass hysteria wasn't about to spread just yet. Peach was wisely discreet with the state of emergency warning, and horrible journalism had diluted any sense of panic that could come from the surprisingly correct assumption of Mushroom Flu, apparently revealed by MKDCU agent Jimmy M., assuming he was that supposed "rich entrepreneur president of health" person quoted in the paper, and Dr. Mario would have the letter by tomorrow for sure. Considering the situation, things we're going as well as they possibly could.

But wait, he thought. He still just need to get to Bowser before Luigi! How would he pull that off, considering they would have already gotten an hour head start on him? There were no shortcuts he knew of that Luigi didn't, and his Sky Pop plane had been out of service for ages. Mario would just have to hope Buckenberry could slow them enough. He was just disheartened that he couldn't reveal to him that he DID know of Dr. Mario's whereabouts. Mario had promised to keep it a secret for the doctor, and Mario knew he couldn't afford to break anymore promises.

Just then, Mario gasped as someone rounded the corner to met him. "What are you doing here?" Mario asked.

The person beckoned him to follow them to a more secluded area.

* * *

At the Mushroom Press, Jimmy continued to entertain the reporters with stories of his past misadventures. After the coast was clear of Richard and Wiggletron, he'd slipped back in. He couldn't let the offer of free coffee go to waste!

"-And I said to em 'he's red as the dickens! Just dunk the guy in the cream', and they did! You haven't lived until you've seen an 300 pound Toad jump in a giant tub of anti-itch cream!"

The Toad next to him, Mitch, laughed harder. "Aww man! This is going into the Mushroom Enquirer next! Hear that, Kylie?"

"Kylie? The girl's been gone ages ago," the desk receptionist said restlessly, putting some more hot water in the coffee maker.

Mitch looked around a bit. "Oh. Ah-hem, I knew that! Well anyway, how long are you sticking around? I uh..." Mitch suddenly stopped and put some sunglasses on.

"What?" Jimmy asked.

"You should probably go outside," Mitch said with sudden seriousness.

Jimmy briefly glanced to the glass door to spot...a towing hook! In a quick reflex, he sprinted to the exit and was greeted by Sebastian and Parabilly on the sidewalk, both shooting daggers at him.

"Whoa! Stop!" Jimmy yelled.

"No can do sir," Lakitu said. He had the van secured with a giant fishing hook to an oversized cloud. On the side of the cloud, it was printed, "Lakitu's Independent Towing Company".

"Shouldn't you be fishing up go-carts or something?!" Jimmy screamed up to him.

"Sucker, this is my day job. What else I'm gonna do? Not like we'll be having any sports games any time soon by the looks of it. See ya!" The cloud began to float away with the van.

"First the hospital, then the coppers, now the towing companies?! I hate the Mushroom Kingdom!" Jimmy yelled at one in particular.

Sebastian crossed his arms. "Ah-hem! What did you think was going to happen?! I'm I still in Subcon? Because this a nightmare, and I'm sooo tired!"

"Me too!" Parabilly piped up as Lakitu took off, "He said this was the most illegalest parked car he ever done seen! All I'll have you know that we're tired of it!"

"What? You twos gonna quit too?" Jimmy asked harshly.

"Well...maybe! Ain't that right?" Parabilly asked, turning to Sebastian.

"Uh huh. Why did we make you leader anyway? Your actions have just made everything worse. We could have been at the bottom of this yesterday, and why aren't we finding a cure for their disease? Aren't we the health experts?"

Jimmy threw his hands up. "We ARE! Do you really think you can lead a disrespectful team while dealing with a deadly plague better than me? Cause this is a severe violation of protocol and I can fire you all right now!"

"Then do it. There's only five dern dollars at stake!" Parabilly spat, making Sebastian look to him questionably. "I quit myself! I ain't learned nothing and we ain't done nothing. We got em all locked up somewhere and we can't even help em. We might as well have never showed up! I got a home, a family to feed, and real job opportunities down home, and you can't keep me here any longer!"

Sebastian gasped. "Billy? You-"

"I already said It! That's it!" Parabilly threw his badge to the ground. "I'm outta here!"

Jimmy fumed. "You know what? It don't matter, you're right! We gotta get em to the Special World hospital but that's it. It's done, and I don't need you all anymore anyway! Get outta here!"

Parabilly wordlessly flew down the sidewalk and disappeared around a corner. Jimmy turned around and went the opposite direction, leaving Sebastian forlorn in front of the Mushroom Press entrance.

 _*tap tap*_

He turned around so see someone peering through the glass door and knocking. When their eyes met, the person motioned him to come inside. He brought Sebastian to his office space and told him to take a seat.

"So you're Sebastian Bullet of Subcon, right?" Mitch asked.

Sebastian nodded.

"I still got!" Mitch said with a twinkle in his eye. "By the way, I'm Mitch T., writer of the Mushroom Enquirer, most famous newspaper ever!" He reached out to shake Sebastian's hand. "Okay, so you got towed by Lakitu. Right?"

"Uh yeah?" Sebastian responded.

Mitch leaned back in his comfy office chair and put his arms behind his head. "Great, well not for you I guess. Sorry I didn't see it sooner." he said somewhat flippantly. "I've gotten so used to blocking it out now, but never mind. James was full of crap anyway, you probably won't miss him."

"Now that I can agree on!" Sebastian said.

Mitch then leaded towards Sebastian. "Listen, I put out a nice fairytale for the paper but I know is really a big deal. I need you to me what really happened," he whispered.

"Well..." Sebastian hesitated.

"I'll pay ya!" Mitch added.

"Sure thing! And I have lots to tell." Sebastian started from the beginning and Mitch wrote down his account studiously. Sebastian felt better about getting fired now that he'd met Mitch, though he still had an odd feeling about him.

Outside, less than five minutes later, Jimmy took a wrong turn, being unacquainted with traveling on foot, and hit a dead end in a dark alley.

"Well this is just great. No van. No equipment. No agents. No directions! No respect! The Mushroom Kingdom can kiss- what the?!"

 _WhoooOOoooosh!_

In the darkness, Jimmy saw a cloud of some sort stirring up in front of him, coming up from the ground. He was about to turn back to run when he was frozen in shock by a wicked laughter.

"Hehehehehehehehehehehehe! Stop right there!" someone cackled. "I've been looking for you!"

"I'm sorry! P-please Eldstar, no!" Jimmy bawled.

The cloud settled down to reveal a dark Boo, its face twisted in a psychotic smile. "Stop crying! Laugh, or else you fool! Hehehe!"

"A Boo?! W-what do ya want with ME?"

"I saw the whole thing in front of that Mushroom Press place, hehe. You must feel sooo sad.."

Jimmy didn't respond and continued to shake in fear and hold back tears.

"I said, LAUGH OR ELSE!" the Dark Boo barked.

"Ha ha ha ha haaaa!" Jimmy cried.

"That's better, hehe. They call me Z by the way. Let's have some fun!" Z moved closer. "You hate the Mushroom Kingdom, I hate the Mushroom Kingdom, we're a perfect match. Yaayy!" Z hugged Jimmy. "Come with me, buddy!"

"Hold on, now!" Jimmy said, pushing Z away. "I have a job to do. I ain't no Boo Hunters candidate. What's the meaning of this?"

Z scowled at him briefly, flashing some sharp teeth in the process, then went back to a smile. "Aww, not scared anymore? Well good, maybe we can talk, hehe. You are James Monty of the MKDCU."

"Uh huh? And?" Jimmy crossed his arms, trying to seem unafraid.

"Well, I'm only your biggest fan! We're both from Donut Plains, and I've followed all of your medical journals. I've always admired you more than the others and well," Z looked away bashfully, "I just really wanted to work with you. Please let me help you!" Z latched on to Jimmy again in a tighter hug.

"Alright, alright! Uh, you can help, uh somehow!" Jimmy yelled, his voiced muffled by the bigger Boo's embrace.

"Great," Z said flatly, "but first I need you to help me, hehe. Let's go on a little trip..."

"What? Let me go you- Ahhhhh!"

A Purple cloud engulfed them as Jimmy screamed, unable to get out to Z's grasp. His screams died down as the two disappeared into the shadows...

On another street, Parabilly waited at a bus stop. He had already phoned his relatives down in Southern Mushroom Kingdom. The 'city folk' life and the stress that came with it wasn't for him after all, he had resolved. He'd be better off as the local prairie physician like he always was. Soon the bus pulled up and he hopped on. He was heading out of Toad Town, possibly forever...

* * *

Toadsworth knocked on Peach's door. After a moment it opened, revealing Toadette, who was wearing an apron and holding a feather duster.

"Mr. Toadsworth? What's wrong?"

"Princess? Wait, what were you doing in here?" Toadworth asked.

"Uh...I was just cleaning."

"And why, young lady? Where could she be? She isn't OUT is she?" he asked harshly.

Toadette was about to remind him that she was authorized to clean Peach's room when ever she felt, but she kelp silent. When Luigi texted Peach an hour ago that Mario was put out of the mission, Peach immediately made plans to meet him. She had some unresolved feelings about Bowser's message and wanted to speak to Mario about it and told her to to keep Toadsworth at bay in the meantime. Still, she didn't feel good about lying to the oldest and loyalist servant in the castle...

"Is she out?!" Toadsworth repeated. "Answer me! This is no time for childish games!"

"Umm, so why do you think she's out, Mr. Toadsworth?" Deflection, maybe that would work, she thought.

"I have been all over our dear castle, except for her room of course, which brings me here. Is she inside?"

"What do you need, sir?"

Toadsworth pouted. "I need to speak with her about a private matter. You are a higher level servant and I appreciate your hard work, I really do. I am sorry, my dear, for yelling so much. These are just dreadful and stressful times, you understand?"

"Yes, sir?"

"Indeed! What I have to say involves her safety. You know, with secret agents of Bowser running amok and whatnot."

Toadette shook her head. "I understand, but you can't come in!" Toadsworth looked to her surprisingly. "-Because...she isn't dressed! And..she's in the bath!" So much for not lying, Toadette thought. "Besides, the water was taking a while to heat up, but if you must tell her something now, you could just tell me." Toadette smiled sweetly which mollified Toadsworth further.

"Hmm...Thank you dear, but I will just come back at a more appropriate time." Toadsworth smiled. "Good day for now, Toadette."

Toadsworth walked back down the stairs, relieving but also disappointing Toadette who was very curious about that info. She retreated back inside the room and collapsed on Peach's bed, letting out a deep breath. Now she'd just need to keep this charade up for the entire day!

* * *

The Mushroom Bus stopped at the Peach's Castle stop. This bus stop was usually used for castle tours or employees but the locals also used it to get to the the lake near Peach's castle or the private racetrack. A group of fifteen or so people exited, including Jelectro Bond, Kylie, Dick and Wiggletron. There was now only a short walk to the castle up a sandy rural path.

"Have y'all ever visited this place before?" Dick asked, breaking the silence that been between the four since getting on the bus.

"Yes, as an young child," Wiggletron answered. "Have heard that it has not been redecorated since."

"Well I haven't been inside but I've heard it's drab. You know, empty rooms with only giant paintings in them and a flooded basement and an endless staircase?"

Kylie, who was leading the way, suppressed a laugh. "Who told you that? Super Mario 64?"

"Umm, yeah? You're trying to tell me that game isn't accurate? What ever..." Dick looked to Bond. "Hey Bond? You alive?"

Bond mumbled something and walked along in the rear, deep in thought.

Kylie glanced back his way and then looked ahead again quickly. "Stay focused, brother. The game plan is this, when we get there, let me do the talkin'. First, we tell them a little of what we know. Make them think we know a lot, okay? Then we get them to tell us what they know. Easy as pie.. or cake considering where we are. Think Peach ever made pies?"

Dick rolled his eyes. "You must be hungry, girl. Anyway, I thought you and Bond knew everything by now!"

Kylie took a quick glance at her phone. "Yeah and no. It came up on my phone that Peach has put the kingdom in a state of emergency-"

"What is that?"

Kylie pouted. "You don't know?!"

"We are not natives to the Mushroom Kingdom," Wiggs reminded her.

"Oh yeah. Sorry bout that, brother," Kylie said apologetically. "Peach does that when there's trouble. Back in the day, this would put everyone's lives on hold until we knew we were safe. I would know, I've time traveled. Now? Pffft! So since she has the emergency out, Mario and the rest must know on some level that trouble's a brewin'. But we still don't know a few key points, okay?"

"What would those points be?" Wiggs asked.

"Well my main one is why Bowser would think he could get away with this. I know he can be more shortsighted than a Bob-omb with a one inch fuse with his plans, but this is so obvious it's stupid!"

"Oh of course you meant that!" Dick said, thinking he was sounding smart. "Yeah, that must be why he was helping Mario earlier at the hospital. You know, be all involved so you can claim it couldn't be-"

"What?!" Kylie gasped. "Bowser was helping Mario? When?" She stopped and turned around to face the rest.

"Yes! When?" Bond piped up from behind Dick and Wiggletron. He joined Kylie standing in front of them. Dick gave them a confused look.

"That was yesterday? I thought I told ya? He was confused and junk and he was there when Toad and Daisy when wild. Mario dropped to the floor and he was all about to cry in stuff-'

"Agent Richard and Wiggletron," Bond said sternly, "this changes everything!"

"I should have mentioned it also," Wiggs said, avoiding their gaze. "I apologize as well. The over abundance of new information we have acquired along with the frequent separation of our team has made it difficult to remember who possesses what knowledge..."

"Uh..okay? Well, that's why you record everything in a notebook!" Kylie groaned, scribbling a few more notes down. "Well it's game time now 'cause here's the guard. Everyone stay quiet like I said."

They approached the front castle guard. He was a teenaged red capped toad holding a spear under his arm playing a Nintendo DS. "Halt! All tours are prohibited in times of emergency!" he said in a rehearsed fashion without looking away from the game.

"We aren't here for tours, friend. We are umm, the plumbers that were called!" Kylie said. Even she wondered where she got that excuse from, she had a feeling she had heard it before somewhere...

The guard closed the DS and stared for a moment. "Oh, like Mario or something?"

"Yeah. Just like em. We need to fix that leak!"

"Huh?"

"You know, that leak y'all have? We need to fix it. Right guys?" She pointed back to the rest with her thumb.

"Where is Princess Peach?" Bond asked, not bothering playing along. Kylie shot him an annoyed look.

The guard shrugged. "Inside I guess. Look, as long as you guys aren't Bowser, you can come in or whatever. I really don't care." He pulled the door open for them and went back to his game.

"Perfect, young man. Thank you," Bond said genially. When everyone entered, they were then in the castle main room and mezzanine, an open checkerboard tiled area that connected to all of the parts of the castle. The decor was pretty, with lots of flowers and glass ornaments but there was also a lot of dust and dirt pulled up, making the place look slightly unkempt.

"Welcome to the castle- wait. Aren't visitations over?" A purple capped Toad standing at a podium asked them.

"Where is Peach, mon ami?" Bond asked.

"I can't tell you exactly but she's definitely home. We can't have her running around with Bowser's secret agents spreading the Mushroom Flu!"

Everyone looked to the worker surprisingly. Kylie also wrote something in her notebook.

"Do you at least have an idea?" Bond asked hurriedly.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" The Toad asked with sudden suspicion.

"...Plumbers."

The toad smiled instantly. "I'm so sorry, hon! Plumbers are always welcome here! Just go on up the stairs when you get to the room behind me. If anyone asks who you guys are, just tell them that, okay? Have a wonderful day!"

They went to another room that had stairways going up and down and halls leading to other ground level portions of the castle. The room was deserted of anyone except for a Toad that was vacuuming the carpet while wearing headphones. Said Toad glanced their way exactly once and then proceeded to ignore their presence.

Bond turned around to face everyone. "A little lonely here, is it not? Okay mes amies, I have appreciated all of your efforts until this point, but now that we all have the same knowledge, it is not necessarily for all of us to be present when we meet the Princess. It might look suspicious if we are all here and do no plumbing work at all, so-"

"I see," Kylie said, glancing towards the ex-MKDCU agents. "Why don't you two wander around and find something to fix?"

"Ugh, seriously?" Dick whined. "You mean like the flooded basement?"

"Again, the basement isn't- never mind... y'all keep busy okay?" Kylie took sides next to Bond, who was also looking to them expectantly. It irritated Dick when they used their "team power" against him and Wiggs, like they were their employers or something, he thought. Well actually...

"Sure," Wiggs said, pulling Dick closer to him, which made Dick look to him indignantly, "I would like to explore anyway so as to discover what has or has not changed since my childhood visit. You can count on us to assist you in your operation, right Richard?"

"Wiggs, lay off! Okay whatever. We'll give you love bugs some privacy, alright?"

Kylie did her signature finger snap. "Great brother, we'll just-"

"Hold up 'sis', I'm not done. Bond said he appreciated us and junk, and we have done a lot for you two, so I say we make it clear that we expect compensation! We are for hire agents remember?"

"What? Y'all want pay?!" Kylie put her hands on her hips. "Is the experience of true justice in action not en-"

"-No," Dick interrupted.

"I uh, agree to Richard's preposition," Wiggs added bashfully.

"Hold on," Bond muttered while digging in his wallet. He pulled out a couple of American hundred dollar bills worth 10,000 coins each and handed them out to Dick and Wiggs. "You are right, how could I have been so stingy before? Help yourself, mes amies!"

Dick jumped up and down like an excited little girl. Wiggs gawked at the amount of cash in his hand, the most he'd ever held at once actually. Kylie was surprised and jealous and babbled about how they hadn't really done much. Bond just stood back amusingly.

"Let us go," Bond said finally, grabbing Kylie's arm to lead her away. After Kylie could finally pry her eyes away from their cash, they made way upstairs. They were silent as they went up the steps, but Kyle noticed that Bond seemed to be in a particularly good mood now.

"Hey, what are you so jolly about?" Kylie asked.

"The joy of giving!"

"For real though, what is it?" Kylie asked seriously.

"Ha. Clever as always. Actually it was previous events. You see, you used my idea!"

"What? The- oh! That's where I got the plumber thing from? Yeah that was gonna be our disguise at Bowser's place at first. We discussed that in your car or something, right?"

"Something like that, but I am glad you bought it up. I would not have remembered it otherwise. Excellent work from you as usual."

"Oh yeah, thanks." Kylie said, trying not to smile.

"What is our plan exactly? Your idea that they know something we don't was correct. I suspect Bowser sent them a message."

"I guess so. Secret agents? That sounds like fear mongering. It's all because of stale soda, for pete's sake. Don't eat stale food!"

"Don't underestimate the power of nostalgia, mon ami."

Kylie looked to him solemnly. "Right...So I'm sorry too about last night. I blew up on you like twenty-five Bulky Bob-ombs and I shouldn't have. I've just been having a hard time."

Bond shrugged. "It's okay. This is a dire situation, after all."

"No not that." Kylie stopped on one of the steps. "It was because of you. Well, not you. I really do like you. It was just...your abilities..."

Bond's head sunk. "Ah. I see..."

"I guess I should explain. Back when I was new on the reporter scene, I dated this Toad guy who was a fellow reporter. His name was Mitch. He was real nice and stuff and he had powers similar to you which I thought was cool at the time. Well..after a while I realized he was stealing my scoops for the Mushroom Enquirer and was just a jerk overall. Worst thing is, I still have to work with him! Again, I'm sorry. It really wasn't personal but when you told me about yourself last night, it all came back to me..." Kylie said sadly.

"Mon ami," Bond said, grabbing her shoulder, "I am very sorry you had to contend with someone who would abuse their power like that. You say you still work with him? Was he not reported?"

Kylie groaned. "Yeah actually, but it's hard to provide evidence of mind invasion! Whatever though, he realized that his paper could get way more sales if he ignored the truth all together and published exaggerated bogus garbage that people eat up. Trust me, he's not really a threat anymore. Just a pain in the neck at worse."

Bond paused thoughtfully as the ascended the steps again. "Would you please give me another chance, mon ami!" he finally plead. "You know I'd never invade your mind...At least not on purpose..." Kylie gave him a weird glance, seemingly understanding what he meant by that, and causing Bond to look away awkwardly. "You were on my mind...Literally. I mean, you know what I mean. Listen, I am decommissioning myself after this ordeal and incidents like that will never happen ag-"

"-You are? Why?" Kylie demanded.

Bond looked back her way, surprisingly. "Because it isn't allowed according to Super Spy HQ. I mean, I theoretically could if I behaved normal but I clearly can't."

"Don't say that, Bond," she plead as they made it to Peach's room. They stopped outside the door.

"What do you mean?" Bond asked.

Kylie crossed her arms. "I mean, don't let silly ol me and my personal issues take that away from you. We don't do the same bring, but we both work for truth and justice, don't we? I wanted your help in the first place because I knew you were the best of the best. The top dog! And you mean to imply that you could keep this under control then but not now? What's really the issue, Bond?"

Bond took a deep breath as Kyle stared him down.

"-And don't even think about lying to me, Bond. I might not have your gift but I know a fib when I see one!" Kylie said jokingly, trying to lighten the mood. Bond chuckled slightly, then took off his glasses to look her in the face. Kylie was once more surprised and at his unusual eyes and found herself gazing back with the same intensity.

"Kylie," Bond said softly, "you are aware that our abilities may be affected by our emotions, correct?"

"Uh huh..." Kylie mumbled.

"Well, I guess there is no other way to say this." Bond grabbed her hand. "Kylie Koopa, I l-"

The door to Peach's room opened, revealing Toadette who was holding some dishes. "Who are you guys?" she gasped. Bond threw his glasses back on and Kylie snapped out of it. They both froze up for a moment.

"Well? I'm calling security!" Toadette warned, putting down the dishes and grabbing her radio.

"We're plumbers!" Kylie and Bond blurted out.

Toadette let out a deep breath. "Oh why didn't you say so!...Wait, dang!" Toadette stepped forward and closed the door behind her. "I'm Toadette by the way. Did Mr. Toadsworth send you guys up here because I said something about the water taking a while to heat up? I shot myself in the foot with that excuse," she huffed.

"So is there a problem then?" Bond asked.

"No. I just needed to get him away. The bathroom is fine, sorry you guys had to go up all of these steps for nothing," Toadette said sympathetically.

"Oh the trip was no issue," Bond assured her.

"Hmm. Really now? Because there's like a thousand steps from top to bottom, and I know you plumbers don't get paid much to deal with this. I'm kind of tight with the Marios you see. Who are you guys anyway? The Noki Bros?"

"I'm a girl, sister," Kylie said, mildly offended.

Toadette flushed in embarrassment. "Oh I knew that. I guess I was just thinking about like, Smash Bros or something. You know, they have female fighters too. I mean, never mind..." There was an aura of awkwardness in the hallway after she said that.

"..So can we speak to Peach, Toadette?" Bond asked.

"No. She's away- but not OUT! Don't tell Mr. Toadsworth I said that!"

"You mean she is not here at all?"

"That's not what I said! I just can't bring her to you, okay? Bye!" Toadette put her hand on the doorknob, ready to retreat.

"Toadette, wait, mon ami. We are not really plumbers, I'm Jelectro Bond, a secret agent and this is Kylie Koopa, a reporter, and we have very important information that the Princess needs to hear. We have been on the case since yesterday and I assure you we know more about what's going on that anything you heard so far." Bond spoke quickly in his signature low but authoritative voice.

Unfortunately Toadette was immune, frowning at them both. "Excuse me? Our Kingdom is at stake and we are at war! Prove to me that you really know what you're talking about. And yes, I'm aware of that stupid story The Mushroom Enquirer put out earlier today. If you even bring that nonsense up, I'm calling security immediately!" Toadette spoke authoritatively as well. Bond immediately thought about how she should have been the one guarding the front doors.

Kylie fumed. The moment Toadette had mentioned the Mushroom Enquirer, she blocked out the rest and got red hot. "So Mitch really did it! He put out a half baked-baloney-sorry excuse for a-no journalistic integrity-"

"What's wrong with her?" Toadette snapped.

"Never mind. Just listen to me. Here is the proof. The Mushroom King is now showing symptoms of Mushroom Flu. You can prove this by checking with MK East hospital. Emery T., the rooftop ems can verify everything. What else do you need to know before we can see the Princess?" Bond asked impatiently.

Toadette went pale and speechless for a moment. "HOW?-" she finally gasped.

"The secret is FungusUp, mon ami!"

"Bowser used that? But he said he used air pollutants and- well that message was confidential but-"

"We need to see that message! That's the only way we can solve the missing pieces. Is Peach here or not?"

"No, she's gone to see Mario!" Toadette admitted. "And our King is sick too? I hate Bowser so much!"

"Maybe Bowser ain't totally in hot water," Kylie said, recovering herself, "he was helping Mario all the way last night. Now show us this message!"

"I know Bowser WAS helping Mario but, I can't show the video...it was a onetime broadcast but I can describe it in full I guess. In fact, I might never forget it.." Bond and Kylie, who were growing impatient with her until that point, toned things down.

"Take your time, mon ami," Bond said softly. Kylie nodded and got her notebook ready.

"Okay," Toadette muttered, holding back tears, "this is a safe place by the way. Trust me, no one else is up here." She related the video to the best of her ability, mentioning the Dark Boo messenger, what Bowser said and how Mario and rest went on to fight Bowser only for Mario to apparently get kicked off the team. She also mentioned that Peach had secretly left to find Mario. Kylie put her pen down and reread her notes, Bond seemed to be thinking about the recount.

"Hmm. A clone. No.. coercion .." Bond spoke to himself.

Kylie thought of something as well. "And you say Bowser's message seemed fishy?"

"Well they said it was kind of stilted and just off in general. I guess we were so distracted by the fact that he was threatening to change all of our lives forever that we forgot about his weird delivery. Why?"

Bond clasped his hands, pleased. "Mon ami? It's all figured out! We have cracked the case, of at least the main parts of it!" Kylie and Toadette gawked. "Bowser did not do it. In fact, he is completely innocent likely. Someone has forced him to threaten the Kingdom and throw in a red herring with the method of infection. The whole point is to move the kingdom to immediate war, and the targeting of close friends along with innocents with a virus is to sever any chance of a peaceful relationship afterwards."

"Ah ha!" Kylie said triumphantly. "That's probably why they intentionally used a disease that everyone knows could only come from Bowser's castle. It was always meant to lead to Bowser.."

"Sharp as always, Kylie." Bond smiled. "Still I wonder where the MKDCU come into the picture. We know that they were called to the hospital, but not who called them exactly."

"Yeah, me too. Hmm. Their meddling is the only reason why word of MF got out. Obviously MK East was wholly unequipped with mad doctors and all. Why would anyone call em unless they were in on the scheme?...Unless someone was sabotaging it! Now that I think about it, I wouldn't have showed up if not for the crowd they caused."

Bond nodded. "Still, those are secondary points. We know what we have to do."

"What?" Toadette asked. "If there something Peach needs to know, I can contact her."

"Tell her to warn citizens of drink any FungusUp, and instead turn them in at the the Toadley Clinic, NOT the MK East hospital or here."

"Why not here? MK East is Peach's official hospital and our infirmary here is great too!"

"A cohort to Bowser's conspirers is still at MK East. The other must have been the doctor that jumped out of the window, and I don't want dangerous cans of FungusUp anywhere near this castle. Now, you need to tell her this, Bowser isn't to blame, and there are no air pollutants, but his threat still stands."

Toadette, still overwhelmed by the information they were spewing, gave him a worried look. "What do you mean? Even after that, we'd still be in danger?"

"Yes. You can bet that after today something will certainly happen, even if Bowser is not the one to do it. Mario, or Luigi I mean, and his group DO need to reach Bowser today, but they need to take out exactly who is the cause of this. We can't know their exact mindset, but it has to be those in high ranking league with him. Then of course, there the matter of getting in contact with Dr. Mario before those currently sick go off the deep end..." Bond's voice got quieter as the gravity of the situation sunk in.

"I'll get on it, Eldstar be with you guys," Toadette said determinedly, pickup up her dish and retreating inside Peach's room again.

Kylie turned to Bond. "Zoinks! The truth is out! Guess our part in this skirmish is over?"

Bond turned to her regrettably. "I am afraid so, mon ami. We are just the justice seekers, not the justice enforcers. It is in the hands of Mario and the rest now that they know the truth, or at least enough truth."

"Yeah, and I gotta get on the scoop of the century back at the press. I suppose it's early on the draw, but after the journalistic garbage Mitch put out, I'd better counter it with the light of justice, ya know?" Bond laughed out loud at Kylie's eagerness, his baritone voice echoing slightly in the hallway. Kylie started to giggle too. "We have no business being this giddy. The show ain't over yet! Guess we'd better round up those other two. By the way, where we going for our next date?" She noticed Bond's look. "Yeah I know what you were gonna say, it don't take a psych to know when a guy likes ya!"

Bond flushed. "So it is a date then, my lovely Kylie!"

Inside of Peach's room, Toadette texted Peach with shaky hands. Explaining the whole deal went past the maximum amount of characters per text so in the end she sent off five or six. Bond and Kylie's revelation made her feel better and worse in ways. Before at least, she had a single person to blame and hate. Even through her sadness and anger, she could feel like she did know what was going on. Now though, she didn't know what was really happening. Who exactly coerced Bowser? Did they now have to deal with an even bigger villain?

Only one thing could comfort her now. She opened her messenger and scrolled through the contacts.

* * *

Luigi, Boo, Yoshi, Buckenberry, and Alagold stopped at a Water Land Toad House to check the map again. It was empty, surprising no one, but they found a mushroom left behind to add to their inventory. There were now six mushrooms, three fire flowers, one cape feather, two Tanooki suits, and one starman in their arsenal.

Meanwhile Alagold clicked on a YouTube video called "Mario is a sociopath". First there was an advertisement with a scene at a park. A hipster looking Yoshi wearing a scarf and holding a cell phone addressed the camera. " _Can you hear me now? Oh right, with your phone plan you don't have the range that YoshiMobile has. You could be getting full coverage in all of the Mushroom Kingdom for twenty percent less than those other guys!"_

"Yeah right," Alagold mumbled, furiously tapping the "skip ad" prompt that was still counting down. "I should have installed that ad block!"

"Alagold, stop!" Luigi said sternly, looking up briefly from the map he had pulled out .

"Yeah," Boo, who was just standing around, added, "content creators need that ad revenue!"

Luigi shook his head. "Actually I meant that just because Bowser didn't capture any fortresses, it doesn't mean we can have our guard down. Bowser could have deployed soliders, or worse, secret agents to stop us." Saying it out loud sent shivers down Luigi's spine. That, and the fact that this was his first hero mission without Mario in a long time.

"Right, gotta stay focused! Got ya Weegee! ...Hmm, wonder when I should drink this fungus up?" Boo pulled it out of the bag.

"Gross. Never liked that crap, stale or not..." Buckenberry said, looking out of the window in boredom.

"Different strokes," Alagold teased. "When will you learn that?"

Buckenberry looked to him and rolled his eyes, incidentally catching a peek of what Alagold was trying to look up. The video title made him gasp, "How dare you, Gold!"

"What? I know that's a stupid game theory but I'm so bored! We haven't fought anything yet and we'd been walking for almost an hour!"

Luigi shot Alagold another glance, which made him finally put the phone away. Buckenberry noticed that Yoshi was extremely quiet off in the corner of the house.

"You okay?" Buckenberry whispered.

Yoshi nodded silently. Just then Buckenberry felt his phone vibrate.

"Umm, I have to go to the bathroom. That okay?" Buckenberry asked.

Luigi looked to him disappointedly. "Have we not forgotten that we're on short time? Hey, where are you-"

Buckenberry entered the stall quickly and checked the message.

Toadette texted, " _Hey baby. How r u?"_

Buckenberry replied, "Okay. We've made some progress. Is it better at the castle?"

 _"Not really. I've just got news from a spy and journalist."_

"?" Buckenberry would have added an emoji, but he wasn't hip enough to know which one to use.

 _"Uh huh. They say Bowser is innocent. *crazy emoji* I think we can trust them tho. They know that our King is with MF too now!"_

Buckenberry almost dropped his phone in shock. His sweaty hands from Water Land's humid sticky weather weren't helping. "!" He managed to text.

She replied, _"Yea. I know."_

"Toadette. Right after Mario was kicked off the team, I spoke to him and he had a theory like that."

 _"Really? Get this. you do need to get to Bowser still."_

Buckenberry debated. Should he let his girlfriend in on the secret? Wouldn't hurt. "Toadette, Mario told me to stall our team. He said he needed to get to Bowser before us!"

After a moment, she replied, _"Peach went out to talk to Mario! She was doubting something too. Guess what MF comes from?"_

 **Knock knock knock! _Splash_!**

There was a loud rap on the door, making Buckenberry actually drop his phone this time, and in the toilet!

"AAAHH WHAT?" Buckenberry screamed. "My brand new on contract phone from MushroomWireless!"

"What's wrong? Did you fall in?" Luigi asked from outside the door.

Buckenberry dunked his hand into the tank to retrieve his phone.

"What?" Luigi repeated.

Buckenberry kicked the doors open, narrowing missing Luigi. "I dropped it in the toilet!"

"And you say that I'm on the phone too much!" Alagold, who was also standing near the stall, mocked. Buckenberry shoved him hard and he fell to the ground.

Luigi immediately stepped in between them and he had to pull the Toads away from each other. "Stop this right now! Blue, you can get another phone later!"

Buckenberry stopped trying to strangle Alagold but was still seething. So much in fact, that he'd practically forgotten Toadette's message. What was it? Something about needing to still get Bowser? Close enough, he thought.

"On the plus side guys, we found a warp pipe that will skip a world!" Boo said excitedly.

"Oh no!" Buckenberry exclaimed. "...I mean okay, but where is that FungusUp?"

"I thought it was gross to you," Alagold teased, this time cautiously standing behind Luigi.

"Shut up! Where is it? I need to see it!" Buckenberry demanded.

"Okay okay, here it is?" Boo pulled it back out of the paper bag. Buckenberry snatched it quickly.

"What's with you all of a sudden, Blue?" Luigi asked, approaching him again. "We need to move on, not fight over phones and soda!"

"I need a drink, okay? I'll even drink this garbage."

"But I found it!" Boo moaned, reaching for it back.

Buckenberry hid it behind his back. "But-"

Luigi suddenly snatched it from Buckenberry. "I will just hang on to it. Okay? Any further objections? And I don't want another outburst from you, Blue. I don't want to have to dismiss you too."

"...Whatever," Buckenberry muttered.

"No need to be so angry," Luigi said delicately, "It'll all be over soon. Let's just work together this time. Okay?"

Everyone got silent. Luigi shook his head as he lead them to the pipe. Buckenberry followed as well, with his head sunk low, disappointed at himself yet again.

* * *

Dick and Wiggletron were in the torch lit basement. The downstairs area of Peach's Castle was just storage area and sleeping quarters, and the two had toured the whole little area in just a few minutes.

Dick yawned as Wiggs turned to him. "Well it is just as musty and banal as I remember. Let us explore on the ground level-"

"Halt!" a Toad said to them as they rounded the corner leading to the stairs. "State your authorization!"

"Okay 'pipsqueak the second'. We're plumbers and stuff. In fact, we were just leaving.." Dick said insultingly, but without passion. He felt like he might fall over sleep any moment.

The Toad crossed his arms and continued to block the stairway "Plumbers? Name please?"

"Richard. Call me Dick. And my friend here is Wiggs. Now let us up the stairs, or will I have to walk over you?!"

The Toad, ignoring the threat, pulled out a radio. "I'm going to need to verify your name and occupation for security reasons. Hold on."

"No, you hold on to your face!" Dick charged forward, only to be pulled back by Wiggletron.

"Security!" the Toad screeched.

"What is the meaning of this?" A British voice called from upstairs. After the sound of a few more footsteps, Toadsworth appeared.

"Mr. Toadsworth, these suspicious people are down here and they attacked me!" The Toad said, pointing to Dick and Wiggs.

Toadsworth raised his hand to to silence the servant. "This is just a big misunderstanding. These must be the plumbers that were sent here, right boys?"

"Right, Mr. Old Toad Person. We were just fixing your moldy old pipes!" Dick said, winking to Wiggs.

"What? You called plumbers?" The servant asked in disbelief.

"Actually, I thought someone else called them! That is what the servant stationed at the podium told me.."

"No, Mr. Toadsworth. If you didn't do it, no one has that I know of. We've had no outcalls on our castle's phone line." When he said this, he and Toadsworth looked back to Dick and Wiggs suspiciously.

"-That is because the call was made from a cellular telephone," Wiggs spoke up, "but I can assure you that we were called and did not enter the castle under our own intuition or anything!" Dick looked to him with an expression like, 'you've just saved our tails'.

Toadsworth had a hearty laugh. "Of course! I always forget about those newfangled doohickeys! Carry on gentlemen!"

Toadsworth went back upstairs, making the Toad scoff. Dick smirked and lead the way upstairs, purposely brushing past the annoyed Toad and Wiggs waved in a friendly gesture.

Upstairs, it was still empty looking but they saw Bond and Kylie talking in an obviously romantic way on the freshly vacuumed carpet.

"Wow, I'm so surprised you two are dating at just one day!" Dick greeted them sarcasticly. Kylie and Bond turned to them.

"Oh, you're back...well how long have you known Wiggs, brother?" Kylie asked defensively.

Dick thought for a moment. "A month. Why?"

Wiggletron suddenly had a fit of laughter. "Ha ha ha! You are under the assumption that we are-"

"-Business partners! Are you not?" Bond asked.

Wiggs flushed. "Uh, no?"

"What is going on?" Dick asked, confused.

Bond leaned in to whisper to Wiggs. "You know what I mean, mon ami..." he leaned back. "Anyway, we can leave now. Our mission is over, everyone is paid, the proper authorities know the situation-"

"And you have a hot date now, yeah yeah," Dick interrupted. "So it's time to finally split? Well at least we got our highest pay ever. What now?" He turned to Wiggs. "Buy one of those new Mercedes-Benzs that everyone has now? Hang out with 'Munchie'? I mean that Yoshi guy?"

"I am not sure about that last option, Richard," Bond added amusingly, "Yoshi is off with the Marios to fight Bowser. Or one of them."

"Huh?"

"Bond is talkin about that green guy...what's his name again?" Kylie pondered for a moment.

"Luigi Mario?" Wiggs answered.

"Ooooh him?!" Dick exclaimed. "Mr. Green leading the assault against Bowser? Anything really can happen in the Mushroom Kingdom!"

Bond glanced at his Rolex Submariner. "Look at that! Lunch time already?" He looked to Kylie slyly will Dick rolled his eyes. "Let's bail."

* * *

 **At Bowser Castle**

Kamek ran around Bowser's private quarters, relentlessly opening every dusty file cabinet and going through every file of Bowser's that no one had went through in years. After two knocks on the door, Ludwig and Iggy stepped in the room to find a massive mess.

"Gramps! Whatareya doing making this mess?" Iggy asked. "We don't have a maid anymore, remember?"

Kamek grunted without pausing.

"It's alright gramps, really!" Iggy said quickly, about to approach before Ludwig stopped him.

"Iggy. Let Kamek continue, we can tell him our news while he works. Ah hem!" Ludwig paused to retrieve a note from one of his jacket pockets. "As you know, Prince Bowser Junior's location is unknown, and we also know he spoke with Father before leaving. This being the case, we sent an agent specifically for him."

"Ah, our secret agents?!" Kamek exclaimed, still completely occupied in his file searching. "Which one of you useless brats chased after him?"

Ludwig hesitated, thinking about his next choice of words too deeply to even notice the insult. Iggy spoke up.

"We sent Z after him. Don't worry, Z won a track in field race in high school of something and will definitely catch up to-"

"You WHAT?!" Kamek screamed, tossing a few papers up in the air at his disturbance.

Ludwig covered his face. "I was GETTING to that! Yes, we have ally from out side of our dynasty assisting us for-"

"-Who is it? Z what? Who did you tell?!" Kamek asked, startling both Koopa princes.

"Just 'Z', gramps!" Iggy cried. "You know, Z the Dark Boo garbage collector?"

"But why, you idiots?!" Kamek marched up to them in a conniption. "Don't you know what will happen if others know of our plans?"

"Because," Ludwig quickly interjected, "Z got in on our plans due to a completely random and unavoidable accident. Z just happened to be in the garbage room and, as we all know, our garbage shoots transfer sound much like the horn of a phonograph. You are familiar with the things, no doubt. Anyway, a message was heard, a conversation ensued, and we decided to take Z into our confidence rather than punish a servant who was only doing their job and was in the wrong place at the wrong time. I rest assure you, Z is without pretense and is nothing but an asset to us in our objectives."

Kamek stared at them for a moment lost in thought. "Those good old phonographs," he mused, returning to the mess of papers he'd made. Iggy and Ludwig gave each other a glance and left the room.

"I've never seen gramps so...frantic, angry, absent minded... Really he had a bit of everything going on. He had to have set a record for strange behavior," Iggy whispered as they distanced themselves from the room.

Ludwig pouted. "Also notice that we failed to bring up our original inquiry!"

Iggy threw his hands up. "Dang! You're right! Now what?"

"I will put up a line of defense. Nothing too crazy, but enough to not make it too easy for Mario."

"You think gramps will mind us taking all of these liberties? It can't be good for his blood pressure to blow up again like that."

"True, he has been disturbed lately. Don't want to send him over the edge, do we? I AM the army general however," Ludwig said with some importance, "and I believe I am authorized for such small scale endeavors. Tea?"

Iggy shook his head. "I'm gonna do something else instead. By the way, you heard of Peach's emergency call? Mario and the rest are definitely gonna get here today."

"Yes and? Better to get this over. See you later I suppose." Ludwig waved as the separated from Iggy to head for the kitchen.

Back inside Bower's private quarters, Kamek almost jumped for joy. He held the paper close to his face, so as to read the small print. After heading a few lines, he folded it up, satisfied, and left the room, not bothering to tidy up.

"Just in case..." he said to himself.

 **What will befall our heroes now? Will the fact that they know the full story (or what they think is the full story) help or hurt them? Stay tuned.**

 **Author note: This took a while because life had been crazy. Sorry for delays and such. Hopefully this longer than usual chapter made up for it.**


	18. Serial Escalation

**Mario and Bowser:** **Frenemies Forever**

 **Serial Escalation (Chapter 18)**

 **Created: a while ago to 5/** **30** **/17**

 **Disclaimer: Me (does not equal sign)** **Mario** **.** **  
**

 **Author note: Things are about to get serious. Once again I'm trying to improve on writing, particularly dialogue and action scenes.**

* * *

Bowser Junior pushed his tricycle to the limit in his frantic excursion from Dark land to Toad Town. Despite the speedy 'slick tires' modded on the Koopa Prince's bike, it was already an hour later when he reached Toad Town. The site the big city froze him on the side of the road in shock.

Beep beep! A truck honked, breaking him out of his daze.

"Be careful, kid!" the human truck driver yelled down. Junior stepped back on the sidewalk and looked up into the huge vehicle, a YoshiMobile service truck that was stopped at a red light.

"Hey, I'm lost! Where's Mario?" Junior asked the driver.

"What? You want...Mario?" the driver asked bewilderingly. She took off her truckers cap and scratched her head. "Aren't you one of those Bowser people?"

"I am, but umm, this is really important so I need to see him now, or else!" Junior pulled out a threatening looking water gun, having learned his negotiation skills from his father.

The driver shrugged. "Sorry! Can't help ya, kid. That plumber's always running 'round town." A car behind the truck beeped, and the truck and other cars took off, zooming past him. Junior stood on the curb defeatedly until something caught his attention. Through a gap between the vehicles, Junior thought he saw a glimpse of something red. After another break, he confirmed it. Mario was just across the street, not far from the post office, with his back turned.

"Marrrriiooo!" Junior's prepubescent voice was overpowered by the sound of the cars. Determinedly, Junior hopped back on his bike and circled the block from the safety of the sidewalk, looking for some way to cross the street in one piece.

 **Across the street...**

Mario's eyes went wide. "What are you doing? You know there might be agents and uh- "

Peach pulled off her hood. "You don't believe that do you? The brute is trying to scare us! He has to be taken down!" Her last words wavered.

Mario shook his head. "But-"

"Listen Mario, I know Luigi 'dismissed' you, but I say you can go anyway! Only you can do this...By the way, have you called Bowser?" Peach gave him a suspicious look. "You talk on the phone- you admitted that."

Mario looked her in the eye. "I haven't spoken to Bowser! Well, I did try I mean, but that was this morning and it didn't go through... Besides, that was before we got his message…" Mario answered, unsure where she was going.

Peach put the hood back on which hid her expression from Mario. "Well, that's what I wanted to tell you. May the stars be with you on your trip to Bowser."

"Of course, I was going to do that anyway. In fact, I really wanted to get to him first. Say, you think you could help me get there in a pinch?"

Peach turned away. "Maybe someone at the castle can help, but I have business at MK East. I'm sorry, Mario."

"Princess! Wait!" Mario knew Peach had a habit of getting curt in times of crisis, but this was ridiculous, he thought. Peach continued to put a distance between them and just before Mario could follow, he heard someone screaming in the sky.

"Whoooaaaaoo!" Junior yelled as he flew in the sky above the cars. His little plan involved using a ramp he'd made from leaning a stolen surf board from a nearby shop on top of a display kitchen oven. His bike shot over the four lane gap, landing next to Mario, but with so much speed that he skid all the way into some bushes outside the post office. The impact made several berries roll on the ground.

"What the Bonzai Bill?!" Mario only saw a blur pass him.

The Postmaster, who had just exited the Post Office to sweep, cursed. "Who's ruining my Yoshi Fruit bushes again?!" Mario suspiciously approached the bush as the Postmaster picked up a Slick Tire that was laying around.

"MARIO!" the bushes screeched, making everyone jump.

"Hey that sounds like- Junior?! Why were you doing dangerous tricks like that?!"

"Yeah, you hooligan!" The Postmaster added, waving the slick tire around as Junior crawled from the bushes. His previously neat and clean Koopa Scout uniform was dirty and torn.

"That was AWESOME! I mean, my daddy said that-"

"Whoa, hold it there! You know you're an enemy of our kingdom right now, right? Uh, let's talk inside the post office." Mario nudged Junior away from the greenery.

"Mario, the post office is not a stunt devil hideout," The Postmaster warned.

"It'll be fine, okay? And he's just a kid, he must have something important to say. Trust me." Mario always viewed Junior as more of a troublemaker pawn in the hands of his father than a true evil doer. He'd never isolate himself with a Koopaling or any other lackey of Bowser, however.

Meanwhile, the Postmaster was just about to finish sweeping when a dark cloud stirred up in front of him.

 _Whoooossshhh!_ _  
_  
The Postmaster froze. "What in the-"

From the dark cloud emerged a seemingly normal looking Monty Mole, head hung low, and wearing a hazmat suit.

"Now what was that all about, son? You had me thinking I was dealing with some kind of-"

"Where is Mario?" Jimmy asked in a deep voice. "I detected him...here..."

The Postmaster suddenly got a strange chill. "He happens to be inside now. Uh, can I help you sir?"

Jimmy looked up, his sunken eyes and dark aura now apparent, and smiled sadistically.

 **Inside**.

Junior jumped up and down. "-So camp sent me home early and so I came home but something was wrong and the castle lawn was horrible and the pets weren't feed and I wandered and wandered and then I asked a guard were daddy was and he was all like- 'shhh, don't tell nobody' and I was all like, 'why?' and was all like, 'King Bowser is in the dungeon' and I was like, 'omg' and so I ran down there and I saw daddy down there!-" Junior explained in a single breath.

Mario stepped back. "What? You mean?!"

"And so he told me that there he didn't do anything and- SAVE MY DADDY!"

Mario took a deep breath. "I believe you and know Bowser's innocent. How can I explain this...Me and him-"

 **B** **am** **!**

Postmaster burst through the closed door. His body flailed past Mario and Junior and landed on the wooden floor resulting a thud as the door violently slammed against the wall and bounced back close.

"POSTMASTER!" Mario screamed.

"Hehehe!" a gravely voice cackled from just outside the door. Jimmy peaked inside through the crack in the door. "Heeeerrree's Zimmy!"

"Agent Jimmy?!" Mario stepped in front of Junior protectively. "Why are you here, and what's wrong with you?"

The door opened itself and 'Jimmy' glided in the post office.

"Mario! I can help!" Junior whined from behind.

Mario glanced back. "Junior, are you sure-"

"Watch out!" Junior leaped forward to push Mario our of the way of a glowing blue flame. As Mario and Junior hit the floor, the blue flame lingered in the spot for a moment then dissipated, mysteriously not leaving a mark on the wood floor.

"Oh Mario," 'Jimmy' bellowed, "what's wrong, hehe? I just wanna send you and Bowsy somewhere where you can live happily ever after!"

"What do you mean?!" Junior balled his fists. "My daddy is fine!"

"So you told your daddy, hehe. Well I'm equal opportunist so you can gameover too!" He shot another blue flame towards them. Before Mario could react, Junior shot the water gun. A jet of crystal blue water met the flame and a loud sizzle resulted from the combination.

Mario jumped up. "Good work Junior, but since when could Jimmy do this?"

"Ugh, It's Zimmy now! Get it right!" he whined. He lifted his arms and two wooden floorboards lifted and flung towards Mario and Junior. Mario dodged behind the counter and Junior behind a fake house plant. The wooden projectiles missed their target by a hair.

"Come out and play!" Zimmy teased.

"Play with this!" Mario's fireball Zimmy, scorching his yellow hazmat suit to black, but he otherwise continued to smile grotesquely. Just then, Mario heard groaning coming from the Postmaster's body. He glanced to the fallen postal worker, then to Zimmy, then to Junior who was no longer behind the house plant.

"Junior?!" Mario asked in a panic, surprised at his own sudden concern for Bowser's normally bratty kindergartner.

"Yah!" Junior came out of nowhere to jump on Zimmy's back, almost covering the Monty Mole completely. Zimmy howled and spin around wildly, trying to shake the him but Junior held on for dear life, gripping firmly with his claws. Mario jumped over the counter to assist, but not before stopping next to the Postmaster, who stirred slightly when Mario keeled near.

"Err...M-mario..." The Postmaster didn't open his eyes.

"We'll get you help, old pal. Lay low," Mario whispered.

"Right," he coughed, "The hooligan came here in a cloud, like a Boo or something...be careful..."

Before Mario could respond, Junior was finally shaken off from Zimmy, landing near Mario and the Postmaster. Junior landed shell first and the impact made his water gun fly out of his hands and his backpack fling elsewhere.

Mario stood up fuming. "If want to fight, let's do it proper! I know a nearby Smash Bros stage and everything. It's really me you want, right?!"

Zimmy's eyebrows rose. "You want to- You know the Smash Bros?"

Mario crossed his arms. "Course I do. In fact, I AM him you could say. You and me, right now. I don't even know what you want with me, but I'm willing to do it to protect my friends. Eldstar knows I've been screwing that up lately.." Mario mused towards the end. "..Anyway, so what will it be?"

Zimmy jumped up and down like an excited child receiving a present. "As you wish, buddy! Hehehehe!"

 _Whooooosh!_ Purple clouds conjured out of nowhere and spun around the room in a twisted cyclone. Mario, afraid but determined, stood his ground as Junior covered his eyes. After a sound like a thunder strike, the cloud settled and Junior lifted one hand to see that only he and the Postmaster remained in the room. Papers were everywhere, along with the damage to the furnishings and wooden floors.

Junior looked around frantically. "MARIO?!"

"Guess I'm gonna have to redecorate this place after all," the Postmaster said feebly, "After forty years, ha! Good thing Parakarry already took Mario's message.."

"Mr. Old Guy? Are you okay?" Junior's voice wavered. He noticed that the Postmaster had lots of scrapes and bruises.

The Postmaster smiled benignly. "You're not a hooligan like I thought, kid. Mario's the greatest guy I know. He'll handle things alright.."

"But I've almost earned a paramedic badge at camp. Maybe I can- umm..." Junior retrieved his backpack and dug around in it.

"Just..call the hospital ... And the Princess. Phone is...on the counter..."

Junior did as he was told automaticly, stunned by the events and Mario's altruism.

* * *

Peach quickly distanced herself from Mario, an easy feat with her knowledge of Toad Town. She had been ignoring the buzzing of her cellphone for some time, and finally checked it in desperation. She saw that Toadette had blew it up with messages, which didn't entirely surprise her. Peach was sure that loyal but worrisome Toadsworth had gotten all in Toadette's case by now, and she just hoped Toadette was able to fend him off. One look at the message header however gave her a shock.

Peach stopped under a tree to read the fist paragraph that Toadette had sent. She suddenly felt light headed. The dreaded Mushroom Flu was coming from expired FungusUp and Bowser was possibly forced to send a message? In all of her years, both as a ruler herself and observing her father who ruled before, she had never heard of a plot so twisted. She planned to immediately relay this info to everyone in her confidence, but first she looked at the remaining paragraphs. When she got to the part mentioning her father, she gasped out loud. She immediately took off her high heels, tightened her cloak, and made a dash for the hospital, forgetting to relay any info to anyone.

* * *

At the Toadley Clinic, Dr. Toadley was setting his desk in his lab, lazily watching reruns of Dr. Bullet Bill on his computer. The titular "doctor" was on the stage talking with a family of four Whomps, a father, mother, and two children. "So you say for your whole life, you've been stepped all over. Why do you let this happen?" Dr. Bullet Bill asked with exaggerated eagerness.

"Us rock people are second class," the father explained, "and we're sick of it. One day, we destroy you all! We rule the world!" His family agreed as the live audience went wild, apparently amused by the threat.

"Well, someone has big plans!" Dr. Bullet Bill announced as they went to a commercial break.

"Does this televised family have serious issues? Yes they do!" Toadley opened another tab on his browser and searched 'Special World Hospital'.

"FYI. They do! Squawk!" said his bird, caged nearby.

Meanwhile in the opposite corner of the room, Toad and Daisy were lying in cots Toadley had put them in after testing. Silently they awoke and just like before, they both shot up with nothing restraining them. The clinic was falling on hard times and their 'restraints' would have been just pants belts. One was currently holding Toadley's pants and the other in a closet somewhere. Why lock down unconscious patients, he thought. He was the expert, and in all of his studying of Mushroom Flu, no one had ever 'coma walked' more than once in a day.

The two 'fresh from a hospital' mini tyrants unanimously decided to start their new rampage with Doctor Toadley and silently but menacingly approached him.

"Hmm. Does this special hospital have a lower rating than mine? Apparently so...Hey! You are awake?!" Toadley turned around and nearly fell out of his chair at the sight of them. "Stop!" He got up and picked up his chair to defend himself, backing up to the wall behind his desk. He gave the wall clock a half second glance and cursed himself. This was a new day, but since Toadley almost never slept, he had a habit of losing track of time. "Am I seriously screwed right now? Yes I am!"

* * *

Bowser's dungeon took up almost the entire lower level of his castle. There were only twenty five cells but they were large enough to fit thirty to fifty people, depending on how cramped and uncomfortable he wanted his prisoners. It was dark, slightly damp, humid, and the only sounds were dripping water and the low rumbling of the nearby lava lakes.

Bowser groaned out loud at no one in particular, almost ready to lose his mind. His dungeons were just so unpleasant, so he was conflicted between annoyance and being proud of his work. He was emotionally drained as well, already missing the normal life. He wondered what he might be doing had the whole thing turned out different. Would he and Mario had won their match? What would they had done next?

Bowser stomped for the millionth time. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but where is Mario?"

"Pssst!" Bowser stared blankly at slightly cracked dungeon door. A moment later, it gently swung open further to reveal Wendy O. Koopa.

"Doctor Professor?" Wendy addressed, looking pale. The Doctor approached his bars hesitantly. "We're uh...transferring you. I'm sorry, it wasn't my idea but you will no longer be in this castle."

Doctor Professor shrunk back into the shadows as Wendy turned to Bowser. "Umm, King Dad. They're gonna get you out of here too-"

"And send me to Fahr Outpost as well?!"

Wendy gasped. "King Dad, wait. I'm so sorry! I need to tell you that-" Her words were cut short as footsteps were heard briskly coming down the steps. Wendy turned to the door as Ludwig ran in, his exertion obvious by the sweat on his forehead. This gave Bowser a nagging feeling like something was off, but what?

"Wendy?! Morton told me EVERYTHING! What were you doing down here?!" Ludwig asked between his pants.

"I was just giving them the announcements!" Wendy covered her mouth with her hands.

"Yes, but I am very sure I told Morton to do it. Now why would you want to to that for him, huh?" Ludwig spoke in a controlled rage.

"I don't- know? That was all I did!" Wendy cried. She ran past him back through the doors, her high heels making a rapid clack all of the way. Ludwig was just about to pursue her when he took a scan of the room. When his eyes met Bowser, the glance lingered.

"Well don't stare at me," Bowser said offhandedly, "I don't know anything. How can I, when we do things in this castle behind other people's backs?"

Ludwig let out the breath he'd been holding in and whisked his hair back. "Ignore the theatrical scribble you observed. You will be out of here soon, and back to your throne room."

Bowser rushed to the bars. "Really now?"

"Of course, King Dad. How could we ever rule a kingdom without you?" Ludwig explained, his words belying his annoyed expression.

"So. What's going on?"

Ludwig paused before answering. "You know, don't you?" Without waiting for a response he turned to exit the dungeon, grabbing the heavy door. Before sealing it tight, he stopped in the doorway. "I just want this to be over as much as you do..."

The door slammed shut, but Bowser's mind didn't sink into depressing depths like it did before. He now had a plan.

* * *

 **Mushroom Press**

Mitch closed his note book, looking impressed. "You oughta be a story teller, Mr. Bullet. Makes since with you being from a dream world and all."

Sebastian flushed. "Thanks uh, no one has ever said that to me. So that's it?" Sebastian was secretly kind of disappointed. Mitch was weird, he thought, with his often smug facial expressions never matching his genial and soothing low voice. Despite that, something was also oddly infectious about the green capped Toad.

Mitch turned to his laptop. "Hmm, guess so. Here, take this gift. I'll see you around, okay?" Mitch turned around to face him with a one hundred coin bill now in his hands. Sebastian's eyes lit up at the sight of the golden currency.

He walked out of the building feeling like a new Snifit. Sure, he'd lost his job and his only 'friends' in the area, but with his new change on hand he could accomplish anything. He even had an impressive Bachelor degree to work with, but little experience outside of commission based MKDCU work. He needed a job now, and he could think of only think of one place that would take him.

After a stepping out of the taxi, Sebastian was once again at the Toadley Clinic. He straightened up the black and white polka-dot neck tie he had picked up on the way and flattened out his red robe. His MKDCU suit had been promptly discarded and he wore his normal Snifit attire. He was frankly kind of leery about Toadley, but he knew the guy would have to be glad to have another doctor in the house. It couldn't be easy running the place by himself aside from that lobby receptionist.

Sebastian pushed open the doors and marched straight up the to front desk. He heard screaming coming from the back room and froze for a moment.

"Yes?" the receptionist asked, breaking him out of his daze.

"Oh, Hi! My name is Sebastian Bullet." Sebastian put out his hand to shake. The lady confusingly took it. "Remember me? I was just suited differently...Anyway..." Sebastian laid down a 3x5 card he'd hastily written out which described his honors.

The young Toad girl looked at it for a moment and then back to him. "Excuse me sir?"

"I was wondering if you had any open positions? I'm a doctor also.. kind of, and maybe Dr. Toadley could use some-"

"Doctor Toadley works alone." Her words were quick but professional.

Sebastian nodded. "Okay, I get it. I don't want to take over or anything, I-"

"He already has an intern. Me." She pointed to herself.

Sebastian slouched, about to call it quits. "Uh, thank you ma'am. Tell me though, does he always scream back there?"

She gave him an apologizing look. "Sorry sir. I never question him. He's...weird..."

"Clearly," Sebastian agreed. A banging noise, like a metal cage hitting the ground, caught their attention.

The intern stepped away from behind the front desk suspiciously. "-But it might not hurt to peek. The doctor gets excited about his work, but he has been going on for a few minutes now." She slightly opened one of the double doors and Birdley flew through the thin gap.

"F.Y.I! On the loose! On the loose!" Birdley flew around the room in a frenzy, even losing a feather or two in the process. The intern snapped from the bird to what was happening inside of the lab and gasped.

Sebastian rushed to her. "What's wrong?! Wait, oh right! Toad and Daisy are still-"

"Am I getting beaten to a pulp right now?! ACK! YES I AM!" Toadley screamed, face down on the floor. Toad was on his back, trying to strangle him with his own stethoscope while Daisy was tugging on his pants legs, attempting to drag him around the lab. Toadley's belt was the only thing keeping him from losing his pants. Remarkably, nothing in the lab was damaged aside from an upturned chair and Birdley's cage on the ground.

"Doctor!" the intern screamed, "let him go!" She rushed to Toad in an attempt to push him off. Sebastian's heart stopped. How did the MKDCU handle this before? Their usual strategy was to get Wiggletron to restrain patients with his Herculean strength but that wasn't going to work here. He only had one idea.

Sebastian jumped in front of everyone. "Look at me!" He waved his arms wildly.

"What are you doing?" the intern asked. "-Whoa!" She and Toad fell off of the Doctor.

"Call the Red Capped Guy!" Toadley gasped as Daisy dragged him to the corner of the lab where the beds were.  
"You mean Mario?!" Sebastian asked. The moment he mentioned the plumber, Daisy and Toad stared at him hypnotically. Daisy let go of Toadley's feet and Toad pushed himself away from the intern, leaving her to shiver traumatically. The tyrants slowly approached Sebastian like they did Toadley before.

Sebastian immediately caught on. "Yep. I'm Mario." He gestured towards himself in an exaggerated way. "Or I know him depending on what's triggering you guys!"

"I'm calling the cops!" the intern cried, scrambling for the land line phone that sat on Toadley's desk.

"Yeah, do that! I can handle them in the meantime...I think. Come and get me!" Sebastian dashed through the double doors to the lobby, making sure Toad and Daisy followed. Sure enough, both where hot on his trail. He exited the clinic to the contrastingly peaceful outdoors, and ran down the sidewalk directionless. He didn't know where was he going or what was going to happen if he got caught, he just ran. As he lead them around the block, people nearby either ignored, cursed at, or cheered on the trio, thinking they were either typical, aggravating, or inspiring joggers. Sebastian was tempted to scream for help, but reasoned that that might just shift the attack to someone else. He just needed to keep them occupied for now. Just as he was approaching the third lap, an unusually large mob of pedestrians were heading towards him head on. Realizing that no cars were coming, Sebastian crossed the street to go the opposite direction with Toad and Daisy close behind. Immediately, he saw salvation. A Toad Town police car already in front of the Toadley Clinic!

"Police! Help!" Sebastian huffed, dashing across the street again towards the officer's car.

The cop blew a loud whistle. "Slow down!"

Sebastian had no choice but to run around and around the car with Toad and Daisy following in a demented game of 'tag'. "I understand officer but I _literally_ cannot stop right now!"

The cop kelp blowing the whistle. "All three of you, stop! Is this a joke?"

"No! Toad and Daisy are coma-walking!" Sebastian explained in between breaths. "I'm scared- help me!"

The cop shook his head and pulled out a radio from the car's dashboard. "I'm going to need backup. I have three of those extreme jogger delinquents again. This time their making a mockery of me!"

 **Meanwhile...**

Kylie Koopa, Jelectro Bond, Richard, and Wiggletron were walking in downtown Toad Town, blending in with the typical assortment of city dwellers. Bond and Kylie lead the way hand in hand while Dick and Wiggs followed, Dick staring a hole in the back of their heads and Wiggs enjoying the urban scenery.

Dick sighed loudly. "Why are still hanging out?"

"Because Richard, you two gentleman keep following us around!" Bond responded playfully. Kylie giggled at his response.

"Is it not early for such banter?" Wiggletron asked.

Bond shrugged. "I am only saying that the four of us are clearly life partners now, mon ami. Let us hit Club 64 again!"

"Bond, stop! You're crakin' me up!" Kylie playfully nudged him.

"Do not flatter me. Richard is the better comedian!"

"I refuse to talk now," Dick remarked. He typed a message on his phone as they walked and showed it to Bond. It said, "Just this one time, I'll _defiantly_ go with you weasels, and Wiggs of course, but I'm _defiantly_ getting the window seat."

"You mean 'definitely', brother," Kylie corrected. "As a writer, that mistake offends me personally!"

"Er, uh, no! I meant defiantly. Yeah, can't let anyone think I listened to a suggestion from Bond of all people!" Dick blurted out. Kylie lost it until Bond calmed her.

"You are fine by me, Richard. I failed English twice, believe it or not."

"K, fine. I failed math once or twice," Kylie admitted.

"Social economics," Wiggs added.

"Ha! I've never failed anything!" Dick said proudly. "Who's smart now?"

"But did you not admit to me that you cheated?" Wiggs asked innocently. The look on Dick's face said it all.

Soon the four entered now reserved and less rowdy restaurant. The change of atmosphere made it seem like a completely different place. Having missed the lunch rush hour, the club was half empty so the crew habitually sat together near the window.

"What would you like, dear?" Bond asked.

Kylie looked over the breakfast menu. "I dunno. Their number one combo I guess? It seems loaded with two eggs, five sausages, three pancakes, five bacon strips, two oranges, a bunch of other stuff, and a drink."

"That meal can feed five, watch out. That and all of the other combos under the number four." Dick stared out of the window in boredom.

"Well excuse me, brother!" Kylie shot him a nasty look. "You would know, would ya?"

Across from them, an officer had his radio go crazy. The clumsy Whomp fumbled a while until he found it in a pocket, even dropping his donuts in the process.

"I think I will have the number two." Wiggs closed the menu.

Dick pried his eyes away from the window. "Didn't you hear what I said before? That's just a vegan version of the number one!"

Wiggs smiled sweetly. "Correct. I am aware that the two of us equal less than five."

Dick blinked several times. "Huh?"

"He's paying for your meal, mon ami!" Bond said with a wink.

Dick laughed nervously. "Oh yeah...thanks..."

"Quite a business partner you got there!" Bond whispered to Wiggs, in futility.

Dick fumed. "Don't make ME knock you in the fish tank this time-"

"On the way!" The Whomp jumped up and slapped a few coins on this table. He waddled his way out of the door, passing the crew and especially catching Bond's attention.

Bond started, "We need to go!"

Kylie grabbed his arm. "Wait, what? Did you get the scoop on that?-"

"Yes, or most of the details. This is bad, but close by. We can make it if we run through a back alley or two." Bond hopped out of the bench seats and Kylie got up to follow. She turned around.

"Well? You two 'gents' gonna come with?" Kylie asked impatiently. "But don't expect pay this time!"

Wiggs got up in nervous anticipation. "Of course! Would you also accompany, Richard?...Richard?"

Dick mumbled something in agreement and followed.

* * *

Luigi and his team were traversing through Giant Land. According to their map, they were supposed to be taking a shortcut to the next world which would have been Sky Land, but their map messed up the scale a bit. Topographically Giant Land was the same as the Mushroom Kingdom. Same lush greens, blue skies, and sentient hills. The problem was that Giant Land being Giant Land, what seemed to be a mile on the map was actually several.

"I'm getting thirsty," Alagold moaned. "What if we don't make it?"

Luigi hit a giant "?" block and got one coin from it. "I'm sorry. You knew this wouldn't be easy, but take this coin." Luigi game him the coin from the block. "It's silly, but when me and Mario were younger and we'd be on adventures, he'd give me the first coin we'd found to hold on to. As long as I held on to it, things were going to be alright. I guess it worked. We haven't had a game where we've failed...yet.."

Alagold stared the coin and then clutched it tight. The group silently trekked the millionth giant hill.

"Hey guys! Let's play a game, hehe!"

Luigi tuned to Boo. "What?"

"I'm thinking of something green.."

"Me?"

Boo blushed, catching the attention of Yoshi.

"Uh, how about something else? Has anyone traveled here before?" Yoshi asked, suddenly chatty.

Buckenberry had his hands in his pockets and his head sunk low. "Toadette told me that her cousins had. They loved it because they could get the cheapest smallest hotel room and it'll still be luxury sized by our standards. What time is it?"

Alagold looked at his phone. "About one o'clock. We need to eat lunch or something."

Luigi stopped and faced the rest. "I guess we can now. I kind of planed for us to already be halfway to Bowser before we ate. I mean, that's the way Mario would do it, but with these hills..." Luigi dug into the basket he was carrying. Boo, Yoshi, Buckenberry, and Alagold stood near in a circle. Luigi pulled out wrapped sandwiches and bottled waters, notably leaving the FungusUp in the basket. "It's not much, but lunch is served!"

The five sat and ate for a while on the top the grassy hill, observing the scenery.

"Why do you cut your sandwich like that?" Buckenberry asked. Luigi's sandwich was cut into an X pattern and he'd eaten two of the sections.

"This? Oh, just an old habit. Me and Mario would do this so if we came across a friend, like a starving Mushroom Retainer, we would be ready to share..."

Buckenberry gave Luigi and earnest look. "You miss him, don't you?"

"Of course. He's my brother and..well...he's Mario," Luigi answered vaguely.

"But we have to do what we have to do," Yoshi butted in. He had finished his meal predictably before anyone else and was laying back and looking at the sky.

Buckenberry turned is way sharply. "Come off it!"

Luigi stood up. "Enough, you two! Geez, guys...so anyway let's keep our guard up."

"You really think we might be attacked?" Boo asked.

"Who knows? This IS Giant Land. I know we're in rural territory, but if we meet anyone they might have a tendency to be...abrasive. I spot a village over there." Luigi pointed to a clearance in the forest a small distance way. "It's a little out of the way of our path out of here. What do you guys think?"

Boo got up and stood beside Luigi. "Aye aye, captain!"

Alagold mindlessly played with the coin in his hands. "I think so too. We might get some info on a quicker way out I guess."

Buckenberry stood up. "Sure, but I have something to say!"

"What?" Luigi asked annoyed. He could clearly see the hostility still in Buckenberry.

"It's to you!" Buckenberry pointed to Yoshi.

Yoshi got up confused. "Me?"

"Yes. First of all, you were always uncomfortable to ride in NSMB. Secondly, what is your problem?"

Yoshi rolled his eyes. "Oh, I don't know? Maybe my friends are currently dying from something we could have completely prevented if Mario wasn't so naive all the gosh darn time!"

Something about his mild insult made Buckenberry boil over. He got in Yoshi's face. "Mario is the greatest guy on this planet and I'll have you know that he would never try to get any of us hurt!"

"Blue!" Luigi warned. Boo and Alagold stood behind him, watching the scene not unlike a train wreck.

"Back off!" Yoshi growled. "Listen to yourself! You're just a fanboy!"

"No! Take it back!"

"What?!"

"What you said about Mario being naive!"

"Why should I? It's true!"

"Nuh uh!"

"Wow, you are such an amateur..." Yoshi shoved Buckenberry back and he responded by punching Yoshi near his right shoulder.

"Yow! You're crazy!" Yoshi gasped.

Luigi immediately stepped between them and physically held Buckenberry back. "Once again, this is PITIFUL!"

"He's psycho!" Yoshi held his shoulder.

"More like bipolar," Luigi huffed, still holding Buckenberry, "but Blue did have a point. Something is different with you!"

Yoshi shook his head. "I guess so... Mario was once my hero, but now he just isn't the guy he use to be. I just don't understand why I'm the only who seems to notice..." Yoshi started to walk away.

"Yoshi, we're not done- where are you going?-"

Yoshi looked back. "Clearly I don't belong with you guys anymore. I'll be taking the warp back home. I'm sure you'll defeat Bowser."

"But what about you?!"

"Do you really care?" Yoshi turned and walked off disappearing in the foliage soon after. Luigi felt a pain in his heart the same way he did when Mario left. Buckenberry wiggled out of Luigi's grasp, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Blue, if you even think about-"

"I'm not after him anymore! I just..I quit..." Buckenberry broke into tears.

Luigi crossed his arms. "Fine. You are dismissed." Buckenberry ran down the path Yoshi took, still sobbing.

"From five to three," Luigi sighed out, covering his face. "Let's just get to the village." Luigi packed up and lead the way in the descent from the hill. Boo noticed the look on his face and held his hand. Luigi smiled as Boo's words from the previous day came to mind. Alagold trailed behind, clutching the coin tightly again.

 **To be continued.**

* * *

 **What will happen to Mario? What is Bowser's plan? How will Toad and Daisy be restrained again? What condition is Peach's father in? Will Luigi's team succeed with only three members? Stay tuned.**

 **Author note: This the first chapter written with a proper word processor and not an iPad so there should be WAY less errors and misspellings. I hope you found that I managed to convey the same amount of info without excessive words like I have a bad habit of doing. Please review, and thanks for reading.**


	19. Power of Friendship

**Mario and Bowser: Freneimes Forever**

 **Power of Friendship (Chapter 19)**

 **Finished: 6/10/17**

 **Disclaimer: Mario and co. belong to Nintendo.**

 **Content warning: mild violence**

 **Author note: Don't get scared by the content warning. This will be a wild ride!**

* * *

Mario dropped down from the dark cloud, dizzy and nauseous. The thick, hazy air that _seemed_ to stem from the teleportation itself made Mario cough as he lay bent over.

Zimmy stood in front of Mario with a smirk. "What's wrong, hehe? Get up so we can brawl...or Melee!"

Mario rubbed his head and took a look around. "Of all the 'Mario' themed *cough* Smash Brothers courses, you choose...the roof of Peach's Castle?"

Zimmy snorted. "Well, Melee was always a favorite. You aren't a 'casual', are you?"

Mario stood up. "Not funny. This isn't even set up to be a course right now, don't you see?"

Zimmy's smile disappeared. "You wanted a Smash Brothers course and you got one, fool. Now we fight and if I win, I get your body! _And I do look forward to that._."

Mario got a sudden chill in his spine. "...You're a boo, aren't you?" And clearly not just any Boo, Mario added in his mind.

Zimmy looked up at the clouds in the sky in a whimsical way. "Hmm, maybe?"

"Well, the Postmaster told me, and you're just using old Jimmy's body in a sick puppet show!"

Zimmy clapped his hands slowly. "Bravo plumber, but I'm growing impatient, hehe!"

Zimmy charged towards Mario and tackled him to the ground. In a dull thud, they slid across the roof together all the way to the back of the castle, even sliding down the sloped edge. Mario ended up on his back with his body partially overhanging the roof. As Zimmy whaled on him, Mario caught a glimpse of the drop below, and just like that, the nausea was back.

"Better step it up!" Zimmy sang like a demented child.

Mario pushed Zimmy to the side and sprung up, almost losing his balance. Mario knew was getting pounded on a bit, but he'd never felt so worn out so quickly…

 _Ssssssssss_!

Mario's backside was in scorching pain from a flame.

"Ha! You aren't much without your buddies aren't you?" Zimmy teased as he watched Mario run around in circles to put the fire out.

 **Meanwhile** …

"Okay, thanks." Toadette marked out another name on her clipboard.

"What's that?" The purple spotted podium Toad asked.

"Oh, uh, nothing." She tried to lift the clipboard up to obscure his view.

"Hon, I already saw it. I've been wanting to be able to do that, but I guess only managers like you can get that list." He pointed to the back turned clipboard teasingly.

Toadette pouted in defeat. "Kind of. Just me, the Princess, a few others, and have permission. Speaking of which, you sure you haven't seen him?"

"Nope. The four weird plumbers left and there's been nothing going on. That's all you called me up here for?"

Toadette nodded. "I just wanted to be sure. Gotta keep our guard up and stuff, right?"

He shrugged. "Sure, whatever. I needed the exercise. See you later…"

Toadette retreated into Peach's room and plopped back on the bed again, lazily dropping the clipboard on the ground. She'd finally spoken to all twenty-seven castle employees working that day, and now it was time for the waiting game again. She hated being stuck in the castle warding off Toadsworth while Mario and the gang and apparently even third parties such as spies and reporters were out solving and investigating a Bowser conspiracy. She also wondered by Peach hadn't replied to her text message. She'd expect some kind of reaction at least...

...

Toadette quickly sat up and looked around, having heard a noise. She slid off the bed and crept through the glass doors to Peach's balcony.

"You cheap shot!" someone screamed.

Toadette looked upwards. "Mario?"

"Just give up, hehehe!" someone else said. There was something about that _tone_...In a sudden panic, Toadette ran back inside to Peach's room, pulling out her phone only to put it back away. She was in the castle, surely the twenty-seven inside could come to her aid quicker?

There were two light knocks on the door. "Miss Toadette, surely you are not still cleaning are you? I need to have a word with you!"

Toadette sighed a breath of relief and swung open the door without hesitation. Toadsworth invited himself in with an unhappy look.

"Miss Toadette, I am disheartened that you would place such games with me!" He stopped near clipboard in the floor but took no notice.

Toadette nodded. "Uh well, sure. Listen, I think I heard Mario on the roof and then-"

Toadsworth put up his hand. "No more excuses! I know that our Princess is either not present or is hiding in some worrisome game. Tell me, which is it? Well?!" Toadsworth got a chime on the old brick style cell phone that was strapped to his waist and he put it to his ear. "Hello?"

Toadette heard more commotion on the roof and was about to inch away to the balcony again when Toadsworth signaled her to not move.

The elder's face changed from annoyance to puzzlement. "I see...You don't say?!...Yes, he may enter...Very well, thank you."

"May I ask, Mr. Toadsworth?"

He strapped the phone back on. "I Might as well share. Our guard informed me that Master Yoshi has came back to our kingdom early from Master Luigi's expedition. There were no explanations given…"

Toadette gasped. "I wonder- nevermind! Maybe that's great, Yoshi does hang out on the roof a lot!"

"Whatever do you mean?! I am wise to your deflection games now, so if you do not come clean, I hate to say this, but I will be reporting you to the Princess! Whenever I can find her, that is!"

Toadette beckoned him to the balcony and Toadsworth slowly followed.

"You do not mean that she is out here?" Toadsworth asked, looking around the back of the castle from their high vantage point.

Toadette shook her head. "I'm gonna be honest. She's not here, but first I need you to listen, Mr. Toadsworth. Hear that?"

They stood silent for a moment. Then there was a dull thud and a moan from above.

Toadsworth squinted trying to look above. "What in blazes?-"

"I know, and I think I heard Mario up there! Please drop your investigation for now and let me go downstairs to get Yoshi so we can check this out!" Toadette held her hands together in the best pleading look she could give.

The elder sighed. "Very well, Miss Toadette. See what that ruckus is, but the moment that is straightened out, you WILL come clean about what you know. Agreed?"

"Thank you Mr. Toadsworth!" Toadette hugged him briefly and ran off, leaving Toadsworth on the balcony.

 **On the roof**.

Mario blocked Zimmy's blows the best he could, but the plumber was still getting hurled to the hard pink shingles. To add to the powerful fist attacks, blue colored flames often accompanied them in a painful two-for-one special. After the fifth cycle of get punched, get burned, get tossed like ragdoll, Mario kneeled over in exhaustion.

"Pause.." Mario groaned. A warm red liquid dripped from his nose and splashed onto the shingles. Mario cupped his nose in surprise and horror.

Zimmy stepped close. "Ha ha ha! **Game set**!"

Mario looked him straight in the eye. "..You sneaky piece of crap. Of course you'd do something to me with your teleportation before the fight even started." Mario words slurred slightly. His clothes were burnt black in places, he'd felt like he'd sprang something, and he could barely stand.

Zimmy snorted again. "Aren't we smart?"

Mario surprised him by smiling, which combined with his bloody nose wasn't a pretty sight. "Whatever you do won't matter because I made my brother Luigi the leader this morning, and he's going to save the day before sundown."

"Luigi?!" Zimmy gasped.

"Did I stutter? I believe in him, and all of my friends. I've let them down a lot, but they are the best friends an Italian Brooklynite can ask for. Know what else? I know you have something to do with what happened to Bowser and I hope he kicks your butt too."

Zimmy rushed in Mario's face and pulled him down by the collar. "Shut your mouth, fool! Bowser is NOTHING to me or that green idiot, Luigi! _I just hate Luigi_!" he screamed hysterically.

"Mario!" someone called.

Zimmy looked around and dropped Mario on the floor. "I've won! We made a deal….wait who's speaking?"

A Yoshi egg popped Zimmy in the face, knocking him away from Mario, and making his portly body roll.

"Mario? What's wrong with you?!" Toadette jumped off of Yoshi's back and rushed to the plumber. Yoshi followed but froze at the sight of his bleeding nose.

Mario opened his eyes. "Toadette? How did...It's p-p- need a power up…"

"No one backs off of a deal from ME!" Zimmy rushed towards Mario but Yoshi intercepted by tackling him. The Yoshi and Monty Mole rolled near the center castle spire. Yoshi quickly recovered and picked Zimmy up with both arms.

"What is your deal, Jimmy?! WHAT'S WRONG WITH MARIO?!" Yoshi asked, shaking Zimmy in anger.

"Yoshi!" Toadette shouted, holding Mario's head up as he laid flat. "You have a power up, right?"

Zimmy kicked Yoshi back to make him drop him. "IT'S ZIMMY!" He shot several fireballs at Yoshi, who slurped them all up and shot them back. Now Zimmy had to run around in circles until the fire went out. The moment it did, Yoshi ground pounded right in top of him and he was launched against the center spire and bounced off to the ground again.

Yoshi turned back in a panic. "What were you saying? Oh right, I don't have a power up!"

"What?!" Toadette cried. Mario now lay limp in her arms.

Yoshi looked back at Zimmy, coming up with a plan.

Zimmy got up and stomped the ground. "Gah! This furry rat is too weak. You should all be dead by now! What the heck are you-"

 _Slurp_!

Yoshi held Zimmy in his mouth and instantly experienced the worst taste ever. It was almost unnaturally bad, but he swallowed anyway and laid an egg. He threw the egg on the castle spire to break it and out dropped Zimmy, and a STAR! The power up bounced on the roof leaving sparkles in it's path.

"This is it! Hope it's not too late!" Toadette grabbed the star and rushed back to Mario's body.

" _NOOOOO_!" Zimmy howled as another black cloud appeared. The wind started to stir and roof shingles were blown about. Yoshi ran back to Toadette and Mario as she gave him the powerup. A familiar chime played as Mario glowed rainbow colors and jolted up.

"What happened?" Mario gasped. He then saw the black cloud and windstorm stirring. "Guys! Get behind me, I'm going in!" Toadette and Yoshi nodded and Toadette hoped on Yoshi's back as he took her to the farthest edge of the roof. Mario ran straight into the cloud and leaped straight in the air, aiming at the source of the cloud.

 _Whoooooosshh!_

Mario's feet landed on the ground normally. The windstorm was gone, leaving only a damaged roof and Jimmy's confused and unclothed body near Mario's feet.

"Whoa, it's Mario! Hey buddy, where am I? Yow! You gots an aspirin too, right?" Jimmy spoke, holding his head.

Mario cursed. "He got away…."

Yoshi and Toadette rushed to them as Mario's invincibility wore off.

"Mario I-" Yoshi started.

Mario turned to them and hugged them both. "I knew I could count on you guys.."

"What was that?" Toadette asked, too confused to think about sentimentality.

"I think James knows exactly what happened," Mario said accusingly. "Let's get off of this roof, and I'll explain everything."

...

Later, Mario, Yoshi, Toadette, and Toadsworth were in the castle's front lobby. Mario had explained to Yoshi and Toadette all that had happened to him since getting kicked off of the team, and came up with an excuse to tell Toadsworth. Toadette mentioned what happened with the "plumbers" that had met her earlier and soon the three were up to date with the situation, as far as they knew it. They decided to be honest to Toadsworth about Princess Peach, but they thoroughly explained that there was no threat of any secret agents and with Mario's charm, Toadette was off the hook for lying. A roofing repair company was promptly called and already on their way over.

"Just promise me this, Mr. Toadsworth. Mention it to the board committee to install a door to the roof!" Mario said with a smile, the starman from before having completely restored his health.

Toadsworth laughed. "Yes, of course. You never know when a Tweester will land right on our castle like that, right Miss Toadette?"

She laughed nervously. "Uh, yeah..."

"And I am glad that the Princess is safe after all. You may continue your adventures, but do be careful, okay?"

Mario nodded. "We will, thanks."

Mario, Yoshi and Toadette exited the castle. Jimmy was outside, being watched by the front door guard. Upon seeing Mario and the rest, he put his Nintendo DS away and picked up his spear before they noticed.

"Yes, sir! Here is your prisoner!" the teenaged guard said.

"Thanks. We'll take him from here," Mario said.

They traveled down a forest foot path that lead from the castle and into downtown Toad Town. Jimmy was forced to lead the way under Mario's supervision, and Yoshi and Toadette closely followed. They were planning to go to the hospital to catch up on Peach and her father, hopefully find Junior, and get Jimmy checked out.

"Good excuse you came up with back there. I forgot how good you were at that kind of thing..." Yoshi spoke up.

"Yeah and thanks for somehow getting me out of major trouble," Toadette added.

Mario glanced back. "Listen, I should be thanking you guys! I was a goner up there. Not to change the subject, but Yoshi, how were my brother and the others doing?"

Yoshi observed the forest surroundings. "We were in Giant Land, way behind schedule. I didn't get kicked out by the way, if that's what you're thinking. I kind of...left..."

Toadette looked at him curiously. "Why?"

"Me and Buckenberry got into it again."

Toadette rolled her eyes. "Of course. So he left too, right?"

"Yeah, actually. I was surprised he didn't come with me back to the castle.. I hope he wasn't THAT angry with me..."

Toadette purposely kicked a few rocks as she walked. "Nothing gets through to him, so I figured. He'll show up…" Toadette's offhanded tone made everyone silent for a while.

"Yow! Got a 'nother cramp!" Jimmy yelped and stopped in his tracks, holding his side. "Why are yous punishing me like this?"

Mario nudged him forward. "Keep walking! We know you know more about that Boo that was possessing you, and after we visit the hospital, you know where you're going.."

The path finally led the group to the first main road. A stark contrast from the rural forest path, they were now back in the big city. Mushroom Kingdom East Hospital wasn't far by, now it would only be a matter of getting a taxi for the four.

Toadette stepped ahead boldly. "Let me do this. I'll take Mr. Mole and flag down a taxi."

Jimmy turned her way sharply. "Little missy, it's Agent James, and why do I need to go with you?!"

Toadette tugged on his arm, forcing him to follow her to the curb. "Because two is better than one when it comes to flagging down taxis. You aren't from the big city, are you? Besides, we're both short, so a busy driver might take pity on us and think we're lost little kids."

Jimmy jerked away. "No, I ain't from around here, but that makes sense- wait, did yous call me short!?"

Off of the sidewalk, Yoshi turned to Mario and spoke in a low voice. "I just want to clear something up. That fight me and Buckenberry got into was over you. To put it short, he believed in you, and I kind of didn't, and I didn't all the way on the way on my trip back until Toadette came running to me the moment I entered the castle. She said something was wrong on the rooftop and she was scared for you. When I finally saw you on that roof, I got so sad, angry, afraid, everything else! In a flash I remembered all of our happy times together, everything you've done for everyone, and how you're my best friend… I'll admit I got a bit stuck-up over this Bowser conspiracy thing, but I just want to say that even if I don't get why you do some things, it doesn't mean you're not the Mario I've always loved and known. Best buds?" Yoshi held out his hand.

Mario smiled and grabbed his hand. "Best buds.."

Toadette waved at them, there was a taxi waiting.

* * *

Dr. Toadley's intern walked out of the doors to see the wild chase happening involving Sebastian, Toad, and Daisy.

"Officer! Get these people!"

The officer looked her way. "Ma'am, stay back! We have extreme joggers here, and I have backup on the way! They're just taking a while to show.."

"But aren't you a cop? Please!" she plead.

"Of course. It's go time!" The officer jumped through his open window, right in the path of Sebastian. "Halt right-"

Sebastian collided with the officer, sending him backwards as they both fell into the street. Daisy and Toad wasted no time trampling over then promptly attacking the cop and Snifit. Daisy went for the officer, resorting to her 'drag the person around senseless' strategy she tied on Dr. Toadley before. Toad whaled on Sebastian, forcing him to run around frantically with Toad on his back. Cars swerved out of the way of the commotion in the street and bystanders on the sidewalks cleared away quickly.

"This is still a disaster!" the intern cried as another siren was heard drawing near. The up coming police vehicle drove wildly towards the clinic, almost causing a few accidents. It skid to a stop on sidewalk right behind the first cop car, haphazardly knocking over a fire hydrant and making water spray everywhere.

A Whomp officer pried himself out of the tiny car. "Oops! I fix that later! What is problem?" he asked, standing in the downpour of water.

"There!" the intern pointed towards the street.

The Whomp pulled out a taser. "Right! Stop, or else!"

"Get these freaks!" the first officer coughed, spitting out some dirt that was in his mouth from being dragged through the grass.

Zap! Sebastian fell to the ground, having been tased. Toad forgot about him and ran to harass the cop with Daisy.

"I meant the girl attacking me! Oh no! HEEALP!" the cop screamed as Toad pulled on his arms. Daisy and Toad now held the human cop in a deadly game of 'tug of war' that went on in front of a dark alley next to the clinic.

The intern rushed through the puddles to the Whomp. "Don't you have anything else?!"

"Uh..." The Whomp aimed fiddled around his tool belt and settled on a Bob-omb.

"You might not want to do that, mon ami!" Jelectro Bond spoke, leading the way out of the back alley on the other side of the clinic. Wiggletron emerged right after and immediately made a bee line for Toad and Daisy, snatching them up and forcing them to drop the cop. Kylie Koopa and Richard innocuously walked on on the wet sidewalk.

"I believe the appropriate phrase would be, deja vu!" Wiggletron droned. Daisy and Toad squirmed in his arms like the day before.

"Good work, but why is MKDCU agent Sebastian on the ground?" Bond asked.

"What? Sebastian?" Dick asked, leaning over his body. "What's going on?"

The intern took a deep breath. "Well…"

She explained everything.

The intern let out the deep breath. "...And that's about it. Guess it's the Special World Hospital for them."

"NOOOOOOO!" Bond, Kylie, Dick, Wiggs, and Dr. Toadley screamed.

She scoffed. "Gosh, okay!? I'm just saying that they're clearly dangerous psychos now. Since when was the Doctor here?"

"Did I arrive here during your extremely long explanation? Yes I did! Is the Special World hospital a death sentence for our heroes? Yes, according to research I did before the attack. Follow me inside."

"Dr. Toadley, wait. Aren't you injured?" his intern asked.

Toadley shook his head as he limped back towards the clinic doors. "Do I have broken bones? Possibly. Do I care? Not really."

"Actually I think you should!" the cop butted in. He looked comical with the stitches coming out of his dirty clothes from being pulled on. "Besides, the tall Wiggler over here can't hold them forever!"

"You'd be surprised," Dick added. "We really should bounce, people are staring and water is getting in my shoes."

The human cop blew the whistle. "I don't think so. How's that report going?" He turned to the Whomp officer who was near his car.

"Me have problem! No waterproof paper!" The Whomp shook the soggy report paper around.

The human cop face palmed. "How about you try to write it while NOT standing under the fire hydrant water!"

"Here, fella can borrow mine," Kylie said, ripping off a copy of the detailed report she had already written.

"Wow, the Mushroom Kingdom police suck!" Dick said brashly, which made Bond look at him disapprovingly.

"You cannot blame the police force for being in the state it is in when Mario usually handles the big crimes and they usually stick to writing parking tickets," Bond explained.

Sebastian woke up. "What's happening? Whoa, where did this water come from? What?"

The intern took a deep breath. "Well…"

She explained everything again.

She let out the deep breath. "...And that's about it."

The human cop threw his hands up. "Okay fine, we're out of here. You people are annoying anyway." He jumped in his car through the open window again.

Bond stood beneath his window. "Chief Inspector Douglas, do not forget Sergeant Howie back there, mon ami!"

The officer looked around. "Oh yeah. Let's go, Howie!" he called to the Whomp. He sped off and the Whomp followed in his own beat up police car.

"How did you know the cop's- oh right..." Dick mused.

"How did he know?" Sebastian asked.

"I am a 'magikoopa like freak'!" Bond answered playfully. "But I am glad you're on our side now. I guess I will explain, but not as verbosely as Mary T. over there."

"Hey, I heard that!" The intern fussed. "Wait, how did you know my name?"

After a brief explanation, everyone went back inside the clinic to properly restrain Toad and Daisy behind plastic containment compartments. Dr. Toadley still refused to go to the hospital but an examination from Sebastian thankfully showed that there were no broken bones.

"So, can I have a job here then?" Sebastian asked.

"No-" Mary started.

"Can you? Yes you can! I have been waiting for an assistant forever!" Toadley answered genially. He hopped off of the exam table, passing Dick who was playing 2005 era flash games on the laptop, and Wiggs who was being entertained by Birdley in his cage. Toadley grabbed a white doctor coat out of his closet and handed it to Sebastian.

"Well lookie here. We got a happy ending almost.." Kylie said. "Well I think I got my 'dynamite scoop of the century' report all set out, I just gotta get to the press, and get a bite to eat!"

"The Press? I was just there, telling my story to this Mitch guy," Sebastian commented as he tried on the coat.

Kylie lost her mind. "Mitch?! What a dirty, sneaky, back stabbing..."

"Here we go again, mon ami," Bond whispered to Sebastian. "Every time we go somewhere, something bad occurs, so how I call I just call delivery and we all eat here?"

* * *

Ludwig Von Koopa's first infantry lined up in the yard in front of Bowser's Castle. It consisted of goombas, koopa troopas, parakoopas, hammer bros, and fire bros. This group were to protect the area immediately before the boarder to World 8, otherwise known as Dark Land. Ludwig sent them off to scout the land and get in their position as he readied the second group.

"Hmm, I have counted nine boomerang brothers. Where is the last one?" Ludwig asked no on in particular. He and the second group were in the courtyard, where large groups of baddies could group together before departing into the land. His soldiers, consisting this time of boomerang bros, rocky wrenches, para-goombas, lakitu, and magikoopas, braced themselves for the typical blowup when someone kelp Ludwig waiting. Only, it never came.

Ludwig was staring at his watch idly when the missing boomerang bro ran on to the courtyard with a short trail of toilet paper stuck under his shoe. "Sorry I'm late!"

Ludwig yawned. "Wonderful, do not let it happen again. Okay, roll call!" Ludwig went through the roll call of his group of forty monotonously. He dismissed the group with an arbitrary 'All hail the Koopa Troop!' and they were off, this time to occupy the first few levels of Dark Land.

"Time for more tea," Ludwig said to himself as he walked through the quiet calls of the castle. In the kitchen he saw that Iggy was long gone, and everyone else for that matter. As he made his tea, he randomly texted Bowser Junior for the fifteenth time. Such texts weren't threatening but casual, asking how he was doing and asking him to be safe. Ludwig was letting things play out. He'd been debating something in his mind all day, and his confrontation with Bowser was the culmination that made his next course of action clear. Everything would stem on what he was about to do next, otherwise his world and everyone else's would fall apart.

Ludwig went into his room and shut the door tightly. First he called Iggy up to his room. He dimmed the lights and didn't let him enter.

"Yo, Luddy? What's wrong all of a sudden?" Iggy asked from outside his room.

"I am not well...Organize a battalion for the later levels and one for this castle for me, will you?"

Iggy looked suspiciously at his door. "Okay, Luddy. You sure you will be okay?"

Ludwig purposely paused a while before answering. "Yes. I should be well enough to fight by the time Mario is near here. Go! And make them fierce too!"

Iggy leaned away from the door. "Fine. You call if you feel any worse, okay?"

Ludwig heard his footsteps walking away and retreated to his sound proof recording studio that was in his room. He dialed a number and waited for an answer.

"Hello? Yes? This is the Special World hospital, correct?"

* * *

Peach rushed into Room 555. In the dark, her father lay in the bed with monitors set up, and he appeared to be sleeping peacefully. The guard that arrived with him stood to the side, apparently having an important phone call.

"Daddy!" Peach cried as he held him closely. Someone stopped in the doorway.

"Princess!" Emery T. huffed, having ran all the way from the top floor to the bottom. "*pant* Mario texted me. He's gonna come here with some friends!"

Peach looked back with tears in her eyes. "What good will that do now?"

 **To be continued….**

 **Author note: If you are noticing a tone shift between some groups of characters, Mario and the rest of the main Mario characters, have usually serious and sometimes emotional scenes. Bond, Kylie, and the rest (mostly the OCs) are kind of supposed to be comic relief. They are important to the plot, but they help out the main Mario characters in silly ways.**


	20. Bridging the Gaps, part 1

**Mario and Bowser: Frenemies Forever**

 **Bridging the Gaps part 1 (Chapter 20)**

 **Created: 6/13/17 -6/19/17**

 **Disclaimer: Yeah yeah, Mario = Nintendo.**

 **Author note: Enjoy! Be sure to read the bottom note.**

* * *

The dungeon doors creaked open to reveal an armored Koopa soldier known as the Koopatrol. Bowser stood up straight as he observed the soldier approach him and stop just short of where his flame breath could reach.

"So I see, they're too afraid to show their faces now, ha!" Bowser thought out loud.

The Koopatrol, visually uncomfortable, cleared his throat and then opened the scroll he was holding that Bowser missed in the darkness.

"M-mr. Lord Bowser Koopa, according to 'Koopa Kingly Law article xxii', you will now be returned to your proper throne as ruler to all Koopa kind. And so uh, as ruler and leader you will be expected to fulfill the needs and wants of your subjects to the best of your ability..."

Bowser listened patiently as he clumsily read the dictum for the extremely uncommon occasion where a king steps down and then regains his title. Bowser knew he didn't actually step down from _anything_ willingly, but that was another matter.

"Say, whatever's best for the kingdom. I'm ready, private." Bowser raised his claws in a sign of surrender. The Koopatrol hesitated for a split second, then went through the proper prisoner procedure minus the restraints as he was about to lead Bowser out of his own dungeon.

Doctor Professor Koopa ran to his bars and clung on them. "Bowser! Surely you are not?!-"

Bowser smirked at him as he exited the dungeon doors. The Koopatrol lead him to his own throne room, where all of the Koopalings and Kamek awaited him. Iggy, Ludwig, Wendy, and Larry were to one side of his throne lined up. Morton, Roy, and Lemmy were to the other and Kamek was near the door. Despite the atmosphere of nervous excitement, Bowser noted that his meeting was undoubtedly impromptu.

"Glad to be back!" Bowser greeted. He strode down the crimson carpet that lead to his throne slowly and deliberately, savoring his ordained sanctuary, at least according to 'old world' Koopa customs.

"I am glad to see you, your evilness!" Kamek muttered as he walked along Bowser. "Please sit!"

Bowser plopped down, giving everyone a quick glance as he did so. "Say, this a family reunion? Someone explain, or else!"

"Our King is about to direct us on our final war against Mario, hehe!" Z piped up, revealing himself from the shadows.

"Huh?" Bowser stared at the dark boo trying to recognize him.

Iggy turned pale. "King Dad, it's our garbage collector, Z. He is uh, how to explain this?"

Bowser waved his claws. "No need to. I know Mario is on his way and I know you plotted this to happen," he explained calmly. "No wonder you need me back in charge, you all suck at planning.."

Kamek's grip tightened on his scepter. "Yes, my Lord and son. Pray tell, are you willing to cooperate with us now!?"

Bowser flashed his glistening sharp teeth. "Know what, gramps? Yeah actually. If you can't beat em, join em!"

Everyone gasped.

Ludwig stepped forward. "Father, what are you doing?!" Everyone looked at him annoyingly except Wendy and Larry, who shared his sudden agitation.

Kamek bowed to the ground near Bowser's feet. "Our King has chosen wisely! Tell us what else, your nastiness!"

Bowser casually leaned back and thought for a while. Z stepped up to Bowser. "Destroy them all," he whispered, his tone dripping with malice.

Bowser rubbed his hands together. "Of course! You all hear that? Mario's gonna get it once he comes here, but there's more! That Mushroom Flu, yep, I know about it. It'll turn the whole Mushroom Kingdom mad, right? Listen, I'll be honest with yall. I did have fun with Mario and freaks in the past, but what we've set up here will be better than anything Mario could ever give me..." Bowser said with an edge in his voice. No one dared question that last sentence.

"Aye aye captain!" Iggy saluted, prompting Morton, Roy and Lemmy join in.

"Alright, now to your posts. We need to get busy," Bowser commanded. At arm's length from his throne was a coffee table to the side and a bookcase to the other. As everyone minus Ludwig left promptly, Bowser glanced through some strategy books. Ludwig approached Bowser one more time.

"Father, seriously, what are you doing?" Ludwig asked in a low voice.

Bowser sighed in an exaggerated fashion. "Well, what do you think?! Don't give me that look, what's gotten into you?!...But anyway, since you're here, and you ARE my army general, what do you have lined up?"

Ludwig paused, caught off guard. "Father, uh, I have an early Dark Land battalion and a mid to late one. Also for outside our castle, and one for inside-"

"Uh, huh. But they aren't our lazy workers, are they? You know, the one's Mario can just jump over and beat the level in ten seconds, right?"

Ludwig shook his head. "Of course not, only the meanest. Now may I ask you something, father? Do you really want this to happen?"

"Am I stuttering here? YES! Stop wasting time and get out there, that's an order!" Bowser pointed to the door with finality.

Ludwig slowly backed off. "...Of course. I apologize for my behavior before."

Bowser shot him an incredulous look as he left his throne room and shut the door tight behind him. As Ludwig strolled down the halls, he dug around his jacket pocket frantically for his phone.

"Where is it?"

"Where is what, hehe?" Z appeared out of a shadow and floated along Ludwig, grinning mischievously.

"Nothing, Z. Shouldn't you be..wherever you should be?-"

"I've taken out all of the garbage and I was just running errands, hehe. Say, how is Junior doing? He is all alone out there, and if he's caught up with the Marios, there no telling what trouble he might get in!" Z explained excitingly.

Ludwig stopped and stared him straight in the face. "Now, why would you say such a thing? Where have your 'errands' taken you?"

"I'm a busy boo. I do adore Toad Town and-"

"-So you've seen him?"

Z blushed. "Hehe, maybe? You know, I just wanna help and if I just had permission to head back I could uh, bring the lost lil tyke home. I'm sure that's what our _King_ would want."

Ludwig observed Z for a moment. He looked like an average dark boo, yet there was _something_.. "..You know, you have my apologies for getting wrapped up in all of this, you just being a common castle employee before all of this and now having to deal with us royal Koopa hooligans. It is nice though, how quickly Kamek and King Dad have accepted you, especially since such things NEVER happen, is it not?"

Z had a flash of an quizzical look before going back to booish shyness. "I suppose so, hehe. So, can I?"

Ludwig shrugged. "I am afraid such endeavors are prohibited during times of war. It is for the better if you stay HERE. In fact, that is an order from your military commander. Ta ta!"

Ludwig took three steps before Z dodged in front of him. "But, but, I'm done with my duties and Kamek said I could do whatever I pleased!"

"Huh why would he?!" Ludwig started, "...I mean, okay then, but I don't want you bringing him back in a war zone. Take the warps and do NOT use your Boo powers!"

"Seriously?!"

"Yes, okay?! I know you can do more than normal boos. I've caught you!" Ludwig accused.

Z stared blankly. "...For real?"

Ludwig facepalmed. "Okay fine! You will not be getting Junior, because….I WILL!"

Z giggled. "Didn't you just say-"

"I can break my own rules if I please! Now go help Iggy or something, that's an order and where is my phone?!"

Z returned the smug look Ludwig had given him earlier. "Yeah, guess it is better if you get Junior, hehe. I'll even keep it a secret that you're breaking ' _protocol'_. See ya around…" Z floated off down the hall, leaving Ludwig alone in the now eerily quiet halls of Bowser Castle.

Ludwig entered his room to find his phone lying on his bed, definitely not where he'd left it. His hand now being "forced" he grabbed his traveler's bag and wrote a note mentioning that he was going to bring Junior home. Getting contact with Junior and thusly Mario was his only hope. Not that he cared about Mario or his meddling associates, rather the more Z was around his family, the more strange everyone become.

* * *

 **Giant Land**

Luigi, Boo, and Alagold cautiously strode into the isolated village's wide dirt roads. The weather was warm and the only sounds were the ambience of wilderness. On the streets were no vehicles of any kind and little presence of modern society aside from the electric lamps that were fixed to the outside of the wood cabins. As they took in the scenery, they were occasionally passed by a giant villager on their usual business who either ignored or gave them a spiteful glance.

Luigi stopped everyone and pointed to a building ahead of them with a red colored roof. It was almost mansion sized to them, though it would only be considered a large house to it's giant residents.

"This has to belong to someone important, let's check it out!"

"Right on, Weegee!" Boo rung the doorbell a few times. Everyone looked to each other worriedly when heavy stomping was soon heard.

"Who is it?!" A voice boomed.

"L-luigi Mario? We are heading to Bowser and-"

"We have NO affiliation with Bowser!"

"We all hate Bowser too! We need your help!" Luigi shouted in desperation.

The door creaked open, revealing a Mega Goomba with a black bushy goatee. His eyes darted between the three in suspicion. "Okay, so what? Are you injured?"

"No, me and my friends just need help."

"...Come in." He swung the door open for them.

They were lead down a hall that was "decorated" with lots of medical diagrams. Outside of the den the mega goomba finally led them to was even a skeleton, obviously from a human. The goomba sat in the singular large chair near his fireplace and settled in once more, bookcases and medical artifacts keeping him company, along with the occasional 'thing' hung on the wall

"So now, my miniature guests, we're here. What's the issue?"

Luigi took off his cap in respect. "First of all, thank you for inviting us in Mr…"

"Dr. Richard Goomba Senior."

"Dr. Richard Sr., I have one day to stop Bowser and we got terribly behind schedule while traversing your expansive Giant Land terrain. Is there a quick warp out of here to Dark Land?"

He blinked a few times in puzzlement. "You know, maybe, but only my son would know about the warps around here. What's going on exactly?"

"Well, doctor, our friends got infected with Mushroom Flu yesterday, uh have you heard?"

Richard Sr. shook his head. "Hardly anything gets to us out here, and Mushroom Flu, eh?" He abruptly stood up and grabbed a heavy book from the bookshelf nearest to him. Meanwhile Boo was taking in the room fully. It had wood paneling and a dark green carpet. The only light came from the windows and fireplace. Based on the junk lying around also, It was clear this guy mostly lived in this one room and probably didn't live with a female, at least not anymore.

"...You know, I'll never forget about when Bowser took over. He put that really annoying glasses wearing koopa freak in charge," Richard Sr. mused as he sat back down and leafed through the book. "Anyway, after that we had a revolution of sorts so that's why most of us like to live in small little communities."

"So there's no government?" Alagold asked, trying to process that.

He turned a few more pages. "We technically still have one, but that's another issue, and I don't talk politics with strangers! You have to excuse my discretion 'cause I'll get fired up you see. Just think of each community as its own little government."

Boo had wandered to the side and was intensely looking at hung photo over the fireplace as Luigi listened.

"Mister, wouldn't that be like a totally wild party?" Alagold asked.

Richard smiled."It's easy to think that, but takes a certain type to live like this. 'A don't mess with me and there's no problem' type of person. You Mushroom Kingdom folk have lived under a princess with a one man army to protect you against anything. It's not like that here. We have no heroes, so it's best to mind your business. That being said, we still have honor. Everyone respects me as the local physician. The only one now...Ah ha! Mushroom Flu. Says in my medical journal that it can cause fainting, fever or in some cases 'coma walking'! Weird, I thought that famous Dr. Mario person got rid of this."

"No offense doctor," Luigi said with a hint of impatience, "but we've been through that already."

"Hey is this your son?" Boo blurted out. Luigi glanced at said family photo of a younger Richard Sr. in a black suit and a smaller goomba who was wearing a blue bow tie and frowning.

Richard Sr. eyed the picture with reminisce. "Yes. Richard Junior. Goes by Dick. Fiery fellow but he never liked it here much. He studied to be a doctor for the community but it didn't work out. He branched out doing menial labor and then last I heard, he joined this ragtag group of medical agents. MKD-something…"

"The MKDCU? We've heard of them, they got mixed up in this mess somehow, but does that really help?" Luigi pondered.

"No wait, Dick was at the hospital last night! I remember you knocked him in the bushes or something!"

Luigi smiled at Boo. "You remember that? But how can we contact him without wasting more time than it's worth?"

Richard Sr. cleared his throat. "Wait! If you need to contact the Mushroom Kingdom, I have this." He pulled a rugged black flip phone out of a drawer. "Before our revolution, division leaders would use these and since I'm the unofficial leader it found its way into my hands. I have no idea how to use it, I'm a doctor, not a tech wiz."

"But I am!" Alagold spoke up. "It's a satellite phone meant for political leaders or ambassadors to be able to keep in touch from kingdom to kingdom. I'd know working in a castle and stuff and..why am I explaining this? Anyway to operate it, you need a special code and well, maybe I can call the princess."

"Way to go!" Luigi patted him on the back. "Ring her up!"

"Yeah that's great, cause my agency said something bad was happening...and they're never wrong.." Boo said gravely.

* * *

Dick was playing the game "Minesweeper" on Dr. Toadley's laptop when his game started to freeze and glitch. He responded by tapping the escape key several times to no avail, then he thought he smelled smoke. "Oh crap!"

Wiggletron, who was looking over his shoulder the whole time, pouted. "And you were avoiding annihilation so well.."

"Wiggs! Er..thanks. I mean, why is this crappy laptop doing this?!"

Kylie came over and leaned over the computer. "Brother, pull the plug and chill! Delivery's here!"

The double doors leading to the lobby opened to reveal Toadley's intern carrying several brown sacks labeled 'Tayce T.'

"Yep, this is good home cooking, not that trashy Club 64. They just suck there." Mary the intern continued her rant as she sat the sacks down on Toadley's table. "Yeah, totally trashy. Some bozos broke their fish tank last night and they didn't do anything about it, I heard. Crazy right?"

"Right.. wonderful meals, madam," Bond replied. He, Kylie, Dick, and Wiggs all gave each other a knowing glance.

Soon everyone ate their meals in the lobby area aside from Dr. Toadley, and his new assistant Sebastian, who were in the lab and the still restrained Toad and Daisy, who were very much awake in their cells but otherwise not doing anything violent. Yet.

Dr. Toadley was playing the game "Minesweeper" on his laptop when it started to freeze and glitch again. Sebastian ran up to him.

"What's wrong?"

"Is this what I get for playing games while using skype? Yes it is. Incoming call!" Toadley alt tabbed to the skype window, revealing Toadette, who was clearly standing in the background of a hospital.

"Hello? Doctor? Yeah, me and Mario just got to the hospital and it's confirmed, the King is sick. Peach is like, in shambles- it's really bad! Did you know it was FungusUp all alone? The Princess has authorized a recall but like, we don't think they were officially distributed anyway so who knows if that'll help.. I gotta thank those spies and reporters or plumbers, whoever they were. They were 100% right with their warnings earlier."

"Yes yes. What could we ever do without such diligent side characters?"

Toadette stared, waiting for him to finish.

"Was that an actual question I was asking? Yes it was."

Toadette blushed in embarrassment. "Oh, sorry."

"Well anyway, where are your helpers whereabouts? Here. Toad and Daisy went wild just past noon and they saved my tail. Is Toad and Daisy's condition deteriorating? Possibly!" Toadley replied pensively.

Toadette frowned. "Did you know something went down at the post office right after Mario sent his letter to Dr. Mario? Junior and the Postmaster is here as well. Mario says it was James who did it."

"James, you mean Jimmy?!" Sebastian gasped.

Toadette squinted at her screen. "Who is that?"

"Jimmy was my ex-boss!" Sebastian said, crowding Toadley out of the small area his laptop's feeble webcam could capture. "How is he with Mario?!"

Toadette was about to say something but then she looked off camera at someone. "Uh, gotta go. I'll skype back later. See ya!"

Toadette followed Mario on the way to patient room 555.

"Has Toadley got anything?" Mario asked.

"...No…"

Mario looked at her seriously. "That's all? Toad and Daisy are there, right? What's the condition?"

"Uh...we need to get them help. Today."

Mario shook his head. "Well, the Postmaster will be okay. Junior is shaken up but fine. I don't know what else to do. I know Luigi and the rest can make it to Bowser, but how can we get a cure? Dr. Mario might as well be an illusion nowall the way in Smash Mansion. Dr. Toadley was my only hope."

"Mario, it'll be alright," Yoshi said walking up after he'd left to take a phonecall. Mario lead them to room 555 with his head hung low. Peach met them at the door but didn't let anyone in. Her eyes were red and her skin pale.

"Mario, it's in your hands now. Don't let us down…" her voice wavered.

"Of course not, Princess." Yoshi and Toadette nodded in agreement.

Peach dabbed her tears with a tissue. "Also this, I just got a strange call from Giant Land."

"That's where we, I mean Luigi and the rest were last time!" Yoshi explained.

"Oh, it was Luigi actually. He says they can get to Bowser in an hour if someone named Richard Goomba showed them the way. His father apparently told them that. You do what you can with that info." Peach retreated into the room hastily with no further discussion. Mario and the rest went back to the lobby and sat, which was mostly empty with the hospital being on lockdown due to the King's presence.

Mario turned to Toadette. "Say, I overheard you talking about agents and stuff. Who were those four people that gave you info at the castle again?"

"I only spoke to two of them, but it was this Noki spy and koopa reporter. Kylie, yeah that's it."

"Kylie the reporter. Wow..." Mario stared at the bland hospital walls, lost in thought.

"Yeah. I think she was with Toadley."

Mario almost flipped out of his seat. "Really?! Call back now!"

Toadette scrambled for her phone again. After a moment, it picked up and Mario took it.

"Hey Dr. Toadley? Let me speak to the spies, reporters, and plumbers!"

Sebastian barged into the camera again. "You mean Kylie, Bond, Dick and Wiggs? Okay hold on." Screaming and yelling was heard until Kylie was thrusted into the camera with a sandwich still in her hand.

"Yow! Hey I'm not done- Mario?!" she gasped.

"Kylie, great to see you again. Is your plumber friend a goomba named Richard?" Mario asked.

"You mean 'brother'? He's not _actually_ a plumber...or my brother but…" There was more commotion and a goomba got in the camera. Because of his girth, only a small portion of him could fit in the low quality shot but Mario and the rest could make out a half eaten salad he held in us hands.

"Yo Mario, Dick's here. I figured a popular guy like you would be interested in me, heh!"

"I'm at the hospital and Peach got a call from Giant Land. You're from there right?"

"Of course! Land of the giants and not shorties like you. No offense though, Mario! Seriously, you're great and I have a poster of you on my wall!"

"Okay, heh." Mario flushed. "So your dad says that you need to come back to help my brother-"

"Er-what?! Come back?!" Dick quickly left the camera view and Wiggs appeared, waving.

"Pleased to meet you again, Mario. I only hope I can continue to assist you on your journey.."

Mario slowly waved back to the guy he remembered as being a robot or something. Before he could reply, Bond appeared in the camera view, casually sipping on a coffee of some sort.

"Hello mon ami, pleasure to meet you finally. I am Agent 0064, aka Jelectro Bond."

"Uh, okay." Mario was suddenly reminded of speed dating. "Richard supposedly knows a warp that can get my brother from Giant Land to Dark Land in an hour. This is really important, so does he know or not?"

Bond started blankly for a moment and then jolted. "YES YES, there is great danger ahead, mon dieu! Richard will cooperate immediately, oh dear!"

The skype call ended on that note.

"This Bond guy must be a drama queen," Yoshi chuckled.

"Yeah there was something weird about him in our ten second date."

Yoshi and Toadette looked at him weird, making Mario red in the face.

"-Uh, did that slip out? Either way, if Kylie is with them, they'll get that Richard guy where he needs to be. Now I dread what I'll have to do…"

"Which is?" Yoshi asked.

"I'm going to have to go to the Special World Hospital and beg them to help us get a cure as opposed to locking Toad, Daisy, and everyone else stricken with Mushroom Flu up forever. Well, I guess we'd better take off. Junior should probably come with me with that boo person around…" Mario thought out his plan a little more. "And we can drop James off at a jail or something."

"Hey, I heard that!" Jimmy joined them from a hallway with Emery T. close behind.

"Mr. Mole got away from me," was her excuse.

"It's MKDCU Agent James. Why are all of youse Toad girls annoying? So I see you realize my plans were right all along. I was gonna head for that Special World place!"

Mario stood and pointed to the door. Emery excused herself as Mario, Jimmy, Yoshi and Toadette exited the hospital, getting clearance from the guards now stationed outside, and stood in the yard in front.

"Now you listen here James-" Mario's phone went off, causing the plumber to pick it up angrily. "Hello?!...Okay? Uh, meet us...there, why not? Bye…"

"Who was that?" Toadette asked.

Mario scratched his head. "Ludwig von Koopa. How he even has my number, I don't know, but according to him, he has to see me because he's getting Junior but also he has 'somezing very important to share'".

"Oh okay, we have time to chill." Yoshi looked at his phone for the time. "Maybe pickup some lunch too. It is past noon."

"I'm sorry Yoshi, I'll have to pass. You and Toadette are in charge and don't let James out of your sight. I'm going to have to take Junior and meet Ludwig at the Special World Hospital!"

Just then Peach floated down from out of nowhere with her parasol. She seemed completely different, no longer pale or restless. It became clear to Mario that she was putting on an act before.

"Shh! Guys, I actually heard the whole thing and I'm going with you, Mario!" She looped her arm around Mario's expectantly.

Mario saw that look on ther face, and knew she wasn't going to take "no" for an answer….

 **To be continued.**

 **Author note: I am now doing overviews of this fanfic. There is discuss the writing process, the flaws etc. Once I finish this, I plan to either rewrite, or at least fix a few issues. If you are a fan of this story, I recommend checking this out on my tumblr. See my profile for my tumblr name. Thanks!**


	21. Bridging the Gaps, part 2

**Mario and Bowser: Frenemies Forever**

 **Bridging the Gaps, part 2 (Chapter 21)**

 **Created: 6/20/17 - 6/21/17**

 **Disclaimer: Mario = Nintendo**

 **Author note: Long chapter, go! (But split in several parts) All parts are complete but I'll be uploading days apart.**

* * *

 **Toadley Clinic**

Jelectro Bond threw up his hands. "C'est pire que je ne pourrais l'imaginer!" Kylie Koopa, Wiggletron, Richard, Sebastian, and Mary all crowded around him, still sitting in front of the laptop.

"Bond, what's happening?!" Kylie cried. In a swift motion she took her bottle of water and splashed it in his face, freeing him from the trance.

"Thank you, darling..." Bond muttered groggily. He took off his glasses to rub his eyes, which were cloudy again. "Richard. You HAVE to go."

"I heard that," Dick remarked breathlessly, "but what happened you? You had even me worried for a moment!"

"Yeah, and what's wrong with your eyes?" Mary asked. Sebastian shared the horrified expression on her face.

"It's 'cause of the same reason he knew your name," Kylie replied quickly.

Bond held his head as if he had a headache. "Sebastian Bullet….you know...Another...Like me. Mitch..You told...him about this situation...We need his input, mon ami…"

Sebastian had a slight vexing look evident even through his Snifit mask. "Did you just read my mind?"

"It's probably not on purpose," Kylie excused. "Bond why do we need to do that too?" she asked gently.

"Because of the conspiracy. There's more but it is not clear… I must speak to him now." Bond stood up abruptly and marched past everyone, leaving the lab's double doors to the lobby. Kylie was hot on his trail after giving everyone else one more apologizing look.

Dr. Toadley, who had excused himself moments ago to feed Toad and Daisy, (who in turn wasn't hungry and flung the food back at him), gave everyone a curious look.

"Is Minesweeper still open? Yes it is, thank goodness." He sat in the computer chair and went back to playing, oblivious to whatever drama had just unfolded.

Dick took a step back. "I guess we're leading things?"

"Correct," Wiggletron responded. He laid a hand on Dick's shoulder. "Let us go."

"Where?!"

"Giant Land. Was not this information relayed to you as well?"

"But I can't! If I go back home..." his voice wavered.

Everyone looked at Dick expectantly.

"...I'll be the pipsqueak again!"

"Huh?" Mary asked.

Dick let out a deep breath. "Okay it's like this. You know how there's two types of people in this world?"

Mary shrugged cynically. "No."

Dick rolled his eyes. "Well anyway, it's the 'shorties' and 'not-shorties'. Toads, normal goombas, shy guys, pretty much everyone in this room except Wiggs here are the shorties and everyone else isn't."

Mary tapped her foot on the tiled floor. "Dick, where the heck are you going with this?"

"Well, in Giant Land we're all giant, so the system stays the same. While I'm huge here, I was a shortie back home and I hated that! Why do you think I moved in the first place? I hate being small; people walking all over ya and stuff…"

"Does this remind me of an episode of Dr. Bullet Bill? Yes it does," Dr. Toadley remarked, swiveling the chair around. "But time is short. Go."

"Of course doctor." Wiggs led Dick away against his will.

"Cool it! So I'm guessing you won't take no for an answer?!"

"You have guessed correctly." Wiggs pushed open the double doors.

"Aww," Dick whined as he stumbled forward, "it's like we'd made so much progress before."

"How so." Wiggs responded, not bothering to make it a question.

"Never mind. I'll mosey on out," Dick muttered as he capitulated. "I know a shortcut too. I kind of know shortcuts all over the place. Best to make this as quick as possible."

* * *

 **Bowser's Castle**

Iggy ran up to Kamek, who was in the kitchen fixing a late lunch. The old magikoopa lay the knife he was using to spread mayonnaise down and faced Iggy.

"Gramps, I found a letter and-"

"In Prince Ludwig's room? Yes, Z has told me about his departure. It is said that an army cannot keep the resolute to fight without direction, and our military leader is absent. He must be replaced." Kamek spoke slow and deliberately.

Iggy raised an eyebrow. "You don't mean-"

"He must be replaced by our second in command!" Kamek repeated.

"But gramps-"

Kamek pointed out of the kitchen. "Go! Make sure our new leader is prepared. That's an order!"

"Uh, sure." Iggy stumbled out of the kitchen, too lost in his thoughts about how Larry Koopa of all people would lead an army, that he didn't notice a shadow following him. Larry was often the public face of the Koopalings, he even had a Facebook profile that wasn't flagged for criminal activity like everyone else's, including Ludwig who otherwise tried his best of avoid public scandal. (In a strange case of friendly fire, Ludwig's profile was eventually flagged due to trolls coming mostly from Larry's page! Said fans were enraged about former Koopaling's distaste of pop music). Larry of course had a side job as a DJ, even being allowed to host parties in the Mushroom Kingdom. Now however, he was going to lead the supposed final strike against Mario?

"You sure think a lot, hehe," Z commented.

Iggy was jolted from his thoughts. "Z?! Uh, hey. I was just getting Larry apparently."

"So I see. Do you wonder if Larry will be a good leader?" Z asked innocently.

Iggy hesitated with his response. "Hey, like, I don't wanna throw my brother under the bus, but Larry's always been..distracted."

Z held back a giggle. "Tell me more!"

"Well like, I dunno. Hard to say. He just kind of goes with the flow is all. Luddy though, he was born to be a leader, but he's seemed kind of funny recently…"

They were silent until they reached Larry's room. Iggy covered his ear with one hand and knocked a few times with the other. Momentarily the 'trap' music that was blasting inside quieted down.

"Who is it?!"

"It's me, Hop," Iggy whispered with a grimace.

Larry opened the door with an annoyed expression."What do you want? And why is _he_ here?"

"Mr. Kamek wants you to lead the army that will destroy Mario, hehe!"

Iggy nodded. "What he said.."

Larry slammed the door in their faces. "No no no no no...NO! Why?!" he cried through the door.

"Ludwig bailed, Larry. Like, you're second in charge so c'mon! You gotta step up eventually!"

"I can't- you want me to..destroy Mario? What about Toad and Daisy?"

"What about them?" Iggy asked with rising indignation.

"That's what I mean. Everything's about war now, but what are we doing about that problem? They're just gonna die too?"

"Larry. Where are you going with this all? This is a command straight from Kamek so-"

"I REFUSE!" The music inside cut up again, louder than it was before. Iggy stood speechless as Z was finally unable to hold back laughter.

Iggy turned to him sharply. "What the heck, Z?"

"Teenagers, huh?" Z teased.

Iggy nudged him. "Cut it out. Now what? There's technically no 'third in command'!"

Z looked at Iggy a weird way and smiled. "There is now…"

"Huh?"

"Larry doesn't believe. He's clearly a traitor like Ludwig, hehe."

Iggy crossed his arms. "You listen here! Ludwig said in the note that he was 'retrieving Junior from the cursed clutches of Mario'. Why would you blab that nonsense?!"

Z moved farther down the hall, away from Larry's room, and beckoned Iggy near. "Do you know the things Ludwig does on his phone in private?" he asked slyly.

Iggy's scowl changed to a perplexed look. "Uh, you mean thing things or... _those_ kinds of things because I'm not about to go there!"

"I mean...You and him made the Mushroom Flu virus, right? Mario's friends are racking their brains over finding a cure. Why exactly is a cure so hard to find?"

Iggy scratched his chin. "Well.."

"Is it not because the original strand was eradicated and this strand was made in your lab? Would not a cure need to be reverse engineered by scratch? Who would be able to do this other than the Special World Hospital, the most advanced hospital around? What if Ludwig has been talking to them?"

Iggy took a step back. "You...No way. He wouldn't sabotage us like that!"

"Believe it, Iggy. And there are more traitors in the castle. Wendy has been, shall I say 'busy' on social media lately, hehe. She even tried to reveal things she shouldn't to Bowser before our King joined us. I don't even need to go into what Junior did before he ran in the first place!"

Iggy took off his glasses and wiped them, then put them back on. "...I must be off my meds. How do you even know this stuff?"

"I'm a great spy. _One of the best_. You should join me- er us- I mean...you should lead the army! You're a genius and yet you get nothing aside from the casual mention of being Ludwig's 'lunatic sidekick'. I've always looked up to you. I just want to help you be the best you can be."

A smile slowly creep on Iggy's face. "Let's talk to gramps. Oh boy, I might get to command my first army!" Iggy skipped back towards the kitchen and Z followed, holding back laughter again.

* * *

"Yes honey. Things are rough, but it'll be okay because we have Mario on the case..." Yoshi felt like he'd said those words before... He sat in the nearly empty Mushroom Hospital East cafe, where he'd been catered for free.

Toadette approached the dinosaur and dropped the Yoshi Berry on the table in front of him. Yoshi nodded appreciatively as he hung up with his girlfriend.

"She alright?" Toadette asked.

Yoshi smiled weakly. "Why wouldn't she be? She isn't caught up in the drama we're in, and she didn't even know about FungusUp. Apparently no one has even gotten sick in the world of Subcon."

Toadette plopped down across from him and sat down her half drunken shroom shake, the third one she'd chugged. "Good for them. So I interrogated Mr. Mole some more and I finally got something thanks to the King's guard, specifically the one who came here with our majesty."

Yoshi leaned up attentively. "Uh huh, and?"

"He admitted that the boo didn't just possess him randomly, which we already knew. The Boo cornered him or something. Said he was 'Z' and from Donut Plains like him. He wouldn't reveal the whole plan, he just wanted Mario dead and to use him as an instrument for that. He only agree to go with him cause he appealed to his ego or something, saying he was a fan or such evil nonsense." Toadette chugged down the rest of her shake.

Yoshi hummed. "That's a lot of info when he was shut up like a clam before. How'd you get him to spill the beans?"

Toadette shrugged. "It wasn't really me, it was the guard. The King's life was at stake so of course he knew the right way to approach this."

Yoshi frowned. "...Did you _beat_ him?"

Toadette froze up. "Uh...I didn't lay a hand on him, but-"

"Wow..." Yoshi muttered with so much disappointment, Toadette cringed a little. "Listen, don't think I kiss up to Mario just because he's Mario. Even if he can be boneheaded his leadership tends to keep us in the right direction. And keep us from doing...that!"

Toadette scoffed. "Yeah?! But he's not here and Peach isn't and Mr. Toadsworth isn't and Toad definitely isn't so I'm kind of the leader now, okay? I'm just trying to be a 'dangerous mushroom' like Toad would be if he was still around."

"You don't say?" Yoshi agreed, dropping it. "Well, have you heard from Buckenberry?"

Toadette sunk back in the chair, her choleric mood disappearing with the shroom shake can she lazily tossed on the floor. "Nope. He has to be alright though. He has to be…"

They were quiet for a moment until Yoshi glanced at the time again. "Hey, since we know where Toad and Daisy are, you want to see them? I can wrap up this berry to go."

Toadette shook her head. "The guard. Sorry..."

"I understand," Yoshi lied, "I'll check it out. Anything bad happens, call me." Yoshi was heading towards the cafeteria exit when he turned around quickly. "Hey, Toadette. Where is James being held again?"

"A makeshift prison or sorts in room 333. They wanted to keep him here so if the King...well anyway they want him around so they can quickly arrest him and try him at Poshley Hights for murder if it gets to that."

Those words struck Yoshi like a thundercloud. "...But he's clearly not the cause of this! Didn't you explain that?!"

Toadette opened her fourth shroom shake. "Yeah. You wanna try too?" she groaned.

Yoshi gave her another disappointing look. Toadette felt she would be getting that a lot now...

* * *

Wendy was sneaking around the halls trying to avoid anything and anyone. Just as she rounded a corner she heard people approaching and sprang back. She peeped around to see Iggy skipping around like an excited maniac as Kamek stomped along with him in a rage. When she realized they were heading to Bowser's throne room, she gasped.

"I know right? The end is approaching, hehe." Z remarked.

Wendy backed up against the wall, words escaping her.

"How do you like being a princess?" Z asked.

"W-what do you want?!" she shrieked.

"It's me, the garbage collector. Please take me out of here. I just want to go shopping!"

Wendy cocked her head. "Umm, that's what you want, sugar? You know we just can't leave when we're at war!"

Z held his hands together. "But please! I know you know about the best shops!"

"I do.. and I haven't there since my stolen credit card was canceled. Wait. Not to be offensive, but what does a Boo like you shop for anyway?"

Z smiled slyly. "A lot of stuff. There's more to us than normal people know. Like for example we have-" Z covered his mouth quickly.

Feeling clever, Wendy wagged her finger. "Say no more. I have Boo friends on Tumblr, so I know the struggles and oppression that happens to your species. Well, I guess you do deserve some fun, being the garbage collector and all.."

Z hugged Wendy tightly. "Oh, thank you so much, hehe! Toad Town, here we go!"

"Sugar, wait!" She gently pushed him away. "Toad Town doesn't have anything but trashy city people stuff. If we want classy, we visit the mall in Poshley Heights, where my Instagram friend Toodles lives."

Z's face twisted in annoyance. "But I like Toad Town! That's where Mario is!"

"Huh?" Wendy gasped. "Wait, so Mario isn't on his way here? But our Lakitu squad reported _someone_ heading our way, who is that?"

"Uh, never mind that."

Wendy inched away. "I...need to speak with King Daddy…"

Z floated alongside her. "No, you don't! That was a mistake. Of course Mario is heading here. It's always Mario. Who else could it be, Luigi?!"

"Who?" Wendy asked. She was now gaining ground on the red engraved door to Bowser's throne room.

"Wendy, please. _You might regret-_ "

Wendy burst open the doors to reveal Iggy and Kamek standing before Bowser, who lazily sat with a coffee in one hand and a paperback copy of " _Pride and Prejudice_ " in the other.

"Sure, alright. Lead the army.." Bowser sighed out, noticing Wendy and Z, but not commenting on it.

"Thank you thank you thank you!" Iggy bent down and started kissing Bowser's feet, to no response from the Koopa King who was occupied with his book.

Kamek cackled madly. "And I will handle these traitors, my Lord and son. Speaking of which.." Kamek eyed Wendy as she shuffled forward.

"What's up, doll?" Bowser asked, some amount of life returning to his voice.

"Daddy? Did you know that Mario isn't actually on his way here?"

Kamek and Iggy gasped.

Bowser sat up. "What?!"

"Yes, Z said he was in Toad Town!" Wendy pointed a claw at the dark boo, forcing him to step up.

"Maybe I saw him in passing. But he could be on his way now, hehe!" Z shot a devilish look at Wendy that everyone seemed to miss.

Bowser sat the book down and stood up. "No, someone's clearly on their way fixing for a fight. The scouting Lakitu in Water Land have spoken. Hmm, well that's bonkers! X, you scram for a moment. I need to speak family business."

Iggy ran up behind Z and put an arm around him. "First of all, it's 'Z' dad. Second, he's with us now, ain't that right?"

Z nodded slowly, a mischievous grin creeping up on his face.

Kamek glanced back at Z fondly. "I must agree with Prince Iggy, your nastiness. After all, was it not he that gave us our winning idea for domination? You will still cooperate, yes?"

Bowser sat back down, a little dazed. "Right...So, those traitors…"

Iggy cleared his throat. "Excuse me King Dad, but Wendy is one of them! She-"

"-Well whatever she's done, she's also told us important info!" Bowser bellowed. "The dungeon, but THAT'S IT. What are you waiting for? You and er...boo guy go do that and then you lead the army or whatever! That's an order!"

Impressed with Bowser's tone, Iggy and Z complied immediately.

"Wait, daddy! No!" Wendy cried as she was lead away. The moment the doors shut, Kamek gave Bowser the warmest look he had in a long time.

"I was indeed wrong about you, my son."

Bowser had buried his face into his book again. "How so, pops?"

"I was so certain you weren't really with us, but now I see. You are truly our worthy king…"

"Uh huh. Tell me about Y. I've hardly knew him being that he usually stays in the garbage room, but now he's all around this castle, and y'all love him like family!"

"You mean Z, your wickedness? He is indeed a garbage collector but-"

"Full name?" Bowser interrupted. "I'm out of touch with our hiring agency, so I'm curious."

Kamek's eyes focused on that book that was glued to Bowser's face. "I have done research out of curiosity as well. I believe it's 'Zoo Diddley'. Early twenties. He is from Donut Plains, and has a common boo last name and lineage. I believe our hiring agency took him on a year ago. Further questions, my lord?"

"And he came up with this plan? I mean, it's a good one of course, don't get me wrong."

"I received anonymous inspiration, then I spoke with the now fallen Prince Ludwig to put it in motion. Do forgive us for doing this behind your back, my son. Later, it came to my attention that Z wrote me the note, detailing the plan. To think, villain masterminds get younger and younger!" Kamek's hands shook in excitement.

Bowser waved one claw. "...Thanks, pops. See ya around. I need to, uh prepare myself for whomever I'm gonna fight."

Kamek bowed respectfully. "Good day, sir. Oh, and one more thing. How are you enjoying ' _Pride and Prejudice'_?"

Bowser carefully pulled the book away from his face. "It's a classic. We could even learn a thing or two from it."

Kamek hacked with laughter as he left. Bowser then sat the book completely down, revealing his cellphone hidden inside the pages. Bowser opened the web browser and typed away.

 **To be continued...**

 **Author note: Yes, this chapter has a slight retcon of how Z the Dark Boo gets involved. I wont be editing older chapters, because a rewrite is needed anyway. Don't worry though. I will be finishing this story in it's current state first. Thanks for reading.**


	22. Bridging the Gaps, part 3

**Mario and Bowser: Frenemies Forever**

 **Bridging the Gaps, part 3 (Chapter 22)**

 **Created: 6/21/17 -6/23/17**

 **Disclaimer: Mario = Nintendo.**

* * *

Jelectro Bond and Kylie Koopa entered a Mushroom Press buzzing with activity. After his outburst at the Toadley Clinic, they'd been quiet ever since, Bond's body seemingly running on autopilot and Kylie too unnerved to question it.

"Hello? How can I help you?!" the front desk receptionist yelled over the loud arguments the reporters and writers seemed to be having.

Bond ignored her and made way for the office cubicles and straight to Mitch, were it was quieter.

"Well, hello there," Mitch greeted in a low voice.

"Mon ami..." Bond stared blankly.

Mitch stared back. "...Aww man! You mean my whole report is wrong?"

"Yes, but you can write your report later. Tell me, what do you see?"

Mitch swiveled the chair from side to side, stalling time. "Can't you tell? I got nothing. I can't help you... Mr. Jelectro Bond."

Bond shook his head. "Of course. You are not seeing it, yet you have seen it before. How?...You are able to block your powers?"

Kylie walked up to them. "Umm. Hello?"

"Your boyfriend's a man on a mission, isn't he?" Mitch teased.

Kylie's eye twitched. "Can't you see how serious this is right now, bud?"

"Well duh. I see a bit of everything right now, but Jelectro here wants more insight on something _he_ saw."

Kylie turned to Bond. "What didja see anyway?"

Bond hesitated. "You know how we have said that Bowser is innocent all along? Yet I saw someone on the throne laughing maniacally over others. There was much dark smoke. Very much!"

"Like a fire burnin?" Kylie jotted this down in her notebook.

"No, darling. Something was strange about that smoke. It was like I was there. Utterly terrifying." Bond turned to Kylie sentimentally. "Forgive me for the silent treatment, my love."

Mitch cleared his throat loudly. "Hey love birds, I do have something after all. When James was in here this morning, I got a bit of something. Like someone was hanging around the block. Someone like us…"

"Us? You mean Bond and you? Wait, why is that a big deal?" Kylie asked.

Mitch crossed his arms. "I only know of myself, a Whomp living in the Beanbean Kingdom, a Crazee Dayzee in Rogueport, a Koopa from the Waffle Kingdom, and a Mouser from Subcon with this gift. And believe me, I've been searching."

"Well, mon ami, some of us keep such things a secret. I myself did until yesterday. Do not be so sure of yourself."

"Well, yeah, I guess so," Mitch muttered humbly. "So, is that all you wanted? Wait...it isn't. You want me to-? No, screw you!"

Kylie put her pen and paper down in disgust. "Ya'll gotta stop with these mental conversations. What's the plan?"

"He needs to come with us because things are changing quickly. Whomever he sensed has connections with the black smoke I saw. I just feel it. I almost never have such contradictory visions a day apart. Did not something monstrous happen to James after his departure from here?"

Mitch shrugged again. "Did it? Well, yeah, I know now because I read it from you, but don't assume I knew before. I work without interruptions from whatever drama Mario and the rest are in."

Kylie gestured towards Mitch. "See, Bond? This is why this little jerk can't work with us. By the way, Wiggs just texted me that he and Richard are going to Giant Land, so I guess that's one thread out of the way."

"Wait, you're on a mission NOW?" Mitch asked, baffled.

Kylie found her eye twitching again. "Duh! Didn't ya read it from me?"

"No. I've learned to suppress that a lot. Besides, reading an ex is too lowbrow for me."

"Yet, you read Bond the moment he met you?!"

Mitch smirked, though Kylie detected a hint of embarrassment. "Yes?"

Kylie was about to punch him before Bond intervened. "Will you assist, mon ami? You are a reporter, a good one, you want to rise above with more intellectual articles but you are afraid that that will alienate your large but unchallenged fanbase. You write confessions all of the time on Tumblr-"

Mitch stood up. "Okay, okay! Er, so it's the Toadley Clinic, right? Ugh. I don't want to read that creep by accident...Oh, cool. You have a 2017 Aston Mushroom waiting outside?...Wow, you spilt coffee in the back seat and never cleaned it up?" Mitch continued to muse rapid fire as he grabbed his coat and left his office space. Bond followed close behind and Kylie too, until a sudden thought made her freeze.

Mitch seemed to have his powers under control, unless he dealt with Bond. That sounded familiar. Now what was the thing Bond said back at Peach's Castle that could affect their powers?

* * *

"More peanuts?" the attendant asked.

"Uh, sure." Mario received the plastic wrapped protein from her, but he didn't open them yet.

Mario shifted in his seat for the tenth time. Despite being leather first class seats, they didn't prevent one's buttocks from becoming numb like any other seat after a period of time. Peach's head gently leaned on Mario's shoulder as she took a 'quick nap'. Getting up to stretch ones legs wasn't an option, or at least not a polite one. Mario glanced over at the Koopa prince who sat on the other side of him, and observed how he'd already reached the sixth world in "New Super Mario Bros. 2".

Mario got bored staring through the windows, so he reflected. He'd never felt like he was doing so much yet so little. His brother was actually out there brawling, yet he was here with…

...Mario didn't want to think of his royal companions rudely, but he was a man of action, not one of negotiating with whatever the Special World Hospital doctors were like. Maybe Prince Ludwig, whatever his true intentions were, could at least explain the medical jargon that would undoubtedly fly. Mario's mind stayed on this until the blonde next to him stirred.

"Mario?" Peach asked softly, her voice muffled slightly by Mario's shoulder.

"Yes, Princess?"

"It's Peach silly!" Peach giggled. "We there yet?"

Mario glanced at the digital clock above the door to the cockpit. "Should be close. It's been an hour...Wanna snack?" Mario handed her the peanuts, which made her finally set up in her seat.

"You're always so thoughtful, Mario. Teehee!"

Mario was secretly glad she'd got off him. Now he could move around and relieve his stiffness. And pee.

"Woohoo!" Junior closed his 3DS triumphantly. "Beat that world! It's weird beating up my own family in a videogame, but that's kind of what we're doing now, right Mario?"

Mario was twisting the crook out of his back. "Huh?"

"Like that's what King daddy said. Us against them, huh, right?"

"Maybe they aren't that mad at you. Ludwig wants to take you home."

"What?! You didn't tell me that! But I wanna have adventures! They're gonna make gramps babysit me all day and it'll be soooo boring!"

Mario and Peach gave each other a knowing glance. This was exactly why they didn't tell Junior.

"ATTENTION PASSENGERS: TAKE YOUR SEATS. WE WILL BE LANDING MOMENTARILY." The intercom announced.

So far for Mario stretching his legs, he thought. He leaned over to whisper to Peach. "Thanks again for doing this for me. It would have taken all day otherwise."

A touch of color appeared on her cheeks. "Oh, anything for you. You know it's no problem to get top notch transportation for a princess. I just hope they can help my poor daddy.."

Mario stepped off of the personal plane and was frozen momentarily by how beautiful Star Road looked. The sky was a deep blue, and stars lit every part of it like a constant light show. The ground was naturally powder blue colored, ostensibly like another planet altogether. Peach came up behind him while holding Junior's hand.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" she whispered. Mario nodded.

Now was the moment of Mario was anxious about. After quick refreshments at the airport, they wasted no time hitching a ride to the _International Medical University of Special World_ , nicknamed the dreaded 'Special World Hospital'.

The taxi sped off the moment Mario, Peach, and Junior exited, its smoke trail making them have to fan the air.

"Well, *cough* this sure is a place!" Mario remarked.

The titular hospital was at least eight stories and of a boxy modern style. The exterior was lined with silver panels that reflected the starry sky beautifully, but provided no clues as to what was inside, since all windows were tinted dark. There was also no public entrance for visitors, just a large sliding door. The building's affectionate name being a misnomer of sorts, this was more of a research facility outside of special cases. That's why patients tended not to leave. Possibly because 'test subjects' would be the more appropriate term.

Mario buzzed and waited a moment. Junior got bored after thirty seconds and went back to playing games. Peach put her hand on her hip. Mario buzzed again and again for five minutes.

"They might answer to me," a deep German accented voice said from behind everyone.

They turned to face Ludwig who seemingly materialized on the empty road. He wore a black jacket and a white buttoned undershirt with a large leather satchel strapped on.

Mario scanned the horizon. "I didn't hear your taxi."

"I walked from a station down the block." While excellent looking, Mario detected an element of unease in his manner. Ludwig unceremoniously walked past everyone and buzzed.

"Code please?" came from the speaker almost immediately.

Ludwig leaned in and whispered something into the mic.

"Accepted." The metal sliding door lifted to reveal a brightly lit hallway.

Ludwig glanced back. "Well? Shall we enter?"

Ludwig lead the way and seemed to know exactly where he was going. Mario, Peach, and Junior were too distracted by the bright identical looking hallways to do much of anything other than gawk and follow along.

Ludwig pushed open a door with a long number code written on it. "This is for me and Mario only. Peach, watch Junior."

"It's Princess Peach to you and, excuse me? I came with Mario to be useful!"

"You are useful by watching Junior. You won't get kidnapped, I promise." Ludwig remarked with calculated brutality.

Mario stepped between them. "Ludwig, knock it off. You'd better explain all this!"

"We will. I would not have even let you come pass this point, but you probably have inside info we might need to hear. Do not screw this up." Mario and the rest begrudgingly obeyed the Koopa Prince's orders.

Mario followed Ludwig into another corridor and finally into a room where a board meeting was taking place with five doctors seated at a glass table and a person standing.

Seated closest to him was a retired X-Naut PhD, or Mario hoped he was considering what X-nauts stood for. Next to him, a goose named Dr Sigmund Shrinkasaurus, the self-proclaimed nose, foot, elbow, and brain specialist. Across from him, was Dr. Toad, the guy always being overshadowed by Dr. Toadley and a company founder. Next to him, Dr Topper, the hammer bro puzzle specialist who also had a degree in psychology. At the far end of the table however were two people who made Mario's eyes almost pop out of his head.

"Doctor Mario?...And Metal Mario?!"

Dr. Mario sat, genial but aged. His doctor coat was white and clean but hastily put on. He even had a few grey hairs visable in his hairline. The metallic Mario inexplicably stood behind him in a close protective way and he gave Mario a disgruntled look.

"Sorry you had to see this, old buddy! He's been with me since the _accident_ and I can't shake em'! So what's with you?" Doctor Mario asked heartily.

"Too much to go into now," Mario's words came out in a jumble, "Toad and Daisy in particular have been sick for two days now so I know there can't be much more time left!"

"Well why didn't you say so?" Dr. Mario gasped.

"Umm, I did in the letter. Wait, how did you even get it so soon?"

Doctor Mario facepalmed. "Oh, that! Parakarry first class. Boy was he shocked at the players we have at Smash Mansion now. Especially Bayonetta... Well anyway, he said that The Postmaster called from the hospital and said it was of dire importance. I got my old sorry behind off of Smash Mansion's wonderful couches and took off. Now, let's get started. I just need my lab and my equipment and a good night's sleep and-"

"Doc," Mario interrupted,"your lab was rented out since you left us. In fact, you're the one who gave up the lease!"

Doctor Mario blinked a few times. "Of course! I knew that too..."

Mario was about to speak again when Dr. Topper tapped one of his hammers on the table, prompting a vexing look from Dr. Toad. "Can we get started?" Dr. Topper asked." I assume you are not here to waste time, Ludwig?"

Ludwig took a seat. "Of course not. I have brought the samples as well." Ludwig opened his bag and pulled out a can of FungusUp. He slid it to the middle of the table for observation.

"Aye, this be the best drink of old!" cried Dr. Shrinkasaurus in a thick accent.

"Yes allegedly," the X-naut scribbled down some notes. "But surely that's stale now."

"Correct. This is the method of deployment. Extremity of dosage depends on amount consumed. You see, as we speak I believe a number are sick but we can assume that they did not consume the entire drink because they only seem to suffer negative symptoms. All except Toad and Daisy, who have shown positive symptoms as can be verified by Dr. Toadley. Where is he anyway?" Ludwig glanced at the monitor on the wall which only showed static.

Dr. Toad got up to cut it off. "He refused our Skype call. He won't be joining this discussion I'm afraid."

Mario finally sat down in the chair nearest to Doctor Mario and his friend. "So none of us are gonna question why Ludwig, who just admitted to creating this virus, is here trying to discuss it with us?"

Ludwig sighed. "I did not admit to that yet, but I guess I will now. I used Dr. Mario's cure as a reference, even studying his notes, then I created the germs synthetically through some reverse engineering trickery. That is why I called this meeting. We shall have to reverse engineer my reverse engineering to avoid catastrophe."

This was news to Mario. So just having Dr. Mario on the case wasn't enough after all?

Dr. Toad nodded as he picked up the FungusUp can curiously. "I understand. Marvelous work, the untrained eye would never notice how it's been clearly tampered with. It would have been nice to have an actual patient here but I suppose we can manage something. I'm not pulling a night shift again, you'd better believe me."

Mario looked at Dr. Toad appallingly. He needed some snark in his life, not cynicism!

Dr. Mario stood up. "Wonderful, to the lab! Your lab I mean, because mine is gone now apparently," he said playfully.

Mario gave him the most incredulous look. "You're okay with what he just said?!"

Dr. Mario chuckled. "Hey, I'm just glad someone found my scribbles useful. Don't give me that look. Your friends will be alright, and I know Ludwig's a bad guy. It's just sometimes you gotta partner with the villain! You should know all about that!"

Mario shook his head. He wasn't ready for that much self-reflection.

* * *

Wiggletron stood before a warp pipe located in a secluded spot in Forever Forest. They had to trek at least forty minutes to find it, but taking it would save one hours at the least.

"So this is the most expedient method of travel to Giant Land?"

Richard looked at him earnestly. "Wiggs, cut the act! We're alone now!"

Wiggs smiled. "Indeed. It is time we had more of that."

Dick chuckled. "Got that right. It's like all of our friends are weirdos now. Uh, well let's do this. You stick close to me, I don't wanna get jumped once we hit the streets. Giant people, giant thugs…"

After a short trip, they were in Giant Land again albeit off in the woods. Dick lead the way back to civilization, ever paranoid over every sound or twig snap. Wiggs was at his heels but the beautiful scenery reduced him to that of a tourist too enamored with their surroundings to speak. Finally they found a clearance to a community but Dick ran up to the side of a cabin immediately. He peeked around to watch the road with dread in his face.

"Wiggs, you uh...My dad's house is the one with the red roof just down there a few blocks. Just have Loogi or whoever met me here," he plead.

Wiggs stepped onto the dirt road and glanced around as if some danger lurked. He shrugged after a moment of inactivity. "You cannot be serious with me at this current time…"

"Please! I just can't be seen in the streets. Listen, I'll take you out for dinner later for the favor."

Wiggs flushed. "Uh, what?"

"You know, like how you were gonna do for breakfast at Club 64?...You okay?"

Wiggs unfroze. "Ah, that...Affirmative."

 **Meanwhile…**

Luigi counted out the powerups again to give himself something to do. Six mushrooms, three fire flowers, a cape feather, two tanookis, and one starman, the same as before. He sat on Richard Sr.'s porch, along with Boo, while Alagold was inside with the doctor. While it had still been less than an hour, every minute was another moment Luigi was tempted to look for this mystical warp on his own.

"Weegee," Boo asked, "wanna play a game again?"

"Nah. Just gotta keep on guard," Luigi groaned.

Boo prodded him playfully. "I know. But can't we do something fun?"

Luigi turned to Boo, not realizing until then that he was frowning in the first place."I...you're right. Boo, you're always noticing when something's wrong."

"I'm sorry.."

"-No no. I mean in a good way. You gotta have a buddy sometimes to keep you in check. So what were you thinking?"

Boo handed Luigi their phone to his surprise. On it was "Minecraft PE".

Luigi burst out laughing once he saw that Boo had made an impressive statue of his Super Mario World sprite along with plenty of other giant recreations of his friends and family. "Boo….you're awesome..

"Know what else is awesome, hehe? Look!" Boo pointed to a tall Wiggler approaching.

Luigi handed the phone back over and sprang up. "Think this is our help? He does seem to be heading straight for us. Get Alagold!"

Boo did so as Luigi walked forward to meet his guest.

"Luigi Mario?" Wiggletron droned.

Luigi offered his hand. "Yes? Uh, I didn't think our guide would be a- Nevermind. So you know what's going on, right?"

"Affirmative...Is this really the abode of Richard's father?" Wiggs asked, his eyes fixed on the house with sudden interest.

Alagold, Boo, and Richard Sr. exited the house and met Luigi. Richard Sr, who now wore a green camouflage jacket, scrutinized Wiggs closely. "I knew Dick wouldn't show. What are you to him? You gotta be close because he wouldn't trust anyone otherwise. So how is he-"

Alagold pointed at the sky. "Look!"

Luigi squinted at the sky to see two Lakitu scanning the ground below.

"Are we under attack?!" Boo asked.

Luigi dropped the powerup bag to the ground and started digging in it. "I don't think they'd be here for a vacation. We have to take them down before they-"

"Too late.." Alagold moaned.

The Lakitu spotted the five and stopped straight above them. They hovered close enough to be in range of attack but far away enough to be hard to reach, their usual cowardly but effective method. The Lakitu hailed spiny eggs down causing everyone to scatter.

"The heck?! These are Bowser goons!" Richard yelled as he ducked for his porch.

"Yep!" Luigi grabbed a Tanooki suit. "Wiggler guy, stick with the doc! We'll handle this!"

"But I believe can be of assist-"

"Do it!" Luigi begged. Wiggs did so reluctantly.

Luigi then tossed the powerup bag to Alagold, who had fled to the left side of Richard's house. Alagold grabbed a fire flower out but went around the back of Richard's house for some reason. Luigi took a running start to achieve temporary flight, avoiding the spiny barrage. His efforts failed as but both Lakitu skillfully dodged the admittedly slow flight speed of the Tanooki.

Boo called over to Luigi once he landed. "Come over here, I have an idea!" Luigi made a mad dash for Boo, narrowing avoiding damage.

Boo grabbed his arm. "Okay, do that running jumping thing again!"

Luigi made another running start with Boo running with him. Luigi curiously noticed that the Lakitu stopped with their spiny throwing and now patrolled around Richard's house from above. His feet left the ground with Boo hanging on and he went for the closest Lakitu, knocking him straight out of the sky with ease. His cloud disappeared as he fell to the ground, making his partner gawk and curse. Luigi landed on the roof, just in time to find Fire Alagold.

"How'd you get up here?" Luigi asked, astonished.

"The doctor told me a story back in the house. He was gonna install solar panels on the roof but was too fat for the ladder, but he never removed the ladder from the back and-" Alagold looked around in a panic. "Wait, who's talking?"

Boo let Luigi's arm go. "We were invisible then, hehe!"

"There you are!" the remaining Lakitu called from above.

Alagold hopped off of Luigi's head to shoot a fireball at his level. The Lakitu dodged and instead of attacking, he pulled out a radio.

"Heroes identified in Giant Land. They are- hey, what the?" His radio was snatched out of his hand by an invisible force. He reached for it but it jerked away. He tried it again but it did the same.

" _BOOOOOOOOOOO_!" Boo howled making the Lakitu shriek and flee. He disappeared in the distance in a matter of seconds. Boo became visible again and tossed the radio to Luigi who pocketed it satisfactorily. They both smiled awkwardly for a few seconds.

"..Good job, boo. Let's get back with our guide and scram, that Lakitu can still identify us when he makes it back to Bowser."

"But he'll have to change his cloud first!" Alagold teased.

"Ugh. Thanks for that imagery...Wonder what happened to the other?"

That question was answered when they got off of the roof to find Wiggs on the porch holding the first Lakitu in his iron grip, with a cage designed for a small animal nearby. Richard Sr. was right there with him, mercilessly interrogating the Lakitu, who feared for his life.

Luigi nodded impressively. "Whoa! Good job also Mr…."

"Wiggletron," Wiggs answered with a smile. "The perpetrator attempted to flee the scene before I intervened."

"Yeah, and he's gonna tell us everything!" Richard Sr. answered. "I suggest a beat down, old school style!"

Luigi held his hands up. "Actually, there isn't much for him to tell us. We need to bust Bowser. It's as simple as that. To problem now is how are we gonna let him go. These were clearly scouting Lakitu so if Bowser is so interested in exactly what we're doing, there has to be a reason…"

"Are you all not aware of the conspiracy?" Wiggs asked.

"Does it matter? Our mission is clear," Luigi replied, a bit of annoyance creeping into his tone as he was suddenly reminded of the situation with Buckenberry and Yoshi.

"Right, so we can beat him now. I know some local ruffians who-"

Luigi waved his arms around. "No beating! Don't you have a jail or something, Doctor?"

"Can I say something?" the Lakitu choked out.

"No!" said everyone.

"Eh, fine. We have a community jail he can go to. Wow, you city folk are something else…" Richard Sr. muttered. "Leave the Lakitu to me. Ya'll mosey on out and tell Dick I asked about him, okay?"

"Affirmative. You remind me so much of Richard. Or my Richard rather…" Wiggs dropped the Lakitu in the cage as if he was a small yapping dog. He incidentally noticed something in Richard's jacket pocket. "What is that?"

Richard Sr. looked around shiftily. "What is what?"

Luigi was looking into the power up bag for another count when he noticed something. " _Where's that FungusUp_?"

Richard Sr. took out the can of soda out of his pocket. "That was yours?"

" _Nooooo_!" Dick ran up to his father and knocked the FungusUp out of his hands (or the goomba equivalent of that). "That stuff is poison!"

"Richard?!" Richard Sr. cried. "Where did you just come from?"

"Hey, that's the guy that got knocked out by the door!" Boo pointed out.

Dick kelp his eyes glued to the ground. "Yeah, yeah. That drink causes Mushroom Flu or whatever-"

"What?!" everyone minus Wiggs and Dick gasped.

"That is correct, and we have known since this morning," Wiggs commented. "I had no idea anyone possessed that item. You all really are uninformed!"

"But seriously. Where were you?" Luigi asked, ignoring Wiggs' point on purpose.

"I saw the whole thing and I crept closer and closer from the backs of houses. I just couldn't let myself be seen!" Dick cried. "Not after...you know!"

His father shook his head. "Son, I drove those bullies out ages ago. No one's gonna mess with us for being Goombas! Was that the reason you left all along?"

Dick sniffed a bit. "Yeah? They'd get jealous at my mapping skills and knock me about and stuff…"

Wiggs patted him on the back. "But you are not in danger any longer. Is this not wonderful?"

He smiled weakly. "Guess so. Thanks for having my back anyway."

Richard Sr. suddenly seemed greatly amused by the two. "Why don't I show you inside, Wiggs. You'll crack up when you see Dick's old room."

"Dad! Cut it out!" Dick whined.

"Excuse me," Luigi butted in, "but that warp, please?"

Dick turned towards him. "What is that furry costume supposed to be? Anyway, that top secret warp to Dark Land that only I know about? Oh, it was just in the backyard this whole time…"

 **To be continued...**


	23. Bridging the Gaps, part 4

**Mario and Bowser: Frenemies Forever**

 **Bridging the Gaps, part 4 (Chapter 23)**

 **Created: 6/23/17**

 **Disclaimer: Mario and co. belongs to Nintendo**

 **Author note: The last of this little saga.**

* * *

Parabilly Koopa took off his straw hat and wiped the sweat from his brow. If he didn't sow the Bean seeds now, he'd never be able too once the heat really started. Then of course he still needed to get the cattle out of the barn and inspected. There was always work to do. After plowing a few more yards on the farm, he stopped once his youngest son came fluttering to him from their home.

"Poppa, there be a phone call for ya! Says his name's Sebastian Bullet. Who's that pa?" the young Paratroopa asked.

Billy dropped the plow in the dirt. "Just 'n old workmate, Bobby. Get Jim and tell him to pick up where I left."

Billy stepped inside his and his family's humble home to pick up the old landline phone.

"Hey, this is Parabilly, sir!"

"Billy," Sebastian answered relieved, "glad you made it home safe. I know we didn't leave on the best terms earlier today, but I just wanted to check on you."

"Uh huh," Billy agreed dryly. "That all?"

"Well that and…" Sebastian gave a summary of all the events Billy missed. He concluded by asking how Billy would like to come back since Jimmy was long gone.

"What? I might have bad nerves but I ain't no fool!"

"But we could use you here!" Sebastian then whispered, "Listen, most people seem to be crazy in the Mushroom Kingdom, even the good guys. It must be something in the water-"

"I heard that!" Billy heard a feminine voice shout in the background. Still he was unimpressed.

"Sorry old pal. I don't want that life anymore. Besides, aside from ma family duties, I'm still needed right here!"

"How?"

"I'm a evenin physician. Always was before meeting y'all. Gotta feller at 5 pm with a broken leg that needs to be reexamined. Boy at 7 has a bad cough. Gal at 8 dizzy spells but only after she eats peanut butter! Don't think I'm not keeping the practice up cause I ain't zipping round the city like ya!"

Sebastian let those words sink in. "...Alright. Please keep in touch though, okay? The rest, Richard and Wiggletron, we're all getting along a lot better with Jimmy gone. Its nothing like it was before, okay? Well, good bye." Sebastian hung up as he heard someone entering the clinic from the front door.

…

Yoshi stopped at the Toadley Clinic. In a few moments he was caught up with the latest situation, and enjoying the light atmosphere of the company of Toadley, Mary, and Sebastian. A stark contrast to the dread permeating everywhere else.

"So if there were gonna be anymore 'coma walkers' we'd know, right?" Yoshi asked. He was in the lab with a cautious eye on Toad and Daisy, who were still awake but in a daze of sorts in their containment.

Toadley pulled himself away from his game of " _Minesweeper_ " to face Yoshi from his chair. "Have I concluded that? Yes. Other patients are mostly at MK Hospital East. What are their symptoms only? Unconsciousness. There is a special factor in Toad and Daisy's case. I suspect it relates to dosage. If only I had a sample!"

Yoshi was impressed, but weirded out. Toadley spoke excitingly. Too excitingly. "Doctor, did you know Mario went to that special world place with that Koopaling Ludwig?"

Toadley's eyebrows shifted. "Did Toadette Skype me back like she promised? No!"

Yoshi scratched the back of his neck. "She probably won't." He'd refrain from going into detail why. He did want to ruin the mood with news of lies and interrogation brutality.

Toadley turned back to the computer. "Well anyway, yes I am aware of some occurrence at the Special World Hospital. They wanted me to join their banal meeting! My response? Of course not. Such lunatics."

Yoshi slowly nodded. For Toadley to think such a thing, it had to be true. He hoped Mario and the rest were holding up. He even wondered why he had so much rancor before. Blowing up on him like he had, just for being friends with Bowser? It was like his emotions were being amplified then. He also questioned the bad rep of the clinic. Toadley had enough free time to play on his laptop yet he'd already figured out everything he could given his circumstances. Sure, he wore a weird robe and turban, and he wasn't sure what the lower half of his face looked like under than cloth, but-

Was he actually a good doctor?

"Blown up again!" Toadley cried at his computer screen. "Must I always be foiled by my landmine planting adversaries?!"

Good yes. But sane? Maybe not.

Just then footsteps were heard from the front of the clinic.

"Where's the doc, so I know where not to go?" a smooth voice asked from the lobby.

Sebastian, who was in the opposite corner of the lab with various beakers, leaned up from the microscope he was looking in. "Mitch?" He left the lab, prompting Yoshi to follow.

"Bonjour, Yoshi," Jelectro Bond greeted the moment Yoshi left the lab. "It is always good to have a _Mario representative_ around."

Yoshi looked around and saw a green capped Toad talking up Mary at the front desk to her dismay while Sebastian stood next to him like a lost puppy. The Koopa reporter he vaguely remembered as Kylie had plopped down in the waiting chairs with no further introduction and was reading a magazine. Then he realized that it was the two foot tall Noki standing before him who had actually spoken.

"Oh yeah thanks. I was just here to check on Toad and Daisy and stuff but I was just leaving."

"Very well. Be careful, mon ami," Bond added with sudden gravity. "I predict...an uncertain future. Please contact us if anything happens."

Yoshi stopped before the exit and looked back. "I will. Don't worry."

* * *

The front entrance guard of Peach's Castle glanced up from his Nintendo DS, but then turned his attention back to the game after recognizing the blue capped visitor.

Buckenberry stopped before him with shoulders sunk low. "My phone got broken so where is everyone? What's with the roofing people?" He asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

"I dunno," the guard groaned, "look, I'll never finish "Fire Emblem" at this rate! Stop interrupting."

"But...haven't you seen anything?"

"I see everything here. They don't pay me enough. Who are you?"

"Buckenberry! I've been here longer than you, you stupid high school employee!" he responded harshly. He was being teased and he knew it.

The teenaged guard smirked. "Hmm. Gonna need a last name. Buckenberry what?"

Buckenberry's fist balled as a sudden anger overtook him. Before he was aware of his body, he'd thrown a punch square in the Toad guard's face, knocking him to the ground and making the DS fall and break in half.

Buckenberry froze at the sight of the Toad writhing in pain from his nose. "Holy-"

"OWWW, you psycho!" the guard cried.

Buckenberry awkwardly stepped around him and entered the castle, closing the door tightly to drown the guard's further screams. The purple capped podium Toad saw him enter but was too involved on his cellphone to care.

"Am I psycho?! I know I can be hotheaded but..." Buckenberry thought out loud in a moment of clarity.

The other Toad shrugged. "Hey where you've been, hon? You've missed so much…" He explained what he knew, which included the fabricated story from Mario about the roof.

Buckenberry listen carefully. "Uh huh? What what about-"

The podium worker laughed loudly. "Yeah, that's enough, buddy. You head your little self over to that hospital to meet your girlfriend!"

Buckenberry felt a tinge of that inexplicable anger come back, but he was able to hold back this time. He left the castle, again stepping over the body of the guard who was still squirming with a now bleeding nose. Buckenberry felt...nothing.

* * *

Wendy was shoved into a dungeon cell, the exact one Bowser woke in that morning. Wendy stumbled forward and Iggy and Z had left before he regained her bearings. The atmosphere of the dungeon instantly got to her. She'd never been thrown into a cell before and was shocked to the core at how dark and dreary it felt.

"HEEALLP!" she screamed.

Doctor Professor Koopa approached his bars from across. "You too now?"

"W-who are- Wait, you?! They haven't moved you…" Wendy's words died on her tongue.

"No. Not yet. What did you do? Come to your senses?" he asked dryly.

"More like, I never lost mine. It's that Dark Boo. Everyone he deals with becomes crazy. I never noticed until to day, but why else would Iggy and poor grandpa turn on me?! Even daddy!"

Doctor Professor sunk back down. "Bowser is enchanted too? All hope is lost then..."

Wendy stomp her feet."No! We can't all be mad here. I know Larry, Ludwig, and Junior aren't for example, because they were called 'traitors'."

"But what now, missy? If Bowser couldn't free himself on his own, I doubt a young lady like you can."

Wendy was slightly offended by his sexism, but continued. "It's gonna be okay. Mario isn't even coming here, sugar. I've been backstabbed by conniving friends online enough to know that when a substitute shows up like that, there has to be something big planned. For now, sit pretty. Or I will at least…"

"Oh boy…" Doctor Professor groaned.

Back in the throne room, Bowser continued his research from his phone.

 _Full Name: Zoo Diddley._

 _Age: Twenty two._

 _Kingdom of origin: Donut Plains._

 _Species: Dark Boo._

 _Occupation: Castle garbage collector._

 _Hired by: Flare Fire Bro. Dark Land hiring agent no. 5. (2016)_

Bowser let out a long sigh. Everything Kamek said so far was true; nothing unusual, at least on paper, about 'Z' or 'Zoo' rather. Bowser entertained the idea of speaking to his hiring agent but what good would that do? Bowser had to admit that his hiring qualifications weren't much more than having a dislike for Mario and a tolerance for the lack of OSHA compliance. Being a criminal, illegal alien, uneducated, psychotic, or a terrible dancer was perfectly fine however.

His radio buzzed. "Scouting Lakitu 23 reporting from Giant Land. One soldier defeated and detained but heroes identified. May I enter, my lord?"

"Copy," Bowser growled.

A moment later, a red faced Lakitu entered in on a cloud that was obviously not his original.

Bowser hid his phone away. "Why are you so late? You say someone was defeated?!"

"Y-yes, my lord! It was the green one and the yellow Toad, but they had an unusual ally," Lakitu stammered.

Bowser leaned forward. "Who?"

"It was a boo I believe. Scared me to death from somewhere invisible. I lost my radio too."

Bowser snorted. "Luigi working with a boo? You fool, that was probably a wandering boo that saw a good opportunity to pull a prank on ya. That's what all Boos are like, so sneaky." Especially the one I have working for me, Bowser thought. "Scram, and get my less cowardly scouts to inform me on further progress. Well, go on!"

The Lakitu left, leaving Bowser to contemplate deeply until someone else entered without knocking. It was Zoo.

"My lord, Wendy is detained. Larry however has locked himself in his room-"

"Stop stop stop!" Bowser interrupted. "I didn't authorize a witch hunt! The heroes are on their way, we can have family drama later!"

The smile disappeared from Z's face. "I understand, but may I ask a favor? May I go to Toad Town?"

"Why?"

"Let me be honest, my lord."

Bowser raised on eyebrow.

Z continued, his eyes flashing. "It's because of Mario's little gang! They're separated all over, hehe, but the heart of the situation is still in Toad Town. I've been spying on them a lot, and they're up to no good and catching on quickly. Did you know Peach has recalled our FungusUp idea? I just want to make sure they don't pull anything. I mean, we're so close to success. You wouldn't want to fail?"

Bowser felt himself nodding, but he wasn't sure why. "Uh...sure…go..." he mumbled.

"Thank you, my lord. _You will not regret this_ , hehe!"

Z left just as he came, leaving Bowser to wonder why did he approve of that.

* * *

Luigi, Alagold and Boo emerged from the pipe. Like Richard had told them, they were smack at the entrance of World 8, known as Dark Land. The red sky, barren ground, and twisted, battle worn architecture greeted them menacingly, along with the Lakitu above.

"Hey, how'd they get here so fast?!" one called to the other. "They were just reported in Giant Land!"

Luigi turned to Boo and Alagold. "Looks like Richard might have helped is in more ways than one. Maybe we'll be able to sneak to his castle!"

Boo nodded and grabbed his arm and then Alagold's. Luigi lead the frantic invisible sprint that followed as they zipped past Rocky Wrenches, Magikoopas, Boomerang bros, and other baddies that were stationed to sit around waiting for an unfortunate hero. Luigi and Alagold still had their powerups from before, making the path to Bowser's Castle seem brighter than ever.

Alagold couldn't believe it. They really would be to Bowser's Castle quickly. It was almost as if the coin he was clutching in his other hand was working…

* * *

Buckenberry approached Mushroom Kingdom East Hospital to find it completely taken over. It was closed as a public care facility and new visitors were being redirected by guards to the next nearest hospital, Mushroom Kingdom South Hospital, which was unfortunately not very near at all.

Buckenberry didn't recognize the guards either. They were Toads but they wore black outfits instead of Toad garments. Some even had swat team equipment. They gave Buckenberry stares as he walked pass them all and to the guard blocking the front entrance.

"Authorization?" he grunted.

Buckenberry blinked a few times. "Huh?"

"Oh, you're here! Let him in!" Toadette called from inside.

The guard slowly stepped aside and Toadette gave Buckenberry a bear hug while he remained stiff in her arms.

"Glad, you're okay after all," she said breathlessly.

"I don't think I'm okay…"

Toadette looked at him concernedly but led him inside. She picked up her plate of fresh fruit from the cafeteria that she had setting in a lobby chair. "Well anyway, it's more of a wait and see game now. Mario got in trouble on the roof, but otherwise you didn't miss much. Want some?"

"No. Where is he?" he asked.

"You missed him. He's all the way in the Special World by now, probably," Yoshi said as Buckenberry passed him. He'd just returned moments before.

Buckenberry slumped into a lobby chair without further inquiry. Toadette and Yoshi shared a glance but dropped it.

Someone else stepped inside right then, a Dark Boo. He glanced around lost looking, and when he saw the three, he covered his face shyly.

"You aren't authorized to be in here!" Toadette yelled.

The front door guard peeped his head through the doors. "Ma'am, he is just the garbage collector."

Toadette's face softened. "Oh, it's okay little guy. What's your name?"

The boo uncovered his face. "Er, it's uh… Z- er Zoo, hehe."

"Okay, yeah. This place is like, a complete mess. You aren't allowed to go in Room 333 or 555. The King and our prisoner are in those."

Zoo smiled widely. "Wow. This is too easy really."

"Huh?"

"Nothing. I'll get to the clean up, hehe…" Zoo floated down the hallway, but Buckenberry suddenly got up to follow.

"Blue, what are you doing?" Yoshi asked sharply. He grabbed Buckenberry's shoulder.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" he snapped as he pushed Yoshi to the cold tiled floor.

"Not this again," Yoshi muttered, quickly pulling himself up. "Can we not fight each other for one minute?! What's with you?"

"I DON'T KNOW!" he responded.

 **Crack!**

A plate was randomly broken on top of Yoshi's head from someone behind. Yoshi fell to the floor again, leaving Buckenberry to gawk at the perpetrator.

"Toadette, what the crap?!"

"I don't know what came over me. I suddenly just had to hit someone," she explained hypnotically.

Buckenberry backed up against a wall. "We're all losing our minds!"

Toadette smiled at him while holding another ceramic plate. Buckenberry ran for his life and Toadette chased him. Two guards that were near the doors broke out into a fist fight over nothing. Screaming and yelling from arguments was heard echoing through the hallways, either from doctors or guards who suddenly found themselves ticked off. The hospital had become a loud madhouse in a matter of seconds.

Yoshi crawled into a lobby chair, his head in severe pain from the blow. He dialed a number with his vision spinning. "Hello...Noki guy...come quick…" The phone fell from his hands as Yoshi found himself too dizzy to sit up. The last thing he saw was another Toad girl approaching him.

 **To be continued.**

 **Author note: And now the big fight(s) begin. Enjoy!**


	24. Battle Royale

**Mario and Bowser: Frenemies Forever**

 **Battle Royale (Chapter 24)**

 **Created: 6/23/17 -25**

 **Disclaimer: Mario and co. belong to Nintendo**

 **Author's note: Enjoy the action. Because of the weird way I uploaded this chapter and the preceding, make sure you haven't missed any parts of "Bridging the gaps". There are four in all .**

* * *

After a tiring sprint through several levels, 'Tom Clancy' style, Luigi and his crew were forced to stop for a break. Luigi bent down, exhausted but excited at the rapid progress. Since Dark Land had no Toad Houses, the Fortress they'd just conquered was their rest area. They had quick refreshments and Luigi did another compulsory count of the powerup supply. They'd also carried the FungusUp with them. Even though they now knew it was dangerous, Luigi insisted.

"Woohoo!" Alagold yelled, adrenaline still pumping from the exercise. "That could have been a TAS run."

Luigi chuckled. "Guess so. Levels go pretty fast when you don't have to fight anything. All thanks to Boo, of course."

Boo blushed madly. "Don't mention it, hehe. Thanks for taking me on this adventure, Weegee."

The two laughed as Alagold checked his phone. It was around evening. "Hey guys?"

Luigi glanced out of the window. "Yeah, I know. It's getting late. Well, let's go. We won't be able to cheat through these final levels."

Boo gasped. "Huh? Why?"

Luigi referred to his detailed map and player's guide. "The next few levels won't lend to the three of us sprinting through. Remember, if Bowser's goons get the idea that invisible people are marching around, the mass paranoia could be worse for us than if they just saw us. See here?" He pointed to the very next level. It would involve riding bone dragons across lava. "Obviously we can't have the platform moving with no one on it."

"So it's time to fight.." Alagold muttered. Boo was nervously silent.

Luigi put the map down. "Yep. We're going in guns blazing!"

Soon they made way to the next lava filled level. The moment they arrived, the Podoboos immediately spotted them and they had to evade. Luigi often took the lead, using his jumping abilities to avoid danger, while Boo and Alagold stayed low, collecting coins along the way.

Just ahead was the bone dragon. Before anyone could hop on, a Sledge Bro blocked their path from out of nowhere. "Halt in the name of Lord Bowser!" he commanded, readying his giant hammers for any sudden move.

"A Giant Land enemy? I thought they hated Bowser," Boo whispered.

"This guy is probably too dumb to know where he is," Luigi whispered back. "Let's take him, split up!"

The trio split with Boo going to the left, Luigi the middle, and Alagold the right. The Sledge Brother predictably hesitated, not knowing who to go for. However, in a clever move, he stomped in place which stopped Alagold in his tracks. The armored Koopa turned toward his victim menacingly.

"Got you now, little Toad!" He raised a hammer. "...Hey!"

Luigi bounced off of his head, incidentally coming into contact with the raised hammer. The Sledge brother stumbled backwards and into the lava pit the bone dragon hovered over.

Boo peered over the edge regretfully. "He's gone…"

Luigi wiped the sweat off of his forehead. He was now normal Luigi. "Too bad for him. Alagold, you alright? Good, let's go." He stepped on and waited for everyone else.

The dragon ride was less exciting, there were no enemies aside from easy to dodge Podoboos and Paratroopas who feebly dove down to take a swing before Alagold roasted them with his fireballs. They hit the flagpole in record time.

The next level was an open dirt field with the flag pole immediately in sight, but strolled throughout the field were slumbering Chain Chomps tied to posts that didn't look like they could actually hold them.

Luigi abruptly stopped and glanced at the map again. Boo noticed the grim expression on his face.

"Weegee, what's wrong?"

"This isn't normal. I mean, sometimes Ludwig switches things up but it's weird for him to spam a million of these animals."

"Ludwig makes these levels?" Boo asked.

"No, Dark Land's twisted nature does. Ludwig is the general however and deploys the enemies we fight. Like I said, it's almost as if Iggy did this! Well, time to sneak past. Invisibility won't help here. If they wake, they're gonna smell us regardless!"

They slowly tiptoed to the goal, zig-zagging across the sleeping Chomps haphazardly laid out. Their hearts almost gave out several times as Chomps stirred when they stepped close, but thankfully returned to peaceful sleep moments later. It took five minutes to just get across what would have been a thirty second level at full sprint. Greatly relieved, they hit the flagpole, triggering the level cleared chime...

...Which woke up every Chomp in the area in a thunderous roar of barking.

"RUN!" Luigi shrieked.

The last stretch called for old school platforming. They blasted down Battleships, toppled Tanks, and flattened Fortresses. Luigi especially found the enemy assortment curious; the baddies seemed to be chosen at random or were just plain wrong for the job. Luigi couldn't count how many times an unfortunate single goomba was put in charge of an entire tank whose controls they weren't even tall enough to reach, or when a Piranha Plant was the "final boss" of a Fortress rather than a more worthy opponent. Ludwig was definitely having a sick day today, Luigi thought, unaware of the irony of that statement. They arrived at Bowser's iron front door in decent shape, only going through a couple of mushrooms and leaving a spare Tanooki, Starman, and Cape feather.

Luigi, now Fire Luigi, rung the buzzer in anticipation of what Bower's goons might think upon seeing that he had successfully lead a team there. Surely by then, everyone knew it was Luigi to the rescue and not his older brother. Luigi had to admit that was an oddly satisfying feeling...

Luigi buzzed it again. "Don't you ignore me, Bowser," he groaned.

Boo, who wore a fuzzy Tanooki suit, tapped him on the shoulder. "Let me try this."

Boo buzzed in and screamed, "PIZZA DELIVERY!"

Alagold, who was regular, shook his head. "Koopas don't like pizza. Let me try this." He screamed, "PEANUT BUTTER AND TOE JAM SANDWICH DELIVERY!"

"Why didn't you say so?!" the speaker responded immediately. Bowser's gate lifted and the trio dodged inside before anyone could be sent to investigate.

* * *

"Well, uh. I don't get out much but I'd love to," Mary the intern was forced to admit. She was trying her best of keep focused on her paperwork, but the green capped Toad leaning on the desk in front of her was making that difficult.

"Listen, babe, I've been all over the world. It'd be nice to have some company." Mitch winked, making her blush.

"But have you been to MK East, mon ami?" Bond asked.

Mitch stopped leaning on the reception desk and turned around. "Excuse me?"

"What's happening?" Kylie asked, dropping her magazine.

"I got a call. Something has happened there, and it isn't from the Mushroom Flu," Bond spoke gravely.

Bond, Kylie, and Mitch, who they had to drag to the car, sped off. Along the way, they had to endure extreme road rage from the other drivers, with accidents and street fights everywhere, but they finally made it to the hospital. There, the King's guards were in a full out war against each other. One side of the field in front of the hospital had the guards chucking bob-ombs at the other side, who were throwing fireballs from the fire flowers they were deployed with. Bond discreetly parked on the opposite side of the street.

"Now, how are we gonna get to the front door with that going on?!" Mitch shrieked from the back seat. "We gotta call the military!"

"Actually I know a way up..me and brother, I mean Richard, were gonna take a ladder to the roof before Bond met us yesterday. It's right over there!" Kylie pointed over to the side of the building.

Bond raised down the window for a better look. "Yes, I see. Excellent work as usual! Let's go."

"Uh, what?! Me too?"

Kylie looked back at Mitch. "Well, you don't want to take the front door do ya? Get out!"

The three snuck around the side to the ladder Kylie was talking about. Once again, Mitch had to be dragged along, but finally they'd made it to the roof.

"Don't think about attacking us!" Emery T. yelled as she swung her limited edition Super Mario RPG Bowser Chain Chomp around.

"Mon ami! It is us again!" Bond called.

She lowered it suspiciously. "How can I be sure you aren't...infected?"

Bond raised one eyebrow. "By what?"

"I don't know. Everyone went wild. I've been trying to call my mom since she left for lunch but she won't pick up. They even wailed on Yoshi!" She pointed to Yoshi, who was lying unconscious on a mat near her emergency station.

Kylie wrote down some notes, catching Mitch's attention. "Kylie, do you ever stop writing notes?!"

She gave him an annoyed glance. "Nope. But then again, I am the better reporter."

Mitch was about to respond in kind when he suddenly clutched his head. His eyes became white much like Bond's did as his face filled with horror. "That guy I sensed is here!"

* * *

Luigi knew the castle's layout by heart, possibly better than some of it's inhabitants, so they were at the first boss encounter in seconds. He kicked open the doors, making Morton Koopa lose his balance on the floating platform and face plant in sand.

"Give it up, Koopa!" Luigi said in his bravest voice.

Morton got up in a daze. His stage was desert themed with deadly quicksand surrounding the central sandy platform he was on with a floating platform in the center of it.

"Wow, can a koopa ask for people to knock? I know they told me I was gonna be an early boss but isn't Larry supposed to be first? Well I guess he forfeit since he been locked in his room last I heard. Poor guy, Ludwig just ran off and then he had to command the army but he said no so that's too bad. It is said that an army cannot find the resolute to fight without a leader and if we don't all work together how are we gonna achieve world domination?"

"Morton?"

"Yeah, so I'm trying my best of serve and protect. I know it can be rough but one must put the needs of the kingdom above friendships, even those flourished from outside the community at the risk of being ostracized from one's sacred and righteous place-"

"Morton?! What are you talking about?"

Morton flushed. "Oh yeah, the fight! Who's your friends? Where's Mario?!"

Boo was about to say something before Luigi cut it short. "Morton doesn't deserve an explanation. Get him!"

"Well, jeez, can't a koopa get a little conversation before we try to destroy each other?"

"No." Luigi shot a fireball that hit Morton, doing scratch damage to his dark tough skin.

Morton responded by pulling out a giant mallet. He swung in an arc which made three blue fireballs materialize in spread in different directions. Luigi and the rest split up, but were careful to not go beyond the point where there was quicksand.

"Three vs one. This must be New Super Mario Bros. Wii. I like that one, unless we're talking the WiiU version. They really ran out of ideas for that one outside of the boss battles. And I remember that expansion back that Lemmy bought but cried because it was too hard. What was it called?"

"New Super Luigi U, the best version," Luigi answered, landing one hit on his head.

Morton retreated in his shell and spun around, trying to run over anyone on the ground. After a moment he popped back out and stomp the ground, freezing Luigi and Alagold in place. Because of that, they got hit by Morton's fireballs.

"Oh yeah that. I'm not much of a gamer though. You should see Junior's collection, I swear Bowser will buy anything for the brat. Don't tell King Dad I said that. But he'll do anything for King Dad as well, even run off to find-"

"Do you ever stop talking?!" Boo asked, annoyed. Boo landed another hit on Morton.

Morton spun around in his shell again. He stopped on the edge of the safe area and emerged again. However, he did not raise a weapon and instead held his claws out in surrender.

"Hey, guys, I need to tell you something! So like there was this Dark Boo and like, he was with Kamek and he said something like, it's over!"

"It IS over, for you!" Luigi jumped on him one last time, making him stumble backwards into the quicksand.

"Ahhhh!" Morton screamed before he sunk into the depths of it.

"Next boss time..." Luigi looked back at Alagold and Boo. "Guys? I said next boss time!"

"Wow, this is...scary..." Boo muttered.

"You'll get used to it," Alagold answered dryly.

They went through the next boss door to find Iggy in a stage set up like an ancient Greek coliseum. Unlike Morton, he was already in position, waiting for them. In fact, it seemed as though he'd been waiting in that exact spot for some time by the amount of drool that was gathered in a puddle near his feet.

"Greetings! _Bwa hahahahaha_!" Iggy cackled. His eyes were also dilated behind his thick glasses. The three subconsciously found themselves taking a step back from the grisly sight.

"Why the long faces, Mario? You're not a dog person?!" Iggy whistled loudly before Luigi could correct him. The cage behind him lifted and out came a vicious, hungry Chain Chomp.

"Feast my pet!" Iggy howled as he wrapped his arm around the chain and let the barking Chomp do as it pleased.

Everyone ran in circles to avoid the monster who tossed Iggy around like a rag doll behind it, not that Iggy seemed to care or do anything else other than laugh wildly. Finally, Luigi was able to land on hit on Iggy without being mauled in the process.

"What the?! Oh yeah, I forgot I can do this…" Iggy, still being flailed around, launched green fireballs at the trio. Luigi tried for another hit but the chomp unexpectedly barged forward and knocked him back against of edge of the colosseum walls in a thud.

"Weegee!" Boo ran over to what was now small Luigi.

"Boo, watch out!" Luigi pointed to a green fireball that headed their way. Boo grabbed Luigi (which was easier now in his fun size) and ran around the edges of the colosseum. Luigi instantly panicked.

"Boo, bad idea! We can be cornered against the wall like this!"

"Shh!"

"Huh? Oh..." Luigi caught on to the plan.

Meanwhile Alagold was still running around being chased. He made a sharp turn to jump on Iggy but he chickened out at the last minute. The chomp charged forward anyway, running over his own master and forcing him to let go of the chain. Now with the chomp hopped around, bounced off of walls, and barked loudly like a proud free animal. Iggy picked himself up from the ground and was about to whistle again when someone invisible bopped him and he flew back to the ground. Boo and Luigi reappeared from the invisible realm.

"Just in time," Alagold sighed out.

Iggy shook his head as he lay sprawled out. "Mario? You're not- What have I been saying? What's going on?"

"It's been three strikes," Luigi said, "you're OUT, as we'd say back in Brooklyn. Open the next door and call off this chomp!"

Iggy dropped his psychotic smile, confused and too weak to stand. "...This is a wild chomp, not my pet. Where is Mr. Chomper? I didn't ask for- wait, you gotta listen to me!"

Luigi stood over him. "What are you talking about? Do it!"

Iggy pressed a hidden button which made the gate open. The chomp ran off through it and screams were heard from the hallway as Koopas discovered a rabid chomp bouncing down the halls. Luigi and the rest departed for the next boss room.

"GUYS!" Iggy called as they disappeared down the hall. "GUYS, WAIT!"

"Psst. Weegee. Do the Koopalings always go a little crazy at the end of their fight?" Boo whispered once they'd reached another boss room.

"...No. But whatever, let's power up." Luigi took the cape, Boo had a spare Mushroom they'd found, and Alagold stayed his regular self.

* * *

Buckenberry ran and ran and ran. Toadette had given up the chase long ago but there was no place to rest. Fighting. Screaming. War. Soon he'd lapped through the entire hospital ground floor and was back in the hallways near the lobby.

 **Crash**!

He tumbled to the ground after colliding with someone holding a metal garbage can.

"I'm so sorry!"

Zoo helped him up. "No problem, hehe. Say, could you help me get in here?"

Buckenberry saw the room he was speaking about, room 555. What was in there again? The prisoner?

"It's the last room on this floor I need to check, hehe," Zoo added, as if he knew what Buckenberry was thinking. "I'm just getting the garbage and leaving."

The presence of Zoo made Buckenberry suddenly feel calm...And charitable. "I guess I could try the lock. I know this is a madhouse but that shouldn't stop you from doing your job, sir."

"Thank you so much. _You won't regret it_ …" Z said as Buckenberry easily picked the weak lock they put on the outside of the door. He clicked down the handle and pushed the door open.

"No, not another beating!" James screamed. This came as a shock to Buckenberry and Zoo. He was handcuffed in the middle of the floor and covered in bruises.

"What did they do to you?!" Buckenberry rushed up to the battered Monty Mole who winced as he approached.

"Well, now you're no good," Zoo thought out loud. "How am I gonna destroy Mario when he comes back now? I guess I'll have to use you. You seem strong for a Toad…"

Buckenberry looked up at Zoo appallingly. "Destroy...what?! Are you doing this all?"

Zoo smiled. "Maybe?"

Buckenberry crossed his arms. "Well you'll never get your hands on Mario!"

Zoo stared back as if he expected something to happen. Instead Buckenberry rushed him.

"You'd better fix everyone in this hospital!" Buckenberry screamed in his face.

Zoo struggled in his grasp. "What the heck?!" He knocked Buckenberry back and was about to summon blue flames when he felt something intruding in his thoughts.

* * *

Luigi kicked open the next door, revealing Roy Koopa. He was doing push-ups along with an exercise video that was playing from a TV on a stand. His stage was laid out like a wrestling arena, complete with the wrestling ring Roy was in. The rails however weren't elastic but electric.

"Gym time's over!" Luigi announced, jumping in the ring. The loud air conditioning running blew his cape, making Luigi feel like a superhero. He marched before Roy and cut the power to the TV.

"You green idiot!" Roy grunted as he got up. He wore a white sleeveless shirt and a black sweatband around his head. The muscular koopa shoved Luigi with so much force that he stumbled backwards and into the TV. It fell off of the stand and broke, sparking and smoking.

"Gah! You idiot again!"

Luigi jumped up and punched Roy in the jaw, prompting him to pick up Luigi and body slam him in the middle of the ring.

"So are we street fighting now?" Boo asked from the sideline.

"Guess so?" Alagold shrugged. "Think we oughta get some popcorn?"

Roy spun Luigi around over his head then tossed him to the ground. Luigi bounced all the way over to the electric railings. He weakly held out his hand through a gap in the rails.

"Someone tag in.." Luigi moaned.

Alagold tagged in but his knees shook the moment he entered the ring.

"I've never watched wrestling!" he confessed as he ran around the ring with Roy chasing him. If this was an actual show, people would be wanting their money back.

"Got ya!" Roy said as he blocked Alagold's path from one of the corners. Alagold ducked under his arms and came up behind him and grabbed on his back.

"Okay, now what do I do?" Alagold asked bewilderedly.

"Flip him, flip him!" Luigi called from the sideline. "Wait, what are we doing? Let's all take him!"

Roy knocked Alagold away as Luigi and Boo climbed on the ring.

"Booooooo!" shouted the Koopas surrounding the ring who suddenly showed up to watch the fight. Some of them threw tomatoes and rotten cabbages on the stage.

"They like me!...I think…" Boo said. Luigi shook his head. "Oh…"

Out of nowhere, a koopa referee, complete with a microphone and black and white striped shirt, hopped on stage. "THREE AGAINST THE REIGNING CHAMP ROY! WHAT WILL HE DO?"

Luigi helped Alagold up. "What kind of boss fight is this?!"

"A tag team," Roy said with a smirk. The crowd went wild as a new opponent joined the ring with him. Lemmy Koopa!

"Yayy! We're gonna have so much fun!" Lemmy giggled while he bounced on his ball. He wasted no time shooting fireballs while Roy charged at them like a bull. Everyone dodged at the last minute and Roy ran smack into the electric railings, zapping himself. Meanwhile Lemmy bounced all over the place with his ball, trying to stomp the heroes.

Luigi spun his cape to reflect a ball straight into Lemmy's face. He fell off the ball to the floor and Boo jumped on him.

"BOOOO!' the audience screamed louder.

Roy came up behind Alagold and tossed him like he was a feather. He hit the ground rolling and tumbled to the edge.

"You alright?!" Luigi asked while dodging fireballs.

"Uh huh," he groaned. "Good thing this wrestling ring is padded…"

Roy stood on the ring's turnbuckles and raised his arms, basking in the praise of the audience. For his finishing move he leaped high into the air and dive bombed in the center of the stage with a deafening crash. The shock wave tossed everyone around, even Lemmy. Roy stood up and raised one fist triumphantly.

The crowd cheered as the referee showed up again holding a prize belt. "WE HAVE A WINNER!"

"No you don't!" Luigi spoke up. "That isn't how this works. This isn't how any of this works!"

Several instances of "Oooooh!" was heard from the crowd.

"LOOKS LIKE WE HAVE ANOTHER CHALLE- hey, bozo what's the big idea?!"

Luigi snatched the microphone from the referee. "Ah hem! Where is the next boss?"

Lemmy pointed to the door at the far east of the arena.

"Lemmy, you idiot!" Roy growled. "You're not supposed to do that unless we lose!"

"You do," said Luigi cooly. He unexpectedly grabbed Lemmy and Roy by the collar and banged their heads together. Both koopas hit the ground in confusion.

"WOW, WHAT AN UPSET-" Luigi gave the referee a look, "I mean.. the exit is just that way sir! Heh heh…"

"We're out of here…." Luigi muttered, ignoring the audience's extreme disappointment. He motioned everyone else to follow but not before he picked up the large golden prize belt for himself. Now they stood outside the next boss door which were crimson colored double doors engraved with Bowser's logo.

"Wait a minute," Luigi realized. "The next boss IS Bowser!"

"Aren't there more koopalings than that?" Boo asked.

Luigi nodded. "First we get weird boss fights, now we skip Koopalings? Whatever. Let's go!"

Luigi pushed open the door to Bowser's throne room. Bowser was setting at is throne and staring down at his phone. He didn't even look up until the trio had made it halfway down the long carpet.

"Luigi?! Uh...So you didn't get scared and run home to momma on the way. I'm impressed, really. Nice costume. That a new look, mustache?" Bowser sneered.

Luigi glared back, not in the mood for humoring. "This is for everything you've done!" He charged forward only to stop when Bowser raised one hand, signaling to pause.

"Did you defeat the Koopalings?" Bowser asked in a hushed fashion.

"Uh, yeah? Iggy, Morton, Roy and Lemmy."

Bowser sighed a breath of relief. "Good, those are the ones that count. Wait, what about Kamek?"

Luigi shook his head. "What does it matter? We're here to bust you. Your lackeys are just time wasters and you know it!"

Bowser stood up. "Well that ain't good…"

"What? Don't tell me you're gonna be weird too," Luigi groaned. Just then, someone frantically entered the room and fell to their knees.

"King Bowser!" Kamek huffed, "I arrived as soon as I could. They are all defeated and I cannot locate Z! You must destroy them now, my lord, you must!"

Alagold and Boo however quickly grabbed one of Kamek's arms as he was too tired to fight back.

Luigi turned back to Bowser. "So now they're all down. Satisfied?"

Bowser smiled. "I sure am. Here." He tossed a life sized doll at Luigi. It had blonde hair and wore a pink dress that looked like Peach's. "Don't ask why I have that, but you win. You saved the 'Princess', plumber. Now let me explain something…"

Luigi and everyone else stared at the doll in shock. What kind of joke was this?

* * *

After using invisibility to evade Buckenberry, Zoo followed the beckoning call, inadvertently releasing his influence on the surrounding area. As he was lead down one hallway, than another, the guards and other hospital occupants were reduced to extreme confusion over what had occurred. Zoo was lead to the stairway and then the second floor in trance. Then the third. He had to see who this person was in his head, he never even had known of anyone like him in his life. Now they had found him? Zoo opened the door to the rooftop.

"So it's a Dark Boo after all," Mitch said. He, Bond, Kylie, and Emery all stared at Zoo like he was a test subject. "So, tell me. Why are you doing what you're doing?"

Zoo stared back for a moment and was about to make a run for it.

"If you do that, you will never get your life's questions answered!" Bond warned.

"And we will find you and beat you," Emery quietly added, clutching the Chomp weapon tightly.

Zoo slowly turned around. "What are you people?"

"What are you?" Kylie asked back. Once again, her trusty pen and paper was ready.

"I make people feel..things I want them to..or sometimes my feelings..." Zoo explained under a compulsory force.

Bond nodded. "Yes I see, mon ami. But surely you cannot do this to anyone?"

"Right...They must feel the negative emotion first...Or if they actively fight it won't work. It tends to work better in the form of subtle suggestions…"

Bond was especially impressed. "The elusive 'empath', mes amies!"

Mitch rolled his eyes. "Uh, I knew that. So anyway, why did you show up to screw around with a hospital?"

"Because…" Zoo paused as he tried and failed to break the link shared between him, Bond and Mitch."The whole thing...I played on their insecurities...koopa family weren't comfortable with Mario...Mario's friends not comfortable with Bowser...then other people's little motivations along the way..."

"You're behind the conspiracy?!" Kylie blurted out.

"I would hang around Toad Town and plant seeds of hostility...Mario's revelation about the friendship was a coincidence...the plan was in motion before then and this whole thing blew up better than I ever expected. At first I wanted Mario to destroy Bowser, but I could never corrupt him...or Bowser completely. The sentiment between the two was too strong. I changed plans... Today I focused on turning everyone on each other to watch the flames. Now what, hehe?"

"I have my scoop!" Kylie and Mitch said simultaneously.

"Actually," Bond explained, "I suggest you never show your face around here again. Your suggestions can not work if someone is aware of them, correct? And no one would care to associate with the bringer of Mushroom Flu!"

"Wait, so you're like me?" Zoo asked.

Bond nodded. "Mitch and I, that is, but remember that exact abilities are unique to everyone. You have a gift, but you misuse it for selfish amusement! Your own motivations aren't even clear, are they? Wait...I see...pain in your past life...Mon ami, do you not realize that is what friends are for?"

"Stopstopstop! I never wanted friends anyway!" Zoo launched a fireball at them in anger. Everyone dodged, but lost their focus as well.

"This isn't over!" Zoo screamed before he disappeared in his signature cloud of black smoke.

"Quel salaud!" Bond shouted. "He escaped too soon!"

* * *

Bowser idly dug the ear wax out of his ear as he explained. "...So yeah, I had to pretend to take this position to get anywhere.."

Larry and Wendy ran in. "Daddy, they let me out of the dungeon. Is this nightmare all over?"

Bowser gave her a hug. "Kind of, baby girl."

Larry stood by, noticing Kamek who was snoring in the corner. "King dad, is gramps alright?"

"Oh him? Yeah, he just wore himself out, but he's still 'brainwashed'. Now how am I gonna reverse all this? And whatta bout that MF? I feel so out of the loop.."

"I know that feeling," Alagold moaned. "We'd only found out about the FungusUp when we were almost here. In fact, we have some here."

Bowser examined the can. "What a weird thing to cause an epidemic with…"

"But now you're all safe, so we're halfway there!" Boo said.

Bowser eyed Boo curiously. "Well aren't you optimistic! I really didn't believe you and green stache were partners when I first heard."

"W-well, we are...got a problem?" Luigi blushed.

"Live your life. Whatever. Wendy and Larry, you're in charge for now. Rescue your siblings and do what you must if they're still brainwashed. I gotta head back to the Mushroom Kingdom to fix this mess..Mario has the cure, right?"

Luigi stared at the ground. "I dunno..I was so focused on fighting you and it turns out I never needed to fight."

"Pick yourself up, green. You cleaned house and so you weren't that useless." That was the closest thing Bowser could give to a complement.

Luigi hung his head. "But I was going to be the hero for once. I just feel..so-"

 _Knock knock knock._

Bowser groaned very loudly. "Come in! Since when do we knock here?!"

Black smoke seeped from under the door and materialized into Zoo Diddley.

"Whoa!" Boo gasped. "Zoo? What are you doing here?"

"Shut up," Zoo spat. "Luigi, do you want to be a real hero?"

Alagold approached him. "Hey, you can't just walk him here and-" Zoo flung him across the throne room with 'the force'.

Everyone froze as Zoo raised a flaming arm. "I'm not playing around, hehe. So again, do you want to be a hero, Luigi?"

Luigi shook his head. "W-what do you mean?!"

"I mean...You'll never get what you deserve if you go along with Bowser. Mario will just come along and you'll never be in the spotlight again. With my power however, you can eliminate everyone and then you'll always be the hero!"

"That's stupid even by my standards," Bowser growled.

"Yeah, no one is gonna buy games with only one character in it!" Larry chipped in.

"I know, right? You're fired!" Bowser shot his flame breath at Zoo who went invisible and reappeared on Bowser's throne. Blue walls of flame then encircled everyone but Luigi, preventing them from moving.

"Do you want unlimited power, Luigi?!"

Luigi stood in place, trembling.

"Green, don't trust anything he says!" Bowser called out. The flames surrounding them got hotter and hotter. Even Bowser and his children, who normally had resistance to fire, found these flames uncomfortable.

"Yeah, Weegee. *cough* This is my cousin, Zoo. 'Laugh or else' came from him, but otherwise even the boos don't like him!" Everyone now found it hard to breathe.

"But.. but I could be the hero forever.." Luigi droned hypnotically.

"Weegee! *cough* Remember what I said? We're your friends! I'M your friend!*cough**cough*" Alagold agreed. Even Bowser and his associates, including Kamek, nodded for the sake of not dieing.

"So do you want to stay and loser or not?!" Zoo roared impatiently.

"It..I doesn't matter," Luigi said finally.

Zoo's mouth dropped to the floor. "Are you stupid, hehe?"

Luigi stood up straight and chuckled. "No, I'm ontent. No harm in that. Mario might overshadow me again when he comes back, but it doesn't matter. I have friends who like me whether or not I'm getting top billing. Besides at least I got 'New Super Luigi U' going for me. Is a classic, if you're up to the challenge. Heard of it?"

The last thing Zoo saw was Luigi's cape cyclone heading straight for him. The blast launched him straight out of Bowser's Castle, releasing everyone from the flames and removing his psychic hold (A/N: Couldn't think of a better way to describe it) over the castle.

 **To be continued.**

 **Author note: Nearing the end. I'm not gonna even pretend that I know how to write action scenes well, so I hoped this turned out okay. Did you spot the Star Wars references at the end? I wanted to kind of contrast the way Luigi and his group handled things with the way Bond's group did. Luigi and co. are actual justice enforcers while Bond Kylie and Mitch are just "truth seekers" so their confrontation involved getting information rather than fighting anyone.**

 **NEXT TIME: GETTING THE CURE!**


	25. Escape from Special World

**Mario and Bowser: Frenemies Forever**

 **Escape from Special World (Chapter 25)**

 **Created: 6/27 - 629/17**

 **Disclaimer: Mario and co. belong to Nintendo**

 **Author note: Second to last normal chapter, but a I have an epilogue or two planned.**

* * *

 **At the International Medical University of Special World**

Ludwig led the way as he and the four doctors, along with Dr Mario and Metal Mario exited the conference room and marched right past Peach and Junior.

Peach immediately called out, "What's going on? Wait, all of you?"

The clacking of everyone else's feet faded in the distance as Doctor Mario stayed behind. "Princess, I didn't know you were here!"

Peach gave a quick polite bow. "Well, I'm so relieved to see you. Now we have hope!"

"Maybe," Mario muttered, leaving the conference room. Peach noticed his pale face, which Dr Mario noticed as well.

"Er uh, Mario old pal here didn't realize that something's different about this Mushroom Flu."

Peach nodded. "Uh huh? Wait, so you still have the cure, right?"

"Hmm. Well, no. We're heading to the lab to make a new one right now-"

"Doctor!" Metal Mario called in a stern voice from all the way down the hall. Dr Mario slumped a bit and followed him without any further word.

"Mario," Peach said the moment they were out of site, "what is wrong with them?"

Mario shrugged. "He's been with him since the _accident_."

" _Accident_?"

"I dunno what he meant. Anyway, these doctors, including Dr Mario possibly, are all a little off. All we can do is follow for now. Come on Junior…...Junior?!"

Junior glanced up from the video game his face was glued to. "Huh? What?" The kindergartener dragged his feet as Mario and Peach moved away from the conference room and to the lab just around the corner.

Displayed above the double doors was a sign saying, " _Authorized personnel only! Chemical, Behavioral, Disease, and 'Human' testing ahead_."

Inside, the lab was the size of a basketball court but with white walls and a low ceiling filled with rows upon rows of bluish fluorescent lighting. Occupying most of the floor were various testing stations, a few of them occupied by scientists the crew hadn't seen before. The air of buzz and excitement was unmistakeable. As Mario and crew crept towards Ludwig and the rest, they experienced the sound of bubbling chemicals, exclamations from scientists due to successes, or possibly failures, and clicking keyboards from scientists detailing new discoveries.

Junior's jaw was hung open for over a minute. "SO COOL! Hey! I think I wanna be a scientist!"

"Not here, Junior. This is like a science fair gone wild, and you're likely to blow something up!"

"Aww, but Peach that sounds cool!"

Peach shook her head again. "You see, that's exactly why you don't need to be one."

Mario chucked. "Peach, ease up! It's not like you're his mother!"

Peach lightly slapped Mario in the back of his head which resulted in a laugh from all three. They caught up just in time to see Dr. Toad sit in a barstool at a lab station with Dr Topper, the X-naut, and Dr Shrinkasaurus standing close by. Ludwig, who stood to the other side of Dr Toad, put a thumb drive into the laptop on the lab table.

"..And so, the file with my research notes is on this, along with Dr Mario's for reference." Ludwig pressed a few keys on the computer and when he'd apparently opened the file, the other doctors nodded appreciatively.

Dr. Toad gave the can of FungusUp one more curious look. "I'm going prep this for the official analysis. I know we already know what this is, but that's just the proper procedure you see." He yawned afterwards.

"Hey guys?" Mario spoke up. For the first time, the doctors looked up at the three. "What's going on?"

"Why are you here?" The X-naut scoffed.

"What do you mean?!" Mario responded in kind.

"Wait outside," Ludwig said.

"But-" Mario looked around. "Hey, where did Dr Mario go?"

Ludwig's eyes darted across the lab. "Yes, good question..."

"Well?! He's kind of important isn't he?"

"Not really. We have his notes after all." Dr Toad meticulously poured the FungusUp into test tube for the chemical analysing as he spoke. "Who invited him anyway?"

Mario was about to step forward before Peach prodded him lightly. "Mario...let's just do what they say for now…"

Mario reluctantly listened to her words. With nothing better to do, they stood right outside the lab doors in the nearly vacant hallways..

Mario groaned loud enough for it to echo. "I can't believe it! After everything I've been through, the battles I've fought, our biggest obstacles are..nonchalant doctors?!"

Peach sat down in one of the waiting chairs in the hallway. "Maybe we just have to believe, Mario.."

Mario sighed. "I BELIEVE these 'doctors' just want to let our friends d-"

"What, Mario?" Peach cut him off.

Mario opened his mouth to speak but then saw that Junior had wandered down the hall a few yards and had his ear pressed against a door. "Junior?! Gosh, I'm a bad babysitter…"

Junior took a few steps back. "Shhh! People are talking in here," he whispered, "and it sounds funny!"

Just then the door opened and Dr Mario emerged. The look on his face when he saw the trio clearly indicated that he was up to..something.

Mario scratched his head. "Umm, doctor?"

He flushed. "Hey Mario old pal! Uh, what are ya doin out here?"

"The scientists thought it best for us to leave so they can take their sweet time in peace I guess. Come back over here, Junior. Now why weren't you in the lab, doctor? And...your jacket. You might want to fix that..."

Dr Mario looked down at his white doctor's jacket, realizing one button was in the hole above where it was supposed to go. Mario remembered that it wasn't like that back in the conference room.

"Doc, tell me what's going on?" Mario asked seriously.

Creak! The door swung open again and Metal Mario stepped out holding a black medical bag with 'Dr. Mario' printed on it. "Uh, this a bad moment?" he asked in a grunt.

Dr Mario dropped to his knees. "OKAY! I admit it! It's the only way I can keep the pain down!" He lifted his shirt to reveal his abdomen with a large bandaid on it. "I have to take the shots three times a day and Metal Mario, the old goat, won't let me skip a dose!"

Mario, Peach, and even Junior gasped. The red and infected looking injection site wasn't normal, and it didn't take a doctor to know that.

Dr Mario pulled himself up. "Wanna know why I wasn't in Brawl?"

"You...went back to your practice, right?" Peach asked.

"Yeah. It was fine for a while but being the famed curer of Mushroom Flu only get's your rep so far. I started venturing out for patients and well...one night I was deep in a remote Spear Guy village in Yoshi's Island. I'd spent the day doing the basics,. Checkups, a few non serious in office surgeries, and making sure the water supply was clean. Problem is, the eh, local native doctors who often made diseases worse with their mumbo jumbo practices-"

"Excuse the doc's secularism," Metal Mario interrupted teasingly.

"...Right. Point is, I just wanted to help out but that was taking customers from the local docs whose medical training may or may not be up to par with science. They made it known that they didn't like me. So it was night and I was in my tent as I'd already traveled miles away from the village and in the morning I'd finish the trek to the docks. Around 1 A.M. I suddenly felt a horrible pain near my stomach! Someone had hit me through the tent with a poisoned dart!"

No one audibly gasped this time, but the shock was clear on the trio's faces.

Dr Mario nodded as he continued. "Yeah, scary enough if that happens in civilization! Imagine my distress when this happened to me in the middle to nowhere and I was the only real doctor around! There was no way I'd make it back to the village so I had to do something quick. It's experimental and I haven't even released it to the medicine board. See here." Dr Mario took his bag from Metal Mario and grabbed a small bottle of clear liquid from it. A label on the bottle said '1-UP X'.

"So I had a single 1-up Mushroom on me, but I couldn't give it to myself if I was already dead! I spent the next hour extracting the key nutrients from it. My vision was getting hazier as I worked but I did it. You see, I needed to find a way to make it work while I'm still alive so I took what I'd extracted, got a spare clean syringe, and hoped for the best."

"What happened next?" Junior asked, bouncing up and down.

Dr Mario chucked. "I'm still here aren't I, kid? I woke up, still on this Earth, and made it to the docks, then back home. I'd got invited to Smash 4, so the future was bright!"

Mario and Peach stood for a moment, taking the story in when Junior spoke up. "Hey doctor, uh..if your medicine worked, why did you have that HUGE mark on your stomach?"

"Oh, yeah," Mario agreed. "If that was before Smash 4, that's been years ago. Surely you didn't get poisoned again in that same spot. And your cure, wouldn't life restoring mushrooms in shot form be a big discovery?"

The gleam left from Dr Mario's eyes. "...About that...there's a reason I haven't gotten it put on the federal medicine board. It does and doesn't work. It keeps the poison way for a while, then the pain comes back. So, I was admitted at the Smash Mansion but you can't enter with an existing medical ailment. If I sought out a real cure, it would be known that I came in sick and I'd be kicked out again. I couldn't miss the opportunity and since my medicine wasn't official I passed it off as 'protein' shots. As long as I keep taking it I'm relatively alright. They don't know about the injection site obviously. It is looking rough isn't it?"

"You think?!" Mario exclaimed, flabbergasted.

"The doc's addicted now! He just hires me so he can pretend he wouldn't give himself more doses if he was left alone with it!" Metal Mario jest grimly.

Mario collapsed into a chair in a daze. "I cannot...wow….I just. Momma mia…"

Dr Mario avoided eye contact with anyone. "I'm sorry…"

"You should get in there with the other doctors," Peach spoke with disappointment hiding behind her calm tone. "They mentioned you.."

"Oh yeah. Thank you Princess.." Doctor Mario entered the lab doors while Metal Mario stayed outside with the rest. Peach and Junior had already set down by then but Metal Mario leaned against the wall and crossed his arms contemplatively.

"The folly of humans," he mused.

* * *

The X-naut Phd jerked his head backwards from the microscope. "My my! Ludwig!"

The titular Prince diverted his attention from the laptop. His desk was just across in the little alleys that separated workstations in the lab. "Yes?"

"This is amazing work. Who else would think of reanimating viruses from the cure? Have you ever.." the X-naut lowered his voice, "thought of trying this with other diseases?"

Ludwig sat his tea down, and swiveled the stool to face him completely. "...What do you mean?"

"I know about you Bowser people. You can do this in your lab, can you not?"

Ludwig shrugged. "Correct. Your point?"

"Lay off," Dr Toad said as he pulled long beige sheets of paper from the laser printer to the side of the lab table, "you two can rule the world together later. You might want to see these test results."

"But we know what we are dealing with," the X-naut protested. Nonetheless, he was peeking over the shoulders of Ludwig and Dr Toad as they scrutinized the complex codes that were printed on the paper. After a minute Dr Toad stepped back in amazement, stepping on the toes of the X-naut.

"Sorry, Morris! If you wanted to see, we had a spare stool."

Morris the X-naut held his head high. "Umm, that will not be necessary. I don't trust computers or the weird paper they materialize!" He limped back to his microscope and old fashioned pen and paper notes.

Dr Toad turned back to Ludwig. "So, anyway...this is some complex stuff. I must mention though that I was glancing at your notes on the computer and it's incomplete! Could you fill me in?"

Ludwig nodded. "Those weren't written during the creation process, but later. Right before I left for here actually."

"Yeah I see that, but can't you just tell us the missing details? That's why we have you here, right?" Dr Toad nudged Ludwig like an old friend.

"Of course, but my memory escapes..me. Can we not just analyze this data?" He sipped on his tea, hoping that would stifle further questions.

"Sure, no rush! I'll look over this after my break. We should have the complete composition examination in, say…...three days!"

Ludwig choked on his tea.

"You okay? Oh, you finally showed." Dr Toad directed his attention to Dr Mario walking up.

"I'm here. Alright, catch me up!" He rubbed his gloved hands together eagerly, his genial mask once again in place.

"We'll be a little busy for a few days while we look over all this." Dr Toad pointed at the stack of papers on the table.

"Whoa! But we have the guy right here!" Dr Mario stared at Ludwig. "Just tell us what you did!"

Ludwig dropped his face to the table. "I. Do. Not. Remember! When I made this, first of all I had assistance from my younger brother Iggy. Second, I was under some kind of influence...a trance of sorts. Okay?"

Dr Mario and Dr Toad stared his slumped figure with wide eyes.

"Ah ha! Over reliance on computers is proven to cause memory loss!" Morris butted in from his work station.

Dr Toad turned his way sharply. "Do you have something worthwhile to add, or are you going to go on about how great typewriters, vinyl records and Converse sneakers are?"

The X-naut chuckled. "I'm just saying that it's proven. Sigmund and Topper even agrees!"

Ludwig lifted up in a jolt. "Of course, they are doctors of the mind! Thank you, Morris!" Ludwig immediately made way for the workstation where Dr Shrinkasaurus was currently 'working'.

"So I'm right. Ah ha again!" Morris exclaimed.

"That doesn't prove anything, you idiot… Hey Doctor Mario, where are you going?"

The mustached doctor stopped in his tracks. "I'm helping Ludwig. Lives are at stake here!"

"Heh," Dr Toad laughed dryly. "If you really believed that, you'd patent that 'stuff' of yours!"

The color drained from this Dr Mario's face. "Excuse me?"

Dr Toad narrowed his beady eyes. "I know everything about doctors I choose to deal with.1-up X, right? What's it for, and why does your double need to follow you around?"

"That is..none of your information. The issue here is Mushroom Flu, and suggest you only stick your nose in that. Well, not literally, but whatever…"

Dr Toad watched him carefully as he joined Ludwig across the room.

* * *

Junior closed his 3ds which had a blinking red light, and sunk farther into the chair. "I want to go home.."

Peach patted his head. "You will soon.."

Metal Mario snorted at the sight.

Mario lifted his head up and gave him a vexing look. "You want to set down?"

He shrugged. "I can stand…."

"...Is all that true?"

"What."

"Is he an addict?"

"Mario!" Peach gasped.

"Yes... He thinks he isn't, but that's just because I control his medicine bag," Metal Mario answered in a slightly sarcastic way.

Undeterred, Mario continued. "So..how did you two meet?"

"Smash 64 convention. Doc can't keep a secret. I caught him and made him explain and well…"

The analog wall clock chimed as it struck and hour. Special World was located in the highest elevation before one could classify it as "outer space", but it also sat near a dimensional rift, so the entire land kelp a starry night sky perpetually. However it seemed for the convenience of residents not losing the concept of one's internal clock, they had the same time zone as the Mushroom Kingdom. If Mario was home it would be now be late evening.

"Why do you care?" Peach suddenly asked.

Metal Mario uncrossed his arms and stood up straight. "Because...the bone head ain't a bad guy. He has a big heart and I had nothing better to do I guess. He was pretty lonely and could use an assistant too. Yeah, so that's why…"

The fluorescent lights flickered and the ambient sound of electronics droned as everyone retreated into their own thoughts in silence.

* * *

Ludwig planted his feet firmly to the ground and closed his eyes. "But I did it. I am swearing, doctor, I am doing what you ask!"

Dr Shrinkasaurus, who sat across Ludwig as his desk, wagged his feathered fingers for the fifteenth time. "You are doing what I say, but not _thinking_ what I say! You mind holds all of the power!"

"I'd be inclined to disagree. If I believe myself a Paratroopa, I will not sprout wings," Ludwig groaned.

"Don't you have any other techniques?" Dr Mario asked, having observed all of the '100% effective brain exercises' fail on Ludwig.

Dr Shrinkasaurus pondered for a while, then he opened a drawer in his oak desk and pulled out a pipe. Ludwig shot daggers and Dr Mario observed patiently as the avian doctor lit the pipe and then leaned back in his large green chair. He crossed one legs over the other and held his hands together, then he pondered more. In a moment his eyelids drifted downward.

"Doctor?!" Ludwig screamed.

His eyes shot open. "That'll be 100 rupees! Oh, where were we? Okay, close your eyes and count backwards from ten!"

Ludwig jumped out of his seat and left his workstation, prompting Dr Mario to tug on his shoulder. "Where are you-"

"To Dr. Topper," Ludwig answered through clenched teeth.

The Hammer bro puzzle specialist and psychologist's work station was a little farther down in the massive lab, near one of the dark tinted windows. As Ludwig and Dr Mario approached, he lifted his eyes from the chess game he was apparently playing with himself.

"Hey, how's that cure going?" Dr Topper offered his hand. Ludwig shook it and sat across from him as Dr Mario awkwardly stood behind.

"Dr Topper, you HAVE to help me," Ludwig plead, "I created this affliction under trance and I need to remember what I did so we can find a cure expeditiously."

"Call me Dr. T. So you think it's a repressed memory sort of deal? What caused the trance? Lack of sleep? Too much TV?"

"No. The trance wasn't a self inflicted one. I believe it was caused by someone with actual mind numbing powers. My household and I were under the influence of it for at least a couple of days, in fact the perpetrator is still doing this as we speak.."

Dr T raised one eyebrow. "Listen, let's play. It helps me think. You can take control of your side."

Ludwig glanced at the chest pieces on his side. "Perfect."

Dr Mario leaned in. "Isn't your side losing?" Ludwig had less white pieces than Dr Topper black.

"No, watch and learn. Anyway, how could I access these repressed memories?"

The hammer brother moved a piece. "I assume Dr. Shrinkasaurus couldn't help?"

Ludwig shook his head as he jumped one of Topper's pieces.

Topper eyed the board carefully, planning his next move and thinking of Ludwig's predicament at the same time. "Okay, you might not like this, but you need to go back."

Ludwig slide his chair back abruptly before Dr Mario stopped him. "Wait, you need to listen!" Dr Mario urged.

Ludwig took a deep breath. "I do not know HOW you all work here, but it has no grounds in reality!"

Topper moved a chess piece."That's just it! Your brain is tired from all of the stress it's been under-"

"I'm inclined to dis-"

"Let me finish. Then there's some pent up anger too, that's not my doctor's opinion, it's just that obvious by looking at you. You need let this anger go, and then the brain exercises can work. Believe me, Sigmund helped me remember where I'd lost my keys in my own shell. Turns out I was too stressed my second divor- never mind. Think about it..."

Dr T and Ludwig went back in forth in the game for a while, making Dr Mario's head spin. "...Fine. I will give the bird one more try," Ludwig said finally.

Dr T smiled. "Great. Don't tell Dr Toad I said this, but I want you to succeed."

"I- me and Dr Mario will remember that...oh and one last thing." Ludwig moved one more piece. "Check mate!"

* * *

Dr Toad was coming back from his lunch break from the only diner around, the Wario funded 'Applebies', open 24 hours. He'd changed out of the white doctor attire and into a black button down shirt with a pink jacket along with horn rimmed sunglasses . He let his medium length blonde hair, normally be a hazard in the lab, flow freely from under his red Toad cap. When he casually strolled past Mario, Peach, and Metal Mario (for Junior had slumped over and taken a nap in his seat) with brown takeout bags in hand, they almost didn't recognize him.

Mario jumped up, popping his back in the process. "Ow, I mean, any updates doctor?"

Dr Toad stopped and slid his glasses down slowly like he was a senpai, er celeberty finally noticing a lowly fan..

"Sure. We can get started on the cure in...about three days."

"What?!" gasped Mario and Peach. Metal Mario, who still stood leaning against the wall, turned his head away.

"Doctor, please!" Peach plead.

"What can I say? You think my job is easy? I got fifty pages of code to go through, all because your koopa friend can't remember his own research."

"He can't? But...I don't understand unless...That boo…"

Peach looked at Mario as her heart beat rapidly. "Mario, what do you mean?"

"Remember that fight I told you about on our plane ride here? The one that damaged your roof?"

"You didn't mention the roof part.."

Mario scratched the back of his neck. "Oh yeah, sorry. Anyway, I just knew that boo had something to do with Bowser. If he could possess James, maybe he did something like that to Ludwig. After all, that would explain why he's trying to help us all of a sudden."

"Wait, where are you going with this?" Dr Toad interrupted.

"Let me talk to Ludwig. Peach can stay out here with Junior, but you have to let me do this. We don't have three days."

"Fine, but remember who the experts are!" was Dr Toad's peremptory demand.

Soon Mario was back in the lab. He saw Ludwig at Dr Shrinkasaurus's station, setting rigidly in a chair with his eyes squeezed shut while counting backwards from one thousand. Dr Mario had dragged a stool to set next to Ludwig and leaned depressively on the desk.

"8702, 8701, 8700, darn it! It's not working still!" Ludwig slammed his fist on the desk.

"Guys?"

Ludwig's face dropped to the desk in anguish. "I have failed..."

"Ludwig?!" Mario dashed beside him. "Can someone explain?"

Dr Mario caught him up while Ludwig's head remained on the desk. "So what do ya have, Mario old pal? Sigmund is off on lunch, but if he stayed any longer I think Ludwig here would strangle him anyway."

Mario cupped his hands and spoke near Ludwig's ear. "Listen to me. Your mind is being clouded like James' was, and based on my intuition, it's due to emotion. Whatever emotion allowed you to be taken over, you haven't gotten over it, so the the mental block stays. You have to confront this, you have to!"

Ludwig's eyes jutted open. "That is it... I have been keeping a straight face so to speak, but I am...angry, betrayed, hopeless." He lifted up. "My whole family and way of life is being threatened by that...dark force! -And I'm the cause of it! -We weren't under his control at first, we actually considered the plan- The Mushroom Flu plan. How could I have done that? -We were all too..insecure! Bowser would being spending more time with...you! We would have never considered it otherwise. I admit it! I am just so...disappointed in myself..." Ludwig let out a deep breath.

Mario smiled. "Glad you got that out of you. We all need a freakout sometime, I know I've had enough of mine. Now, you want to try that counting thing again?"

In an instant, Ludwig regained is cold calculating composure. "Don't you worry, Mario. 10, 9, 8,7,6-"

"Close your eyes!" Dr Mario reminded him.

Ludwig closed them in a grimace. "10987654321!" He opened his eyes and blinked a few times with a baffled expression.

"Ludwig?" Mario asked.

Ludwig jumped up and ran over to the original workstation he was at, shoving Dr Toad away from the laptop and making his glasses fly off.

The tumbling Toad picked himself up from the floors. "What's the big id-?"

Ludwig typed furiously on the computer. "-We do not need a new cure completely, the virus that is just reanimated from the antivirus present in Dr Mario's original cure."

"Hmm?" Morris asked from his workstation across.

"Synthetic viruses; I was a idiot. Or maybe that idea was planted in my mind to delay a cure, who knows?" He pulled up the chemical analysis on screen and Dr Toad observed while Morris snuck a few glances. "I created a new strand of course, but that is naturally what viruses do when contained. They mutate to spread again. I am mainly saying this outloud for the benefit of Mario, since us educated ones know such elementary things already."

Mario rolled his eyes.

"-So in conclusion, the main virus was always the same thing. Dr Mario? Get over here! What was your original curing process for the original Mushroom Flu?"

Doctor Mario shuffled over. "Ah, that. I used...my special patented Megavitamins obviously."

Ludwig turned to him with gleaming eyes. "Do that all over again!" He scribbled a formula on a spare sheet of paper and handed it to Dr Mario.

"Wow! That's all? I'll be done with that in five minutes at the most!"

"Let me assist!" Morris butted in again.

"Fine." Dr Mario and Morris left to the capsule creating machine.

Dr Toad gaped. "How?"

"I'm going to tell Peach and the rest. Thank you Ludwig!" Mario sprinted away.

"Now what?" Dr Toad asked icily.

"What, what?" Ludwig replied smirking.

"This new cure. You know we have procedures around here."

"Nice pink jacket."

"Do not change the subject. Y-"

"What hair conditioner do you use?"

"Ludwig, stop. I'm telling you right now that-"

"Done!" Dr Mario yelled. His and Morris's arms were filled with bottles of a newly formulated Megavitamins. "We're ready to roll!" They dumped the bottles on the lab table and coincidentally on top of the now obsolete printed test results.

Ludwig clapped his hands together. "Perfect. We should be going…"

"No you are not!" Dr Toad confronted Ludwig with an air of authority. "That medicine must be put through our rigorous 64 hour testing procedures! What's what we have our test subjects imprisoned here for, after all."

"Old pal, that's not necessary," Dr Mario explained. "This is based off of my old formula, so I know it's safe. Besides, Mario's friends need this asap!"

"No no no no no! And you do really want to defy me, Dr Mario, when I found out this dirt on you during my lunch break?" Dr Toad pulled out a slip from his pocket and Dr Mario jerked it away from him to read it.

"What is this? It says here….Oh my. You can't!" The paper slipped from his shaky hands.

"I can. Your boss, who ever that Master Hand person is, will hear that if you don't play by our rules!"

"I have had enough of this." Ludwig gathered the pill bottles into his satchel and slung it on his shoulders. He took an imperturbable stroll away from the workstation.

"I will not let you!" Dr Toad shouted over his shoulders.

Ludwig turned around. "Yes you will."

"OR WHAT?"

Ludwig dug into an inner pocket with his right hand and pulled out a...Zapper!

"Don't kill me!" Morris shrieked. Dr Toad froze.

"Come on!" Ludwig looked at Dr Mario.

"If you go I'm reporting you!" Dr Toad warned.

"...I don't care. I have to do what's right." Dr Mario ran for the exit. Ludwig slowing backpedaled a bit to ensure Dr Toad didn't follow, then he broke into a full sprint as well.

Dr Mario burst through the doors from the lab, making Mario, Peach, Metal Mario, and a drowsy Bowser Junior direct their attention to him.

He clutched his abdomen. "Run run run!"

Metal Mario grabbed Dr Mario by the shoulders and shook him harshly. "Doc, what happened?!"

Suddenly a piercing alarm went off and the lighting turned from a blueish tinge to red.

Mario covered his ears. "What the heck?!"

Ludwig then burst through with the Zapper weapon still in his hands. "What is the hold up? To the exit!"

Ludwig led the way while Mario, Peach and Junior were right on his heels. Metal Mario was slightly behind as he was carrying Dr Mario bridal style. They zipped through the same hallways as before, now unrecognizable in the red light. Several times along the way, a doctor or scientist exited the doors ahead of them, only to be pushed shoved aside completely. Now they were at the sliding door that stood between them and the exit.

Ludwig stopped and dialed in something on the keypad while breathing rapidly through his nostrils. Each attempt resulted in three beeps and no opening doors.

"Is it not working?" Mario screamed over the noise.

"Obviously!"

Just then, a few doctors sprinted down the hallway towards them. They were all carrying some type of high tech looking tasers.

Metal Mario stepped up and kicked the door a few times, putting several dents into the bottom of it. After five kicks, the metal had deformed enough for someone small to be able to crawl under.

Ludwig turned around and fired several warning shots at the doctors. They either retreated or ducked in one of the side hallways. "Junior, crawl under and input '293778036' into the pad outside. It should be connected to different circuitry!"

Junior's lips quivered. "ME?! But Luddy!"

Mario bent down to Junior's level. "Remember when you helped the Postmaster out earlier? He told me you were so brave then, and you can be now! You're a Koopa Scout, right?"

Junior wiped the tears from his eyes and puffed out his chest. "Uh huh. And ' _a Koopa Scout helps anyone out_ '!" He ducked down to the other side of the door.

Ludwig gave Mario a weird look. "Why are you better at comforting my baby brother than I?"

"HALT RIGHT THERE!" Dr Toad appeared from down the hall with smoke pouring from his nostrils. "I caught you all! We don't kid around at MY research facility and we _never release ANYONE_!"

The sound of metal scraping metal added to the alarm sounds as the entrance door slid upwards, revealing Junior's smiling face on the other side.

Mario smirked. "You do now. Let's bounce."

They all ran from the Special World Hospital and caught, or rather hijacked (Mario and Peach would excuse it this time) the nearest taxi on the lonely road. Soon all six were heading to the airport and back to the Mushroom Kingdom.

Dr Toad stood paralyzed in the open doorway as alarms and confusion continued in the facility behind him. Dr Topper and Morris stode up.

"That's what you get, Dr. Toad. Someone was bound to escape."

"...I'm glad you've been divorced twice," Dr Toad snapped. He stomp back inside, brushing against Dr Topper on purpose.

"Well he sure is bitter!" Morris quipped.

Dr Topper shrugged. "Life goes on."

"Of course, but I blame the internet for all of this aggressiveness."

Dr Topper pat the X-naut on the back. "For once, you have a point!"

* * *

 **Toadley Clinic**

Bowser stepped inside the dreaded and unpopular clinic for the second time in his life. As he stomped on through the lobby, all eyes were on him and for good reason. He wore his crown and dark grey cape with his emblem on it and walked as if he owned the place. He ignored the presence of everyone but Mary the intern who in turn froze with the milk still pouring from the carton into her cereal.

"You work here, right?" Bowser flashed his sharp teeth.

Mary's cereal bowl overflowed and milk dripped from her desk. "B-b-b-b-," she stammered.

"Bowser? What are ya doing here?!" Kylie Koopa asked from the seats she'd made into a bed, complete with pillows and blankets.

"So Toad and Daisy are here, right? Can I see them?" Bowser asked Mary, ignoring her terror.

"B-b-b... AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Mary jumped over her desk and retreated to Toadley's lab continuing to scream hysterically.

Bowser reached over the desk and grabbed her bowl of cereal to eat it. The koopa didn't like wasting food! Then his eyes darted to a gawking Kylie. She had no makeup on and was wearing pink colored sleepwear and a matching sleeping cap.

"This a slumber party er...Kylie right? Kamek reads your Koopa Kronicle, or was that Play Koopa?...Anyway, the two brats, they're in there right?"

The doors crept open and Luigi, Boo, and Alagold entered all with slouched posture, dragging feet, and half closed eyelids.

"Bowser…" Luigi mumbled. "We told you to...wait up..we're so tired.."

Kylie slapped herself. "Duh! Now I get it. The hero mission is over and Bowser was innocent after all, right?"

"...Right. Toad and..?"

"They're in the lab. Toadley will be there to, he never sleeps but uh. Wow, you peeps have missed a lot! " Kylie gave them a summary of events, but since there was just so much to tell involving what had happened all day and none of them seemed to be following, she truncated it to a few sentences of the main points. "And so, the rest of us either went home for the day or split between here and the hospital. Obviously I chose to stay the night here."

"Thank you." Luigi smiled sheepishly. "The real bad guy is taken care of. Come on, Bowser.."

"Whatever, mustache." Bowser ungraciously kicked the lab doors open, still munching on Mary's cereal.

Mary's and now Sebastian's screams could be heard until Dr. Toadley silenced them.

"Has the Koopa King entered our establishment to cause trouble? Hopefully not because I know kungfu! By the way, Mario is on his way here."

This news revitalized Luigi, Boo, and Alagold like they'd received a Speed Flower.

As if on cue, the doorbell was heard as Mario, Peach, Bowser Junior, Ludwig, Doctor Mario, and Metal Mario rushed in, pouring straight into Toadley's lab.

Ludwig threw the satchel off of his shoulders in front of Dr. Toadley while Mario, Peach, and Luigi's team gathered around Toad and Daisy's compartments, too shocked at their condition to greet each other.

"This is the cure. Get it to them!" Ludwig urged. Toadley nodded and went to his administering station with Dr Mario. Metal Mario stayed near the lab door with his arms crossed and a flat expression. Sebastian and Mary got over their hysteria enough to assist with the medicine and Kylie's eyes were peeking through the window on the doors though she never intruded.

From Toadley's desk, Ludwig stared at Toad and Daisy compartments with sweat forming on his forehead. They were conscious far past the point of 'coma walking'. They were lying on the ground pale and limp, with the occasional twitch of an arm or leg. Strenuous breathing could clearly be seen. Bowser walked up to Ludwig while holding a heavy eyed Junior in his arms.

"Son...we gotta be realistic. Like, if..it doesn't turn out, you tried your best. No one will hold that against you."

"Administering the medicine!" Toadley announced with desperate energy. He opened their cells and dropped the medicine in their mouths (Dr Mario's Megavitamins were designed to work this way even if the sufferer was unconscious). Everyone felt a cold sinking as time stood still. They waited.

And waited.

And waited.

...

Toad and Daisy jolted up and coughed wildly, eyes fluttering in confusion. Everyone minus Toadley stared wordlessly at the miracle unfolding.

"Are the patients showing signs of recovery? Yes they are. I suggest one more day of watchful care."

"By george, it worked.." The words left Dr Mario's mouth faintly. "We have a new cure!" His exclamation galvanized the clinic into action again.

"I'll pull the truck around so we can load up and head to MK East!" Sebastian said, excusing himself with Mary close behind.

Luigi and his group hugged each other joyously and Ludwig stood back, smiling...on the inside at least. Bowser was rocking Junior like a baby but grinned at the results. Dr Mario even went over and hugged Metal Mario, even though this aggravated his shameful injury. Kylie cracked open the door a bit to give everyone a thumbs up.

"My daddy will he okay now! Mario, you truly are a blessing." Peach hugged Mario tightly, embracing his warmth and touch, and held him for a moment. When she finally loosened her grip, Mario slid from her arms and to the ground on his knees.

Tears filled his eyes as he sniffled uncontrollably. "We've...we've finally done it…We saved the day..."

* * *

 **The End? (No it's not.) To be continued.**

 **Author note: Didja know? None of the special world hospital doctors are OCs except for Morris. Some of them are obscure and one of them only appears in a Mario adventure book. Can you spot the references?**

 **Lastly. The fic is nearing the end. Next chapter will wrap it all up. I will possibly finish my chapter overviews/commentary on Tumblr too before uploading that. Check my profile for details.**


	26. More Karting With Bowser (The End?)

**Mario and Bowser: Frenemies Forever**

 **Chapter 26: More Karting With Bowser (The End?)**

 **Created: 7/23/17 - 8/11/17**

 **Disclaimer: Mario belongs to...Nintendo! Who'd a thunk it?**

 **Author note: Took a break and now I'm back.** **This short chapter will capture the tone of the very first chapter.** **Last, b** **e sure to read the bottom notes.**

* * *

It was another day at the races. A Mario Kart race took place, this time in the sunny, mellow fields of Donut Plains 3. As was custom, twelve racers fought to win the gold reserved for only the best of the best. Participating was Mario, Luigi, Peach, Daisy, Yoshi, Toad, Bowser, and several others. During the first lap, Toad and Yoshi took the early lead with their enhanced acceleration but once heavy hitters like Donkey Kong and Bowser reached max speed, they were pushed away. Mario, Luigi, Peach and other intermediate weights stayed in the middle of the pack fighting the rush of flung projectiles while also trying to stay on the bumpy and curvy track. This happened for two laps before Mario broke to the front with the help of a starman. After taking Donkey Kong out with a well aimed green shell, Mario hot on Bowser's trail and they were now in the middle of the third and final lap.

Bowser immediately went for brute force. He swayed his kart purposefully in Mario's path but took wider turns as a result, allowing Mario to slip through and catch up. Bowser had a single banana in reserve but he couldn't risk deploying it for Mario. Red shells were always a looming threat. With the finish line visible behind a final curve, Bowser decided he was just going to have go for the gold.

"Pass me and get roasted, plumber boy! This race is mine!" Bowser growled.

Mario however did indeed pass him. "Sorry koopa! Meet you at the finish line!" he teased.

Bowser growled again as he pressed his giant feet harder on the gas pedal. He couldn't stand to lose yet another Mario kart. And not to Mario of all people-

 **ZAP!**

A thousand volts of electricity rushed through Mario and Bowser's karts, spinning them out. Toad zoomed up, the user of the electric weapon and confirming that this is Mario Kart 8 apparently. (A/N: Only that game will you get lightning at third.)

"Yah-hoo! I might actually win this!" Toad exclaimed. In his joy, he failed to see the banana peel that fell from Bowser's kart. Toad spun out a few feet away from the finish line and off into the grass sideline.

"I can still win this!" Bowser, now seared and miniaturized took off, not even batting an eye towards Mario. Sweat dripped from his scaly forehead as he puttered towards the finish line just a few feet away. The finish line banner shone as he drew near...Or maybe that was just in Bowser's head. Either way he'd finally win a Mario Kart, proving to Mario that he was indeed the better racer...

...Except that that would be another day because Yoshi sped ahead with his triple mushrooms and snatched first place.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Was the last thing everyone heard as Bowser missed out on first place by and inch and got second instead.

* * *

Later after the race, the participants were in the Mario Kart lobby. It was a small partially enclosed room with tables and refreshments for the racers. The trophies and ribbons had already been distributed and photos taken by the paparazzi. Now, only few of the racers still lingered around.

"GAAAAHH!" Bowser screamed in frustration. He had been in an irritable mood (more than usual at least) and the death grip he had on his silver trophy hadn't loosened one bit. He sulked in a random corner of the room, away from everyone else.

Mario, who wore a 'fifth place' ribbon around his neck, stolled up in his usual good sport way. "Bowser, you got second. You even beat ME!"

Bowser glared at his rival. "Yes, I clearly see the silver trophy in my claws and the dinky ribbon around your neck. It suites you, but you'd look better with a 'twelfth place' one if you ask me. Problem is, I lost to green freak!"

"D-did someone call Luigi!?" Luigi asked, his "fourth place" ribbon swinging from his neck after having dashed over from the drink machines instinctively at the slightest suggestion that someone might have mentioned his name... Or something close enough.

Bowser rolled his eyes. "No, the other one…"

"Yoshi yoshi! What's up?" Yoshi greeted. "Wait, I'm not a green freak!"

"Whatever...Didn't I say something long ago about these extra characters?"

"I'll allow it," Mario added with a shrug. "These guys took part in saving the day a week ago, while you and I wasted time during all sorts of other things."

Bowser was about to retort before the thought it over seriously. "Guess you're right... So you losers can stay, but don't get comfortable!"

"Yes!" Luigi cheered, ignoring the insult.

"So what are we going to do today?" Yoshi asked.

Bowser approached Mario menacingly but theatrically. "Listen plumber, what I'M gonna do is call you on the phone and we will meet again. My family knows the deal now, so I'm not holding back!"

"Oh really?" Mario asked playfully. "So before you were just going easy?"

"Yes! I mean no! Point is, I will get first and you will get...NOT-first!"

"Why don't we just partner up again? You'd be guaranteed to win," Mario innocuously added.

"No! I know you're trying to play peace keeper or something!"

"Nah, it's just that me and Weegee cut our phone bill and I only have half the minutes I use to. Why don't we email each other sometime?"

Bowser stomped the ground. "Whatever! I want a rematch, mustache moron!" He scribbled something down on a piece of paper and shoved it towards Mario. "Everyone knows your idiotic email, but that's mine!"

"Mariodestoryer1985?" Yoshi asked, getting a peek of the paper. "Your name's in his email!"

"And it's at a hotmail domain too. Who still uses that, bro?" Luigi whispered, suppressing laughter.

"I heard that!" Bowser shouted, slightly red in the face. "I will email you and you will lose!" Bowser ran off like he always did when things got to weird.

"Wow and enemy and a fan…" Luigi mused. "I wish I had a dangerous but faithful rival always trying to hurt me and everyone I care about… Wait, I don't want that at all. Forget I said that..." Luigi exited stage left, because for once, it didn't suck to be him.

"Well, I'm going to eat my fourth meal for the day. What about you?" Yoshi asked, turning to Mario.

He tucked away the paper into a pocket. "Me? Guess I'll just follow you guys around while I wait."

"For what?"

"That email," Mario answered with a smile. "Because that's what frenemies are for. _Frenemies forever..."_

* * *

 **The End?….**

 **Author note: Yes I used a bookend. It seemed to be the best way to show how things really are back to normal, but there's still some unanswered things that will be addressed. I have a minimum** **of** **two** **epilogues** **planned because I want start** **back** **working on my overview** **of this story** **on Tumblr.** **Peace out!**


	27. Epilogue 1: The Missing Piece

**Mario and Bowser: Frenemies Forever**

 **Epilogue 1: The Missing Piece**

 **Created: 7/16/17 – 8/11/17, 8/18/17, 8/23/17, 11/22/17,**

 **(finished)12/11/17**

 **Disclaimer: Mario belongs to...Nintendo! Who'd a thunk it?**

 **Author note: Lots and lots of dates. Yes, a thinly disguised recap and "where are they now?"** **Originally part of (a) chapter 27, which I scrapped. The long development time was me deciding how to wrap it up. I actually have several unused chapters that I might upload somewhere, some taking the plot in various directions that I ultimately thought against. For now, enjoy!**

* * *

Kylie Koopa, famous reporter and writer of the Koopa Kronicle, strolled down the streets of Toad Town armed with a weighty satchel slung over her shoulder. The sky was light gray with a full overcast and temperature comfortable and the foot traffic light. Things in Toad Town were tranquil despite how the events of the week before brought many unlikely people together, now all dispersed back in their own routine, Kylie included. After stopping by her favorite food stand and ordering a 'breakfast wrap, extra tomato, hold the lettuce', she entered the familiar doors of the Mushroom Press. Writers and reporters sat in their cubicles with little going on aside from background murmuring. It was so subdued, the front desk lady didn't even greet her, instead making eye contact and smiling briefly before going back to her peaceful ebook reading.

"Hey, Kylie," Mitch greeted as she passed by him. Their office spaces were directly across from each other...unfortunately.

"Shut your pipe, Mitch!" She dropped the bookbag to the ground collapsed into her office chair.

"Chill!" Mitch laughed, "I was just going to tell you about your little Noki dropping by!"

Kylie swiveled her chair around immediately to see Jelectro Bond approaching. Immediately she wondered what would he think of her research so far. Zoo Diddley, the mysterious mastermind behind the Mario and Bowser conspiracy was defeated, and she wrote her report that very night, but little did she know how deep the rabbit hole went. There were at least two dozen directly involved with the Mushroom Flu plot, from Mario's friends, from Bowser's family, from Kylie's buddies, and even some doctors from the Special World Hospital! To top that, her estimate didn't even include civilians and those stricken with the virus. Not being willing to accept defeat, she'd spent all week until now getting the 'true true' story while not revealing it to anyone. This would be big, bigger than her previous novella. Sure, a lot of names would need to be changed, but the story had to be told. She quickly thought over what she had discovered:

... _Starting with her closer 'friends': Richard and Wiggletron were staying somewhere in town but she never saw them personally and on the phone they didn't say much aside from the fact that they had a 'surprise' for her. Mitch was still a co-worker, bummer! But he was less annoying for some reason and more sly than usual if such a thing was possible. Kylie_ _could sense_ _he had a 'surprise' as well..._

 _...A quick call to the Toadley Clinic revealed that things were 'normal' there. She knew the titular doctor and Mary the intern on a professional level but Sebastian Bullet was relatively new to her. She'd only briefly met the Snifit the night she slept over and Mario brought back the cure, but she knew he was an ex coworker of Richard and Wiggletron and she found that from him that Dr. Toadley gets the credit for being the first to verify the Mushroom Flu. Dr. Toadley also had association with the Special World Hospital, or rather they were associated with him. Dr. Toadley never acknowledged the connection, and she didn't blame him!_

 _...Checking in with Mario and crew, they were better than fine judging by the fact that a Mario Kart race was happening that very day. Thanks to her friendship with Mario, she easily learned that Toad was returned to the position of 'head Castle Adviser' and recovered fully, though he supposedly had a grudge with Daisy. In fact, Mario hadn't even seen Sarasaland's Princess until today and calls to her phone went straight to voicemail. Turns out, Daisy had spent most of the week before the race practicing tennis and her threat of a rematch made even Bowser shutter. Mario also told Kylie that the Postmaster and the Mushroom King were normal and glad to be out of that situation. Mario added at the end of the phone call that Luigi had been 'disappearing a lot' with Boo, but Kylie cut it off there. That kind of gossip was where she drew the line or else, well, she'd be stooping to the level of Mitch's trashy magazines, and she'd quit her job and work for the Koopa and Kailey circus before she'd let that happen!_

 _...As for Bowser's household, once again discretion had to be used. Her efforts to get info on the mysterious activities of the koopas proved fruitless, thought that hadn't stopped her from trying all week. Based on the fact that Bowser was a participant in the race that had to mean that things were kind of normal in Dark Land, though she wondered how Bowser's family was taking that 'frenemy' thing, since that supposedly started it all…_

 _...Her friend Emery was doing okay, she didn't mention much about Nass T, her mom. Since Kylie knew from snooping that Doctor Professor Koopa was back, she understood the silence on that issue. She just hoped the poor girl would be alright working in a hospital with those two around...  
_

 _...Kylie did a cursory check on what remained of the 'Mushroom Kingdom Disease Control Unit'. James 'Jimmy' Monty, that sneaky guy she briefly met at the Press has skipped town entirely and without an official witness statement, making his connection with Zoo Diddley forever unsolved. Kylie was able to find, based on a website James ran, that he was from Donut Plains but was there possibly a connection there? Even a reporter as great as Kylie couldn't figure that out. Parabilly Koopa, the last unaccounted for member was easy to find from phone directories. He was happily at his humble home in Southern Mushroom Kingdom and had plans to visit Toad Town again, but only briefly…_

 _...Lastly, the doctors from Special World. Mario and Ludwig and the rest were apparently the first people to escape in a very long time, putting the covert research center in the headlines to their extreme dismay. Word got out the day after Mario returned with the cure, and Kylie would have jumped on it had she not been preoccupied with getting local business straightened out. By the third day news suddenly died down and Dr. Mario was also removed from their official doctor list, so Kylie just had to investigate. Turns out, he was disassociated by Dr. Toad but didn't care, because he had private matters to attend to. Kylie couldn't get any farther news since the Doctor and Metal Mario, who tagged along for some reason, left for Smash Mansion once more. Kylie also had the oddest hunch that Mario knew all about the situation but kelp silent. She would have to just let that little mystery go as well, though it bothered her something fierce-_

"Darling," Jelectro Bond repeated in his signature low tone. The sunglasses wearing spy stood before her holding two foam cups of coffee. "Your book will be lovely, but you must rest your mind sometimes!" Bond sat one coffee on her desk. "Also, I believe I might have found a mission piece of this grand puzzle."

"Oh! Thanks hun!" Kylie flushed as she was brought back to reality. "What do ya got?"

"Well...Let me wait until we are all here-" he said.

Just then, a Mega Goomba and Wiggler, both wearing black ties, came from around the corner holding a drink each.

"Yo pipsqueak, sis, and Mitch or whatever, what's up?" Richard, the Mega Goomba greeted.

"Oh Eldstar... Those for me?" Kylie asked, bemused.

"Affirmative. I was told to bring a beverage for the lady." Wiggletron said.

"Yeah, but I got that message too. Here, take my Morel Moxie!" Dick sat the sugary drink on Kylie's desk, scooting the coffee from Bond aside.

"Then I shall give mine to someone else!" Wiggs handed his overpriced bottle of water to Mitch, who accepted it quickly.

"Hey, thanks! No one ever gives me anything!"

"Hmm. Wonder why?" Kylie quipped. "Now that the gangs all here, what in blazes is going on?!"

Mitch cleared his throat loudly. "Well, I don't know what your Noki has planned but I'm about to hand my position over to those two!"

Kylie would have choked on her beverage if she had actually taken a sip from either. The ties, their brief cases. It all made too much sense. "They work for-!?"

Mitch picked up his briefcase and stood in the middle of the aisle. "Yeah, they're replacing me. The Princess wants me at the castle for a new job and I'm gonna start a new indie journal while I'm there."

"Yep," Dick said, plopping down in Mitch's chair like he owned the place. Meanwhile Wiggs immediately started posting papers on the cork board each cubicle had and sat a camera down. On the papers were costume designs, recipes, and a paper titled "Tales from the Club 64".

Kylie sighed. "Y'all two are gonna be my new-?... Aww, naw!"

"Have fun with your new office mates." Mitch spun on his heels and was gone before Kylie could assault him.

"Darling," Bond said gently, "forget about that for now. You have to hear this."

Kylie popped open the soda can. "Only for you, Bond. Tell me. Lighten up my day," she said dryly.

Bond sipped some of his coffee. "Then I shall. I visited the hospital and do you know what is going on there?"

"Yup. Spoke to Emery. That old Koopa Doctor is back and no one is acting like anything ever happened. It'll be too complicated to try to enforce anything now, so don't you try to rush me off anywhere, Bond. I'm suddenly too tired to lift a muscle."

Bond chucked. "You are correct as always, but that's not it. I went there to interview a key witness from the mystery. Another 'scoop' of sorts.."

"What?!" Dick and Wiggs exclaimed.

"Exactly. Do you know why the MKDCU was called in the first place?"

All of a sudden, Kylie wasn't so tired. She grabbed her notebook and pen.

"We still do not know. Possibly James did," Wiggs anwsered.

"Nass T., who was confederate with Doctor Professor Koopa, did so to make word of Mushroom Flu leak. You see, she felt bad, setting a horrible example for her daughter but she couldn't drop out of the deal. Neither doctor or nurse even knew of the mind control that was happening so she thought she could pull a 'fast one' so to speak. There was one issue. Her job, along with the doctor was to keep patients held there so that Mario would have to confront Bowser and there would be a 'falling out' of the two, forever severing any relations."

"But literally the opposite of that happened," Dick said.

"Yes, many sorts of outside parties got involved, including yours truly, because of the MKDCU's commotion."

Dick suddenly looked surprised. "Hey, I was guarding the hospital's door when this all started! Does that mean I saved the day?"

"I believe we were all little pieces of the puzzle, even if most of us never stepped foot in Bowser's Castle. How is Luigi by he way?" Bond asked, addressing Kylie.

"Who?" Kylie glanced at her notes. "Oh, him. Yeah, he defeated Z didn't he? Sorry all of these adventures just blur together after a while. I don't think he got anything special, but he will be in the race so I guess he's alright."

Bond shook his head. "Such a shame.."

"Why did Nass reveal this information to you?" Wiggs asked suddenly. "I recall the nurse having a particularity abrasive and unfriendly demeanor."

"True that," Dick added. "When we first pulled up, as the MKDCU and stuff with our truck, she refused to give us free peppermints. The old-"

"Oh that! Pass deeds aside, Nass and the doctor were a beau couple. They told me everything because they're going to elope!"

Kylie flipped out of her seat. She almost jerked the handles off trying to open the cabinet containing her phone. "I have got to warn Emery!" She said as ran around a corner leaving the boys in the quiet cubicles.

"Umm, well..." Bond muttered, trying to peek around the corner to find where ever Kylie went.

Dick spun the chair around back to the computer, unaffected. "Eh whatever pipsqueak. Catch up with your girlfriend and let us know if a princess is kidnapped, aliens invade, there's a star festival, the sky falls, or-"

"-Please inform us of any points of interest," Wiggs clarified.

And little did anyone know, many 'things of interest' were to come.

* * *

It was evening of the day of the race Mario placed fifth in and he was in a predicament. His attempts to follow his friends around like they had supposedly agreed upon proved fruitless; Luigi disappeared like a Boo (and Mario figured that's exactly who he was with), and Yoshi did nothing but hang around Club 64. Toad apparently went straight on an Isle Delfino cruise after the race WITH Daisy to everyone's surprise. With other friends were busy with their own devices, Mario decided on the ever lovely Princess Peach, known to always enjoy company.

Before he got there though, an unexpected call from Doctor Mario kelp him for almost an hour. The doc had lots to say and for once Mario was glad to hear it, since it involved his recovery from his own 1-up X problem. He finally let Metal Mario check him in to a 'therapeutic wellness center', what Mario could call 'rehab' back in Brooklyn. There was never any mention of his Smash Brothers standing, but from the doctor's low ranking, Mario assumed they didn't find anything worth fussing over and let him stay. He just hoped he wasn't still sleeping on couches...

When Mario finally arrived at Peach's Castle, Toads stood around, either cleaning or pretending to be busy as usual. He'd ask around for Peach eventually, but first he decided to stop by the kitchen for a quick snack.

"So does the Princess always let you do that, Mario?" someone asked from behind him.

Mario turned away from the refrigerator to see that it was a green capped Toad speaking to him, dressed in a business suit rather than traditional Toad garb, but there was something else. His beady black eyes, common to most Toads, had an odd gleam about them. And said Toad seemed to notice Mario's discomfort.

"Was I doing _it_ again? My bad, so does she? I don't want to get on her bad side on my first day!"

"Honestly I don't know half of the rules around here. They're always changing," Mario answered frankly.

"Eh, thought so. I'm Mitch Toadstool by the way," Mitch held out his hand. "We never met, but I was with your little helpers last week. The 'spies, reporters, and plumbers'..."

"Oh! You're the guy that detected Z? And you work here now? That must mean-"

"Yeah, I'm the new 'defense force' for that kind of thing. You know, people have all kinds of abilities these days, and a lot are good at hiding them. I used to be the writer of the Mushroom Enquirer and on the side I'd done personal research on all kind of weird things, including extra sensory and related. I wouldn't normally share this with anyone but, you know, if it's for the sake of the Princess, I'll share _some_ of my discoveries," Mitch explained with a magnetizing smile.

"Wow! So, who are these other people?"

He shook his head. "Sorry, Mario. If they aren't hurting anyone, it's a secret!"

"Right, of course. Guess I'll see you around."

"Don't worry, you will…" Mitch said as he departed. He left Mario with and odd feeling, but not enough to cure his stomach cravings. After a little snacking and a lot of searching (or more realistically the other way around), Mario found Peach lounging around in her lush castle garden.

"I'm so glad to see you, Mario! So, you've gotten any news?" Peach said. She wore casual clothing consisting of a pink tank top and matching shorts as she lay back in her chair. With the dark bedazzled sunglasses she wore, one might say she was more in place on a summer beach rather than a mild and partly cloudy backyard.

Mario plopped down in the grass. "Not yet. I'm expecting a threatening email from Bowser though, the usual…"

"Hopefully it won't involve me," she replied dryly. "Anyway, see this note. Isn't it lovely?" Peach handed Mario a printed out message from the Mushroom King to his daughter, thanking her and her friends for their brave efforts. Mario could tell the King himself wasn't really aware of all of the background complications behind the fact that 'people go sick from expired soda', but he was relieved Peach's father had made a complete recovery.

Mario handed the paper back. "Well that was sweet. So anyway, what do you think about that Mitch? We had a run in before I found you."

"He's fine, but rather mysterious and odd, if I would say so myself."

"I was thinking that too. So he said something about-"

"What would you like to drink?!" Buckenberry asked out of nowhere, jolting Mario.

"Cool Blue?! Where'd you come from?"

"...I followed you." he replied with his eyes to the ground.

Mario shrugged. "Nah it's all right. Hey this is crazy but, want to go on an adventure?"

Peach leaned up abruptly and her sunglasses slid off, revealing eyes equally shocked. "Mario?! Surely you don't mean-"

"I do, Princess. I know we're all still shaken from last week, but life has to go on and why not with an adventure? Just this time," Mario plead, his face gleaming from his ambitious spirit.

Before either could answer, Buckenberry's radio cut on. "Guess at front door!" it buzzed.

"Copy," Buckenberry groaned.

"So it's on?" Mario challenged playfully.

Buckenberry nodded. "Totally!"

"I suppose," Peach said. "Let me get dressed more appropriately..."

Mario and Buckenberry left her to investigate the guest. Instead, they stumbled into the middle of a three way conversation occurring in the front lobby.

"-Why, that Doctor Professor Koopa was involved in that dreadful scheme? I remember him as a timid chap. Even the likes of I could push him around a bit!"

"Mr. Toadsworth?! You were a bully?" a young woman asked.

"Oh no! I meant on the rugby team! We did such liberating activities back in the day, one half of us servants verses the other. Now all of your children just play around on your phones and whatnot. Tut tut!"

"This is good stuff! I might have to do a little diggin' on the castle's past secrets," a mature sounding female said. Mario finally rounded a corner.

"I think you will NOT!" Toadette, the young woman apparently, scolded. "I mean uh, if Mr. Toadsworth approves of my disapproval..."

"I approve. Or disapprove. I mean- Oh, greetings Master Mario and Buckenberry!"

Mario waved to Kylie as he and Buckenberry joined the trio. "So Kylie was the guest? She's helped out a lot, so she's cool."

"Thanks bud," Kylie said, brushing past Toadette and Toadsworth. She dug out a printed outline from her bookbag and handed it to Mario. "The 'scoop' is all there. Expect it in the papers soon. Oh and one other thing..."

"Lay it on me!"

Kylie pulled out one more thing from her bag. It was a dark blue tattered diary with no label on the front. "I stopped at that ol' Bowser Castle-"

"And why was that?!" Toadette interrupted.

Kylie laughed it off. "Calm down, girl! I was just giving them an advance copy of my scoop. They were innocent too, ya know. So that musical blue haired one answered the gates and he gave me this to give to you. Said they found it and wanted it out of the castle. Wonder why?"

Mario accepted the book. "Umm, thanks. I wanted an adventure but a reading session is alright too, I guess..."

"Thank you for your time!" Toadette added.

"Alright, sheesh. See ya peeps later."

"Indeed. Farewell." Toadsworth added in an equally curt manner as Kylie walked out.

"Now do you want me to file these reports, Mr. Toadsworth?"

"Yes, dear. Get straight to it, I need to assemble to late evening staff."

"Yes sir!" Toadette and Toadworth started to depart immediately.

"Guys, don't you want to hear that scoop thing?" Buckenberry asked.

Toadette turned around. "You can scan it and email it to all staff. Okay?"

"I guess it's nice to see the management is finally stepping up around here," Mario whispered to Buckenberry as he finally peeked inside the book. "Though I kind of miss the laid back, way too lenient, staff. The way it used to b-" Mario froze at the sight of something in the book.

"What?" Buckenberry asked, prodding Mario.

"Tee hee, I'm ready guys!" Peach announced as she arrived from a door into the lobby. She wore her usual outfit, ironically dressed less practically than before. "What's that book, Mario?"

"Yeah, what?

Mario finally lowered the book, his face now pale. "You remember that Dark Boo? The one that was behind this all?"

"That jerk! What of him?"

"...This is his personal diary..."

 **The End?**


	28. Epilogue 2: Z's Diary (Final)

**Mario and Bowser: Frenemies Forever**

 **Epilogue: Z's Diary**

 **Created: 6/26/17, 12/11/17**

 **Disclaimer: Mario=Nintendo**

* * *

 **This diary was found in Z's locker room. The dates are written in traditional Booish but events on normal calendars can be traced to at least 2016.**

 **Entry: Month (Star) Day (Circle)**

"I am a Dark Boo named Zoo Diddley and today I might get hired as a worker for Bowser! I'm more of a reader than a writer, but this is such big news, that I must get my feelings on paper!

"First of all, I was born in Donut Plains and I live in a Boo community. I didn't always though, my parents were very strict with me and me only. I wasn't allowed to have outbursts of any sort, joy, pain, or sorrow. It was like I was an animal who had to be watched carefully. Maybe that's even why they called me Zoo...

"But enough about that, I ran from home. Yeah, it was scary but I had to do it. One night, I overheard my family have a 'secret meeting' about me when I was supposed to be sleeping. Yeah, everyone was there, father, mother, and my four brothers and sisters. Once I heard the words '..if he finds out WHAT he is..' I'd had enough. I was an animal to them after all! I barged right in seething and I'll never forget the look of their faces. They suddenly began to fight with each other! I couldn't take it, I ran out and I haven't seen them again.

"I was so young and scared and alone, but thankfully wandered across this old cabin in the middle of nowhere. The residents said it was a Boo community home, later I'd found out that many non-boos referred to such as 'Ghost Houses'. That was non-sense, I felt very much _alive_ there. I realized that I liked to spy around and I loved world travel, things I didn't even know about myself until I finally had freedom.

"It was great at first, but I was always being disciplined by the management for 'starting fights'. It was true that when I got upset over something, like another boo stealing my Bowser figures (did I mention I was a Bowser fan?), the other person would match my anger suddenly, but that wasn't my fault! Was it? Well, somehow I'd always get the blame. Soon, the others just got sick of me I believe. I was too weird even for other boos...

"Okay, enough sad stuff. I'm an adult now and none of my past matters. I filed an application to work for my hero, Bowser. I've always liked him since I was a child. When I was a kid I couldn't watch cartoons, but the boring channels my wicked family would allow would air Bowser propaganda occasionally. The commercial I remember the most was that if a young Prince Bowser standing on a throne too big for him. I distinctly remember wanting to laugh, but holding back out of fear of punishment. Prince Bowser explained in squeaky voice that his castle needed soldiers and workers and anything else. Any thing goes. He didn't care if you were, and I quote, 'a freak'. That stuck with me. I certainly felt like a freak even among my own kind. Maybe the Koopas would be different. Well, I gotta go now. My hiring agent is a Fire Bro named Flare apparently and we'll meet in Yoshi's Island. The train ticket there is expensive and I hope the pink bow tie I'm wearing will impress him.

 **Entry: Month (Star) Day (Circle)**

"Yes yes yes! * _Pictures of stars and rainbows are doodled_ * My hand can barely keep steady as I write. All of my past misery means nothing now, because I work for Bowser! Flare the hiring agent was especially impressed by my knowledge of Bowser and the way Dark Land works. What could I say? When you're a loner, you read a lot. He said I'd be doing some type of menial labor but I could live in the castle for free as long as I was employed. I thanked him, he was my angle. Now, as I write, I'm supposed to be packing up from the community so I won't make this long, but this is big!

"To my surprise, the community was kind of sad to see me go. I didn't really have friends technically, but a few boos that would bother to speak with me told me goodbye. A Red Boo named Tera, and two normal Boos named Booigi, and Boomerang. They told me to 'be careful'. Don't worry guys, (not that they'll ever read this) but I will. The managers in particular wished me a happy life under Bowser, but they also warned to be careful. Why so many warnings? As if I didn't know what Bowser was all about! This boo is ready for some excitement.

 **Entry: Month (Star) Day (Circle Circle)**

"I haven't written in a week? Wow, I'm the worse journal writer, hehe. So anyway I took a trip to Dark Land for my new life. It was a good thing I was going to be given a place to stay and food to eat, because the trip exhausted all of the funds I'd saved by doing little jobs. So I'd been busy training, getting tours and stuff. I haven't been face to face with Bowser yet, but I've came across his children in passing. Larry was also briefly overseeing the training, though I could tell he probably had better things to do. Anyway, I'm not sure what my job will be yet. There's several possible options, cook, castle maintenance, pet feeder, battleship maintenance, and more, not forgetting the coveted 'soldier for Bowser' role. Putting your well being on the line was considered the ultimate role, and it was drilled into us noncombatant workers early on that these ones would get our utmost respect. Even if it was a low leveled Goomba foot soldier!

"I like that. Everyone seems important, no matter what you are. I tell people that I go by 'Z' now. I don't want to be reminded of my past. I go on the internet when I bored. I'm a fan of this gossip magazine, the kind that pry into everyone's personal business. The headline was that Mario and Bowser must hate each other more than ever based on whatever happened in Mario Party 10. If Bowser hates Mario, I must hate him too, at least of fit in around here. Anyway, I eagerly look forward to my job description tomorrow...

 **Entry: Month (Star) Day (Circle Square)  
**  
"Garbage collector. That's...an * _the word 'terrible' is marked out_ * important job that I should take responsibly! My room is cramped as all get out but whatever, hehe. For my first day, the garbage pile up was ridiculous, but this is a castle after all with hundreds of permanent residents, not to mention the temps. After several hard hours, (I'd better have a buff body by the end of this!) I had my first meal with my new work crew. Us noncombatants had to eat after Bowser and his family, and then after the soldiers. No problem, I wasn't that hungry.

"Finally when we got to eat, we were all grouped to eat outside in Bowser's Courtyard rather than his kitchen. There were lots of us so I only focused on trying to learn the names of us new recruits who were hired together. Rholand, Koopfred, Gus, Annie, Lakimay, and Tanner. I remember Rholand the Goomba best because he was the newest castle maintenance employee. His first day, and he was already almost electrocuted when they put him in charge of changing a lightbulb. I laughed wildly when he said that, and he chuckled too but everyone else at the table looked at us weird. What? Life and death is funny, at least to a Boo…'Laugh or else!' as I made up when I was back at the Boo community. The rest of the day was normal.

 **Entry: Month (Star) Day (Triangle Circle)**

"Well, month is almost over. I'm afraid to admit that I probably won't be writing much unless cool things happen. My job is okay but I'm slightly disappointed in the community. Bowser's soldiers seem to be tight with each other, but us noncombatants just stay out of each other's way. I have a lot of nightmares too but I don't even want to talk about that. The past is the past. There was a large number of peanut butter and toe jam sandwich wrappers in the trash today. Weird. I wish I could interact more. In fact, I think I may. As I write this, I'm in my bed, but tomorrow, I'm gonna attempt to sneak around. A Boos gotta do what a Boos gotta do.

 **Entry: Month (Circle) Day (Circle)**

"Guess what?! My teleportation seems to be different than most boos. Let's me explain how it began. The busiest times in the garbage room is breakfast, lunch and dinner. After breakfast, I made an invisible sprint through the castle. It really is a neat place, even if the design inspiration is all over the place. Some rooms seem vaguely gothic, others victorian, others possibly the koopalings designed themselves based on the lack of coherency. However, there was my mistake. I bumped into a Hammer bro who was stationed guard in the halls. He was spooked out and in a panic I dodged out of there, but I left behind some kind of black smoke! The weirdest thing is that when I panicked to death, he seemed to do so as well. I thought the elite soldiers known as the Hammer bros would have better nerves than that….Okay, gotta go. Supposedly, a private health inspector is being called tomorrow I heard. I hope he doesn't think the filth in the garbage room is my fault. It's hard keeping the work station clean when I'm the the only garbage person in the castle!

 **Entry: Month (Circle) Day (Circle Circle)**

"I love this job all over again. His name was James 'Jimmy' Monty Mole of Donut Plains, like me! I didn't even speak to him personally but his striking nature couldn't be forgotten when I caught a glimpse of him marching down Bowser's halls like he owned the place. I overheard from others that he was wanting to start something called the 'Mushroom Kingdom Desease Control Unit' if he could find enough for hire doctors like him. Anyway, he gave us a pass and when he left, a koopa messenger gave me the note he'd left for me. I mentioned how he sympathized with me for having to be the garbage collector of an entire castle and how he expected to find a hundred diseases in that garbage room, but only found twenty. A new record. I've found his blog online so i'll be keeping an eye on it. That's it for now, seeya!

 **Entry: Month (Triangle) Day (Circle)**

"This is news. Bowser was launching an attack on the Mushroom Kingdom! I don't know how or why, such news isn't really the business of noncombatants. The half empty castle was like a different place now, though. How creepy, well for everyone else! As a Boo this was great. I was able to sneak practically all day with the very little garbage flow. The Koopalings stayed behind since Bowser only brought his youngest son Junior on the mission. I wonder about that, Junior seems different than the rest of the Koopalings, but whatever. No need to go into the personalities of them because anyone reading should know, or they're just stupid, hehe! I will say that I really want to find out about vacation days. I've gotten a few paychecks by now and I desperately want to travel. My immediate workmates continue to ignore me, but I overheard (get used to me overhearing things, hehe!) that one of them used to live in Toad Town, where Mario the Princess and the rest enemy territory would be so interesting…

 **Entry: Month (Triangle) Day (Circle Square)**

"This is news...again! And Eldstar, is it terrible! I quickly got meeting scheduled with Bowser, but you'd never believe what I found out. Here how it started. That day of my last entry, Bowser and what was left of his army came back in utter defeat. Imagine the dread I felt when I was sent to Bowser is discuss my vacation. I was likely to get fired! However I wasn't...Bowser was taking the defeat very well, as if it was staged or something. I was right outside the red Bowser emblem engraved doors leading to his throne room when I heard him talking to someone inside. I hesitated to enter, then a thought crept into my mind, one I wished I never listened too. I snuck in using by boo powers and to my surprise, he was TALKING TO MARIO ON THE PHONE!

"My mind was going wild but I remember him casually talking about what he was going to do for the next 'game' (the heck is that?!) and how he would definitely attend the next racing match with him. He called Mario a few nasty names but he still bid farewell like someone talking to an old friend. 'Where is that person who wants to see me?' Bowser spoke to himself, so I quickly left and entered again as my normal self. He gave me a few days to visit wherever I wanted, as long as I did overtime to make up for it and I remember nodding absentmindedly to it. I was still to shocked to comprehend it all.

"I'm still not convinced that I didn't dream that up, so let me tell you some other things in my life. This is a journal, right? I've noticed that I can somehow share my feelings when their near by. It can't be a coincidence that when I'm peeved, the tension in the air seemed to rise. Or when I worry, the air of despair was thick...right? Maybe I'm just too nervous. Like, maybe the mood in Bowser's Castle is 'homologous' like that? I dunno. See ya...

"P.S. Yes, I used a new science term I've learned from Jimmy's blog. The mole is going places according to him. I've picked up an interest in science and medicine because of that. Anything to keep my mind busy, cause sometimes I feel like I'm losing it…

 **Entry: Month (Triangle) Day (Square square)**

"This was a dreadful day. * _There appeared to be smearing on the page some some sort of liquid_ * I can hardly write. While sneaking around the garbage overflowed a bit and I got yelled at for the first time. I was in my room and was called out by a Boom Boom who looked like wanted to strangle me right in the middle of the hall. While I was being screamed at I became furious, I'd barely done anything wrong and I was still new. I didn't deserve to be chewed out! Then it happened, a riot started right then and there. Koopas who were incidentally in the area fought and even my roommates were screaming in the rooms. I got instant flashbacks of the night I ran from my own home so like, I must have blacked out and ran straight out of the castle. I came to a moment later but I've lost it. Me and stress can't mix…

 **Entry: Month (Square) Day (Circle)**

"I've been distracted… After my blow up, I finally took my first vacation for a day. It would rest my nerves like Rholand mentioned to me. He's okay, the only coworker who speaks to me now. Lots of people got injured apparently from that riot I was blamed for. I didn't lose any privileges though. As the garbage collector, I have none anyway.

"Toad Town was okay. So happy. Peaceful. I couldn't help but wonder if anyone knew about Mario and Bowser? Did that really happen? Hopefully that was just a nightmare. I'll update again when I feel like it…

 **Entry: Month (Square) Day (Triangle)**

"This is something…I overheard the koopalings talking about Bowser. They know he spends too much time with Mario so… what I heard was real. They know. My ideas about Bowser that I believed all of my life were lies. He's not truest Lord of evil like he claims, he just plays one in the video games. This is just so ridiculous though! Kamek, you know, Bowser's father and predecessor? He wasn't an "actor". In fact, one of the doctors sited on Jimmy's blog, Doctor Professor Koopa, lived at that time. Kamek was a cruel true villain. How can Bowser feel this way? That's it, no one is really what they seem. My parents weren't, the boo community wasn't, and now Bowser? Who doesn't have secrets? If only there was to way to reveal what people really were. At this moment, I've determined that I'm going to find out.

"But off of that subject for a moment. This isn't meant to be an 'emo' journal after all. They aired one of Mario's tennis games on TV today. I do have a weird respect for Mario because he doesn't pretend to be something he's not. He claims to be the nicest person ever and well, something makes me believe that. Besides, he never kills off villains. How funny would it be if Mario destroyed Bowser, hehe? I'll tell you who I don't like though, Luigi. I hope I never meet him. First he slays my kind, second he only pretends to be brave. More pretending. I'm getting myself annoyed and I don't want to accidently project it and get in trouble for another riot. I'm gonna stop writing for now.

 **Entry: Month ( X) Day (Circle)**

"...So it turns out I can do more than my weird black smoke trick, but it cost me. Me and Rholand were walking through the courtyard while on break and inside the Magikoopa and Lakitu soldiers were combat practicing. He was randomly like, 'why don't we square off?' Me against a goomba? Okay? He threw a few kicks but I wasn't so much fighting back as trying to avoid getting hurt. Then it happened. He 'playfully' insulted me to get me to fight, calling me a loner and freak. It hit a little too close to home. In later moments of clarity I remembered that he didn't know my life story from before I came to the castle but at that moment every painful moment came back to me, and I saw red...Or blue rather.

"A blue flame shot from my hands and engulfed him in seconds. I'll never forget the harrowing look of everyone on the field as they watched him scream for his life. Fortunately a close by Magikoopa extinguished him and he lived but with severe burns. Needless to say, I was in hot water, but something unexpected saved me. Once Kamek caught wind of exactly what happened (because there were a dozen eyewitnesses) he had me sent to his office. He was praising me for the 'sudden unexpected power' I had. He spoke about how he wished he could transfer me to the soldier division but couldn't because there was no Boo division. He let me go with no repercussions, but of course Rholand never spoke to me again. I had lost my only friend…

There was something else though. I could tell Kamek was bothered about something, but also that he was growing weak. Don't ask how I knew. I just did. Maybe that will be relevant later...

 **Entry: Month (XX) Day (Circle)**

"It's about time I wrote again. With no one to really speak to, I've been reading a lot. I even bring the books into the garbage room, though they tend to smell weird after. I've also been listening to this punk band the 'Boo Circle Jerks'. I like them, and one song 'Going your own way' really spoke to me. Boos aren't liked by a lot of people so we tend to have each other, but according to the song, even if you don't have your own kind on your side, you have yourself. That's right, why beat myself up over that? Life is so much better when you don't care about anyone but yourself! Well, maybe that's not how the song is supposed to be interpreted according to the lyric notes, but I like my version better anyway, hehe. I say 'hehe' alot, don't I? That's a verbal tic a lot of us boos have but it has special meaning for me. Better to hide your sorrow with laughter, right?

"Oh and new power update too. I can lift objects with 'the force' as I'd like to call it. I'm a science fiction fan, okay? Speaking of science, Jimmy's blog gets better and better. He'd picked up someone called Parabilly and Sebastian, but he'd like to find two more. He mentioned something I spent a week researching because it was that interesting. Mushroom Flu. Only the famed Dr Mario could cure it. Very interesting…

"Oh and about the lack of friends? Yep, let me check... Nope, still a loner and freak but the royalty seem to have some respect for me all of a sudden. Iggy Koopa passed me in a hallway once and he greeted me by name! It was nice… Huh. I again felt that sense of disappointment, not with me, but with someone else. Maybe Bowser? I would made sense that his family aren't comfortable with it all...

 **Entry: Month (XX) Day (Square Square)**

"I've had it with Bowser! He was awarded 'Villain of the year'! I guess this journal is gonna become incriminating now but YOLO. Did I really just write that? My brand new smartphone I saved up for must be getting to me. Anyway I wrote an anonymous note to Kamek. It would promise that the secret friendship with Mario and Bowser would be over if only they followed my instructions. You see, why should Bowser be rewarded for not being himself? Don't they always say to be yourself? Well, being myself has got me nothing good. Would people like Bowser if they knew he was all bark and not bite? The note called for them to infect Mario's friends with the Mushroom Flu. Using my knowledge from research, I mentioned they they'd need to find a way to do that with the original strand eliminated. The details would be their problem. Kamek was a retired evil Mastermind and some of his grandchildren are geniuses. They'd think of something, if they accepted the idea…

"But what else I have to say is...difficult. How to even write this? I took another 'vacation' stroll in Toad Town and I saw...them… Just my mom and dad. They were in a diner, not Club 64, but the knock off across the street, Club GameCube. I froze when I saw them in the window. They seemed to be happy...They can't possibly miss me...I ran back to the castle…

"I realized then that yes, the world can burn. But I'm gonna be watching with a bag of popcorn when it does, hehe.

 **Entry: Month (XX) Day (Circle Circle)**

"The plan is in motion! Ludwig and Iggy were supposedly spending lots of time in the lab. I wonder why they accepted so easily unless it was me after all? By now I've realised, that I can definitely affect people's emotions and thinking. It's subtle, but I started small like convincing the cafeteria koopa to give me extra scoops of that wonderful shroom potatoes we get served on Wednesdays only. I'd do something like drop litter on the ground and convince an angry guard to let me go with a warning when that would otherwise be an infraction. However, I could not convince Rholand, or my other room mates to speak to me again. It seemed that their resolve was too strong. Weird. So I've been amusing myself. People always have things to hide. They always have insecurities. Always.

"In other news, I had to get in on my own plan so I staged a way for me to overhear Ludwig and Iggy, then I convinced them to let me play along. All went as planned. Turns out they have a stockpile of expired FungusUp that was previously gonna be used for acidic tests and they are gonna use that to infect people. Forget what I've said before. Bowser's family are like mine now. I feel like I'm one of them. Mario can come and bust Bowser for all I care, his royal family can replace the one I never had!

"Also..thinking about the other day, I wrote a letter home. I know I got a little emo in that last entry but a part of me can't let go. The note tells them what I'm doing with my life now, aside from my murderous plot of course. I plead for them to write back. If they do, I should get a reply soon…

 **Entry: Month (XX) Date (Circle Square)**

"* _Written in a very shaky hand_ * I don't know what to do...I hung around Toad Town and practiced my power more. I could now successfully cause anger, insanity, or compliance, but I could also project my feelings by mistake. Mario and Bowser had a tennis game that day and Toad and Daisy collapsed. To my wonderment though, Bowser was still considered innocent. It would all fall into place soon.

"But then what? I wonder what Bowser's family would think of me without my powers manipulating them. I almost wish I never had them because of my life's problems were caused by this curse. Maybe that's what my parents knew about me. No one wrote back, by the way. If I saw them again in passing I'd….

"No matter. I didn't ask for this and it's not fair. I'm just making it fair for everyone by making them miserable as well. You'd be surprised by the kind of insecurities Mario and his friends had that I found out by spying. The day was MKDCU were called in by an traitorous accomplice but they've only helped the plan. They picked up a goomba and wiggler a month ago by the way. I think the wiggler is a robot, which is weird, lol. As of tonight, Toad and Daisy, dear friends of Mario, are gonna get shipped off and probably never seen again. As for Bowser? I couldn't corrupt him, so we'll just have to use brainwashing. His family gladly assisted in this. Tomorrow shall be interesting.."

 **Entry: Month (XX) (No date given. This was apparently written before the day was over)**

"HOW?! I should have paid more attention to the stragglers. I revealed to the Koopas that it was my plan. Maybe that would be what would do it but nope. I mean Kamek was proud, he loved it..\ He more than loved it. If Ludwig wasn't around I think the old Koopa would have adopted me. The saddest part is, I'm sure I'm making him loony now. My new family, and I'm ruining them. It gets worse..

These reporters and spies found out the plot and spread the word. It's time to change plans. Yes. Have every one destroy everyone. I finally met Jimmy in person, but even using him didn't destroy Mario. Why must the one guy I respected die now? He was a pretender as well, maybe more than Bowser with the way he had his friends fooled. Now, even the koopas are falling out of my grasp. Some have doubts and Ludwig especially worries me, however I outsmarted him into leaving the castle all together. Bowser seems to be complying now, but I wonder about him too. Yes, this will be my final hurrah. Ludwig is probably going to get some kind of cure but to won't matter. I'm going to Toad Town to release all of my angrish. It doesn't matter what happens from this point on. I will leave this journal in my room and whatever happens will happen. Everything I've worked for is all being taken away and now everyone will know the pain I feel…

 _**End of Journal**_

* * *

 **Author note: The END. Remember that there were several retcons towards the end of the story due to poor planning on my part. Mario and Bowser is flawed but it's still my baby (lol, right? Look at me, acting like I actually have something good here..) and I plan to do the original idea justice some day with a rewrite. Until then, say awesome my readers. Remember that I'm doing special overviews and commentary and I'm currently on part four. Check my profile for details on my tumblr account. These overviews point out my reasoning behind things, mistakes I made, and unused elements. If you enjoyed this series, check that out.**


End file.
